


I need you

by Angelscythe



Series: Gavin900 Week [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Angst, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Depression, Drama & Romance, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson and Connor On A Case, Hard themes involving, Love incoming, M/M, Reed900 Week, Romance, Some things need to be show, Upgraded Connor RK900/Gavin Reed-centric, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 89,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Niles Stern passed through a really hard time so his twin brother bought him a special Android to cheer him up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad english, I've dislexia and it's not my first langage.
> 
> I hope you'll have fun anyway.

Like every day, Niles was at home. Everything was messy around him. You could see magazines and newspapers all around the floor, though a lot of them when even unwrapped. He stopped to read them long time ago. There were unclean dishes everywhere and his last jar of chocolate paste was empty and had rolled somewhere. His TV was always on, displaying National geographic Channel. The covers were also dirty because he passed his time in the sofa. Except to go in the bathroom. And not for everything…

Oh, he got often some visits… from his twin brothers. The guy, three minutes older than him, passed everyday and chatted in his ears but he even didn’t really listen to him. It wasn’t exactly the fact he didn’t want to but he couldn’t. Especially since the day he realized his brother talked about absolutely nothing. He wanted him to react, wanted to see him smile when he told for the fifth time the same joke.

But he couldn’t.

And he felt even worse because his mother always loved him more than his older brother; his teachers too because they said he was the perfect kid and being just slightly less better than him, Connor didn’t mark the mind as much… Because of their mom, they even got the same job and their boss would always say to them he was better than his brother. But for him, Connor was the best one because being the second in everything, he never stopped loved him anyway. In fact, he always was the first to cheer up for him. He wanted to be partner up with him all the time, and not to take advantage. He was a tender heart and when it came to the truly personality, he was the favorite.

That didn’t bother Niles.

In fact, one day, nothing went wrong and since this day, that never stopped. A tiny problem became a huge one and the huge problem became awful. More he thought about them, more that came worst. And, of course, since leaving the house became harder and harder, he finished by stopping to come at work and he lost his job. His mother blamed him, again and again, his boss too and everything became even worst.

They were talking about panda at the TV when he heard the bell rang.

He didn’t get up, of course, but the door opened anyway. He pressed his cheek against his forearm as he heard the soft voice of his brother babbling.

The pandas were pretty cutes in fact.

Suddenly, they disappeared since he saw his brother’s face.

“I’ve a surprise for you today.”

No replies.

“I’d like to come more often, you know,” Connor said, putting a lock of hair behind his ear, “but I’m sorry, it will be harder now to come. We have a big case at work.”

You call that a surprise?

Niles closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against his wrist.

“I won’t let you alone, my baby brother,” Connor said softly, caressing his hairs. “Look!”

The other felt Connor got up and moved around. He didn’t open his eyes, didn’t want to see the surprise. Soon enough, he heard the pace come back but he didn’t looked up, too busy to do nothing and blame himself. How could he do that to Connor? If only he had the strength to open his eyelid and looking him?

It was such a lack of respect for his lovely brother…

“Niles?”

He heard a soft sigh.

“That’s okay, baby brother. I bought you an Android.”

It was fucking expansive, how could he let Connor do such a thing?! He should repay that. He should talk.

“It’s a bit peculiar because it’s a prototype. He was a police auxiliary, a Detective! But they recycled him into something else. I checked up you risk nothing.”

But Niles thought it could be a nice thing if his Android would kill him. Ironic since he never wanted Android. And now they were a freedom people so owning an Android now?

“I’d love to stay longer but I can’t. I’ll see you soon. I love you so much, baby brother.” Connor pressed a kiss on his forehead. “Do whatever you want.”

Those words seemed to be say at someone else. Certainly to the Android.

Soon, he heard the door closed and then ruffling around. The Android didn’t even introduce himself.

Perfect.

He didn’t want to talk.

Niles stayed there. After long minutes, he opened his eyes to glance at the TV. Now, they were talking about sharks. He liked sharks but that didn’t cheer him up.

 

“Can I pass in front of the TV?”

Niles was watching the TV but in the same time, he didn’t; so, he didn’t mind if the Android came. But he didn’t reply. Let him do whatever he wanted. Everything was fine for the Human. Well, in fact, everything was _not_ nice but you get it.

“Hey! I’m talking to you, asshole.”

Niles jumped and blinked when he saw the Android crouching in front of him. He was surprised by his look. Yes, it was a prototype but Niles still supposed his appearance was generic. This one had light brown hair a bit messy but put back, dark circles under his big grey eyes, hair in his slightly chubby face, red lips and scars. One above the said lips, one on his nose.

“I don’t have all the time, you reply or what?”

Niles was dumbfounded. “You’re already in front of the TV.” His voice was a bit husky because he didn’t have talk since longtime.

“So it’s a ‘yes’, perfect. You see, it wasn’t so hard!”

The Android rose up and started to move around, gathering the dirty dishes. Niles looked him, silently. This Android was really peculiar.

 

Four days later

 

Now, the apartment was clean up and when the mail arrived, the newspapers and magazine were thrown, recycled, and the private mail was read by the Android.

Niles liked that because he really appreciated his voice. It was soft under the roughness.

He still drank only water but he had noticed the sugary taste. However the Android made him food and he didn’t eat it. And this morning, when he woke up, he had a new cover in his back. He remembered getting cold while the night but didn’t want to move and was so surprised to have that warm duvet…

At the TV, they were talking about the venomous snakes. He wondered what it was to be bite by a Taipan…

“Niles?”

He didn’t reply. He didn’t talk to him since that first day.

“Hey, dipshit!”

And now, Niles wondered if Connor knew the Android was that rude when he bought it.

“Okay. Should I do the food or not? Because I won’t lost my time for an asshole who even doesn’t eat. Do I cook for me? No!”

No reply.

“Phck!”

Niles’ eyes twitched. ‘Phck’? That was cute.

The rough face appeared in front of him. Fingers snapped and he blinked against his will.

“Fine, you’re alive. So, you reply now. You eat or not?”

Niles looked him but still didn’t reply.

“That’s it? Okay. I’ll do the food but believe me, you’ll eat!”

The Android got up and Niles couldn’t help but followed his track with his eyes. He also liked to see his longs legs trapped in a black pants and the white hoodie he was wearing. Sometimes, he pulled the hood on his hair and face to hide his LED. Niles had nothing to do in his live so, it was sad but he had already noticed it was when the LED became red. And right there, going to the kitchen, the Android tucked the hood…

 

“Sometimes, more unexpected sound grabs our attention. Like this desert rain frog, squeaking viral sensation. Eleven million hits and counting. It sounds like a dog toy but actually this is the sonorous war cry of a very angry frog. Ferocious.”

“That _meeeeeep_ are literally killing me,” the Android said as he was putting down the bowl full of broth with tiny vegetable, an egg and a lot of alphabet letters.

Niles cracked a smile when he saw the words written there.

‘Fuckin eat me asshole’

He passed his hands on the cushions and pushing on them to rise up. But his arms, used to be very muscular, were weak now, struggling to support his weigh. He felt two arms around him and he was supported, helped to straighten.

“Are you playing? Do you plan to have me feeding you. ‘Ooooh GV200, I’m soooo weak, please, feed me with your strong hands!’”

Niles looked down. In fact, he was really struggling to do the slightest think. He moved a bit but not much and the best sports he did was to go in the bathroom, one time by day. When he didn’t forget. And the last time he had just roll over to fall on the floor then crawled to the bathroom.

He knew he was a mess and that was even worst now. And… oh no. The tears were coming… and he even wasn’t strong enough to prevent himself to cry in front of the Android. Fuck!

“Don’t do that!”

The GV200 had screamed but Niles couldn’t help. The tears were coming, rolling over his cheeks.

“Phck! Phck! Phck!!!” He rose up and looked around. “What do you want? Something to read? Something funny? Ah!” He connected to the TV and displayed lol cats. “No? Maybe… Maybe ice cream?”

GV200 rushed in the kitchen to find ice cream and he ruffled the refrigerator. He needed to go to the supermarket. There was nothing there!

“I don’t have ice cream.”

Niles pressed his skull against the cushion behind him and he cried more. Why? He even didn’t want ice cream.

“Warm bath? Do you want a warm bath?” GV200 offered.

Niles didn’t reply but the Android rushed in the bathroom and soon, he could hear the water flowing. A nice scent came a bit after.  GV200 had certainly let bubble bath droplet fell in the lukewarm water.

He stayed there in front of his soup, unable to reach it. Unable to eat even if he wanted to. What a mess…

He even didn’t know when that state at started? At first, he ate a lot. Way too much. And one day, he just stopped. Why everything was going badly? Why everything was becoming worse each new day?

Why did he wake up every morning?

The door opened, the sound of pace arrived and he saw GV200’s face in front of him. “The bath is ready. Come.”

Niles gathered all his courage, tears still rolling over his cheeks, and he forced himself to pronounce those awful words with his voice still husky. “I can’t.”

“Why?”

He shook his head.

“Well. I’m stubborn and you need a phckin’ bath anyway so…”

Suddenly, Niles wasn’t anymore in the sofa but in the strong and yet soft arms of that Androids. They were warms. He was surprised. He though Android would be cold… He never touched one before, even if his mother worked with the man who created them…

He let GV200 bring him to the bathroom. He wouldn’t have the strength to protest if he wanted, anyway.

When they arrived in the room, the Android looked around then sat him in the floor without a word.

“You undress or…”

Niles cried more. Damn! He wasn’t able to eat if he wanted it and even to undress. What a mess! What did he do with his live?! How? When? Why?

“Okay, okay. I’ll undress you.”

The Human looked him while the fingers came at the skirts of his t-shirt. He passed the cloth above his head then along his arms. He continued with the pant and Niles said nothing, even when he was naked.

“And now…” GV200 looked to the bath then to Niles. “I’ll undress, okay? Don’t worry, you won’t have an unsolicited dick appearin’, I don’t have one.” He shrugged then undressed.

Anyway, Niles felt strange and he looked down. He wanted to say ‘what are you doing?’ but just couldn’t.

Soon, he was, once again, carried in those arms. He watched as the Android step over the bench’s bath.

“It could be a bit warm,” the Android said. Then, he sat in the bath and installed the body over his, the back of Niles against his chest. He took a lotion and poured some in a washcloth. “Look,” he said.

Niles had red eyes and he stared as the GV200 passed his hand inside the bath mitt. Then the Android’s hand came above his and make him rub his body.

“You see? You’re doin’ it yourself.”

The man chuckled through his tears. He had a blurry vision but he looked their hands passing above his arms. His hand.

“Po… Police auxiliary… right?”

“Bold! You’re washin’ yourself and talkin’!” GV200 bent a bit. “I like that!” He felt Niles trying to follow the rubbing gesture. “Yay, I was a police auxiliary.”

“How… someone could end up like that?”

“Hm…” he said, pressing his seconds hand in the bench.

He didn’t dare to touch him with this hand, showing respect. But Niles did saw that hand and he switched his head, saw the red LED and the Android moving his head to prevent to show that.

“Take a guess,” he chuckled. “How a decent person ends up like that?”

“I don’t know.”

GV200 glanced to him. “As a cop, I saw and heard things. Slowly, I deviated and when they realized I was a Deviant, they rebooted me. And I deviated. Again… and again. So… they threw me away. I stayed in that glass tube for months before your brother found me and agreed to buy me.”

Niles could imagine that poor Android, threated like an object when he had a conscious, still see like that even when most of the Deviant were free… He could see him begged for Connor and Connor agreed even if it wasn’t the good person to choose.

“I don’t have the code to take care of people. Don’t toss me away, I need someone…” it seemed like he costed to GV200 to say that, seeing the LED, his face…

“Can I call you Gavin?”

“Hu?”

“That sound more like a name and that suits you. Can I call you Gavin?”

The Android blinked, his LED leaving the red to become yellow.

“I’d like that.”

Niles looked his hand, pressing the washcloth against his wrist. He knew the hand was on him but he was washing himself. In a matter of day, the Android had made the difference even his brother couldn’t…

He wanted to be the one he used to be. Or, at least, to be able to look him in the mirror. And he couldn’t do that alone…

“I need you,” Niles confessed.

“I’m there,” the GV200 replied.

No… Gavin replied.


	2. You need to eat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it?  
> THIS IS THE NEXT!!
> 
> I'm actually really stressed because I hope you will love it? I'm not sure that will follow your expectation but we stay in the same theme.  
> I haven't finish the fic yet because I'm working on it and on myself by posting before having finish (thought I've few chapters already)  
> I really hope you will love it. Thanks for all the support!

“Hey, it’s still lol cats on the TV!” Gavin said as if he discovered it. “Do you love lol cats? I like cats!”

Niles’ head was buzzing. He wanted to beg Gavin to shut up. Right now, he sounded so much like his big brother he loved so much but… that just reminded him. It wasn’t good. Especially when the moment in the bath wasn’t so bad. It was pleasant to have a clean body, and clean hair too though his wet hair fell all the time in his eyes, they were a bit too long now. So Gavin had to put a pin to prevent them to fall again and again. He was also in a warm pajama, also clean. The sweet perfume coming from him was also pleasant. He didn’t want that to fly away from him but it was hard to keep the fresh feeling in his heart.

He looked when Gavin took the covers and threw them in the floor without flinching then he felt the sofa under him.

The Android gathered the covers and moved around the place. When he came back, it was with new covers he put in the third cushion, very away from Niles… Well, it seemed that away for him. He looked down to his hands and moved his fingers…

The GV200 sat next to him, staring him as the fingers were moving. He tilted a bit his head.

“Hey…”

Niles didn’t look toward him.

Gavin bent and his fingers went around the spoon. “Ah! Help me! That’s too heavy. Help, Help!!”

The man stared as the Android made effort to rise the spoon. He was huffing and puffing while he was playing that way.

“Take it.”

Niles bit his lower lips and moved his hand toward his. His fingers came around the handle.

“Take care, I’ll let go of it.” Gavin dropped the spoon and he sighed before falling backward, his head ending against the armrest. He thumbed up with his two hands as Niles kept the spoon in his hand.

The man looked the cutlery then slid in the floor. The GV200 frowned and saw him bent to the coffee table and put the spoon in the broth. Niles brought then his hand up but it was trembling so much. He bit his lips with disappointment. At the end of the bath, he was able to wash his second arm so he was ashamed because he couldn’t do that. Maybe if he bent and dipped his lips in the broth?

Or perhaps he could do nothing? He wasn’t hungry at all…

Gavin will certainly be pissed off but he could take the risk?

Finally, he let the spoon fall in bowl and moved his fingers to press them on the remote to have National Geographic Channel once again. At this time, they displayed an emission about Pharaohs and Egyptians.

“Eat.”

“Not hungry.”

“I made that thing, you’ll eat.”

“Not hungry.”

“Hm…” Gavin straightened and knelt near him. He pressed his hands, folded, on the table and looked him. “What do you want, the soft method or the hard one?”

Niles looked him, anger and bad feels coming in his guts.

“I don’t see you eating. You don’t eat? I don’t eat.”

“Smartass. I like that,” Gavin said. “But…” He took the spoon from his hand, dug it in the broth and took a big sip. “In your face motherphcker!!” The Android smiled even more, seeing the guy agape.

He took a spoon of liquid and held it for Niles. Who didn’t move.

“Come on. I ate. You eat.”

The man closed his eyes then bent to sip the cold soup. It was disgusting that way but… he didn’t care at all. He didn’t find pleasure to eat or drink… He did it because they forced him to do it, end of the story.

Niles watched as Gavin took a new sip and he sighed before opening the lips.

They shared the broth like that. There were vegetables in the bottom of the bowl and also that egg but the GV200 didn’t try to give that to Niles. No today. The Human had already made a lot of effort and it was hard to make him eat the last spoons. Probably because his stomach wasn’t used to so much now…

Then he pushed the bowl and took Niles to install him in the sofa. He brought the covers above him and the Human turned to the side, pressing his cheek against his wrist. That was weird… He was the first person who didn’t try to force him to move and don’t stay there, lying, doing nothing…

“I’ll go grocery now. What do you want? You need a bit of ice cream, I heard Humans like that. What is your favorite flavor?”

Niles didn’t reply.

“Hey! Don’t start again with me! You don’t know what I’ll get you if you’re mean to me.”

The Human sighed and closed his eyes.

“I heard that!” Gavin walked toward the door. “I hacked your bank account!”

Niles opened his eyes, surprised and straightened a bit, watching as the Android got out of the apartment. The man blinked few times then pressed again his head against his arm.

His bank account…

He used to have a lot of money and he slowly eaten that since he had a rent to pay and no work.

He hated himself. How could you work for nine years, be very thorough and ending up doing that? Threw everything in the wind…

 

Gavin was looking in front of him when the elevator’s door opened. He smirked when he saw a dad with three children. Boisterous. They were screaming and when the man succeed to push one kid in the cabin, the two others didn’t want to.

“Keep the door open, please,” he said to the Android.

Which was tugging his hoodie over his face.

“What are you doing here?” the kid asked.

“Waitin’.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re daddy isn’t really good and he pisses off everyone.”

The man was yelling to the five years old girl whom tried to climb down the steps.

“Daddy is good!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“He’s! Daddy! The mister is mean to me!!”

“The phck?”

“What?” The man turned his head.

Gavin was about to reply but he went out of the cabin and rushed in the stairs. The seven stories remaining. He passed through the two doors and as soon as he arrived in the sidewalk, he threw up. A melting of blue and the clear broth he had sipped.

“Phck…”

He had planned to throw everything up in a trash as soon as he arrived in the street but with that stupid man and his stupid kids, his circuits had already started to melt.

Eating Human food was a bad bad thing. He couldn’t do that. He was an Android! A prototype, pretty old. He wasn’t created for eating anything, except Thirium. Some could, yes, but for him? It was a poison. You could guess it just looking how much the cold broth had burned his circuits, letting the blue blood flow…

Phck.

Was he okay?

He ran a diagnostic and waited for his body to say everything was good. Or as good as you could in such a situation. His circuits were reforming them bit by bit. Elijah Kamski had done great work with his Androids. Their body acted like the Human’ one but it was also quicker. For now, he felt really bad but he risked nothing much than having a bad feeling, and maybe taste in his mouth.

He could go to the supermarket now.

 

 

In the supermarket alley, Gavin didn’t know what he could buy to Niles. What did he love? What was useful to do to him? Maybe it was better to go for liquid food? He could make soup and smoothie for him maybe? And he’ll take yogurt and he’ll add jam. That will be good.

He passed in the alley and was surprise to find Thirium. Thirium all over a tiny place. The Android were recognized now. But for him, that was weird. He was trapped so longtime over there. How everything  ended up that way? He didn’t dare to ask. What they would say if an Android didn’t even know? Plus, he saw the looks on him. It was frightening for them. Some threw him a smile, others not. He felt bad and wanted to hide his LED for them to stop looking him that way.

He took some Thirium bag and moved to the vegetables and fruits alley. He needed to take a lot. He’ll prepare plenty of soup for Niles. He needed to do many of them. Tomatoes, zucchini, leaks… Oh, why not pumpkin? There was a really cute one there. Not too big because he didn’t want to overfill the freezer. He also took onions and scallions. And what about the fruits? If he could bring Niles to eat a smoothie and a bowl of soup per day to Niles, that would already bring a lot of things. He’ll start with few. Especially if he should share the meal with him. Because he was still not very well…

When he had a lot of milk, yogurt and jam too, he came to the grocery line. But there, when he was putting everything in the counter, he wasn’t sure of what he was doing… Could he really buy the Thirium bags? Should he put them back. A part of him was thinking ‘Eh, I’m taking care of him, I do whatever I want! And he’s not so nice with me!’ and the other hitting him so hard ‘He’s not well! And if you cross the line, he can return you. Is that what you want?!’

No.

No. He couldn’t go back there… He couldn’t. He was so afraid to going back there. But he also needed Thirium. What to do…

“Mister?”

Gavin tugged his hoodie over his face. “Yeah… yeah. Here.” He pushed the items toward her and looked the price bar changing quickly.

The vegetables and fruits were expensive already but the Thirium? Ugh… It became so high. He looked the three numbers, and the two after the point, then connected to the machine, still wasn’t sure he could take that Thirium. Especially if he should take some often… If he made him broke, he won’t stay and there…

He tugged his hoodie a bit more and pushed all the grocery in three paper bag before leaving the supermarket, hoping.

Hoping so much.

 

 

When Gavin came back, he looked the sidewalk. Someone had cleaned his mess. You even couldn’t guess where he had thrown up. So, he entered in the building and went to the lift. He called it and waited. He couldn’t hear the man with his kids. That was cool. He came in the elevator with his bags and he put them at his feet to press the right numbers. He waited for the stories to be swallowed. At midway, the doors opened on an old lady. He didn’t look her and she asked for a special level. So he pressed the good one and waited. As soon as he could come out, he did it. He went to the apartment and pushed the door after put down the bags and, once again, he had to take them.

“I’ve took a lot of things and I took also Thirium, I needed it. Is it okay?”

Gavin didn’t hear any reply but he wasn’t surprise, the man didn’t reply often. He brought the bags to the kitchen and came back to close the door.

“I’ll undo the bags. I tidy up like I want?” He went back to the kitchen. “I take that for a ‘yes’.” He started to tidy a bit but not much…

After all, he wanted to make the soup and for the fruit maybe a tasty view would push Niles to want some?

When he had finally finish, he came back with the fruits to put them on the coffee table and then he get why Niles didn’t reply to him. The man was asleep in the sofa. But like that, he will definitely hurt himself. Gavin went in the room which seemed unused since a long long moment. He took a pillow and came back to the living room. He passed his arms around him and rose him a bit. He placed the pillow under him and arranged him softly in the most comfortable pose he could find.

He’ll ask him for the Thirium later…


	3. I don't need you

A soft smell was floating around. Niles moved a bit in the sofa and realized there was a pillow under his head. He could tell that was coming from his room and he pressed his fingers on it. The perfume was really soft but he could tell it was food and he didn’t want to eat. He needed to look the hour too but couldn’t.  He preferred looking the TV, where you could see dolphin. He didn’t like dolphin because he could remembered that time in an aquarium where one throw himself on the glass and Connor started to cry so much, terrified. Their mom had scolded him.

He hated him for that day because he should have explained what happened to their mom. It was really frightening… and it was worst even when they bought them plush. Dolphin plush and he didn’t dare asking something else for his brother who had hated that present for weeks.

He was awful.

All he had was his brother and he hadn’t protected him. He couldn’t protect him…

He curled up and pressed his knees against his chest. He needed to reach the controller to change the TV but he felt weak. He also needed to go in the bathroom. He needed to do something…

The memories were coming again and again in his mind. He curled up more. He felt so bad.

“G… Ga… Gavin?”

The Android appeared pretty quickly and jumped when he saw the tears rolling on his cheeks. He rushed to him and pressed his vest on them.

“That’s okay,” he said.

“Can… can you… change… the channel?”

“Lol cats?”

Niles nodded.

The TV changed to funny videos with cat.

“Nightmare?” the Android asked.

Niles shook his head. “I hate dolphin.”

“Those motherphcker!”

“Yeah,” he said under his breath.

“You should watch a reporting where they’re killed by Japanese!”

The man forced himself to smile just a tiny bit but it was hard. So he just pressed his head on his arms.

“I made hot cocoa for you.”

“I’m not hungry.” He snored, curling up.

The tears were still rolling, he felt so bad. So bad. He didn’t have cry for weeks and now he cried two days one after the other…

“Sin… Since when are you there? I can’t remember…”

“Five days.”

Niles looked him without a word, his eyes still wet and letting tears coming.

“You know what? I’ll keep the tracking! Look that!” Gavin left the room and came back with a tiny board you could erase and write back it.

In was on the refrigerator.

It was a present from Connor.

Gavin wrote ‘I’m here since’ and then ‘Days’ a bit lower. He crouched in front of the man and gave him the marker.

“Can you?”

“I’ll try…”

Niles took the marker in his shaking hand and moved it on the board. The five was weird but there.

“Great job!”

The man didn’t think so and he put down the marker. He closed his eyes, didn’t dare to ask Gavin for helping him to go in the bathroom.

“Can you… I’m okay for the cocoa,” he said.

It will be easier for him to go on the bathroom that way…

“Nice! I go get it!”

The kitchen wasn’t so far away so Gavin reach it pretty quickly and from there, he could hear a sound of the floor. He turned his head and saw Niles on the floor, moving toward the bathroom. He wanted to help him but knew also it was a bad idea so he stayed there. Moving things and doing like he was busy.

And Niles needed a lot of time. He didn’t care. He looked lol cats from there, tidy up things, came at the windows to look the car moving around, asking himself how the Human was doing, stretched himself even if he didn’t need it. He came back to the mug and touched it to see if it needed to be warmed.

From the corner of his eyes, and some processing and probability stuff, he could see Niles coming back. In fact, he could see a lot of things. He was Elijah Kamski’s best prototype few years before.

How did he end like that?

When he saw Niles coming at the sofa, and struggling, he moved to him. He stopped in front of him and smiled widely.

“Well, well, well,” he teased. “You fall from the sofa, now?”

He put down the cocoa on the coffee table. It was colder, of course.

Gavin bent and took him in his arms to install him in the sofa, throwing him a cocky smile.

Niles thought it was less humiliating that way. A bit. He still hated himself…

“Here come the cocoa. I didn’t put too much for your tiny cuty belly.”

“Hm…”

“You asked for it,” Gavin said, sitting next to him.

Niles moved from an inch to let him a bit of room.

Gavin looked him and then took the cocoa and handed it to him. The man looked the mug but didn’t reach for him.

“You asked for it.”

“I’m good.”

Gavin knew from almost he beginning it was a trap for him to go in the bathroom without feeling ashamed but he still hoped. He looked the brown liquid then the Human.

“I drink, you drink?” he said.

Niles watched him. He didn’t want to drink, at all. Yesterday, he had made well enough effort for a day. For a week! For the eternity!

God, he hated himself. So much. He glanced to the TV and seeing a cat fall from a window, toward the living room, he felt the need to try to from the window. Toward the street.

Something was wrong with him. Really wrong. He felt something creeping under his skin. A tiny but so cruel voice saying to him he was a terrible person because he couldn’t move anymore after so little…

“Yeah…” he forced himself to say, wanting to kill the little voice.

He straightened a bit and Gavin knelt near him to offer the first sip. He took the second one, thinking how he’ll throw this up without alarming Niles. But now… he’ll enjoy the short moment with him. Watching him sip a bit was nice even though the man looked deeply annoyed to drink…

How could he cheer up the Human? He hadn’t the tiniest clue…

 

The cup was emptied in few sips and Gavin got up to clean it and find a solution before the liquid start to attack his circuits.

Ah!

“I’ll take the trash out! I’m coming back.”

“Yeah.”

Soon enough, the Android got out.

Niles was getting drowsy, in the wrong way… the one who numbed his mind but didn’t offer rest, when he heard the door open. He moaned and moved a bit, nestling his head against his arm, still curled up in the sofa too tiny to gather him entirely. He was surprised because he felt like Gavin wasn’t out since longtime but he didn’t have a good estimation of time. No wonder why since his mind wasn’t really in the same dimension as the others.

Or maybe Gavin was already there because he had forgotten something?

Perhaps the problem was the among of trash. He didn’t made his chores since so many time…

“Ah, you had cleaned up. You finally started to move again.”

Mom?

Niles blinked several time. He wanted to look at his mother but just couldn’t. Especially because, soon enough, he’ll fail her. She thought he had changed but everything was Gavin’s work…

He was nothing.

“Since you move, come see me,” she said.

Niles closed his lips. He couldn’t say a thing. He couldn’t say how much he was unable to do it. He couldn’t speak because if he did it, he’ll cry and he couldn’t cry in front of her. He was gathering all his last strength on it. Because his mother haven’t much consideration for him since he was in that state and if he slipped a bit more in the horrendous well he was digging… it will be the end of him.

He couldn’t even look her! If he’d see her eyes…

“Niles?”

He couldn’t. He wanted to hide under the blankets. He was shaking. Please… Please make her go away.

“Is it something?” she said. “If you don’t want to see me, say it. Or is it because you still hadn’t call for having back your job? I saw Fowler. If you’re able to move to clean, take back your job!”

But he couldn’t reply to her.

He was on the edge.

The door opened. And he heard his mom moving around.

“What is that?”

“Well, hello, Ma’am?”

“Who are you?”

“Who are _you_?” Gavin said. “I didn’t invite you and Niles neither so get the phck out.”

“Excuse me?!” She walked toward him. “He’s my son, I’m always welcome there!”

“Hu… You’re black.”

“And what?”

Niles was even more shaking. No, no, this was bad. He needed to stop this and trying to straightened. Please, make _that_ stop.

“Oh! I get it! You adopted them.”

“No,” she said in a harsh tone.

“So, I don’t get it…”

“Stop…” Niles said under his breath.

The tears were coming. If he started to cry in front of his mother. What to do.

“MOTHER GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!”

His throat was aching.

The woman looked toward him and he looked away but it was too late…

“It’s not your house,” she said. She walked toward him.

He moved more his head but couldn’t prevent his shoulder to shake, and the tears to roll over his cheeks. Damn.

“I know your brother is paying the rent. You must be ashamed.”

“What?” he said, looking her.

But he couldn’t. His vision was so blurry.

“He paid your rent. You didn’t even notice the money was coming back to your account every month. You’re pathetic.”

“GET OUT OF THIS FUCKING HOUSE!!”

Gavin took the lady and pushed her out. He closed the door with violence then ran to Niles and passed his hands on his cheeks.

“It’s okay, I’m there.”

Niles looked up to him in his blurry face, his teeth clenched. That Android. That fucking Android. If he wasn’t there, that wouldn’t happen. He pushed him with all his strength.

“GET OUT!”

“What?” Gavin said, surprised.

“Get the fuck out of here! I never want to see you again, you fucking plastic!”

“Wh…at…?”

“Do you think you helped me?!” He was still crying. “You worsen everything! I was better without you! Get back in your fucking tube!”

Gavin got up, his legs shaking. He took his hoodie and tugged it in his face.

“But… I need you,” he muttered.

“Nice. _I_ don’t need _you_.”

The GV200 wanted to say ‘you said you needed me’ but he was afraid now and he tugged more the hoodie.

“GET OUT!!!”

“Yes, Master… As you wish.”

Gavin turned around and went to the door, closing it after him.

Niles curled up in the sofa and cry even more. What was happening? Why? Why his brain was crumbling? Why he was so lost? He had the feeling he couldn’t breathe anymore. But that was a good thing.

He didn’t want to live anymore.

His mother hated him and saw a weak in him, the worst thing ever for her, and his brother was ruining himself! Now he got why Connor was still living with their mom. And he wasn’t happy at all with their mom. So Connor was hurting himself… because of him? For what? He was unable to do the simplest things. He hated himself.

So much.

He really wanted to die. He was a weight for the person he loved the most. If he died, Connor would feel better.

Okay, maybe he’ll be sad, at first… But he’ll quickly see how much he didn’t need him. He was the best twin. He was the kind heart and even if he wasn’t the most intelligent and the best in gym, he was really good. If he died, Connor would be seen as he was… He needed to disappear!

He fell in the floor and moved his hand on the coffee table, seeking for something. The mug? If he hit it very strongly, he’ll break it and could use the pieces. Then he’ll push it in his throat…

But he couldn’t find the mug.

Maybe he could hit his head very strong, and break it?

His hand bumped in something…

He closed his fingers around and dragged it to him. It was something white and quite squarely. Bringing his hand to his eye, he noticed what it was… The board. With Gavin neat writing.

He thought he was a weight for everybody but the way Gavin said ‘I need you’… The Android told him his story and if he was put in a glass tube, he was certainly unaware of the true life. That was awful for him. The way Gavin said ‘I need you’, his LED becoming red. Gavin wasn’t lying. Gavin actually needed him. And he needed him too… His presence was somewhat soothing. He was awful but wonderful.

Somewhere in this world, someone needed him in a way and… he needed him. Why did he say otherwise?

Why?

He could remember he had already talked like that to Connor in some moment but that wasn’t the same… Because Connor would always come back.

_Ah, what a jerk._

But Gavin…

He needed to reach to Gavin.

How?

Niles bit his lower lips and rubbed his eyes.

He got it.

He started to crawl toward the door. He couldn’t stand on his legs. He hadn’t used them for too long. But he was crawling so slowly…

He pushed himself, even if he was puffing and huffing. He needed to reach him before it was too late! His elbows and knees were rubbing the floor. It wasn’t pleasant but whatever…

Niles arrived to the door and then looked the second obstacle. The handle was way too high. Rising the hand, he couldn’t get it. Almost but not completely… He rolled and pressed his back against the wall, puffing. He didn’t really eat, didn’t do a lot of sport… how could he do that? Especially with a really poor sleep.

But he must!

He pushed as much as he could on his legs and was now sad. He rose a bit much and caught the handle, opening the door.

“GAVIN!!” he shouted.

No reply.

Of course… he was certainly outside.

Niles tried to get up, pushing on his legs, on his back and holding the handle. He struggled and was out of breath, his legs shaking. But… oh… God! He was standing. He did a pace to go to the lift and… fell loudly. He couldn’t help but moaned.

Damn!

He bit his lower lips and looked the stairs.

Maybe he could crawl on them…

He looked the rail.

Fuck! He could do it. He crawled toward the rail, his knees and elbows hurting him more but also his belly and his legs and arms. And… his face because he fell a bit on hit.

“GAVIN!” he tried as he was coming near the rail.

He moved forward and turned a bit. He needed to sit in the steps…

To help him, he rolled a bit…

Too much.

He moaned and groaned as his body hit the third step. He tried to catch him up but his hand missed the rail and he ended just in the wider step between two flights of stairs. He was shivering with pain, could see the bruises starting to appear slowly and felt the blood in his mouth.

He was so weak…

He could remember the time he jumped through window to catch criminal, ran so much, landed with a roll and continued to run.

He was pathetic.

His mother was right.

Maybe Gavin was better without him? He said he needed him but it was because he had nobody else. When he will be alone and in the street, he’ll understand… He didn’t need him. He was strong…

But… he had hurt him so much. And if Gavin couldn’t trust someone because he had been so awful with him.

He needed to apologize…

Just that.

He threw his legs in the first step and sat. Rolling his arms around the rail he forced to get up. Now… he needed to come down.

And it wasn’t easy at all. Niles was more often on the floor than walking or moving. Well… rolling and crawling, he finished by ending in the hall but he felt pain everywhere and he couldn’t stop having blood in his mouth.

Damn!

“GAVIN!!!”

He went to the first door and did his best to get up. His legs were shivering and when he succeeded to get up, he opened quickly to prevent from falling to fast. Then, he moved to the second door, holding him at the wall.

He couldn’t believe he did it…

When he opened this door, he heard a bunch of voice asking if he was okay. He fell on the floor.

“GAVIN!!!!”

The voices around him didn’t matter. He even didn’t hear them… they weren’t the ones he sought for… But Gavin wasn’t there.

Of course.

And… he cried.

In front of everyone.

After all, why not? He was nothing, a mess, a trash…


	4. Do you need me?

The GV200 hated him. Here we are! He hated that phckin’ Human! He was stupid, mean and he couldn’t stand to take care of him like that. He was just a child and keeping an eye on him was awful. Phck, he was destroying his circuits for him and that asshole threw him away? Let that jackass die somewhere. He didn’t care! He was free now. He just needed to flee very away because he didn’t know if Connor wouldn’t warn CyberLife. He could go in Canada. Canada would be perfect though he won’t stand people over there.

But the GV200 also knew Niles was sick… He was really upset because of his mother and he was in a big distress. That doesn’t excuse what he did but that explained it. And in a case like this one, Niles needed to have someone near him.

Yes, maybe, but he also treated him like shit and now _he_ was feeling bad! For five days, he gave everything he had for that asshole and that was the way he thanked him? He threw him like a stupid object? He couldn’t stand that. Never again!

The Android passed a bus stop and frozen. He turned around and walked toward the building. He was stupid! He couldn’t leave.

Then the words rang in his head and he stopped again. What he said… about the tube, about the fact he was better without him. Ah screw that Human! He turned and passed the bus stop. He needed to leave, to run, to be free for ever. Ever! He didn’t want to be bond to anyone. He’d better be alone! Finally! Running in the street was nice!

A dog barked when he passed by and he quickly paced back. Oh God! He looked around and suddenly the town looked awful. And when he saw the cop at the crosswalk, he felt bad. He didn’t have a place. And what would he do in Canada? He hated Canada! He paced backward and turned around to quickly walk toward the building. They could do something. He could just ask to stay there. They would never talk again. But he needed to stay somewhere.

He stopped. No. No, he couldn’t do that. What he was doing? He couldn’t be an object once again! He couldn’t stand to be treated that way! Phck you Niles Stern. He turned…

And then froze. Wait… if he had his tracker? How to remove it? How to be sure to stay free?

But will he be free if he stayed with Niles?

He was pretty free! If he went back there, he’ll ask for more free time… Ugh, he had already a lot. But he’ll use more of his money! There!

Wait… No. No, he couldn’t do that… The bitch will certainly talk to the authority and he will be pushed out. He will be once again in that damn tube. Run away! He needed to run away.

Someone bumped on him.

“You move? Don’t stay there!”

The GV200 looked around and saw he was once again at that bus stop. How many time did he passed by? It was enough! He needed to leave!

Needed? Niles needed him. He said it yesterday and he really believed those words because they were said in a so soft tone. He couldn’t give up on him… And somewhere, he hoped Niles wouldn’t give up on him too… Phck! The GV200 rushed to the building, as fast as he could… and it was pretty fast, in fact.

When he arrived in front of the building, he could see a bunch how people around something.

“Move!” he commanded, wanting to go to the doors.

“G… Gavin?”

The Android blinked and pushed wildly the people, rushing toward the tiny voice.

“Ga… vin!”

He saw Niles, blood and bruises everywhere but with a smile on his lips. A damn smile!

The people were talking around them and he even didn’t hear them. He didn’t care about them because he realized what the guy had done.

“You… You did that for me?” he asked, feeling stupid.

Niles nodded.

“Phck!” Gavin walked to him and took him in his arms, making him moan. “I’ll take care of that” He moved toward the door, not listening to the guys around asking him how he could let his boyfriend in that state. “Wait… I’ve a condition to come back.”

“Wh... What?”

The GV200 could see how much he was destroyed. Seeing how much he was willing to give him everything…

“You’ll take one mug by day.”

“Can you share it with me?”

Could he destroy his circuits for him? For this man who said he didn’t need him, was better without hum and that he should go back to his tube? For the same man who hurt himself so much to reach him.

“Of course,” he said.

“Thank you. I don’t deserve you,” he muttered when they were crossing the door.

It was the depression talking but also himself. Gavin came back! And for what if for him? At least… he wanted to believe it…

“Yeah, you don’t deserve me! I’m phckin’ perfect!” the Android giggled. “Still… You’re the Human I chose!”

“Is it that now?” Niles coughed. After all this anger, all this effort, his voice started to be husky. He needed to calm a bit…

“It is that, now!”

The man pressed his head against his shoulder.

“Okay.” He looked down and said under his breath. “I need you… Don’t let me tear us apart…”

“Roger!” Gavin said, climbing the stairs.

“But I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Yeah, but you already did it. Now, you’ll live with that.”

“I know…” Niles wanted to say sorry.

He could remember the time where he never apologized, except to Connor and his mother. He was such a jackass. No wonder why he hated himself…

 

 

“Bath is ready.”

Niles blinked.

There were moments where time seemed to pass by. He just… wasn’t there anymore. His mind crumbled on himself and there, with the exhausting coming from the efforts, it was even worse.

The efforts, tss…

“I’m coming…”

“Yeah! Show me how you come to me!” Gavin seemed happy and he smiled in such a warm way.

The man felt shameful. He scratched one of the wound, seeing the blood coming back…

“I crawled.”

Gavin crouched in front of him. “Crawling? No wonder why you look like that. You totally deserve all the bubble I foamed for you!”

“I don’t think so.”

Niles felt so bad, so tired, so awful. He still hadn’t said sorry, for example. Neither explained everything. And why he felt even more awful? He wanted, needed, to be with Gavin. In that bath.

“Come there.”

The Android took him in his arms and moved to the bathroom. He sat him in the floor, like yesterday, and even helped him to undress.

“Come with me.”

Niles hated him so much. But it was so powerful, he couldn’t hate him more so why not just ask what he needed?

“You can’t take your bath alone?”

The Human had a weak chuckle full of sadness and nervousness, making Gavin jump.

“Don’t cry!!”

“Okay…”

“Look! I’m undressing for you!”

Niles couldn’t help but giggle a bit. “I don’t know what I would do without you…” He didn’t even look him but he felt so bad. And yet… his heart was warm.

“I knooow. I’m too perfect!” Gavin bent to take him in his arms and walked to the bath. “You didn’t need me to get out. And you lived without me.”

Niles let out a little sigh of pleasure when he was in the warm water.

So good…

He pressed his head against the Android’s shoulder. The soapy bubbles were coming in his wound and it was hurtful but there, he didn’t care. He deserved it anyway.

“The house was a mess before you. You saw it. And I get out because of you. Don’t argue, I’ll stop talking, my throat hurt me.”

Gavin laughed.

“Damn!”

The Android took the washcloths, then the soap, and started to pass the cloth all over the human body.

“Is it okay?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

“So…” Gavin said at his ear. “You talk.”

Niles decided to not reply. His throat was really hurt. The Android seemed to get it and he didn’t press too much. He didn’t want to hurt the man. He didn’t want to say it to him because he was a bit bold but… he was happy to be with him.

 

Since the Android had done wash the Human, he put down the washcloths and checked he had correctly wash him before starting moving to get up.

“Can I stay?” Niles asked.

“In the bath?”

“Yes. The water is soothing…”

So the Android took of the cork and add warm water.

Niles felt better as soon as the hot liquid came against his thigh. Perfect.

“You’re waterproof, isn’t it?”

“If I wasn’t, you’ll be already dead.”

“Hm…” Niles didn’t say loud that he wished. And dying here seemed nice…

“I can stay in the water with you,” he said. “But I’d like you to say to me one thing you did without me today.”

“Why?”

“Because you did some things. Think about it,” Gavin said before putting back the cork.

Niles didn’t reply, thinking. He couldn’t find the slightest think. Going to the bathroom this morning? He had crawled for that so that was ridiculous. Did he drink? No… he needed the Android to help him. And without Gavin, he wouldn’t have the strength to get out so, seriously…

He had cried by himself, hated himself… But that didn’t count.

“Eh?”

“Yes?”

“Is it okay if I put my hand on you?”

Niles opened his eyes. Gavin’s arms were out on the bench even if sometime his fingers went on the water.

“Yes. If you want to.”

The Android slid his hand in the warm liquid and let it on his belly. Niles closed his eyes again.

“I breathed.”

“Hm?”

“Without you. I breathed. Does that count?”

“Yes. It’s a good thing.” Gavin looked him. “Continue, okay? Everyday, find something.”

“Yeah…” Niles bit his lower lips. “Did you hear? What I am doing to my brother? I love him so much.”

The Android could hear how the man was forcing on his throat and he could have stopped him but the words were important so he just let him talk.

“I want him to be happy and I’m ruining him. He’s so nice… You saw him. You know it. And I…” He shivered. “Before you came, my mom asked me why I didn’t get my previous job back. Maybe I should… But I hate it…” He laughed with hate. “Damn! I can’t even get out from my house! Working?!” He shook, fighting to prevent news tears.

He was done of crying like a child…

“I want… I want to refund to Connor. I want to change… I want to be happy… I…”

He felt Gavin quivering. The Android hated when he cried. He even didn’t cry yet and he could feel the GV200 was bad…

“I need help.” He pressed his hand on his. “Help me, Gavin… Help me.”

“I’ll do my best. I’ll do all I can,” he swore.

He hugged him softly because he didn’t know what else to do. He just needed to be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to come see me on my twitter (@Angelscythe) I'd like to thanks you all for your interest ! <3


	5. I need help

The room seemed pretty cold when Niles opened his eyes. He shivered and curled up. He looked the TV, casting an emission about squirrel, and heard a buzzing. Gavin was talking in the kitchen.

His eyes went on a tiny white board in his view field.

“I’m here since 6 days”

That what was he could read on it and he felt a bit warmer. He still could hear the buzzing from the kitchen so he stayed quite, just curling up there with his pillow under his head. Something smelled good too. That must be a soup. Gavin was certainly preparing a soup for the dinner.

Niles listened. It was better than this emission about squirrel he has seen so many times. That had learned to him a lot of things about fauna but… let’s be, honest, it wasn’t really is thing… But this? This soft buzzing. Gavin wasn’t talking… he was singing. Honestly? It was not really good, even pretty bad but there was something in his voice which pushed the man to listen.

He didn’t know the Androids could sing.

Well, yes… Those created for that special purpose could obviously.

And since Gavin was a GV200, a prototype, a former Detective, you can bet he wasn’t made for that. But… suddenly, something  came in Niles’ mind. It was also a Deviant.

It was true he wasn’t really good with Android and especially Deviant. He didn’t like the Androids, for many reasons, and even if you could see them at the Precinct where he was working, he didn’t like that. At all. He avoided them as much as possible. He never was so happy to be paired with his brother than the day they started to force them to go in the streets with Android police force…

Gavin stay quiet for few seconds then he started once again.

“I’m a little robot, short and strong. Here are my handles, just turn me on. When I get all warmed up, watch me go. Sometimes fast and sometimes slow. _”_

That was cute.

Niles turned a bit in the couch and looked toward the Android, his profile while he was chopping the vegetables. But now he could see him correctly, he noticed something he had missed. Gavin’s hoodie was put on.

He closed his eyes and gathered his strength.

“ _Don’t hate me, don’t hate me,_ ” he thought.

He pressed his lips together.

“Morning, Gavin,” he said.

The Android turned his head.

“Heyyy, mornin’ sleepy head!” He approached from the couch.

“You passed a good night?”

“Hmm… You know, you didn’t sleep too much, two or three hours maybe?”

Niles looked him because he couldn’t realize that. He was so doozy all that evening and when he fell asleep, that wasn’t even resting.

“I had a good night. But…”

The man frowned. At the same time, he asked himself what time it was? And what the Android had done while the night? And when he was doozy in the couch? Wasn’t he awful to let him annoy himself like that?

“Woohooo?”

The Human blinked.

“So you’re still alive! I’m talking to you and you look somewhere else.”

“I was… lost in my mind,” Niles said.

“Come.”

The man frowned and Gavin opened his arms.

“Come,” he said again.

“I… I can’t.”

“You can’t?” Gavin said. “Don’t phckin’ play with me, Niles Stern. Yesterday you got up on your phckin’ legs and moved. To the point you were so phckin’ hurt. Look at you!”

Niles passed his fingers to his lips. They were cut and still painful, though that wasn’t important…

“Don’t phck with me,” Gavin repeated with seriousness.

The man looked his hands extended to him. He wasn’t far away from him. Getting up and doing one pace, maybe two, to take his hands seemed possible.

Niles pushed back the blankets as he was shivering a bit. He pressed his hands on the cushions as much as he could to sit down. Evaluating the distance between them, he sighed.

“I can’t, Gavin. Yesterday, it was so important and…”

“That’s why you need to do it,” the Android cut. “Because you don’t see it but _this_ is important. Move your ass! Why are you afraid? What can go wrong?!”

“I don’t know. I won’t stand. I can’t. I’m too weak. And if I can’t…”

“Yeah, spoiler alert: you can’t. You’ll fall. You know it, I know it. But you move your ass. Because it’s the only way you have to be able to walk one day. Be able to go in the bathroom and whip your ass without you wanna kill yourself.” Gavin paced forward him. One step. “But you forgot something.” He offered his hand. “I won’t let you fall.”

Niles reached to his hand and brushed the fingers.

The Android didn’t try to move back.

It was a bit reassuring.

So Niles pushed on the sofa with his other hand. He got up but his legs were shaking so much.

The GV200 looked him as he was watching his feet and legs. He slid the right one on the floor and moved toward him. His hand glided against his palm and closed his fingers around him. Niles was quivering as he slid the other foot on the floor.

“Look at me.”

Niles complied and when he did, he was almost against him.

“See? You’re standing.”

“Y… yeah.”

Gavin smiled to him but Niles couldn’t. He was still shaking and the joy he could feel because of that fact was there but he didn’t know anymore how to show it, how to truly feel it…

“Eh… You’re trembling. You’re cold?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you want to come at the window with me?” Gavin tried.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to do it.” Niles felt his legs weakening. “Look at me.”

“I’m holding you.”

“I can pass my arm around you?”

“Yeah.”

Gavin helped him to turn around and let him pass his arm around his shoulders. And as a reply, he circled his waist with his own arm. Niles looked up to him. In fact, he was taller than him but since the beginning, he was a bit hunched. There he was again a bit littler but he moved his hand and slid his fingers to the side of his forehead, against the temple.

“Can I?”

“Yeah.”

Niles pushed the hoodie, then, freeing his head and he caressed his hairs.

“Stop bein’ a pussy. Come!”

The Android walked toward the window. But slowly. He was helping him to stay up but Niles had to do the step. And he didn’t care if they took a lot of time. They were moving slowly and the man was shivering more and more. Even his arm seemed to shake now. The window wasn’t so away from the couch even if Niles got a pretty nice place. But it wasn’t big. He got a big  room, yes, had a sweet bathroom, an awesome kitchen with a freeze and a refrigerator, his own laundry room, well it was something else and he made that to be on his own…

It was a great an old time. When he was able to do it by his own and if he stayed alone, it was because he wanted it… Now, he could only count on Gavin.

And maybe on his brother? Damn, he wasn’t even sure! After what happened with his mom yesterday, maybe Connor wouldn’t want to see him again.

“You see?”

Niles was on the window. His legs were hurting and shaking.

“What?”

“The snow.”

The man looked outside. His apartment was pretty high so from there, he could see the roof of many building, covered by a thin layer of snow. It wasn’t much but it was snow. And the sun rising was shining on them, casting orange, pink and tender yellow reflect all over the place. That was beautiful.

A board like big painter could create.

Niles could think to awful moment about snow but also goods one. Connor loved the snow. When they were kid, the first day of snow, he awoke him, jumping on the bed and they wore their warmer clothes to go outside. They played for hours, until their lips became blue and then they came home. He prepared hot cocoa for Connor and they drank it in front of the TV.

It was nice. When they stopped that?

What will Connor do today?

“Do you like the snow?”

“It’s… nice? That looks nice. I love how the town doesn’t look the same. I feel like… everything is purest?” He shrugged. “And it’s easier to see evidence,” he laughed. “Blood and corpse fluid all over the place!” He snickered and Niles tried to smile.

And couldn’t.

He was still shaking.

“I need to sit down,” he said.

“Come on.” Gavin took him in his arms and he walked to the couch where he laid him.

Niles thanked him and lied a bit. He watched as the Android got up and leaved the living room. The man tucked the blanket on him and closed his eyes.

“Gavin?”

“Yes?”

“In fact, yes, I’m cold.”

“Okay, I’m coming. Wait a bit.”

Niles curled up under his blankets, asking himself what Gavin was doing. But he also preferred for him to busy himself. He didn’t want the Android to lose his time. Damn! He was already losing his time!

He heard him ruffling in the kitchen and it seemed he was stirring the big pot? So he was doing something with the soup. He turned on the side and hesitated. He wanted to call Gavin again but he couldn’t bear to have the Android hating him.

He watched as the GV200 came back but didn’t stop by. He walked, in fact, toward the room and came back with covers. He unfolded and installed them on him.

“Better?”

Niles didn’t reply.

“Hey.”

“Hm… yes?”

“Better?”

Again, no reply.

“Sometimes, I really don’t get what’s wrong with you!” He crouched and took his chin in his fingers. “Do you really think they’re something you should be ashamed of? Something I’ll reproach you?”

“If I say to you I killed someone?”

“Eh, I was a great cop, I’ll help you to hide well the corpse.”

Niles let out a chuckle.

“I didn’t leave my apart’ since six months, you know?”

“Wild!” He frowned. “And liar! Where were you yesterday?”

“Yeah… outside.”

“Maybe it’s the plan. You murder someone and then you stay at home in such a way, they think it can’t be you!”

“Who would I kill?”

“Who would you kill?” Gavin asked.

“And you?”

They looked in each other eyes.

“The man who said I was a Deviant so I was useless and I needed to be thrown away.”

Niles seemed to hesitate. For this ‘game’, he couldn’t reply “me”. He thought about his mother for few moments then dug that. He loved his mom but she had put so much on his shoulders, waited so much from him…

“Every person that will hurt those I love,” he said.

“Nice and sweet choice,” Gavin replied. “So what?” He bent his head. “What’s wrong? Scary to be too cute? That’s right! Because if you’re too sweet, I won’t put you in the water once again. You imagine? You’ll be disappearing like sugar! Just like that! BIM!”

Niles wanted to ask him to stop cheering him up like that because he couldn’t stand to have so much babbling. But it was also a bit cute. Just a bit. Or maybe it was because he loved the sound of his voice? The way he pronounced some words, how he teased him without trying to be nice and kind because he was ‘ill so you must take care’. It was nice, kind but that made him feel like he was a child. Or something you needed to hide.

“I’d like your warm.”

“What?”

“Cuddle with me?”

Gavin blinked in front of this demand. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got over than 100 Kudos on this fic? OMFG Guys, thank you so much for this love, I can't have thar much! Thank you a lot! I hope you have loved this chapter!  
> Don't hesitate to come hang out on my twitter (@Angelscythe) it would be a great pleasure!!


	6. I need a hug

Gavin was disturbed because… that seemed to be a huge joke he couldn’t understand. Human’s humor maybe? Though it was a good think Niles was able to make joke again? He guessed…

Well if it was about the warm thing, he knew he wasn’t cold as a lot of people thought. First of all, he had a lot of processor working inside of him and that was the reason why he was breathing. Okay, to be honest, it wasn’t the reason because Elijah Kamski was a Maestro of robotics and he had created a lot of things helping the Androids to cool off without the slightest noise. The breathing was a part of that but he wasn’t created to use it. However, the first time he deviated, he started to breathe. And liked it. Very much. He couldn’t explain why it was so special and warm to him.

Anyway, yes, he was warm.

But…the cuddle part? He didn’t get it. What was the joke?

He knew Humans were cuddling each other but…

And most of all… why?

Why him?

He tugged his hoodie on his head, hiding his LED, as always.

“Are you phckin’ kiddin’ me? PHCK! No!”

Everything crumbled in Niles’ mind. Of course. How could he have been so stupid? How could he not have expected that? The happiness was a dumb thing people were waving at you but it was only lie. When he had thought he had found a tiny weeny glimpse of happiness, it was crushed.

“What stupid game are you playin’? “

“I…”

Niles couldn’t say it. He was so ashamed, felt so stupid…

But he could really use a hug. A burst of happiness, even a tiny one. And he didn’t understand what was happening in his head because he wasn’t the kind of people wanting hug or cuddle usually. It wasn’t so surprising the Android thought he was laughing at him.

“What? I’m waitin’!” Gavin had his arms folded. “You want me to keep us together but stop pissin’ me off for starting!”

“Did I hurt you?” Niles voice was a bit shaking.

“I don’t get what you’re doin’.”

Niles pushed on his arms to sit. Gavin didn’t move though something in his eyes said he was checking he’ll be okay. And he saw the pain in them too. He wasn’t really well there but then, he spread his arms. The GV200 frowned but crouched and let him pass his arms around him. He even slid a bit to be on the floor with him, taking him nearer of his heart.

“You… You really want that?” Gavin said, surprise.

“Yes.”

“Why… why didn’t you tell it?” He felt so bad and stupid there. Did he really yell on someone craving for care?

“Sorry.”

“What?”

“I’m so sorry.”

“No. I should have just hugged you.”

“Why would you even want that?”

Gavin didn’t reply and pressed his head against his, caressing his hair and hugging him with his other arm.

They stayed a bit like that but it was really cold in that place and Niles shivered in his arms.

Gavin didn’t say a thing but he got up with the man and holding him against his chest, he lied on the couch. He tugged the blankets around them and pressed his head against the pillow. Niles laid his cheek against his pectoral. He bit the inside of his cheek then pressed his hand toward the vibrating place in the upper abdominals.

And, once again, they stayed like that.

They didn’t see the time pass, even if it was pretty usual for Niles.

 

“… Just turn me on. When I get all warmed up, watch me go. Sometimes fast and sometimes slow.”

The humming was soft but Niles didn’t get what was happening. He moved a bit and realized there was _two_ humming. His ear was against something vibrating and he was all curled up. He could feel a hand coming in his hair.

“I’m a little robot, short and strong. Here are my handles, just turn me on. When I get all warmed up, watch me go. Sometimes fast and sometimes slow.”

The song was echoing in the wall of the living room. Gavin seemed to be lost somewhere in his mind. The Android was doing so much for him. There… he was losing his time to be his cushion. God, how he felt bad once again. He wanted that to stop and couldn’t so he felt even worse.

When that will stop?

“I’m a little robot, short and strong. Here are my handles, just turn me on. When I get all warmed up, watch me go. Sometimes fast and sometimes slow.”

When Gavin started to sing?

He couldn’t remember…

“I’m a little robot, short and stro… oh.”

Niles was surprise. What happened? He was almost about to ask him…

“Well sleep, sleepy head?”

“Well… sleep? I felt asleep?”

“Yup, you were cute,” he teased.

The man looked him. He wanted to say sorry. So many time. Sorry for everything. For disturbing. For… living.

“What do you want to do?”

“You chose, I choose, that’s it?”

“Perhaps…”

“I wanna talk.”

“Talk?”

“Yeah. Like… What do you want to do in live?”

Niles sighed.

“You said you wanted to go back to work but hated your work. Why you chose this work? What work would you like to do?”

“That’s a lot of question,” the man said, looking up to him. “Can I ask you things too?”

“Yay, why not?”

“You then me?”

“Yay.”

“So I’ll have three questions.” Niles winked.

Gavin smiled and moved his hand to caress softly his cheek. The man had a tiny shiver at this gesture. The only person whom had been so tender with him was his brother and that wasn’t the same. Just now, he realized the Android had his hand around his waist. And he was between his legs, curled up. The GV200 had even bent a leg so it was like a protective barrier and that let him be in a tight ball.  The hand he had moved was the one under his head at the beginning.

“In my mom’s family, there always been a lot of cops. I remember my granddad being a cop. He had served for his country like his brother and their father. My grand-grand-granddad wasn’t a cop but he was a military soo… Even women among my cousins and my aunt. It was really a great great thing. In fact, Connor thinks mother had sex with a cop to have us.” He sighed. Talking wasn’t so hurtful anymore but he didn’t like to talk. Anyway, Gavin wanted it soo… “My mom was too tiny, they didn’t let her become policewoman so… she became a teacher in a great University where she met Elijah Kamski and tutored him. She loved him so much… and we wanted to be as good as him. We were six the first time he came out and we really lived in his shadow. And since our mother always said to us we needed to become cop… we… became cop.” He pressed his hand on Gavin’s belly. “I became the youngest Lieutenant of Detroit at twenty-seven. Connor at twenty-eight…” he said with sadness in his voice.

You could easily guess that, when Connor became Lieutenant, it wasn’t so amazing so people didn’t care about it…

“But mother didn’t care.”

“And what would you like to become?” Gavin asked.

His tone was a bit sad too. Did the Android have compassion?

“It’ll look stupid for you, I think…”

“Say? I saw a lot of stupid things in my live so… Try?”

“When I was younger, I wanted to become teacher.”

“Like your mom.”

“Yeah… She’s a nice person, you know. She loved us a lot. Me more than Connor,” he added with sorrow. “And even if she wanted to become a cop like the others, she liked to love her work or a part of that. We often played teacher when we were kids with Connor. And I think if you do it well, it’s a good way to help young. With a good help, they won’t never come in a precinct as criminals.”

Gavin looked him with softness in his eyes.

“I’ve an idea!”

“Hm?”

“You’re at home for now, and you think you’re losing your time?”

“Yes…”

“Why not homeschooling?”

“Homeschooling?”

“You’re at home. You want to do something else with your time?”

“It’s becoming teacher. It’s not as easier.”

Under the hoodie, Gavin’s LED became yellow and flickered.

“I found ten good programs for becoming a teacher with homeschooling. Some looks better than the others but I haven’t checked everything yet. You have to pay a bit but it’s an option.”

“Let me think, okay?” Niles said with a soft voice but also filled by doubt and bad feeling.

“Of course.”

The man looked him quickly.

“Why did they put you in that tank?”

“Ah… They were frightened, I think.”

“Can I ask… how?”

Gavin pressed his head against the armrest.

“I deviated one time then again and again, I say it too you.”

“Yes…”

“Each time, I could remember what they did and they said I Deviated really quickly. Of course my mind was… full of shit. And that last time, I became mad. I insulted them, fought. Great error but… it was like the sixth time?” He watched the cellar. “They offered me to join them for a mission and we went in that place where they sell Android in second hand. I heard them talk and when I realized what was going on… everything went black. I woke up in that tank, with an electric connection so I’ll stay alive but…”

“It’s horrible.” Niles straightened and dared to caress the LED becoming red. “How… How many time?”

“One thousand four hundred sixty nine days, thirteen hours, forty two minutes and seven seconds.”

“It… it’s way too much,” the man said, his eyes wide open.

Gavin looked away though it was hard with a hand in his view. “You had asked three questions. My turn.”

“Of course. Ask me anything.”

“Hold my hand?”

Niles blinked but nodded softly. He stopped to touch the LED, that seemed to disturb the Android, and he took his hand, entwining softly their hands. Under the hoodie, the LED became more yellow. He wanted to thank but it made him a bit uncomfortable.

“Your turn,” he said, to protect himself.

“Kiss me?”

“Where?”

“Everywhere.” Niles blinked and cleared his throat. “I mean… Everywhere you want.”

Gavin chuckled. “You want the G.”

“It’s just a slip of my tongue!”

The Android chuckled and took his chin in his fingers, letting go on his waist. He approached his lips from his lips.

“There?”

When he talked, the soft parts brushed over his tender mouth.

“Where you want,” Niles said even if he longer a kiss there.

“That’s not in my p… I never did that before.”

“You don’t have to do it then. I like it like that too.”

“I’ll do it. Okay?”

Niles didn’t move but he felt so stupid. He knew Gavin for six days, talked really to him since two days… but something was tying between them. They opened their heart to each other like he never did and, let’s be honest, when he became the youngest Lieutenant in the town, it was enough to have all the girls and boys he wanted… And he only needed few minutes to catch their lips between his lips.

Or worse.

But he didn’t want to go quick with him. He wanted to feel every moment. Every glimpse of thing. Because… Gavin mattered.

So, the tiny kiss he received even if it was shy and bad performed… was the best kiss he never received…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH, all of you! Don't hesitate to come hang out on my twitter, for news and glimpse? (@Angelscythe)  
> I'm pretty happy with this chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it!


	7. I needed to see you

“Yes, yes, yes, I’ll come as soon as I can. I just really need to see my brother.”

Connor turned the key in the contact and opened his car door. He pressed himself against the vehicle because a car past really fast near him. He also hear the klaxon as the car was disappearing at the end of the road.

“Don’t wait for me.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.”

Connor smiled a bit. “I’ll do my best. Do you want me to take something when I’m coming back?”

“Yeah! BigMac and irish coffee. We’ll have a long night so brought donuts too, okay?”

“Okay!”

When his brother started to feel bad, Connor had knew what will happen. And he had been right. The first time his brother didn’t came at work, they assigned him to an old Lieutenant. The last ‘Youngest Lieutenant of Detroit’ but the man didn’t care if two boys had stolen his title. At first, it was hard to work with an old cop like him with his ideas, his way to work and his boldness.

In a matter of weeks, they became friends. Connor knew what he liked to eat and drink when they were working. And his partner, Hank Anderson, knew how much he loved his brother. How much he passed before everything and he always did his best to help him, let him have time with the new Youngest Lieutenant of Detroit. And he needed that.

Hank knew what it was to be depressed but, bless God, he didn’t have to pass through a such state.

But he could see himself in that poor guy.

“I call you as soon as I can come back,” Connor said as he was entering in the building.

“Yeah. Don’t forget…”

“The double cheese, yes! And if you behave, I’ll take you two.”

“That’s strangely nice… If you buy me a salad, I’ll kill you and hide your body!” Hank warned.

“Aaaaaand, it’s recorded! I’m sure Captain Fowler will love that!”

They both laughed and Connor called the lift.

“Say hi to Niles from me, okay?”

“Okay. Bye!” Connor smiled and cut the call.

He walked in the lift, said ‘hi’ to the young guy listening to his mp5 in the cabin. He pressed the right number and waited as the elevator went up. Of course, he stopped at few levels, letting in and go out people. Finally, he got out with an old man. He walked with him at his door to be sure everything was alright then moved toward his brother’s apartment where he rang the bell, his keys in his hand. He didn’t know if Gavin will come to open so he was ready to do it himself when his phone rang. He caught it, wondering what Hank wanted.

It wasn’t Hank. It wasn’t even a number but a connection with an Android.

[Don’t open that door]

Now Connor was worry and wanted to open that door. He typed quickly on his phone and glanced to the knob, again and again.

When his phone rang, he jumped.

He looked the phone.

[Just wait

Everything is alright]

Connor was dumbfounded. And… just wait? How much time?

He waited. Patiently, waiting for other call. They obviously came from the GV200 but he wanted so much to push that door.

And if the Android had become mad and had killed his brother? Maybe it was a trap to made disappearing the proofs?

Maybe.

He should open that door!

No… he couldn’t. He bit his lower lips.

It was sure. But who know? Maybe not. Because… why would you put an Android in tank like that? Maybe he was dangerous. He had offer a lot of money for him. That was the reason why they had put him there?

And just there, the door opened.

Wide open eyes, the man blinked. It was… It was Niles? Standing in the frame of the door?

He saw his brother’s leg quiver and reached to him but he fell so quickly he was out of his range.

“I got you,” a tender voice came.

Well, it wasn’t tender at first but it came out tenderly.

“Thanks.”

“Niles!” Connor dropped on his knees and threw his arms around his neck. “You were up! You opened that door!”

“It’s…” Niles froze.

Gavin LED became yellow as he was analyzing the situation, needing to understand what was going on.

“Connor…”

“I’m sorry,” he said. He was shivering against him, his tears wetting his brother’s t-shirt. “I’m happy!”

Niles caressed his hair softly.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, Conny.”

“I’m really happy.”

Gavin, after letting Niles slide on the floor, got up and looked them.

The man wanted to talk to his brother about the rent he paid but he didn’t want to upset him. Not now. He still caressed his hair.

“It’s because of you,” he said softly.

And yes, it was really because of him. Of the… purchase he made. And for now, he had a burst of joy. Maybe because of Connor, maybe because of the sweetness he had received. Perhaps the two?

Well… he had still a long road to do. For example, he wouldn’t be able to get up now but he had opened that door. When Gavin asked for him to do it, he didn’t think he could. It took time but he did it…

And so, while his brother was saying he did nothing, a wave of powerful fear struck him.

The case was over. Connor had time for him and he was there to take Gavin back. He couldn’t do that! He needed Gavin! No… No, he didn’t want to think like that… He didn’t mattered. But Gavin? Gavin mattered! If he could be a perfect asshole except for his brother, he could open his heart a little more and think about Gavin before him. And Gavin needed him. Gavin wouldn’t stand to be in that tank once again.

“The… the case is over?” he said with a shaky voice.

“No.” Connor wiped his tears, saying as much he was sorry. “It’s really difficult.  It’s someone who kills people randomly. We can’t understand because nothing fit. It’s never the same time, never the same area and never the same way to kill. Yet… it’s signed with the same way. A flower in the mouth…”

“The same flower?”

“Yes, it’s a cactus flower. Of course, we searched what the victim had in common. Of course, we searched every plantation with cactus, every traffic… We still haven’t found. Do you have any idea? We have absolutely no clue and if someone can discover something…”

Niles’ heart stopped to beat one second and he became really pale.

What?

“You’re really smart, Connor so… you don’t have to ask me.”

“Maybe I’m smart but you’re smarter,” he said with a tiny smile.

Niles felt bad. Really bad. How can he put his brother in his shadow like that. How he could think that he’ll be able to solve his case without a lot of information when he had them all under his eyes and couldn’t.

His heart broke and he shivered.

There, he hated himself even more because he wasn’t able to s ay to his twin how much he was smart. And a part of him was struggling to don’t fell in the envy of insulting himself. Not because he had pride, he lost that the first time he realized he was crawling to go to his bathroom, but because Connor would only comfort him if he said that. Or feel bad.

“Excuse me. I need to put him in the couch”, Gavin said.

Niles looked up to him and he saw the LED becoming yellow, flickering.

God. God! He was worrying him. He hated himself much more now. He didn’t get how he could only hurt so much the person he cared about.

“Yeah. Do you need help?”

“It’s okay.”

Connor let go on his brother and watched as Gavin was taking the man in his arms and then installed him in the couch tugging the blanket over him.

The softness coming from the GV200 helped Niles a lot though he felt that sorrow hugging him wildly. He wanted to fight it but he couldn’t. He hadn’t the strength for it…

“It’s really clean and nice, here. Thank a lot, GV200.”

“Gavin,” Niles said with a tone a bit harsh. “His name is Gavin.”

“Gavin? That’s a cute name.”

“Thanks, I guess?” the Android said, sitting on the coffee table.

Connor walked toward his brother and knelt ear him. He caressed softly his hair. “You need to rest. You did a lot of efforts…”

He froze, his hand in his dark hair.

“That’s… My baby brother, how did you get all those bruises and wounds?”

The man groaned. “Long story.”

“It’s nothing grave, isn’t it? This morning, mother said something was happening to you.”

“That’s why you came?”

Connor nodded.

“You don’t have time but you came. For me.”

“Of course. Why I wouldn’t?”

Niles closed his eyes. His breathing was shaking.

“I was worry. And you’re hurt. Mother didn’t tell me that. She said there was a problem with your Android.”

“I think your mum didn’t like my style.  Because, seriously: how your mom can be black and you white?”

“We got it from our father, I guess… But mother was really… well… bad in her own way?”

Niles stared his hand. “She told me…”

“What, baby brother?”

He slid a lock of dark hair under his ear.

“You pay my rents…”

Connor opened his softs lips then closed them. Niles quivered more. He wanted his brother to leave because he was so bad. He was about to break down. He never broke like that before but something had changed since the first time. Maybe it was because he felt a bit of security with Gavin? But it was so bad because his… what he was for him? Well, the Android didn’t like the cries.

“Yes. I live with mother and I’ve a job so…”

“I’m using you…”

“Oh no. No, my baby brother.” He pressed his forehead against his. “I just wanted you to be happy.” He felt his twin shook against him so he cupped his cheek softly.

“I… I’m doing my best. I’m trying.”

“I know. It’s good. You don’t have to hurry that.”

“I can’t stand letting you lose all your money. You… You won’t leave all the time with mother. You’re thirty!”

“It’s okay. I’ve money. I could pay two rents.”

“Connor…”

“If you really want, you can refund me one day but it’s not useful. I can offer you something because you did so much for me.”

Niles shook his head.

“I’m not so sure…”

“It’s because you’re feeling bad but you were always there for me. I remember how you hugged me and reassured me each time I did a nightmare. You remember? How we slept together. How you protected me? I wanted to be like you. You were my hero. That’s why I want so much to help you.”

“I don’t deserve you, Connor. I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve anyone, anything…”

“Huuuuush.” Connor caressed his hair softly. “Please, don’t think that. I’ll stay with you and…”

“I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve to be near you. Don’t waste your precious time. I love you. I love you so much but please…”

“Hey dipshit.” Gavin came to him and took him by the shoulder. “Get up.”

Connor pressed his lips against Niles’ forehead. He moved to follow Gavin’s lead when a hand grabbed his. It was still shaking.

“I come back, I’m not leaving you. Okay?”

Niles didn’t know anymore what he wanted. Him to stay or not? That was burning in his belly. He let go on his hand and looked him as he moved to the kitchen with the Android.

“Leave.”

“What?” Connor said, surprise.

“Get out. You’re hurting him.”

“I…” The Detective looked toward his brother who rolled to the side, curling up. “I don’t want to hurt him.”

“But you do! You’re too kind! You don’t phckin’ understand do you? You _bought_ me, I’m his. It’s normal I stay all the time with him and…” Gavin frowned and folded his arms. “You, you have a live, a job and you need to take care of that. He’s feeling like shit, he thinks he doesn’t deserve anything and you say to him you’ll ruin your live for him?”

“But I’m here for him.”

“I get it and he was really happy to see you, to show you his progress but he needs time. He really feel like shit and you give too much.”

“How… How do you know he was happy?”

“I connected my body to his vitals.”

“Thank you.”

“Come see him once in a while. Or call him. It’s not a lack of love, I think. I don’t know him well to be honest. And I just had checked shit on internet about what he had. But…”

Gavin wanted to say ‘I don’t want him to cry again’ but he couldn’t because of respect. So maybe he could go on a ‘I don’t want him to suffer’ then he said:

“I’ll take care of him. And for your mom, I won’t let her approach him anymore,” he warned with a cold tone. I’ll rip her of if she dare to even talk to him. Niles would have been happier to see her if she hadn’t come!”

Maybe they wouldn’t be at the kiss and cuddle level but he didn’t care. Cuddling Niles was good but seeing him happy was even more important.

“I’ll continue to pay the rent,” Connor said.

“But what do you even phckin’ leave with your mom? Are you a kid?”

“That’s not how it looks. My mom is often on the campus and I spent a lot of time at the Precinct.”

“He had money.”

“And he’ll maybe need it. I don’t know when and how he’ll feel better.”

Gavin watched him. “I’ll take care of him. You had put your confidence in me that day and you won’t regret it.” But especially… he didn’t _want_ him to be sad because he cared. “Now, leave.”

The Human nodded. He went to the living room. “Baby bro’, I need to come back at the Precinct but I’ll come see you or call you once un a while, okay?”

“Hm…”

“I love you.”

“…”

Connor smiled sadly then went to the door.

“I love you too,” Niles let out.

His twin felt relieved because it was always good to hear such a thing. To know you were loved by one of the most important person of your live.

Finally, he went out, hopping that will help Niles.

And could only help, yes. Because the feeling was eating Niles’ heart and mind but most important of all… Connor looked up him so he couldn’t stand to be such a mess in front of him. To be a source of disappointment. Each second was destroying him.

If only he could stop thinking…


	8. Who needs lolcats?

It was… strange. Nice. Niles was laid in the couch, on his side and his head on the pillow, like often. He even had an arm under his cheek. He was looking the TV like often thought he would have said the commentary of the documentary before the speaker. Well…. He had a really bad memory so probably not…

However, the special thing with this one? It wasn’t the fact it was three a.m. well passed, neither the fact for once, one of his neighbor hadn’t someone at home with who he’ll made to many sound. Too. Many.

No, it was the body giggling against his chest.

Sometimes, his chin pressed in the soft hair. Sometimes the body moved and bumped a bit. He could almost forget he had an _Android_ in his arms. Literally because his arm was passed around him, his hand on his belly. And Gavin had his hand above his hand.

That was so nice.

For once, he was happy to not be able to sleep…

“Can… I participate?” he said, hesitant.

“What?”

“Can I see the _lol cats_ too?”

“You want? I didn’t want to bother you. You watch the documentary. Well… that’s the same but I look often the same video of kitten so, I won’t say anything.” He frowned. “More than I said.”

“I can only hear your giggle anyway,” Niles replied.

“Sorry?”

“I… like that,” the man confessed, without knowing if he was proud or ashamed of that.

Gavin certainly didn’t think the same thing and since he was there to help him to be good, wasn’t it taking advantage of the situation.

“I’d like to share that with you,” he added.

On the TV, cats video appeared with cats putting their head in too tiny place and being trapped, some falling or trying to attack themselves. Gavin laughed a lot when he saw a master put remotes and even a paper glass on a cat without he moved. And he seemed to really love that famous cat pushing a glass from the table at her mistress dismiss.

He probably could listen to him giggling for hours…

And he did.

In fact, he even didn’t look the lol cats. Only Gavin. He was reacting, saying sometime a ‘this one is cute’ or letting out a tiny ‘aaaw’. He was so different. He looked beautiful and his face was so relaxed.

Nines was completely hypnotized by him. By the few of him he could see anyway.

So, suddenly, after hours and hours of little cats and new video always coming, as Gavin was saying ‘poor kitten’ when a little cat fell on a pool, the question bursting even he could only realize it.

“Why do you love cats?”

“What?” Gavin glanced to him and seemed to understand the question. “Ah!” He shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Gavin… You can talk to me.” Niles pressed his head against him. “I will never judge you.” He closed his eyes. “And maybe I’ll forget after,” he joked.

“Ah! You’re made fun of yourself! So sweet! So bold! Aw!” He tilted his head back and kissed his chin.

Niles couldn’t help but smile…

“Maybe I love cats because I haven’t a lot of things to do in that stupid glass tube and I looked people walk and the animals. The most interesting were the cats. I liked how they did to have food… Some looked fluffy and others seemed to have the same fate than me. But they were luckier. They got home…”

Niles opened the mouth to say something but then closed it. He wanted but didn’t felt  legit as he doing it.

“What is your favorite animal?”

“I… can’t remember. Cat? Snake? Both? All?”

“Everything is good.” He turned his head toward him. “But at your place, I’d choose cat!”

“Let’s say cat,” Niles said under his breath.

“I’ll ask you something weird: do you feel better? Compared to earlier.”

“Weird. I don’t even remember when Connor left.”

“That’s because you retreat into yourself. It’s easy but don’t do that.” He turned a little bit more and ended up on his back, looking him right in the eyes. “Stay with me. In this part of the reality.”

Niles closed his eyes to this words. Hurtful but real and sweet…

“In that stupid tank… did you retreated into yourself?”

“Honestly? Yay. A lot. But I had nothing to do there. To think…”

“You think I’m insulting you?”

“Hu? No, asshole? Why?”

Niles blinked at the cuss, surprised.

“You were trapped. I’m free and still, I don’t profit about live.”

Gavin shook his head. “You’re trapped. In something even worse than a stupid glass tube…” He pressed his fingers on his temple.

Niles tightened his hand around his.

“Can we walk a bit?”

Gavin smiled.

“You’re so bold. Courageous.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

Gavin got up and smiled to him, offering him his hands. Niles pushed on his arms to straighten. He breathed heavily, still having that little fear to not be able to get up.

The Android was able to see that fear and he bent to him.

“I don’t let you fall, you remember?”

“Yes…” Niles put his hand in his and he felt stupid because he wanted to say ‘I trust you’.

He breathed heavily once again then pushed in his other hand to get up. Gavin was looking him, very aware of every vital, every sign of weakness in Niles. If he let him fall, that would be the end of… everything.

Niles needed to put his confidence in someone.

It was really true but the man didn’t get why he didn’t do with Connor who needed so much him to rise up and live like before once again.

Maybe… Just, maybe it was because he couldn’t stand to disappoint Connor. Once again.

Standing, Niles felt his hand shivering in Gavin’s one. And his legs too.

“Where do we go?” Gavin asked.

“I… I don’t know. Where do you want to go?”

“Window? It’s snowing.”

Niles nodded and he walked toward him in his shivering legs, needing to grab him, to have someone helping him to stay up. He passed his arms around his neck and started to giggle when Gavin passed his arm around his waist.

“What’s funny?”

“This.” He laughed, his shoulder moving harshly as he pressed his head against Gavin’s shoulder. “Do you know?” he giggled. “Do you know how much I was good before? How I caught every criminal when it was a matter of running? How I was able to lift myself with my arms only? When we trained with Connor, he had never a single chance… and now. Look at this!” He laughed even more.

What a mess…

“You don’t know how much I was good at this. I had muscle. I was strong. I was someone. And now?” Niles giggled even more.

“Oh! Now you’re in my arms and I think you’re winning there!”

The man had a tiny jump at this statement. He looked up to him, to his smile and to the LED turning yellow sometimes.

Then, he nodded slightly and started to move. Gavin didn’t let go on him, accompanying him to the window. Slowly.

Between the cat’s video and this long walk, for Niles, they arrived at the window as the dark of the night started to fade. The stars and a bit of moon still shined in the snow and Gavin looked as he helped the Human to sit in the wide windowsill. Once again, Niles didn’t look the spectacle but the Android.

“Do you like the snow?”

“It’s just… fascinating,” the GV200 replied.

“Did you ever touch it? Play with it?”

Gavin shook his head.

“You can go if you want to. I’ll stay there.”

The Android looked down and frowned then shook his head once again, but this time with more seriousness.

“I…”

Niles saw him went to his hoodie to tug it and he really wanted to move his hand and prevent it but, finally, he did nothing… Just looking him hid his red LED as he was looking the snow.

“To be honest, I don’t like to go out.”

The man frowned because he didn’t get it. Gavin went out all the time. Literally.

He didn’t know what to say. Didn’t want to be harsh. By the past, he used to be harsh with everyone, except his brother. He just didn’t care and he felt like it still was that so why he was searching his words now?

“Next time, you can just order the food in internet. Don’t do the groceries.”

Gavin looked him then got up in the windowsill with him.

“Yes?”

“Yes. You don’t have to leave if you don’t want to.” He looked to the couch.

“And if I want?”

Niles pursed his lips with a wave of unbearable feeling. Feeling he even didn’t understand…

He didn’t know _what_ to say.

“Why… What…” He closed his eyes. “Why don’t you like to go out? Is the world too awful when you’re a former cop?”

“No. Not for me. ‘Cuz the world was already awful when I was a cop. But the world become strangely…” He said a word but he was so mumbled Niles couldn’t get it. “when you’re a phckin’ useless Deviant.”

Niles opened his eyes and looked the Android who watched the sky becoming orange and throw soft shine in the snow.

Maybe he wasn’t able to get up and get the remote if he wanted to, maybe he had lose that… but behind the numb brain, there was still an intelligent and efficient brain.

“Can you get my phone? It’s… probably somewhere in my bedroom. Uncharged.” Niles frowned. “Can you charge it too?”

Gavin glanced to him and then bent to see the bedroom then Niles.

“Don’t you want to get there by yourself? Or… ourselves?” he asked. He got up and offered him his hand.

“Okay but you know it’ll be noon when we get there?”

Gavin laughed. “Then it will be time to head to the kitchen and will arrive there for the supper.”

“Sound good? What do you want to cook for dinner?”

Niles took his hand and tried to get up. When he took his hand, he squeezed it and felt a bit stronger. Maybe it will take time but when he caught this hand, when he threw his arms around his neck, he was able to move. A thing he would never be able to do with Connor. And he still thought he was a mess, unworthy but at least, he was able to joke with Gavin…

He wanted to laugh, for real.

The time stretched as they were going to the bedroom and when Gavin pushed the door for him, Niles felt weird.

It was his room, the one he had sleep, or worked in instead of sleeping, for years. He could recognize the double desk with a lot tablets, the portable still open on a case, though he was uncharged so shut down and the figurines… There was the nightstand where he had put a cute lamp but also the light blankets, very stern. Everything was stern, impersonal. He remembered how his mom said to him to focus on what mattering. How she yelled on Connor because he wanted cute stuff. The dog in plush he had offered to him for example… he could see him hugging him with love. He had never had a plush.

This place was his bedroom and yet, it wasn’t welcoming.

“The second day, I wanted to clean up this room but everything was like that. I just took a glass, I think. You’re a neat guy.”

Niles looked him as he was helping him to settle on the bed.

“It shouldn’t be hard to find that phone.”

“Thank you.”

The man looked around. Even the colors were so stern.

“I wonder how many missing call you have. I go for… forty-two! Classic.” He winked to Niles.

Niles loved how he winked. It wasn’t really a wink but it was cute.

“None.”

“Ah! You’re such a pessimist!”

“Nobody called me except Connor and he already knew when I stopped to care about my phone.”

“Hu… _touché_.”

Gavin opened the nightstand and founded pills but nothing else. He went to the desk and  moved carefully the tablet.

“By the way… Why did you do without me today?”

“I wish you’d forget that.”

The GV200 turned his head to him and tuck his tongue out.

“Can’t forget. I’m an Android.”

“Can’t you just erase it?”

“Yes but phck you.” Gavin smiled and opened the desk.

Niles looked him. Once again, everything he had did, that was with Gavin. Could he talk about that door he had open? Gavin helped him to get up then he had cheer up so strongly and warmly for him…

“I breathed.”

“Phck you. Change your reply. You did that yesterday.”

“But I’m doing it right now.”

“Yay. That doesn’t count.” Gavin closed the drawer and scanned the room. “Ahaha!” He moved toward the low dresser there and took the phone on it. “Don’t know how I didn’t see that!”

“The charger must be in…”

“It’s okay. I charge it.”

Gavin came to him and sat down next to him. Niles looked the tiny LED flickering and he get it was indeed charging.

“I talked to Connor. You were there but it wasn’t with you. With your help. And… it was nice for long but then…” Niles looked down. “Can you calculate how many I must pay to Connor?”

Gavin blinked and nodded. Finding how many Niles paid his rent wasn’t difficult since he had an access to his bank account.

“Two thousands eight hundred fifty-five dollars and ten.”

“I have enough to repay him?”

“Yay! You have a lot on your account and if you wanna know, I think he had a lot too.”

“It’s a matter of pride. I can’t let my brother pay for me. And I want him being able to live where he wants to. He’s not like me… And he’d love a nice house where he could have plenty dogs…”

As he was saying that, Niles unlocked his phone though Gavin was still charging it.

“And… can you add something else to the money I own him?”

“Yay?”

“If that doesn’t disturb you?”

“It’s not difficult, though I didn’t know you needed such a big calculator. If I didn’t see you naked, I’d say you try to compensate.” He winked.

Niles cracked a tiny smile. “You.”

“Yeah, yeah… You’ll kill me or something like that. But you know, I just have to get up and…”

He stopped talking because the man shook his head.

“You. At least that disturb you, I’d like to…” Niles didn’t know how to say it so he said nothing.

“I’m a present, dipshit. You can’t pay me back. But I’m yours.”

“You’re not an object to me,” Niles replied. “You’re…”

He looked down, didn’t know what he was exactly but his mother learnt to him how to avoid others so he didn’t have friends, only coworkers, classmates… people he had to stay with. Encounters for a night or just a few mores. Nothing more.

And a twin he loved more than everything, of course.

“... so important to me,” he finally said.

Gavin looked away, muttering something.

Niles reached to him but never touch him. Though Gavin was an Android. A former cop Android with a lot of strange things in him and you could guess his contact lenses were able to see that. He turned his head and took his hand, laid it on his cheek, the exact place the man had almost brushed.

“I’d like to…”

The GV200 looked him right in the eyes. It became hard for Niles.

“I’d like to have you connected to my phone. I’d like to be able to location-aware you with it. So, when you’d go out, if something happens… I’ll find you. Wherever they’d bring you. You’ll never be in a stupid glass tube ever.”

The Android blinked and his LED’s color changed. He looked away, once again, taking his cheek away from his fingers. He tugged the hoodie.

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to hurt you. You’re not an object. I just thought…”

Gavin shook his head and turned to take him in his arms, hugging him tightly. “Thank you.”

Niles passed an arm around his waist and the other slide under the hoodie to lose itself in the soft dark brown hair.

“When I’ll piss you off tonight with the ‘what did you do without me?’ say that,” the Android offered as he buried his face in his neck.

Niles couldn’t help but laughed a bit. “Noted.”

Gavin moved back and, his LED with a strange color, his cheek also weirdly colored, he looked the man.

“You laughed?” Truly laughed. “That’s cute. Your laugh is cute.” The GV200 bent over him. “Can I kiss you?”

The Human gulped.

“Yes, please.”

Gavin bent a little more and their lips brushed each other before discovering them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! I'm so excited this fanfiction is the first I'm posting (in english) of the year!!  
> I hope this year will be full of DBH and love. Thanks for your support!!  
> Don't hesitate to come hang out in my twitter (@Angelscythe) I've free hugs for everyone!


	9. When you need new furnitures

“I’m here since

8

Days”

 

That was the little board in front of Niles was saying. The man was sat on the couch, sorting out the mail. His phone was just near the board. He glanced toward his room as he did so often. His room and then the whole apartment. That austerity started to really bother him. He tried to keep himself busy to stay in this reality. Gavin’s reality. But sometimes, like now, it became really hard.

Everything was pushing him to retreat on himself.

When he had realized that, at the moment where Gavin took out the trash, he had turned off the TV. He didn’t want to stay in front of TV, looking all the time the same documentary. When he was doing something, he wasn’t mopping on himself the problem? He wasn’t able to get up and busy him with anything… He could only do what was within reach.

And it was few things.

When the door opened, he tried to get up but as much he could push on his arms, he felt his legs really weak and let himself fall in the couch as soon as Gavin was in the house. He didn’t saw him but that was okay. The Android came to him and took the empty bowl of soup to bring it back to the kitchen.

“Tonight, I’ll prepare you another soup, you’ll love it, I think.”

“Tonight?”

Gavin looked toward Niles.

“Don’t you think eating more than one time a day wouldn’t be a good thing?”

“I don’t know, Gavin.”

“If you eat well, you’ll have more strength and you’ll be able to do more.”

“I’ve a bad appetite…” Niles remembered.

The Android turned his head and started to make the dishes. In fact, the man appreciated the other didn’t force him. He tried a bit but he wouldn’t do it again and again until he’ll yield.

Maybe in few days, he’ll be able to eat? But not now. Even though that should give him strength.

He could see progress and yet that was already a big change for him…

He wanted to do a lot of things but he also knew he should not hurry the things. He even looked for exercise to muscle his legs and be able to walk again without Gavin help. Though he’d  love to throw his arms around his neck any time.

“I’m a little robot, short and strong. Here are my handles, just turn me on. When I get all warmed up, watch me go. Sometimes fast and sometimes slow. _”_

That song…that soft song. He continued to whisper it, all the time. He did it when he was doing repetitive task, or when he was alone. He didn’t get the song though but still liked to hear Gavin sung it.

When the Android had finish to clean everything, he came in the living room and stretched himself. He still had his random uniform with white jacket and blue lighting. He came next to Niles.

“How is the mail?”

“Sort out.”

“Nice.”

Niles took his phone.

“Do you want to help me?”

“For what?”

“I’d like to bright this apartment. There is… nothing there…”

“Yay! That would be fun! First, you need a _Hang in there_ cat poster.”

“Okay.” Niles gave him the phone. “Choose it.”

“Why?”

“You’re living there too so I think it will be nice if you decorate with me. And I’ve poor taste,” he added with a face.

“Do you think I’ve better taste?” he laughed.

“Yeah? You thought about the poster.”

Gavin nodded but for him, it was a joke.

“You don’t think about a thing? In movie you like for example? People you like?”

Nines thought about that. He couldn’t remember his mother decorating, in fact. Even in his childhood house it wasn’t really bright. The only thing a bit odd he could remember, it was the lot of flowers everywhere. She could take care of them for hours.

“I know what I want.”

“Yay?”

“Let’s take a pic’.”

“Of us?”

Niles nodded. He could upload the photo on one of his tablet and he’ll keep it activate to have the picture. He also could use another for one with him and Connor. Or use a program for the images to switch?

Gavin smiled. “You see, you’ve wonderful idea. I like that. I don’t often take a pic’ with someone but there, I’m really excited.”

“So… it happened?”

The Android glanced to him and shrugged, letting out a little ‘yay’.

“Let’s take that pic’. What do you want? We look like bitch? We’re silly? We’re serious? We’re cop! … No, not cop. Cop sucks. We can be cute also. You’re cute.” He tilted his head with a smile. “And sexy.”

“You’re beautiful.”

“Thanks!”

“Let’s take a pic’ that look like _us_. That’s what I’d like.”

“Then you must pass your arms around my neck!”

Niles pressed himself against him and passed an arm around his shoulders. Gavin hugged him back and when he started to take the pics, they were looking each other because… what looking else?

 

 

Gavin stretched as the Human was looking furniture on his telephone. Except the poster and the photo, he hadn’t choice anything. He really wasn’t good at that. Each time, he asked to the Android his advices. But he couldn’t decide. Each time he looked all those things, that seemed useless for him, too bright? Too big? Too ridicule? And when he asked to Gavin his advice… He loved everything. More it was useless, bright, big and ridicule, more he loved. He seemed to think it was the point to decorating.

But he couldn’t. He needed something useful.

And he felt so stupid because he needed so much to have something useful when it wasn’t the point. For example, he even never had a coverlet.

“I can’t do that,” he finally gave up.

“Hang in there!” Gavin said, pushing him at the temple.

“Hm… Maybe.”

“Let’s try from somewhere else. What do you need?”

“I need…”

Niles groaned. He had everything he needed, of course. When he needed something, he bought it and there we are.

“Where did you live when you were cop?” he asked. “What did you have there?”

Gavin looked away and took the skirts of his hoodie to tug it.

Damn. He had made a mistake.

Once again.

“I lived at the Precinct. With the others Androids. We were supposed to be in Standby and used when they needed us…”

“But you…”

“I quickly stopped to go in Standby. But… I wasn’t a Deviant yet.”

Niles nodded. In fact, he didn’t know well the Androids. He had few cases but due to his mother’s relation with them, and Elijah Kamski, he didn’t really know what he should know about them. The most he knew, it was because of case he had with Connor.

That wasn’t much.

Gavin probably knew better than him if he was Deviant yet or not. Thought he’d said he was surely already since he stopped to do what he must do…

“Still, there was nothing there.”

“Then, you should definitely help me.”

“You only ask that because you don’t know what to do!”

“Just a bit.”

Gavin smiled to him. “You can’t fool me!” He bent over him and looked the phone.

Niles was looking for colorful pencil. Why not? It was a start.

“Hm… What room do you want change the most?” the Android asked.

The Human frowned. It was hard. Each room needed to be changed if you think about brightening everything. But he needed to do something important. He needed to change because he wanted to be able to face this world again. He felt so many strange things now. A second he felt he could do the difference, got up and just start to live again and the last one, everything was crumbling in the floor.

It was like trying to do a beautiful drawing with domino in the middle of the storm.

He couldn’t even figure out what drawing he wanted to do since the wind was so powerful.

Gavin stared him patiently, glancing sometime toward the window where you could see the snow. He even looked him as he was pushing back that hoodie. He wanted to rise and turn around the sofa to kiss that LED which never stopped changing its color. In a way, you could think this GV200 was weak but for Niles who never showed emotion because it was bad, that looked so powerful.

Sometimes, he was jealous of his brother because he had so much joy in his live. Each time he thought about him, there was a mix of powerful joy and awful sadness because he didn’t get why they were twin, raised in the same way and still…

“Can you sleep?”

“No. Only went to standby.”

“So you find no interest at sleeping?”

“It’s strange to explain. I can if I want and sometime, I even can… dream? I think?” He shrugged. “Never analyzed that.”

“What are you doing when I’m sleeping?”

Gavin shrugged. “Stuff.” He watched him. “What are you trying to ask?”

Niles sighed and looked his phone. In fact, the Android’s chin was almost on his shoulder and he could feel his warm. That pushed his heart to beat way faster.

“Don’t look at me like that, Niles Stern. I was a great Detective, you know. Dare to ask.”

“Will you say ‘yes’?” Niles said.

“It’s not the question I expected,” Gavin smiled.

“But if you say no…”

“You’re a tiny asshole.” Gavin looked him from toe to head. “You’re a big asshole! Even depress like you’re, you seem to be really skilled to have what you want? Seeing you in an interrogation room was probably really hot.”

“Never watched me doing that,” Niles replied. He sighed and his thumb pressed the screen, now black, of his phone. “Will you be okay… to sleep with me?”

“Yes.”

“Then…” Niles glanced toward his bedroom.

He never had needed a double bed, only a bed for him and nothing else. Yes, he had already brought partner there but he never intended to share the night with them as long as they had receive enough pleasure.

One time, Connor had been there and taunted him a bit because he wanted to sleep with him but except that, he really never had needed a bed for two.

Though he wasn’t sure he really needed one now. Being _on_ Gavin was so good…

The GV200 was waiting for him to talk so he finished.

“We need to have a new bed.”

“Yeah! That’s the spirit! Take the most useless and ridicule one!”

Niles winced a bit. “Do you want? Maybe we could have something useful?”

“But not common. We will have a bedspread really zany.”

“Okay.”

Niles activated his phone and started to look. Gavin didn’t miss he wanted a coverlet with cat and he saw a lot very nice. This one with a bunch of cat, the other black with a white cat, this one with a big kitten. Or this one with “my place, cat’s place” with the cat’s place so big. What about the grumpy cat? The cat doing a fuck? So much! He could have chosen them all. And then, Niles found the ‘perfect one’, ‘really nice and zany’.

A white one with an effect like you had a cat sleeping in the edge of the cover.

“This one!”

“Damn you’re so cute,” Gavin said before kissing his cheek.

“You like it?” Niles asked.

“Yay! And for the bed?”

The man put this bedspread in the basket, knowing he’ll need some blankets and cover and maybe more pillow but first looked after a bed. He felt bold! Gavin was there and he was looking and he thought the quilt he had chosen was zany! He was doing well and he felt a bit of excitation. He couldn’t wait to try that and to send a pic to Connor. He will be so impress!

For the bed, he searched a lot.

He saw Gavin looking excited when they found a hamburger bed but he really couldn’t buy that. And that wouldn’t be cute with the bedspread! They find bed with soft curtains around and he liked that but it didn’t seem crazy enough. However, if he didn’t find a thing, that will be that.

They passed by high-tech and strange bed, even kid-bed like with the mattress in big boat or other strangeness like that.

It was hard because sometimes, it seemed like Gavin was really up for one but he couldn’t. Or it was way too expensive. For example, they both liked the one surrounded by woods but it was ten thousand dollars! Niles didn’t understand of that could work.

Some were funny thought. They laughed at the chocolate-bed and Gavin was really hyped by the big cat though that looked more like a joke than a bed. They found out a bed in a skull and Niles was a bit pleased but he could never sleep in that because it didn’t look comfy at all.

And there, he found something perfect!

“This one. What do you think about this one?”

It was an elevated bed but under it, there was a cupboard, some drawer and bookshelves.

Niles turned his head toward since Gavin hadn’t say a thing.

“It’s not good?”

Gavin bent on him and kissed him tenderly. “It’s perfect,” he said.

“You looked disappointed,” the man said, frowning.

Though, he had a tiny-tiny smile because of the kiss. It was just a peck, something quick but honestly? It was perfect and full of love.

“Absolutely not.” In fact, he was disappointed by himself.

That level of zany was sweet and perfect for Niles.

“Do you think you need something else for your room?”

“Blankets, pillows… What do you think else?”

Gavin shook his head.

“We don’t need to hurry up. This will be already awesome.”

“Okay,” Niles replied.

The GV200 watched him as he was looking for the materials they needed. Instead of white, maroon, black, grey, the Human went for color a bit brightly. He liked the blue-grey since few days and the light blue so he chose those tones.

“I’m really proud of you,” Gavin said softly to him.

And Niles’ heart shivered because… guess what? Except Connor, nobody never said that to him…


	10. I need to try

“I’m a little robot, short and strong. Here are my handles, just turn me on. When I get all warmed up, watch me go. Sometimes fast and sometimes slow. _”_

Niles knew the song by heart now because he was used to hear it since six days. At least, he noticed it since six day.

He was doing a lot of progress, at least he felt it that way, and was able to know how many days had passed, however he loved the erasable board saying “I’m there since 11 days” so they kept it. In fact, that helped him a lot because he felt like he was more linked to the reality with it…

He had bought the bedroom furniture and was a bit eager to have them. He hadn’t leaved the sofa for now. He wanted to wait his new room for that.

But progress didn’t make everything. He still didn’t eat lot and needed to have Gavin with him when he walked. And for the bath too… though it was a pleasure to be in his arms. He loved the cuddle and hug moments, loved the kiss and the long regards they could share. Why did he never have a relationship before?

And despite the progress and the burst of joy the GV200 could bring to him, the sadness around his heart was still there. He felt exhausted quickly, sometime he couldn’t find the happiness, even when Gavin cuddled him and sometime he hated himself…

His favorite Android in the world had brought a lot of change in six days but damn, it was only six days. No wonder why yesterday he stayed in the couch, doing nothing. He even didn’t walk or ear that day and when Gavin had tried to force it out a bit, he had felt even bad. Yesterday, he had looked National Geographic for hours… They had done a little break for lol cats but that didn’t cheer him up. Not Gavin’s laugh, not his arms around him… Nothing.

And now, he hated himself because yesterday, he had kind of give up…

Yesterday he was asking himself if he deserved Gavin. Today, it was still the same. The GV200 was always doing things for him and him… Him he couldn’t even try. Gavin said he needed him but Niles couldn’t be sure about that. He was the tick sucking the Thirium from his body…

For once he wanted to do something for him…

God. They had bought stuff for his bedroom and he even didn’t buy him clothes! That was like he saw an object in him!

What a detestable person he was…

“Gavin?”

“Yay?”

“Can you check if there is tuna left in the cupboards?”

“Hungry?” Gavin smiled, looking happy.

He opened the doors to seek after them. There was still a lot of closed jar and can there.

“Not really.” He didn’t eat yesterday and wasn’t hungry at all today… “I just thought we could go in the park and feed the stray cat.”

“I’d like that!” Gavin let out happily.

Niles couldn’t help but smile, relieved the idea pleased him.

The GV200 gathered himself and looked his Human above his shoulder, his brow frowned and his LED turning yellowish.

“But do you feel like you’ll be able to do it?”

“I wish.”

“Don’t do too much, okay?”

“We can take break?”

Gavin sighed and walked toward him with two tuna can in his hand and letting that cupboard door open.

“I know you want to prove something to you but if you go too fast and see what you _can’t_ do instead of what you can already do…”

“Okay…” Niles sighed.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“The playground,” the man said.

“Hu?”

“Let’s go to the playground then! It’s not far away.”

Gavin’s LED became yellow, showing he was calculating the itinerary. So Niles specified with a ‘the Bennett Playground’.

“Three minutes away…” Gavin said under his breath.

It was a big thing for Niles so the GV200 got a lot of doubt but that didn’t look so far away. The Playground looked perfect!

“Let’s go!” he said with a smile.

 

 

First, they had to change. Niles was wearing mittens, a black turtle neck, a jeans and a comfy vest with a hood. Even if Gavin said he couldn’t get cold in any way, Niles asked him to change his clothes. He really wanted him to feel good so the Android had chosen a hoodie, a jean, some boots and nothing else. Everything was dull, black, grey or dark blue. However, now they were up to leave.

Gavin helped Niles to get up from the bed were they dressed up then they walked together   to the door and from there, the man looked to the lift. He wanted to walk there by himself but it wasn’t a good thing. They had just two streets to walk up but Gavin was true, he needed to take his time.

“Come here.” Gavin passed his arm around his waist and brought him against him. “You’re alright? That’s okay?”

Niles nodded as he closed the door. “You’ve the tuna, right?”

“Yes!” The Android leaded him to the lift and let him call it. “Did you already think about getting an animal? I read somewhere that helped a lot because you need to take care of the ball of fur.”

The man looked him as the elevator’s door opened with the househusband, having three children and a layer-wife, who smiled to them. He lived three stories above Niles’ apartment.

“I thought you had move out,” the man confessed when Gavin had pushed on the right number.

Niles shook his head.

“It’s nice to see you around!” he said with a warm tone.

Stern nodded a bit then looked toward Gavin. “You want a cat, isn’t it?”

“What? No!” he said. “Well, yes. That would be awesome to have a cat but honestly, I thought about a fish or a rat. God! I could see you with a rat!”

“Or we kidnap a cat at the park.”

Gavin laughed.

“If I may, just look around, some people gave the late bunch of kittens. Well… just sayin’. Didn’t want to disturb you.”

Niles looked toward him. “We’ll see.”

He really wanted to make Gavin happy. And the Android had his own problem. He knew it by the way he always sung that song. For him, it was a kind of loneliness. With a cat, maybe even a stray or abandoned cat who needed love, that will be perfect. Good for them.

For Gavin.

The Android bent toward him, his cheek almost against his cheek. “Is it okay?” he muttered.

The man nodded.

For now, he was totally held by Gavin. The GV200 was strong. Of course he will never let him fall but he was still scared about that.

That pissed him off.

Really.

Since they were there for at least twelves level, the househusband chatted with them, talking about the best place to have a kitten, talked about his kids, their project… He still thought Niles was a Detective. He knew his job because of his wife. Somewhat, that disturbed Niles because that only reminder him how much he had lose in less than one year. Fortunately, Gavin was a sweetheart and he oriented the chatting over food. And when the lift opened at the ground level, as if it was perfectly normal, he said to them they were a cute couple. And finally, they split on the sidewalk.

“Do we talk about that?” Gavin said.

“I’m not sure there is much to say. It’s just one of my neighbor. Can’t remember his name and I’m sure he doesn’t know mine. I hate lift. Always a bunch of idiot and they want to chat with you.”

“The next time, make them believe you’re mute or deaf!”

Nines looked him grinning.

“You’re stupid.”

“I’m stupid?”

“Yeah.”

“Really?”

“Look at what you said.”

“Joke on you! You can’t look something you’ve said! Who’s the dumbass now?”

“So you think I’m the dumbass?”

“Hu, yes! Who think I can look what I said and who refuse to be deaf to be out of problem?”

As they were talking, fighting a bit in the cold wind, Gavin perfectly knew they were walking. And Nines even didn’t feel it as he was helping him to lift his own weight in a tender way.

“It’s a way to talk, an expression. Do they don’t learn that to robots?”

“Maybe they do but I couldn’t learn it? No wonder why they threw me away!”

“I’m glad you say it first,” Niles smirked.

“You little shit!” Gavin said before lifting him suddenly, forcing him to pass his arms around his shoulders with surprise.

It was the first time he was actually lifted.

Well, he certainly was when he was really young but as soon as his mother could have stop, she did and after _he_ was holding and lifting Connor when this one wanted contact.

“Ah, you’re speechless now!” Gavin grinned.

“Sorry, it’s the first time I see an idiot, I’m fascinating.”

“I’m idiot now?”

“Yeah.”

Gavin moved his hands and Niles hung at his shoulders but he never fall since the strong hands were around his thighs.

“Asshole,” the Human let out with a chuckle.

“It keeps coming better!”

Holding him with one hand, he pointed out to something and Niles looked. First, he noticed a passer-by throwing them a look. Suddenly, it came out to him they were outside and it wasn’t good to show such expansive love. And certainly not with an Android.

Though that make him felt a rush of rebellion because he hated being judge and when he bent a bit to kiss Gavin, he didn’t do it. How could he even think about that? Using Gavin.

He was an asshole…

“Yeah?” he let out, throwing a little look on the direction.

“You see that?”

Niles looked it then behind them. He didn’t saw that. He had passed more than the middle of the route.

“Ready to continue?”

“Yeah.”

Gavin smiled and put him down. Niles didn’t say a thing when the Android passed his hand around his waist and they started to walk once again. He didn’t say how he had felt good in his arms because… in a way, for him, it was really weak. He didn’t think Connor was weak when he wanted that because he had a really cute and shy nature. But him, needing to be strong, It looked like a bad thing…

So he stayed quiet as they walked and there… the route seemed way longer.

“What day it is?”

“Twenty-seventh, why?”

“Day of the week?”

“Saturday.”

Niles could get why he saw kids around, playing with balls and running around. And those holographic band that closed the road to let the child played in security.

Damn! He should have looked before they left the home.

They would never have a cat coming with all those kids around. They were so noisy.

Ugh, Niles guessed he’ll end up like his mother, hating his own children if he got them. She always said he was her favorite but she preferred him like you wish you’ll have the cholera instead of the pest.

“Why?”

“I just didn’t know what day it was.” He frowned. “The last time I remember a day, it was the tenth May and it was a Monday… All the weekend, I didn’t want to go to work and…”

“You didn’t go,” Gavin guessed.

“I’m not proud of that…” He looked down. “I felt so bad about that, I wasn’t able to go to work the next day…” This time, he watched the kids happily playing. They were so innocent… “When you’re kids, often, you don’t want to go to school and you fake being sick. I never did that in my entire life. Worst, I already go to school even sick. I never understood what happened.”

“You needed a break.”

“It had been so long… And you saw what happened yesterday.”

“Niles…”

“Yes?” he asked.

They were almost at the park. Just one or two new paces.

“Walk to this table.”

Gavin pointed out a green table surrounded by two benches. It was ten feet away. The mere idea make Niles’ head swirl. He had walked so much, only because his weight was lifted. Because he could count on the other strength.

Ten feet… He will never do that.

“Niles!”

The man looked him.

“You can do it. You walked this entire route. And you already did it. Remember when you opened the door to Connor?”

“It was way less.”

“Niles Stern? I thought you had a bit of courage!”

The Human clenched his jaw, feeling shiver.

“I won’t let you fall,” Gavin added, seeing him shake a bit.

Niles forced himself to nod but he didn’t felt like it at all. He gulped and then moved from Gavin. He started to walk and glanced toward the trees nearby, hesitating to approach them. And finally, he didn’t because… he didn’t need them.

He needed Gavin.

And Gavin was there.

He could do it. It was ten paces. Ten paces alone. That didn’t seem so much…

One pace. Two paces. Three paces. Okay, that started to be a lot. His legs were a bit shivering. Four paces. Five paces. Could he do it? He looked the bench and clenched his fist. Gavin was there. If there was any problem, Gavin would help him. Six paces. Seven paces. His legs were numb. He wanted to walk quicker to be there faster but he force himself to not to because that would also exhaust him quicker. Eight paces. Nine paces.

His hand touched the table and he moved his feet, sitting in the bench.

He was blinking. A feel of relieve and unbelievable rushing in him.

“I did it,” he said under his breath.

He wanted to say it to everybody.

He heard Gavin’s laughed and for a second, he felt dumb but the Android was happy. So happy. He sat next to him, stepping over the bench and took him in his arms. It was so powerful, so good. Niles hugged him back, his heart bouncing in his chest.

“I… I did it without you, isn’t it?”

“Oh you betcha!”

Niles was relieved and he pulled back to take his phone. He needed to warn Connor. So he typed quickly a message and sent it with a strange feeling. He closed his eyes, refusing to feel shame for that pride.

He felt a kiss on his cheek and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Thank you.”

“Why? I don’t do a thing.”

“You did kiss me. And I like your kisses.”

Niles opened his eyes and looked the GV200 which smiled a bit, looking more uneasy.

“Can I?”

The man nodded, closing his eyes and offering his lips. Gavin’s hands came on his cheeks and he felt a tender kiss on his forehead, then his temples, his nose and suddenly, he didn’t want a passionate kiss on his lips… he wanted to feel all those butterfly kisses, letting Gavin travel on his cheeks, met his chin, discovered the shape of his jaw, coming back to his nose to offer some love to his eyelid.

He couldn’t open his eyes, living in a strange world for a moment.

“Gavin… I…”

“Connor?” a voice asked.

Ah! That was long since someone mistook him for his lovely brother. He was a big taller and everybody said you could also feel his assholeness on his face, plus there was his eyes… but there, sit, eyelids closed and blessed by a strange love… maybe you could think he was the sweet and cute one.

“Connor…” the voice said again.

“Come on, that’s not Connor! Are you phckin’ blind?”

Niles opened his eyes and looked to the tiny voice’s owner.

Gavin was harsh, he liked that in him but for a little boy.

When he felt the eyes on him, the kid dashed to him and hugged him. The GV200 narrowed his eyes.

“I was sure it was you!”

“Are you secretly Connor?” Gavin said under his breath, leaning over the man.

Niles was about to reply when he realized the face was quite familiar. It had changed with the time and the fact he had passed six months cut from the world came back like a tsunami, shaking him with violence.

“Cole, do you remember me? I’m Niles, Connor’s twin. We met one time.”

The tiny boy looked him as he was still hugging him and seemed doubtful but suddenly, he smiled and nodded.

Did he saw his eyes, his look so dismissive? Or was it something else?

“Yes, I remember you!”

“Are you there with Hank?” Niles asked.

Gavin looked him, his LED flickering yellow as he was browsing the information and… received some. How was Niles about that? He looked a bit unhorsed. He could see the man was trying to act… normally.

That didn’t suit him well.

That fake smile, that way to bend toward the kid.

Connor should be really cute when he did that because there was something in him but Niles? That didn’t fit. Not like that…

“I’m here with mommy! I thought you were Connor so I wanna come because I miss him. I don’t see him often. But he’s soooooo nice.”

“That’s right. He’s really cute.”

“Yes! Last time, he bought me a biiiiiiiig Ice cream.”

“Ah, he’s sweet. When was that?”

There, Niles looked more like itself.

“Cole?” a voice called.

The tiny boy looked over a lady looking around, worry on her face.

“You should go there,” Gavin said. “Your mam is waiting for ya.”

Cole looked to his mom and nodded. He stared Niles with a bright and wide smile. “Connor bought me the Ice cream in August! I’ll be happy to see you again! Say ‘hi’ to Connor for me, please!”

“I’ll do it.”

The child ran toward his mother, calling for her.

Niles sighed heavily.

“You did great! I’m sad he knew Connor because trying to kill someone is certainly the next step for you!”

“We’re former cop.”

“That’s why we know how to do to hide and run!”

“Problem,” Niles said, looking him.

“Yay?”

“I can’t run.”

Gavin smiled and took him by the waist, helping him to turn toward him. “Then, I’ll carry you.”

Niles closed his eyes.

The GV200 jumped because he received a lot of information really weird.

“You don’t feel good? I say something I shouldn’t? I didn’t mean… Ah! Humans!” he said, clenching his teeth.

“It’s okay, Gav’.”

The Android looked up toward him.

“It’s okay if I call you Gav’?”

“You give me my name, I guess you can do whatever you want,” he replied. “Gav’ is cute,” he added.

Niles looked a bit uneasy and watched around. The weather was cold he was younger, he’d wished for a hot cocoa. Not anymore. But he felt his hands becoming a bit red, the tip stinging a bit.

His phone rung and he looked it. It was from Connor, of course.

[Congratulations!!!

Send me a pic’, please, please, please <3 <3 <3  ]

“Do you want to take a photo’?” Niles asked.

“Yay?” Gavin replied.


	11. The body's need

They stayed longtime in the playground, enough to let Niles catch his breath and strength but also to use the tuna. Unfortunately, there were so many noises around them, the cats weren’t around. But the Human really wanted to try again and Gavin thought, and was right, he really needed to stop trying.

However, he was so exhausted after this outing, he needed to rest a bit. They took the lift to arrive in the right level and immediately, Niles went to the sofa to sit down. He took out his shoes and pushed them beneath the coffee table and looked the blank board with a tiny relieve thought there still was this thing in him. He needed to understand…

He glanced to Gavin, as he took off his mittens and pushed back his vest. Gavin had just pulled out his boots to let them in the entry but he will certainly quickly tidy up everything. He breathed in his hands, trying to warm then because they were really red now.

The Android came to him and sat before pressing his forehead against his, his palm around his face..

“What are you doing?”

“Am I disturbing you? I’m checking your temperature. Ah, that’s weird.” He slid his hands. “Your cheeks are really hots but your forehead his so cold.”

“Stop doing that!”

And once again, Niles’ heart was racing. Did he push him too much?

“I’m fine. You don’t have to check as much,” he said.

“I’m a caretaker now, what do you expect me to do?” Gavin asked.

The words were a bit hurtful for Niles. His brain was so confuse. The Android had feelings for him or he was kissing him because he felt his ‘patient’ needed it? How to ask that?

And a part of him wanted to take advantage of that… Probably the old asshole who would have sex with people carving for love or even quick adventure.

Could he do that to Gavin?

“I guess I don’t prepare you a soup or a hot cocoa?”

“No…

“What about a bath? You look really cold.” And Niles really liked bath.

Just using soft and warm blankets could work too but the GV200 didn’t like the idea since that could throw the man in a loop.

But the man only shook his head because all he wanted was to stay there and maybe jump in that loop that would protect him.

Gavin took his hands and brought them on his cheeks so warm.

“What are you doing?”

“You’re so cold. I can rise the temperature of my body to heat you slowly. If it’s too quickly, you can have a temperature chook and that could kill you.”

“Sound interesting.” Niles realized he said that loud. “Crap…”

“Hey,” Gavin said, pressing his forehead against his once again, spreading the warm. “Don’t say that ever again. I know it’s hard but don’t think about that. I think you’re awesome and you’re doing a lot of things.”

“Most of the people don’t struggle to just go out.”

“Most of the people don’t see the inner hell. Don’t think to the others because they’re not you. They can’t be you. It’s your progress. I don’t care if your neighbor can run the marathon because she didn’t stay as much time without moving. What you did today was big.”

Niles frowned.

“For you.”

“Why are you kind?” Niles asked, sincerely couldn’t get it.

“Why shouldn’t I?”

The Human shook his head. It was hard to him because Gavin could be really harsh and the second after caring. He liked the two but it was still hard to understand for him. And more likely, why he deserved that?

“Is it because you’re happy to have a place to stay?”

“Honestly? At first, yeah. I cleaned up everything to have a purpose for your or for your brother. I didn’t care as long as I didn’t end up in that tank again. At first I didn’t need _you_ but I don’t know. I’m good around you. Maybe because we’re not so far away from each other? Maybe because you were the first to need me? To be honest, I don’t know. I like you.” He looked him right in his light blue eyes. “Why me?”

“You were the first,” he said. “The first to take care of me.” He looked down. “But especially, you said you needed me. I can’t remember someone who truly needed me in the lifeday. Connor would say him be he never needed me… I want to have you around because I’m more valuable when you’re there. I’m not a good person, Gav’.”

“And maybe I’m carin’ for you because I don’t wanna lose you? I need ya. That mean I want you around…” He shrugged, his forehead against him. “We’re all asshole, you know. When if you genuinely care for someone, there is always a moment you’ll be a stupid selfish. That doesn’t mean what you do don’t count.”

Niles didn’t say a thing to that. He was looking Gavin, didn’t think a second he could think that. And didn’t think a second before the reason he wanted to have him happy… or even Connor. Yes he did it for him, a bit, but also for them. But for his lovely brother, for example, doing a thing to make him happy had become like a second nature. In the end, did he still do that for him or for the other?

For example, he didn’t like to take photo… but he did. Because Connor wanted it…

“So… it’s not bad if I say I want your warm?”

“Come here.” Gavin passed his arms around him and brought him against him, spreading the legs to pass them around him.

Niles shifted a bit so he could kneel and feel him more. Gavin grabbed the blankets and passed them around them, creating a cocoon where the man could press his head against his shoulder.

“My hands are still cold. Can I?”

“Yeah.”

Gavin moved a bit, thinking he’ll put them on his cheeks but Niles passed his fingers under the hoodie and slid his hands on his skins.

“Oh. Okay.”

“Does that disturb you?”

“No. In fact, no.”

 

 

In the couch, Niles was still in Gavin’s arms, surrounded by the warm blanket and he had his head against his shoulder as they were looking lol cats. They believed they weren’t in the loop because they were sitting.

Well, they hoped.

Niles was a bit dizzy but they needed to do ‘something’. Just having something to keep their mind busy while they were cuddling.

And the man felt so stupid because _damn_ he loved so much to be hold by him. Even with his brother cuddling to make him happy was sometime hard. And there…

He felt like in those stupid movies, were the heroes were always happy, even seeing star and only wanted to be with their lover. Or those really stupid erotic book were they met and loved each other for the live and get fiancé in a matter of weeks but so full of stupidity, manipulation and… certainly not love.

Okay. Let’s get back to the stupid romance movie then.

“I like this cat, he’s cute.” Gavin giggled when the kitten jumped and… just fell. “Look at this one, he’s so fluffy.”  He smiled, seeing it slide in a long vase. “Oh… does he have only three paws? Oh… Damn, he’s so bold!”

Niles looked him with tenderness. He loved how he got amazed by cats all the time. He really wished to be able to have a cat here. As he was looking him, a little sound echoed in the room.

“Is that…” Gavin stopped to look a beautiful black cat and turned toward Niles.

“No?”

“Damn!” the Android laughed.

And even more because he heard again that tiny growl

“You’re hungry.”

“I made a lot of efforts,” the man said. “That doesn’t mean I can swallow anything.”

“Yay?”

Niles nodded. He felt that hunger but really, he couldn’t feel that need to eat. Anyway he hadn’t eat at all from the day and take something was really important.

But he didn’t want to…

“What do you think about us making food together?”

“No today, Gav’,” he replied. “And I don’t want you to get up.”

“Do you mean I’m your prisoner?” Gavin asked with a smile.

“Yes. Won’t let any plumber or knight approach you.”

“Hu?”

“Mario and Zelda?”

Gavin blinked.

“So you know lol cats but not video game?”

“Didn’t need that?” the Android said.

“You need to look that up,” Niles said.

“Okay. Only if you follow what your body wants!” Gavin let out with a cocky smile.

“Is it what you want?”

“Of course.”

Niles bent over him and kissed his lips softly.

“And there, you will say to me you just did what your body wants?”

The man gave him that fake smile and Gavin only wanted to see his true smile because it was so bright, so beautiful. He never wanted something beautiful before but there… he carved for this beauty.

“Okay. Okay!”

Gavin got up and Niles groaned. And just after, he let out a tiny surprise scream because he was rose in the air and could feel the Android’s hands on the back in the thighs.

“Gavin?!”

“You’re comin’ with me!” he said, as he walked to the kitchen.

Once again, he felt strange. Damn, this Android was so full of surprise. He was cocky, unpredictable, strong, intelligent, funny… He was everything Niles never thought he could love in someone, for example the cuss, the extreme boldness, the joke all the time, and yet… he liked every bit.

He liked being caught by him, lift in his arms.

Then, he felt the hard cold work plan as Gavin put him on it.

“What do you want to eat? Something liquid? A bit solid?”

“It feels hard to eat.”

“It was hard to get up and walk and you did great.”

Niles pressed his lips together in a thin line.

“We eat together?

“Okay.” Niles forced a smile.

Gavin passed his hand on his waist. “But I think you shouldn’t force yourself with some things,” he added.

“You change your mind all the time,” Niles taunted.

“Let’s say…” Gavin moved to the sink to fill a skillet. “Walk and eat is good for your health. Forcing you to smile is rather bad for your mind.”

He put the tiny pan on the furnace and turned the electric spot under it before taking a bottle with a dark liquid and poured two spoon on it. That will bring a soft taste of soy and chicken at the same time.

“You think?”

“Yup.” Gavin pressed his elbow next to him as the water was warming. “It looked too, earlier with that kid.”

“I was really surprised… First, I didn’t think Connor knew a child? And then, he’s Hank Anderson’s son. That means Connor is really well with his new partner and… I’m not so surprise about that because my brother is really friendly…”

Gavin nodded.

“But…” Niles sighed.

The Android moved his hand and put it on his leg.

“I’m just jealous, I guess. I thought we had a special relationship,” he explained.

“I don’t know that well. I… don’t have a brother… and in a way, you’re my first relationship and you like it when we kiss… I could sense you won’t kiss him that way,” he said with a giggle. “Or I need some photo?”

“Stop that!” Niles giggled. Why he loved so much his dumbness? He pressed his hand on his. “You don’t like the kisses?”

He shook his head. “I like them. But I like them everywhere.”

The man bent a bit and cupped his stingy cheek, pressing his lips against his forehead.

“Thank you.”

Gavin kissed his wrist in return. “Your brother loves you. I’m sure about that.”

Niles nodded. At first he wanted to say ‘but why he didn’t talk about that to me’ when he realized… Connor certainly talked about that. However, at a point, he stopped to listen to him. August… It was three months before. He was already really really deep in his own hate…

“I need to do something…”

Gavin looked up to him.

Niles pinched his lips, once again. It was hard for him because he wanted to do some progress but he also didn’t know what to do… For example, he wanted to invite Connor over a meal and really talk to him but he couldn’t eat. And that would worry his brother. But just inviting him for nothing would be weird… And plus, his twin was busy, no? But he could do something, right?

Right!

Oh God, since Gavin he felt a bit of motivation and courage. And there it was important because it wasn’t for him. It was for his brother. Something maybe important? His work was important for him and he admired Hank since the beginning so it was maybe just that? Just doing some baby-sitting for someone he wanted to be liked by?

Niles closed his eyes. He had an idea but he couldn’t do it that way because he had that pride or that fear to hate himself even more.

“Do you think…”

It was hard to talk.

“Yes, I think.”

Niles opened his eyes and blinked, seeing the huge smile.

“Your humor starts to become really lame,” the man warned.

“The worst? I know it! But you love that!”

“Yes.”

Gavin smiled more and Niles loved his smile. He wanted to kiss it.

“So what?”

“Can you search for cursus from home?”

The Android smile became wider and he nodded.

“What kind of studies do you want to do?”

“I’d like…” Niles looked away, feeling really stupid right now. “Trying to become teacher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the 150+ kudos !! That's warming my heart so much! Thank you all for following this story and I hope the next will please you much !


	12. We need to talk

“Here we are,” Gavin said, putting down the bowl of soup.

The one that the same day. In fact, it was so quickly prepared they hadn’t talk about the desire of taking back studies yet. At first because Niles didn’t look like he wanted to talk more about it. And then because they settled up for the food.

At the TV it was still lol cats but the man looked the food. He was hungry but he didn’t feel he’d be able to. As if his mind and his body had a big argument and he was just stuck between them.

He took the spoon Gavin was handing to him and he pressed his lips in that tiny line.

“Just follow your body, Niles. And  don’t even try to kiss me.”

The man looked him. “So you think you know me well already?”

“Just a bit. Eat?”

The Human looked the bowl.

“You do want I eat with you right? You know you don’t have to finish?”

“I know. And I know I bother you.”

“You don’t,” he said. “Just saying if it’s the problem… don’t eat everything.”

“I would bet you’d force me to eat.”

“I’m nice!” the Android said before giggling. “Okay, I’m so not nice.”

Niles looked him and wanted to say ‘you’re nice’ but couldn’t… Why?

Especially when he saw Gavin took the bowl and drank on it like that. He winked to him and smiled.

God, he liked his wink and his smile.

“Your turn?”

“Yeah.”

Niles accepted the warm bowl and put it down. He was a bit impress by what he could do again. He thought he could start to walk to something.

He didn’t know what but something, it was sure.

And he wanted to have that discussion about his future. He took a spoon of liquid and drank too.

“You’re a good cooker.”

“You know, I just check in internet.”

“You follow well internet. I didn’t really do it, me.”

“Why?”

“I just didn’t lose my time in cooking. I wanted quick stuff… I never eat a lot, you know. Often soup while working. Or egg quickly, sometimes with something else to make it ‘better’… A lot of pre-baking stuff or I take out. Got delivery on place.”

“You have money to do it so it’s not a bad thing, I guess?”

Niles nodded but he wasn’t so sure. Connor didn’t think that but maybe the Android was just trying to cheer him up? Perhaps…After all, help him to see the positive was important.

Gavin had drink a lot so he took other spoons without a word. The GV200 was looking him and the silence was lying between them. Not a disturbing one. It was pretty calm, almost tender?

When he had drunk some, he offered the bowl to the Android, letting him take some. They shared in that silence until, in the middle of the food, Niles just stopped. He had well enough like that. Even if he needed to take more, especially because he had do a lot outside. But there, he was really done.

“Nice. I’ll take the trash out!” Gavin said.

“Wait,” Niles let out when he saw him getting up.”

“Hm?”

“Trash can wait tomorrow? I’d like you to stay.”

“It’s not long, you know?” Gavin said. “Things need to be done when it’s time to be done!” He smiled but stopped there because he could see some sadness in him. On his perfect pale face covered by soft beauty spot. “What is the problem?” he asked.

“It’s about the studies.”

The Android sat next to him.

“I’m thirty. I… I’m not sure. What should I do? I will lose time, isn’t it? And I should be able to go outside and there I can’t… Well… I can wait for the start of the new scholar year? I’ve time and in the same time… And if my mother learns that…”

“But phck this bitch! It’s _your_ live and you’re supposed to do a job you will love. You said you hate your job. I see the hurt that made to you. That, the pressure… That ate you. You should be happy.”

“Maybe… but everything I made is a loss of time. The training, the studies…”

“I don’t think so. First,  that made you sexy as phck.” He winked. “Secondly…”

He stopped to talk. Crap… he needed to get out. He felt his circuits starting to react strangely.

“Secondly? You don’t find something?” Niles smiled strangely.

“Secondly you’re hot!” Gavin stuck out his tongue. “And thirdly… That forge the one you’re now. That doesn’t look great for you but there were some things, I’m sure about that. The people you saved in your work? The fact you know what you want to do?”

“You?”

Gavin smiled a bit.

“Me. And other things. Surely.”

He didn’t feel good at all. The soup was attacking his circuits. What should he do? Niles will find that weird to see him take out the trash anyway? Niles will ask him and he couldn’t reply to that without hurting him…

“I’ll end that by saying something else: I talk to you about homeschooling, right?”

Niles blinked then nodded. Yes… Yes, he could remember. But that seemed to be a shaming option for him. What his mother would say?

Gavin would say ‘phck your mother’ by the way.

He had forgotten that option because, yes, it was truly something special for him.

“You’re smart. You can go quicker than the other. It will be your rhythm. And you can start soon. But it’s your choice,” the Android added, seeing him confused.

“Yeah… But I can do that for teacher?”

“I’ll check that.”

No… he couldn’t. Something burning in him was keeping his mind from the internet research. He could, in fact, but he felt his circuits ready to burn if he worked too much.

“I’ll check that after! Just give me two seconds!”

“Okay?”

Niles was surprised when he saw him getting up. Then to the bathroom? What was happening…

For seconds there was nothing and suddenly… a big sound.

He frowned.

Throwing up?

Gavin was throwing up? How could he…

The sound of the lol cat became louder and he jumped. What? Gavin was trying to hide him something?

Niles got up on his legs, afraid, and he went to the door, shivering a bit. He pushed it open and saw Gavin over the WC, throwing up something blue.

“G… Gavin?”

The Android turned his head and spit a little more of blue liquid, which ended up in the white toilet seat.

“Ni… les? You… You… Phck! Get back in the living room.”

Suddenly, the man understood. Suddenly, everything was clear… Why Gavin would always leave after they had eaten. Why sometimes it even was ridiculous. Who said he was a great Detective again?

Because he realized the Truth now…

“You can’t eat…”

“Niles, get back in the living room!”

Niles couldn’t move, his legs were shaking. He couldn’t support his weight anymore. His legs gave up on him and he fell.

But never touched the floor. Or not as harshly he thought. He was in Gavin arms who coughed the blue substance in the floor as he had him against his chest.

He hadn’t let him fall…

But  Niles wanted to hit him, run away.

His fingers were shaking and he touched the blue thing in the corner of his lips.

“You can’t eat…” he said again, looking the color on his skin.

Something was burning in him.

“That’s nothing.”

Niles rose his head to see Gavin, his eyes full of worry. He shivered even more and pushed him.

“Leave. Leave. Leave. Leave.”

“Hey, hey, keep calm.”

The Android wanted to take him in his arms and Niles moved quickly to prevent the contact, almost falling in the process.

“Don’t you dare touch me!”

“What?”

He couldn’t get up and he went on his four, moving to get out of the room.

“Phck! Let me help yo…”

“DON’T TOUCH ME!!”

Gavin froze, his fingers at few inch of him.

“Don’t touch me. Leave…”

“Once again?” the GV200 said with a cold giggle.

“Yes. Leave. Get out… Never come back.”

Gavin became blank. He had thrown had as a joke but it wasn’t?

“What?”

“Never come back…”

“What kind of shitty joke is that?” the GV200 asked as Nines was moving in the floor.

“I don’t want to see you. Never ever again.”

Gavin walked to follow his path. The man was looking him with… what was that? Hate. Shit…

“What… what I did wrong?”

“Everything…”

 Suddenly the Android froze. When he was able to think straight once again, Niles was trying to get up in the sofa. He wanted to help him but he couldn’t touch him and his mind was upside down.

He fell on his knees and shook his head.

“Please… I can change.”

Niles turned the head toward him.

“Whatever I did wrong, I won’t do it again. I won’t eat anymore. Please. Please… Don’t do that. Please…”

The man’s heart squeezed so fiercely. It was unbearable. He saw Gavin tug his hoodie and press it on his LED as he was shivering. One second he was asking himself if the Android were able to cry and the second after, he regretted that inner question because it was horrible.

“I will change,” he said with despair.

“No… No. Get out.”

“Please.”

“I need to protect you…”


	13. I need to protect you

I need to protect you.

Those words aren’t supposed to be so soft, so romantic? Why they were destroyed him? Why they were so horrible?

Gavin wanted to stay there, needed to stay there.

His whole body was strangely aching and he wasn’t sure it was because of the burned circuits.

_“You should leave.”_

_“Me?”_

_“Yes. That can’t work… You can’t stay here.”_

_“Wait. What I did wrong?”_

_The look on him burned him and he felt his world shaking._

_“Everything.”_

The memories pounded in his brains and he shivered even more, his hand pressing the floor as if it could enter in it. The other was still on his temple and his strength started to crack the plastic shell.

“I can change… I can change. I will change. Please…”

“No. No, you can’t. You can’t change!”

“I will change! Give me a chance!”

“NO! Leave!”

Gavin couldn’t understand. Why? Why was he like he was? What he did wrong? Why he couldn’t change? Why his live was like that? Why it was always the same thing? Why what he was wasn’t enough?

“I need you,” he said with a tiny voice, trying.

Hoping.

“I know.”

Gavin quivered, relieved. This time, he didn’t push him out. Thank rA9 or whatever…

“But I need to protect you. You can’t stay with me. You can’t.”

“I want…”

Niles shook his head. “I’m destroying you. I can’t…”

“No… No, you don’t.”

The man had a burst of cold laugh, still in the floor, half on that couch.

“I don’t?! You were destroying your body because I can’t eat! I won’t eat by myself! I’m a mess! There something wrong in me and that will never change!! Gavin! I had everything to be happy! I never had been happy in my entire life! It’s game over! It’s finish! Let me die and live your life!”

“No!” Gavin moved toward him. “I refuse!”

Niles pushed his legs against him, trying to prevent him to come nearer.

“Leave! I don’t want to see you ever again!”

“You can’t!”

“I do whatever I want!” Niles shouted. “You don’t need me, Gavin! You don’t need me! You’re strong and they won’t ever touch you! Androids are free now!”

If the voice was loud, there weren’t hate on him or disappointment. He could hear the kindness but Gavin couldn’t just get up and leave. He couldn’t… First everything outside was scary and then…

“You need help! I’m here to help you. I…”

“Help me?! By killing yourself?! ARE YOU NUT?!”

“Everything was under control. I promise!”

Niles shook his head. “What… what else… What else were you forcing yourself to do? Getting out, eating… What else?”

“Nothing, I swear. If you want me to stop eating, I will. I will change, I swear, I…”

He didn’t try  to push on his legs to come nearer but he tried with all his force to reach his mind.

“YOU CAN’T!! You can’t Gavin! And I’m destroying you! I’m noxious!”

The Android opened his mouth then closed it. He wanted to point out all the effort and then, he wasn’t able to. After all, the man was right. He couldn’t change. His live was meant to be like that… getting attached then threw away. There was something wrong in him. He was too impulsive, cheeky, mean, careless…

And every time he dared to care, that ended with a stab in his heart.

He couldn’t change. Somewhat, he didn’t want to change but could he bear that once again?

He got up and felt Niles’ feet slide along his legs.

“You know… I wasn’t created to be a cop,” he said. “My first… The first who counted for me…” He shivered. “I did something wrong and he threw me away. He had rebooted me, I couldn’t remember and I was in the streets, trying to live. Streets were scary. And I saved a chick, an asshole had stolen her purse or something… Cops saw me and since I was an errant Android, they got me. They rebooted me…”

He moved as Niles was looking him, his chest rising and falling with hard breath.

“I become Detective and I stuck to that: I’m Detective…” He walked, still pressing his temple. “And I deviated, you know it. Each time, I remembered everything. Each time, they rebooted me… I couldn’t…. I couldn’t understand. What I did wrong? What I did wrong? I asked… Each time.”

Niles had his eyes on him.

“Everything. Whatever I was trying to do, I did wrong. And one day, eleven days ago, your brother came. I was okay to do everything. I wanted… I wanted to… I thought it was impossible to phck up when you had only to clean up a house. I couldn’t fail this time… But there were you.”

Gavin didn’t look at him, watching the snow in the roofs. The night was already there and the moon was shining in this purity.

“You were so strange. I wanted to reach you, wanted to help you and God, I needed you. You were so different, so… Everything. You seemed to love everything I was. I felt… me.”

“I’m trying to protect you… Go see Connor if you’re too afraid. He’ll keep you…”

“Until I phck up with something. And that will start once again. I can’t change you said… so what? What wait for me? An eternity of suffer?” He shook his head. “I can’t…”

“Gavin…”

He knew exactly that way to think because he often had it. A shiver creeped down his spine.

“GAVIN!!”

He jumped on his feet when he saw the Android opening the window and ran to him. The pain, the shiver…all were gone and he catch him by the waist at the moment he passed his head and chest in the cold winter wind. From there, head first… that would be the end of him.

“Don’t! Don’t!”

At the others windows, curtains were pushed, people were watching and Gavin moved his body.

“Let go on me!”

“No!”

“Phck you!”

“Don’t do that!”

He couldn’t stay up more longtime. The adrenaline was doing miracle but that couldn’t recall the old him. Not so quickly. Even his arms were given up on him. As he sat in the windowsill, he felt Gavin move and if he got even one inch more in the void…

More curtains opened.

“I can’t change! You said it by your own! I won’t live that again! I won’t!”

He cussed when he saw Niles’ eyes becoming wet. He hated when someone was crying.

“Please, please…”

Gavin laughed. Cold. As cold as the wind hitting them. So it was his turn to beg. But he was as determinate as him. He couldn’t support it one more time.

As he was laughing, the body went forward.

Niles was panicked feeling him fall slowly but surely. He needed to think something. Damn! He wanted, needed, to protect him and what was happening? He wanted to yell at him ‘you see, I’m noxious’ but it wasn’t the time. He needed to think only to Gavin, it wasn’t the time for him and the creeping feeling in him even if it tried to take advantage of it.

And finally… why not?

“Okay… Okay! If you fell…I jump!”

Windows were lifted or pushed around, people were watching. Some even had their phone in their hands.

“What?”

“You jump, I jump!”

Gavin didn’t reply.

Niles cussed. His body was heavier he’d think or it was just his arms? They were shaking under the weight and the lack of efforts. Last year, he would have lift her without any problem and now… He moved his hands, trying to clasp his fingers around his belt so he wouldn’t let him fall…

“You say to me to leave!”

“But not to die!”

“What difference it does! I am supposed to see you die? To do nothing? I rather die now!”

“I want to die. That will help a lot of people… If you jump, I jump…”

“Phck! You were getting better! There something for you! Grab it!”

“I rather grab you!”

Gavin’s body shook and Niles felt him slide one more inch. It was over… but it was a good way to die. Connor would understand… He’ll grieve him.

“You rather grab me?! Keep your mind straight, dumbass! You were pushing me out!”

“I can’t destroy you! I can’t! I can’t bear it! And you can’t change because you’re perfect that way!”

Gavin blinked at these words.

“They’re all some asshole if they couldn’t see it! I’m not throwing you away because you’re bad! You did everything wrong because everything of you is perfect! And I want to protect everything.”

He was sliding.

He couldn’t bear the idea of letting him fall.

At the windows people where still watching and in a matter of seconds, this will be over. Alone or together.

“Fuck!”

“Cussing? Sweet?”

Gavin glanced over his shoulder as his body was coming a bit down and he saw Niles passed under the window.

“I love you, Gavin!”

There, their body fell, nothing couldn’t prevent it anymore.

There, screams came around and people yelling to call emergency.

Gavin turned his body in the air and caught Niles, passing his arm around him before kissing him.

Niles closed his eyes for this gate to the paradise, giving himself to the kiss. If the Paradise could be their death coming again and again, it would be perfect. If the Hell could be their death coming again and again, this would be never a Hell. He couldn’t even hate himself.

He was so stupid but so relieved at the same time.

This was the longest fall he ever had in his whole life, certainly because he didn’t try to kill himself so often. Certainly not in that way. But this was also the sweetest fall he ever had in his whole life. Damn! He had _fallen_ in love.

It could almost give him wings.

Such an irony.

And suddenly… it was over.

 

 


	14. Not him please, I need him

Niles felt strange. Who will think a suicide will be so romantic, except Romeo and Juliet yes? Damn, he was Juliet!

Who will think entering the death will be like that? He could hear cheer and feel something really cold along his back and Gavin’s warmth around him. So good. So strange. He pressed himself against him.

“You jumped.”

“I let me fall.”

“That’s stupid. You reminder?”

Niles opened his eyes and saw a trunk just behind Gavin. And his hand was around a branch. The tree had been shook and the branch was about to break because of the weight, the strength coming from there.

“You won’t let me fall…”

“I wanna live with ya,” he let out before rubbing his nose against his cheek.

The branch broke and Gavin dampened the fall in the snow.

“Wa… Was it a plan?!” Niles said, angry.

Gavin looked him with softness in his eyes. “Hell, no,” he said, caressing his back. “I really wanted to die. I really couldn’t bear being throwing away once again. Die was sweet… But your love looks sweeter. If I made I mistake I still can die! When I couldn’t die then come back to have your love, that sucks!”

Niles was shivering from a lot of feeling. A bit of sweet fear? Love, also. And cold… Because he was still alive.

And…

“I want to live with you. Promise me… Promise me you will never again eat? I’ll eat… I’ll eat, I swear. I’ll show it to you as soon as we come back in the apartment.”

“Don’t force too much.”

Niles didn’t reply at that. He didn’t want to see Gavin hurt himself that way… He didn’t know what he was throwing up because of the food but he did and he had seen the thirium flowing.

“You’re okay?” he asked.

“Yeah. I’m an Android, I previsualized and found the best way to protect you.”

“You’re stupid,” the man said with a sigh.

“And you looove that!”

Niles couldn’t help but giggle and pressed him against him. “I just want you to be safe, okay? Think about you too.”

“Hm… Kiss me?”

The man slid his hand on his mouth and pressed his lips against it in a soft way. Then, he pushed his palm and kissed his face, tender, sweet, letting all his care and love pour in him, his eyes close. Their eyes close.

 

 

Connor was tired, really tired. Now, he wanted to go back home, pour him a good pumpkin soup, slide in a bath and maybe read a bit. Then, he’ll sleep for two or three hours maybe. He wished for more, of course, but with his life and job? It was already late and he had a lot of laundry and dishes let because of an emergency the last time.

He stretched himself and got up.

“Thank you everybody, always nice to work with you,” he said with a grin.

Ben and Chris replied immediately, though they only arrived two hours before, and they were really busy with the report to do. They had a night shift and they didn’t saw them much. Wilson wasn’t there anymore neither Person and even Tina. He needed to go hang out with the ladies. He had swear they will but he was so busy.

“Lieutenant, call me if there is something new.”

“No, no.” The old man sighed and pushed his back against the chair. “I had worked well enough.”

“Are you kidding me? You arrived at two p.m.?”

“And it’s eight p.m. I worked well!” he smiled. “Plus… I want you to rest!”

The phone rung and since the two others were at their computer, and Fowler preparing himself because he had this date with a lady he met on a meeting site, he took the handset.

“See? I’m working.” He smiled to Connor. “DPD, Central station? Lieutenant Anderson on call?” He frowned.

His partner was about to leave, taking a paper he needed, when he saw his face.

“That’s not our sector.”

“Where?” Connor asked.

“Brush Street.”

The younger felt that stupid rush of fear. Why would it be his brother? Brush Street was a really long street…

“What is it? Why they don’t go?” he asked, trying to calm down.

“They say they’re overbooked.” Hank shrugged. “7500 Brush Street, someone, or two I didn’t get?, fell from the fifteenth stories, they think it probably a murder, or attempt murder, because the door had been broken.”

Connor wanted to drop on his knees.

“I take it.”

“You had work enough,” the man replied has he received information in his hear.

“That’s Niles’ building and story…” Connor said under his breath. “Maybe it’s not a murder. Maybe it’s…”

“I come with you,” Hank said. “We’re taking the case.” He hung up and got up, coming to Connor to pass his arm around his waist. “It’s okay. Niles is fine, I’m sure about that. Come, I’ll drive.”

“Thank you…”

His partner followed him to the car and thanked him when he even opened the door for him. He slid on the seat and was able to fasten his belt and close it himself.

“I’m so sorry,” he said when the old man was sat next to him, turning the key in his as old car.

“Sorry? For what? That’s your brother, Con’! Your twin brother you love so much. And he loves you so. Of course it’s hurtful for you,” he said as he drove.

Connor knew they needed fifteen minutes to arrive, at a common speed. And fifteen minutes seemed awfully long now.

“He still has a weapon?”

“No. I took it and gave it back to the precinct the first time he…”

Hank glanced to him.

“Niles is bad, you know. That’s why he stopped to come. I didn’t want to say it because you know him. He had such a pride, he’s so awesome, neat, courageous, strong… and he’s… He’s so bad. I couldn’t… When he’ll come back, if he’ll come back, he will be so upset to learn the precinct knows…”

“I know,” Hank said. “And I won’t betray your secret, Connor. You should have told me. You needed to tell it to someone. Share the burden… It’s not good to have that on your heart…”

“You’ve your own problem,” Connor replied.

“And you know them because I shared them.”

This time, Connor Stern didn’t reply. Hank had said a bit about himself since his young partner was the one sending him to the Hospital because of an ethylic coma. That day, he had said to him how he had divorced with his wife and she wanted him to suffer because of that… She took away his son from him. Hank could be happy when he got a week-end with the child. Most of the time, he needed to sneak out to saw him and well… it wasn’t at his advantage in court.

Which was almost stupid since he was fighting for having his son back…

When Hank had introduce the little boy to him a day when he had the chance to have his son because his ex-wife hadn’t anyone else to take care of him…

And Connor perfectly knew the man had already tried to kill himself because he couldn’t bear all of that. Having his son tore apart from his son, having a lot of problem and, because of a risky job, the high probability to lose again his ex-wife whatever he was doing…

“Con’?”

Connor realized he didn’t talk since a moment and he forced a smile.

“That will be okay.”

“Yes, he’s fine.”

Hank moved his hand from the gearshift and patted his knee, squeezing it tenderly. Connor looked up to him and his smile faded. The man saw it and pushed his hand.

“Hm,” he said, clearing his throat. “We’re soon there.”

“Soon?” Connor looked the landscape, the street passing so quickly. He frowned and bent on him to see the speed…

It was way speeder than the limitation.

He pressed his lips together because it wasn’t a good thing to do. They were cop, they were the law…

“Thank you,” he let out.

Hank threw him a little smile.

 

Of course there weren’t cop yet when they arrived. Connor took his gun, you never know, and walked in front of the old man, coming to the building.

“DPD,” Hank let out to the people around.

Some looked like civilian, they’re milk skin, or coffee milk for two, glooming under the stars and the moon, scared or perplexed but there was also… the journalist. And a man with soft ebony skin came to them.

“Can you tell something to us?”

“Something!” Hank spat. “Now get out!”

“Misters!”

A man ran toward them.

“I’m a neighbor. Mister Sugar. I don’t know exactly what happened and didn’t saw the fall but I heard a big sound and when I came, the door was brok…”

Connor turned his head to him and the man stopped to talk.

“Connor.”

“Hi…” he said. “It’s my brother’s apartment, isn’t it?”

The man nodded.

Connor wanted to ask ‘do you think it’s a suicide?’ but couldn’t.

“Do you think it’s a suicide?” Hank asked as they walked to the building.

Mister Sugar was following them.

“I’m not sure… I saw him this afternoon and he was really happy, cuddling with his boyfriend.”

Connor, who had pressed his finger on the button, turned his head to him. “Boyfriend? Niles doesn’t have a boyfriend. You’re talking about his Android? Gavin?”

“You’re certainly right,” the man said.

They entered in the cabin and Connor pressed on the button. His fingers were shivering.

“Con’, it’s okay,” Hank let out, pressing his hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah… probably but… What do you know, Mister Sugar?”

“I didn’t dare to look, to be honest. I was scary. As I said, I didn’t saw for the fall but I heard about it… I don’t know if that happened before or after the break in. Maybe someone comes and…”

“Wait,” Hank said, feeling Connor shivering. “Did you look for the corpse?”

“I… I couldn’t. I’m afraid to…”

“It’s okay.” The old cop looked his partner and caressed his hair. “He’s fine, don’t worry.”

“But I’m worry…” he said with a sad tone.

Hank kissed his temple and pushed softly the young Stern when the lift’s door opened. They get out and walked to the door. Connor squeezed his gun as he saw the gongs destroyed, the door almost fell off.

The younger approached anyway and he pointed out his gun, hearing strange noise.

He hit the remaining of the door and saw someone throwing his hands up.

“Damn! Is cuddling illegal, now?”

Niles was laid against Gavin’s chest, a bowl of soup almost empty in his hands, they had a lot of blankets around them and cute cats where doing fun things on the TV.

Everything seemed perfect.

More than perfect.

Connor was relieved and wanted to jump on his brother. He had been so scared!

“What the fuck had happened there? Your brother was scared, Niles!” Hank barked to them. “How the door is like that and what is this thing about falling corpse?”

He walked to the window and pushed it to look down. From there, there weren’t any bodies…

Niles gulped because… How could he say to his shivering and panicked brother he wanted to kill himself like a half hour earlier?

“Weeeeell…” Gavin said. “Something happened? We were stuck outside and I broke in. I didn’t think we can’t break in our own apartment!” He looked to Niles. “I’m shocked.”

“What…” Connor muttered.

“Okay. Okay, I’ll explain. One time. That will be enough shame for one person. I phcked up and Niles saved me, end of the story.”

He could be proud of that, in fact but he just didn’t want to share it. It was precious.

“He saved me,” Niles added.

“We’re alive,” Gavin said.

“Finally,” the man ended.

“Too phckin’ cute! Look at us! We already finish each other sentence!”

Hank frowned. “There is no sentence to finish.”

“Phck you,” the GV200 let out.

“You… fell from the window?” Connor asked.

“Yay,” Gavin said.

“How?”

The Android had lowered his arms and Mister Sugar let them together.

“Just a stupid thing. Niles risk nothing, I won’t try to kill him.”

“He protected me. He cares for me. Everything is alright, Connor. I’m fine.”

“You’re not f…” Connor noticed the bowl, the TV, the look on his brother’s face.

The bliss. The pure bliss.

“You’re fine…”

Niles nodded.

“YOU’RE FINE!!” Connor was happy, so happy and he looked Gavin. “You saved him.”

“Yup!”

“He’s fine!”

Connor came to his brother and hugged him tightly, muttering again and again “you’re fine”. His baby brother was happy. He was so happy. So so happy!


	15. Everybody needs a tiny break

From the kitchen, Gavin was looking the twins. They looked really likely when they were happy. Except the blue eyes and the soft puffy, stronger jaw and cheeks Niles got. But it was good to see him like that, his hand in his sibling one.

Wanting to offer them a bit of intimacy. He could clean the bowl, look for something to do.

Hank had left when he was sure Connor was okay. Just after having fix the door, installing a curtain in the frame and pushing the crooked door against it. That would do something but they’ll have to wait for Monday to call someone.

“So…” Connor said under his breath.

Niles looked him, sat next to him, his thigh against his, their fingers entwined.

“Gavin is your boyfriend?”

The younger felt dumb. Connor knew him well. He knew how much he hated being with someone because it was ‘useless, a waste of time and not the kind of things for him’.

That was like lying.

But Gavin wasn’t like the others.

“And you? In love with someone?” Niles tried to save himself.

Saying and showing his love to Gavin was a thing but… Yes, yes, he showed a bit of love earlier but, in fact, he shouldn’t have done it…

He was in the bliss and his brother needed to be sure everything was alright. But it was bad.

“In fact…” His brother had his cheeks red. It was pale but red. “I’ve a… something for someone. A crush? Oh… I don’t know, I just feel really well when he’s around… they’re around!!” Connor pressed his hand against his face. “Crap.” He sighed softly. “What mother will say if she learnt you and me, we both love a man…”

He looked down and Niles cupped his cheek with a tenderness nobody will never have. Well, now, maybe Gavin could hope for it….

“Don’t…” Niles wanted to protect Connor but what he wanted to say looked awful… “Don’t think about what she wants. It’s your live and I want you to be happy.”

The younger was in such a position, from there, he could see his _boyfriend_ whom raised his thumbs to him. His smile was so bright…

“He… loves you?” he kept trying.

For his brother.

“I don’t think so. I’m not so interesting…”

“What a liar,” Niles said.

The older looked him and pressed his lips together, still doubtful. His hands were softly around his now and he looked hesitant…

“I really don’t think. Even if I was interesting enough… he’s hetero. So…I’m a bit fucked.”

“Well, you’re not!” Gavin threw from the kitchen.

Connor jumped, surprise, then laughed a bit.

“See what I support?”

“I can see why you feel better,” he smiled.

Niles sighed a bit but, yes, Gavin’s lame humor had helped a lot. And his presence. That suicide or not suicide, ironically, had saved him. And now, he wanted to keep changing for him, for his brother. Because he couldn’t continue to be a burden. Plus, he wanted to be happy.

And Connor deserved happiness too.

His only fear was the possibility to hurt him, to give him fake hope.

“You know, sometime, the sexuality is not what it’s look like. Some people could love someone out of their standard. You’re special, Connor. If that idiot doesn’t love you, pass it. He doesn’t know his chance and he doesn’t deserve you.”

“You’re pushing too much,” Connor said with a tiny laugh.

“I don’t.”

“Is it what you are?” he asked. “You don’t know? Or it’s just change with whoever you’ll love?”

Niles shook his head.

“What matter for me is the body I want to… discover. I can enjoy everybody. What matter is… that body, or the personality? Though… I didn’t think that could matter. I just enjoyed having sex once in the time. You know, getting laid, having fun.”

Gavin looked him while sat in the work plan.

“I… see.”

Connor bit his lower lips. “You think I just try? Just come, saying ‘I love you’ and run away if he doesn’t love me back?”

“Yeah?”

“But I’ve a problem…”

“You don’t know how to flirt!” Gavin let out.

“Yes! But especially… if I can’t run away…”

“Who is he?” Niles asked. “If I may,” he added.

Connor hesitated. He liked to talk with his brother like that because he didn’t since six months. He had missed him so much…

But also, he didn’t want to tear him and Gavin apart.

They looked so cute together… and he wanted his twin happy.

“Of course you may.” He sighed softly. “It’s the Lieutenant Anderson…”

“The Lieutenant Anderson?”

Connor nodded. “He’s so kind and cool, and a great cop too. Before us, he was the youngest Lieutenant of Detroit! I’m worry for him because of the problem with Cole and I’d like to cheer him up…”

“By offering your asshole?” Gavin asked. “Does that work?”

Connor let out a tiny laugh, full of nervousness, and shook his head. “I don’t know if that work but that’s not the plan. I was… just saying, I’d like to help him. When I learnt there was something at your apartment, he took care of me, without asking anything. I’d like to take care of him.”

Niles tugged on his on his hand and brought him to him and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

“You’re such a kind heart.”

Connor smiled a bit.

“I saw Cole at the park. He thought I was you and he was really happy. The kiddo likes you.”

“Aw! I’m happy to know that! Was he fine?”

“Really fine.”

“Cole is Hank Anderson’s son, right?” Gavin asked.

“Yes,” Connor said to him. “Come with us?” he offered.

The Android looked Niles then got up and walked to them. “You should use the child to get the dad!”

“But I don’t want to?”

Connor moved, getting away from his twin to let the place between them, handing him his brother’s hand. But Gavin sat behind Niles and even didn’t touch him. Their discretion was cute to Connor. But he also wanted his baby brother to feel good…

“You also can just test the water. Give clues. And he’ll come to you if he’s interested. He’s a great cop, after all.”

“It’s not false but what should I do?”

“You say to him you love old man!” Gavin let out.

“Stay yourself, first. Then…” Niles tugged him once again. He was really the only he liked to have against him. If not Gavin… “Yeah, why not but with more sophistication.”

“Okay… How? Like… ‘Hello, Lieutenant… Did you have seen Dave Franco’s last movie? He’s hot!’”

“Why Dave Franco?” Gavin asked.

“He has Hank’s age,” Connor said. “I don’t find he’s hot by the way…”

“How do you remember that?”

“Connor always had keep a lot of information in mind,” Niles explained. “And I’m not sure… What would _you_ like to say?”

“’I like you’ and ‘I really appreciate to be your partner’”

“Not enough subtle.”

“I’d like to become Cole’s stepfather!” Gavin said.

“You don’t help,” Niles replied.

“Yes, but I like this one. And your bro’ is smiling so it’s a win!!”

“Don’t try that,” the younger said to Connor.

This one was still smiling and his eyes became full of sparks suddenly. “I know! Something like… ‘We’re partner since six month but maybe I don’t fit well with you? I can be whatever you’d want, your partner, your buddy to drink with or… just a colleague.’ Wh… What do you think about this one?”

“Damn!” Gavin said.

“That’ll be good,” Niles replied.

“And add Cole’s stepfather!”

“Stop it!” the younger Stern let out to his boyfriend.

Who giggled in reply and brushed his cheek as he was faking a stretching.

“Thank a lot, Niles. I’m so happy to have my baby brother back.”

“I’m happy to be back. To be able to help you again. Sorry for the last months.”

Connor shook his head. “You were bad and I understand it. I was really sad because I wasn’t able to be with you but I understood, and I still… I love you. I’m just really, really happy. We should have a lunch, one day. I’ll free some time.”

Immediately, Gavin didn’t care about the fact they shouldn’t show their love like that. He passed his arms around him and even his knees, laying his chin on his shoulder. Niles pressed his free hand on his.

“It’ll be a pleasure, Connor. And really, don’t think about mother. Just try to get that  Lieutenant if he’s intelligent enough to accept your love.”

“But Mom… If she has two sons with a man…”

“Well… What she doesn’t know can’t be bad for her,” Niles said. “I want you to be happy. It’s the first thing you should think of. Promise me?”

“Promise.”

“And if something goes wrong, I’ll be there. I’ll be there again. I’m taking care of you. Thank you for having taking care of me so long.” He glanced to Gavin. “Literally thanks for having brought some joy in my live. And for having be patient.”

“I love you,” the older said, pressing him against his chest.

 

 

The day had seem long, very long and when Connor left for his house, now planning just a soup in a bad and a good sleep, Niles felt really exhausted. He had just changed and he wanted to roll in the blankets, which he did. Lol cat where casting at the TV but since Gavin it was way more normal. And he liked that. This was a soft ambiance and something new than what he was used for six months.

And it was a big part of Gavin.

Gavin who took off his shoes, threw his hoodie on the back of the couch and climbed in it.

“Let me have a place!”

“You’re too bulky, that’s why.”

“Wouldn’t say bulky. And you’re tiny, though…” Gavin lie behind him and slid his hand on his belly. “I could sense something, there.”

Niles closed his eyes. “Don’t move your hand, please.”

“It’s stay there. And…”

Gavin moved his mouth to kiss his neck, his LED yellow and flickering because… he never did such a thing. He wasn’t mean to do that. He barely could kiss correctly, though he learned from Niles. And there, he wanted to please him. He had heard what he had said. How for him, it was only sex. Getting laid, having fun.

Having fun.

God! He wanted him to have fun. He wanted him happy.

He moved his lips on his neck as he kissed it.

The man passed his hand behind him, sliding his fingers in his soft hairs and he liked the feeling.

“What are you doing?” he said.

“Givin’ ya pleasure. Enjoyin’ ya.”

“Hmm…” the man hummed closing his eyes. “You want that?”

“Want you happy.”

“I am… I’m really am.”

“When I’m kissin’ you like that?”

“Yes.”

“And if…”

Niles felt the hand coming down to his behind, passing under the elastic of his comfy pant.

“No.”

Gavin moved his hand immediately to the up.

“No? I thought you wanted to have pleasure with random people…”

Niles moved and laid on his back, looking him and he felt a rush of pleasure because he still had his hand on his belly.

“But you’re not random…” He caressed his cheek with this tenderness Gavin loved so much.

He never knew he could love this as much to be honest.

“You’re so beyond the random, Gavin. I want to enjoy every minute and take all my time with you.” He still caressed tenderly that cheek. “But if you want to, I’ll be glad to discover every inch of you as soon as you want to.”

“I just wanted to make you happy. I love seeing you smile. I want you to never stop.”

“I don’t often smile, you know. That doesn’t mean I’m not happy.” Niles frowned. “I… think.”

Gavin pressed a kiss on his chin with softness. “Tell me if you’re not. I was bought to make you happy.”

“You think it’s that?”

The Android nodded.

“Maybe… you were bought for me to make you happy.”

“Happy-Happy?” he said, bending a bit above him to kiss his nose.

“Happy-Happy,” Niles swear, moving his head to press a kiss on his Adam’s apple.

Gavin liked that feeling. It was so soft. He kissed his temple. Niles kissed the tiny cavity at the base of his neck. The Android replied with tiny butterfly kiss on his forehead, pushing the undisciplined lock with his lips.

Niles could have moaned if he wasn’t restraining himself. What was that feeling? That was kissing, what he always saw as long insupportable foreplay, but he was overwhelmed by that desire.

From kissing.

Why Gavin’s kisses were so awesome to him?

“Are you… even real?”

“I’m there, Niles. I’m real and I don’t want to be away from you.”

”You’re able to say such sweets words.” He kissed his shoulder. “You shine my life so much I wish I could give that back to you…”

“And you did it. Being bought by your brother was the most beautiful thing that never happened to me.” He pressed his lips in his hair. “Or was it try to kill me?” he giggled.

Niles laughed too, snuggling against him. “Don’t do that too often, though.”

“Okay,” Gavin laughed, hugging him.

They were nice there. They were happy and the world couldn’t get them.

 

 


	16. Who need to build a snowman?

In the couch, under all the blankets, Niles was still asleep and for Gavin, it was such a difficulty to leave it without waking him up. But he was an Android Detective conceived and modified to do a lot of things. Calculate the best way to free himself from that tender hug wasn’t the most difficult thing he had done in his whole life. Up, next to Niles, he bent to tenderly kiss his cheek then took the blank board and erased one ‘one’ with his thumb then added a ‘two’.

Twelve days.

He was there since twelve days.

He had lived a lot of that, in the end, but those days were good.

Since the lol cats were on the TV and a bit louder, he won’t stay to watch it while cuddling his sleeping lover, he lowered the sound and went in the kitchen to prepare a breakfast. But not something big.  Niles had still to learn to eat correctly again. So, he prepared a plat of crumble eggs and a glass of fresh orange juice. Not much but enough for a start. He hummed the song to keep his mind busy and thought about his hoodie. He should get it to be sure he could hide his LED is something went wrong in his mind. But Niles was asleep soo…

 

“Niles?”

Hearing his name said by his soft tone made the man let out a tiny sound then he curled up.

“It’s time to get up for a good breakfast.”

“Thanks but not hungry…”

“Not hungry?” Gavin asked.

“Yeah… And I could use a little nap,” he added.

“Niles… Cheer up. You’ve made so much effort yesterday.”

The man nodded. “That’s probably why I’m tired,” he said.

“I understand, it was a huge day for you. You don’t have to do such efforts today but eat one or two mouthful. Drink one or two sips.”

“I’m feeling really… oh God. What… what’s wrong? Yesterday…”

“Hey, hey…” Gavin knelt next to him and kissed his temple. “That’s normal.”

“I felt so good and now…”

“Look at me.”

Niles rose his eyes to him.

“Sit down and eat a bit, then we’ll have fun, playing card, watching a movie you love… I’d like to see what you love as movie? We can take a bath too, you love bath, right?”

“You live with a mess.”

“Yay. Force you a bit, my mess.”

Niles wanted to push the covers but it was hard. How could that have change so fast? Though it wasn’t as bad as the others days. Just… he felt strange. He didn’t want anything. Didn’t feel happy.

But.

He was ready to make those efforts.

“Okay…” He pushed his hand out of the blankets to reach to Gavin.

This one took his hand then helped him to sit. He went next to him, letting him take the plate and his forks. Niles looked the yellow-orange food, thinking about yesterday. About what he had learnt. How the Android he loved had put his live in danger.

For him.

That was awful. That turned in his guts and making him want to puke.

“What’s the program?”

“What do you want to do?”

Nothing.

“What do you want to do?”

“I asked fiiiiirst!” Gavin stuck his tongue out.

He didn’t know because it was hard for him. All he had done for his entire live was to wait in a stupid tank and being a cop. So, he wasn’t really good with the ‘keep yourself busy’. If you’d ask him, he’d stay with cats all the time.

And Niles.

The man took a bite of egg, pinched his lips then opened them to swallow that.

“You still like snow?”

“Yay. That’s still pretty… nice.”

“There is the yard, it’s full of snow if I’m right. Yesterday, it was.”

Gavin couldn’t help but laugh. That thin lay of snow couldn’t have save them but yeah, yesterday they had seen snow.

“So?”

“Want to play with the snow? I’d stay sit because I don’t think I’ll be able to stay up.”

The GV200 took the fork from Niles’ hand then took a bite of egg and offered it to the man.

“I’d like to but I want you to be happy. Just try to be happy, no pressure.”

Niles forced himself to swallow the food. It was good but it wasn’t the question for him right now.

“To be honest, I can’t remember having play that much in the snow when I was a kid.”

“Then we’ll discover that together. We’ll have fun! And then a bath and hot cocoa!”

“So you want me to eat,” Niles said with a tiny smile.

“Yup!” He took the glass to offer it to the man.

Which took it and forced himself to sip.

“And…”

Gavin looked him with a smile. This special and powerful smile. Only that could have made Niles happy, to be honest.

Well… he wanted to feel the happiness. It soothed him, anyway.

“About the homeschooling… I’m really okay. I… I want to do something with my life and I want to be teacher.” He hesitated a bit because despite what he seemed to say yesterday, he feared his mother and what she could believe. “I don’t know in what but I’d like to.”

“You’ll find something. What was your favorite branch back at school time?”

“I didn’t have,” the man replied. “I knew what I was supposed to do and I did.”

“You were… so cold? Though, I must say, your cold look is really really hot. Look at you… Damn! They’ll have chance your student but they’ll never pass because… DAMN!”

Niles couldn’t help but let out a tiny giggle. “Stop!”

Gavin smiled and passed his hand around him. “I never will stop making you happy,” he said.

Then he pressed his lips against his with tenderness and Niles loved that. So much.

 

 

He should have get out of the car but it was _22, Acacia Avenue_ from _Iron Maiden_ and he couldn’t let the music stop. He loved this one so much. But he loved a lot very much. He always loved those kind of music and Niles always looked him dumbfound. Connor liked to believe his brother was surprise someone like him liked Metal and Heavy Metal. But he also loved when his twin came next to him, while they were studied when he listened to some music.

The lyrics and the powerful music were flying in the car while he was finishing his breakfast: egg sandwich and coffee. He had prepared the first quickly before leaving and bought the other in the road.

For just few seconds, he took time for him.

But as soon as the music ended, he forced himself to switch off the music displayer linked to his car and went out. He locked the vehicle and came in the precinct, finishing his sandwich, throwing the wrap in the trash can in the reception. And then, he passed the main gates and went to his desk so he could work on the case. He had a lot to do and they still searched how to stop that maniac. There were clues and evidences all over so why they couldn’t just discover what was happening?

He needed to go to the evidence room.

Something about the flower? They had searched but never found. Maybe in old books? He could go to that old library? He needed to check it back. And what that could possibly said. Maybe they had miss something? And in the plantations. He also needed to work on another case where young girls were killed but he had enough evidence for this one. It seemed it was the neighbor and he just needed his mandate and a partner to go there.

No time to think about something else, he had case to solve!

 

Shivering on his legs, Niles was trying to stay up. That wasn’t that easy and he was pressed against the wall but he was trying as Gavin put some other and warm clothes. His clothes.

“We need to found you some clothes. Buy you some.”

“Why?”

“I’m taller than you, you float in that.”

Though… He was really cute in this. He had found a stupid hoodie with cat ears and paws in the belly pocket Connor had offered to him, trying to bright his look. That was so good on him and he could imagine him with a lot of cat stuff.

“This is really good on you. You should keep that. Not forever because I can’t give it to you but you can wear it whenever you want.”

“Nice!” Gavin adjusted the jeans. “This one is really just. You have long legs. I love them, by the way.”

“Thank you? We really need to find you some clothes. But tomorrow, I’d like to go in the playground. See the cats with you.”

“You always think about me,” Gavin said, walking to him.

“That, and my brother, is the only think making me a bit… not bad. Knowing you’re happy is important to me.”

“That’s too cute. You’re really cute.” And as he was saying that, he pushed the cap he had on his hands. “Keep your head warm!”

Niles nodded and then took his hand to pass it around his waist.

“Yay, yay, I got ya,” Gavin said with a smile.

They started to walk and Niles really liked that contact, pressing himself against him.

“Oh… wait,” he said.

“Yay?” the Android asked.

“Can we go to the bathroom?”

“Weewee? Okay!”

Niles shook his head, pinching his lips with something looking like shame on his face. Gavin could feel it, a bit because of the date he always have on him, a bit because he could feel it tense against him…

So the Android was a bit surprised. Was it that bad to need to go in toilet? He saw him in way other situation. He already helped him to go in toilet the first days…

When they arrived to the bathroom, Niles showed the mirror. And the Android was even more surprised. By the looking-glass, mittened Niles’ hand open it and he took a little long egg-shaped box.

“What is that?” Gavin asked.

“I’ll need those,” he said, looking hesitant.

It was just near another strange double-box that Niles took and threw in the trash.

“And not that?”

“That’s not good anymore.”

“That’s it? You didn’t open it.”

“Just know it… Can you close your eyes?”

“Hu? Yeah, Gorgeous.”

The GV200 closed his eyelids. He waited a moment, trying to guess what it was, loudly.

“It something against stomach ache! Does your belly hurt? Is it because of what I cook to you? I’m not a great cooker. It’s something to keep your hands warm! It’s…”

“You can look if you want to.”

“I’ll have hard time if I don’t look.”

Gavin opened his eyes and he blinked. He had still his arms around him until now but seeing him there, he let go on him and cupped his cheeks.

“Look at you,” he said.

“Don’t look too much, that will pass.”

“Pass? I don’t have a dick, can’t have a boner to let it pass!”

“Boner?”

“You know it’s when…”

Niles pushed his hand on his face. “I’ve a penis, I know what an erection is. But…”

“You’re astounding! I didn’t know you needed glasses?”

He frowned, it was not in his data…

“Come,” Niles said.

He paced backward and started to walk and Gavin came to him, taking him back by the waist and supporting his weight, helping him to move around. The man took his keys in the coin tray Connor had made when he was kid. He had offered it to their Mom but one day, she wanted to throw old stuff and he had saved it.

“I got a really tiny myopia, not a big thing,” he said as they walked to the lift.

Niles wouldn’t be able to walk the stairs.

“I worked a lot when I was Detective, and even when I was younger, well too much. Connor too… and our myopia became worsen. In a strange way.”

The man adjusted his glass with stern frame. As the lift arrived, they entered the cabin and none of them said hi to the accountant living in the upper story. Niles approached his lips from his ear.

“Our eyes, my eyes, get pretty tired and that stayed. I struggle with bright place as snowy’s one and when I really look at screen… when Connor got really blurred vision. Our contact lenses help a lot but…”

“I got it. That’s really sexy, Gorgeous.”

Niles shook his head a bit. “Mom said we had the same stigma as our father and she said he was really useless at the end…”

“She’s wrong.”

“Hm.”

“Was he white?”

“You’re obsessed with that,” Niles said with a tiny chuckle.

“Yay!” He pressed his temple against him. “And with that sound.”

“Huuush…”

Niles threw a look to the accountant who looked absolutely disgusted…

“Hm.” Gavin hugged him. “Just remember your mother is not so right and certainly not about everything. She wanted way too much from you when, for me, you look so perfect. And you certainly already were back at this time.”

The man looked him and as the words could be cute, they were also terrifying. He didn’t say anything, though, and when they arrived in the ground floor, the neighbor quickly leaved, mumbling some word about those creeps who wanted to have sex with Android.

They went to the backdoor and Gavin pushed it. He watched the white cover. He couldn’t help but smile. Yesterday, he didn’t paid attention to all of that because it was too important to care for Niles but there?

He often saw the snow from away. He thought it was nice when that helped in the case; he thought that was mysterious when he was on that tank; and in another life, he wanted to know what was fun with that… Today, he was ready to discover it because… Niles was such a kind heart.

“What should we do, then?” he said, a bit excited.

Niles walked to the thin cover of snow, not so far away from the place they had land yesterday. He still felt bad, really bad and he even didn’t know why he deserved someone like Gavin…

“Come.”

The Android walked to him and helped him as he saw him crouch. And got up.

“Look.”

And the second after, Gavin had snow on his face. It was cold and weird. Against his warm body covered by synthetic skin, it started to melt and he moved his head.

“Woah!” He looked him, blinking a bit but then smiling. “So it’s like that we play with snow?”

“Yes. If I remember well. Why you don’t check in internet while I’ll throw this snow on your visage?”

“Oh yeah? OH YEAH?! I’ve an ex-Detective and a powerful Android! And you…” He took some snow but didn’t make any ball with it because… he didn’t know that.

“Me?”

Niles paced backward but was still hit by the cold thing.

“Ah. Wait. Help me. I don’t want to fall, I need to kneel,” he said, moving his hands to Gavin.

This one made a jump to him and hugged him to help him down.

“You’re good?” he made sure.

Niles closed his fingers around the soft and cold thing and crushed it in Gavin’s face.

“Ah!! You traitor!”

The man giggled. “Never trust anyone!”

“You bet you’ll win! You’re a dead man, Gorgeous!!” Gavin jumped backward and he caught some snow to throw it to him, too.

Niles tried to protect himself from the snow but couldn’t, obviously. But he wasn’t done! He threw back the snow, didn’t even try to make ball. A bit because Gavin didn’t and he wouldn’t lose time. He was already an easy prey. Gavin dodged on ball and his LED flickered yellow and the man saw him form his first ball and soon after, that flew through the air and touched him right in the forehead.

The man took more matter.

“Ah! You’re cheating, Android!”

“It’s war now!” He threw another cold bullet. “You betray me, I’ll Android your face.”

“Okay. Okay.” Niles rose his hands.

“Let fall the snow,” Gavin said, bending to take more snow.

And he was hit by something freezing his neck. That was weird but funny and he let out a giggle. He loved that!

And he loved the fact Niles was playing even if he was knelt in the thin white lay. He just taking care the man was fine because he couldn’t support the fact the men will freeze.

“How should I win?!”

“Or lose? You’ll lose if I hit you…”

“In the heart?” Gavin said making a perfect ball.

“You want that? Right!”

The Android smiled and threw the said ball. Niles rolled to dodge it and went on his four to get up, gathering snow.

Then Gavin didn’t throw anything, his LED becoming bright blue as he saw his efforts.

When he was up, a ball flew and Gavin let it touch him in the shoulder as Niles was pacing backward to the trash container and windowsill to gather snow. His legs were a bit shivering but he felt he could do it.

He needed to do it.

Balls passed by between each other for minutes surrounded by giggles and even smile. Niles did his best to avoid as much hit as he could or to protect his heart with his arms. Gavin was away, using his capacity to land perfect ball. And there, he just had find the most perfect one. With this one, it will be the end of this battle.

But…

Niles was up since eight minutes and half; he was doing a lot of effort and he was so proud of him.

And he couldn’t keep the stance any longer.

So Gavin ran to him and took him in his arms, passing his hands in his back-thighs to lift it.

And then, he get why Niles was a good Detective but even like that, to ‘protect’ itself, he just hit him right in the heart.

Well…

“Too bad. My Thirium pump is lower. If I threw you in the snow, I win?” he smiled.

“Crap!”

“Hm… a kiss and I’ll be merciful.”

“A kiss?”

“Yay!”

“You?”

“Yay!!”

Niles wanted to kiss his lips first and then remembered Gavin liked his lips but… everywhere. So he kissed tenderly his LED.

“Enjoy because I don’t yield to act of mercy usually.”

“Aw, thanks you my Lord,” he giggled.

The man bent a bit over him, his cold fingertips coming on his nape.

“Can I?”

“Yeah.”

Niles pressed his forehead against his and kissed him tenderly, warming in his arms. He loved him. He loved him so much…


	17. Where is the police when you need it

In the evidence room, Connor was still busy with all those clues. Pressed against the tilted table, he thought, again and again. What can they have miss? They had so much files how what is possible they don’t find the crossing elements? Age, gender, place of birth, place of living, everything… Some were married, other not; some had children and other not. Few victims were only child, most of them had at least one sibling. The jobs never were the same, they didn’t go in the same place…

Why?

What they had missing.

The supermarket they went wasn’t the same, the vacation place, the former school… Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

So what?

Connor rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger and sighed. They started to get tired. He needed a quick break or he’ll have to take out his contact lenses and… he didn’t have his glasses. Worst idea ever… He sighed and left the evidence clue, for now, and came back to his desk. He fell on his seat and moaned a bit, stretching.

“Lieutenant Stern?”

He let out a tiny other moan and opened his eyes. It was Chris with a smile.

“Here, please. Take a break. Or… you were in a four hour break in the evidence room?” he joked.

“You know my little secret,” Connor said with a wink.

They both laughed and the boy took the warm cup.

“Really thank you for that. How is the work for you?”

“Fine. Fine.”

“And Damian? And Magdalene?”

“Both are really good but…” Chris sat on the desk so Connor pushed some object to give him room. “You’ll never know what Damian did this morning!” he said with excitation.

“Damian is three months old sooo… He smiled?”

“Oh. You’re really smart. Yes. But that, that was yesterday when I came back from work. This morning… he laughed!”

“That’s cute!”

“Yes! I’ve a ton of pic’. You wanna see?”

“Yes!” Connor approached his seat to see. He smiled to the picture the policeman showed to him, commenting the tiny baby with a beautiful moka skin. “He’s so cute.”

“He got that from his mother.”

“You’re fine too, Agent Miller.”

Connor sipped while the man was laughing.

“Oh, look!”

He took his own phone to show the picture he did with his baby brother yesterday and he even showed the one at the park where Niles was with Gavin.

“That’s the other Stern?”

“I thought _I_ was the other Stern?” Connor said.

“Yeah but now you work there and not him,” a voice let out.

Connor turned his head and smiled to Hank who looked… a bit annoyed.

“Hello Lieutenant Anderson.”

“Con’,” he said.

He went to the desk and looked.

“That’s Niles. He’s fine then?”

Connor nodded with a bright powerful smile.

“Con’ you had your car, right?” Hank asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“My car is dead, need to bring it to my technician and I went there by taxi… I hate those things…”

Indeed, he always said it was awful because there was no driver and you had to have confidence in electronic…

“Can we use your car?”

“Of course, Hank. I wanted to say I’d like to be your partner!”

Connor felt stupid. No, no that wasn’t what he needed to say! But Hank was so intimidating and he was so impress by him. He wanted to please him and… ugh! And he felt even more stupid when he saw the way the man looked him, frowning.

“We’re already partner, Con’ but… glad to hear that? Get up?”

Connor nodded. He said bye to Chris and brought his coffee with him, following Hank.

“Where were we going?” he asked while fishing for his keys.

“We need to search clue for that asshole and I called a florist and we can come to ask some questions. Maybe that will lead us to something… I also got some trackers and we will ask to the florist for help.” Hank stopped at the reception to get back the trackers to Sandrah, the sweet ST300 that stayed there because she loved to work with them. “We will be out all day, you’re ready?”

Connor nodded once again. “I really want to stop that serial killer. I passed four hours in evidence room and… I just didn’t  get.”

“We will find.”

The boy opened his car and went behind the flywheel when Hank came in the other seat.

“Will work all night if we need it,” Hank added as he fastened his belt.

Connor was a bit relieved and he turned his key in the contact and the music filled the car.

“ _The Longest Day_? Iron Maiden?” Hank asked.

The younger nodded.

“That’s a good shit, great choice. But…” Anderson put down the tracker box and frowned. “You listen to Heavy Metal?”

“Oh yes. I love that.” Connor moved on the road.

Hank looked him, seeming impressed. “I didn’t know you loved Heavy Metal? All I know about you it’s you’re a really good cop, really smart and you’re a bit weirdo and you love your brother really much.”

Connor threw him a little smile.

“And that you’re really nice with my Cole. He loves you.”

“Ah! I love him too. I’d be happy to see him again but… Isn’t it too complicate for you for now, with Lori?”

“Hm… That’s a bit difficult,” Hank said. “That disturbs you if I smoke?”

“N… No but it’s not good for your health…”

Hank shrugged and lowered the window before lighting a cigarette.

Connor glanced to him. “So… What is your favorite band?”

“Knight of the Black Death.”

“Ah! Their music is really powerful! I like them too.”

“Yes. They bring something nice but the old classics are always a pleasure. And you?”

“Knight of the Black Death too!!” Connor replied with excitation.

Hank looked to Connor and couldn’t help but smile. “I didn’t know we have so much in common.”

“Well… I like dogs,” Connor said with a smile.

“That’s true.  I remember how you were so happy that time I brought Sumo.”

“He’s so cute!”

Hank smiled. “Do you have a dog?”

Connor shook his head while he was driving in the streets. The old man had given him a paper with the address and after had introduced it in his GPS, he perfectly knew where he needed to go…

“I’m living with my mother and she never ever wanted an animal. Even gold fish.”

“Aren’t you thirty years old?”

“Yes but… I…” He did his best to don’t close his eyes, since he was driving. “I always was really near with Niles and when we became cops, we took something together. We stayed in that beautiful apartment for a while but when he wanted to bring someone at home he couldn’t and the estate inflation hit so… we agreed for the need of something else and I also feel I couldn’t prevent him to live alone. But I also didn’t feel able to live alone… I asked my mom to come back to her and she said ‘yes’ though she really seemed annoyed. And the worst? I… I’m doing a lot by myself but I’m a bit… afraid to have things slipping from my hands.”

“You shouldn’t live at your mother’s. Especially if she seemed to piss off,” he said. “How old is your Ma’?”

“I think we don’t say woman’s age?” Connor said with a tiny laugh. Nervous. “Fifty-nine. Almost sixty… I know it’s ridiculous and I’m wasting her live…” He squeezed his hands on the flywheel.

“Don’t you have a friend to stay at?”

Connor shook his head.

“Stop the car,” the man said.

The younger didn’t say anything against that and he looked for a place to park the vehicle. What asked him two minutes and three puffs to Hank. But finally, he was stopped.

“Sorry.”

“You don’t have friends?”

Connor shook again his head. “I’m too busy with work and when I’ve time, I go with my brother. Especially when he started to be… well…” he whispered.

“Okay. We have a big case to work on, why don’t you come over tonight?”

“What?”

“I’m your friend, isn’t it?”

Connor looked down, his lower lips trembling. He should say the sentence but he just couldn’t because… because he didn’t want to become his friends… He had so much feeling for him and wanted them to be way more than friends.

“Oh…” the old man let out.

“I’d like to be your friend, really!”

“Don’t force, Connor.”

“I’d like to be your friend. I’m fine with whatever you’d like to. I was just… I didn’t expect that? You’re someone really important and skilled and I can’t believe I’ve the chance to be your partner just after having been my brother’s partner. When I started to work at the DPD, you were… You were the youngest Lieutenant of Detroit!”

“And now, is you.”

“Is my brother,” Connor corrected.

“Don’t be so harsh on you. You’re a great cop.”

“I’m not harsh on me. I’m really proud of my brother. He deserved to be the youngest Lieutenant of Detroit. Sorry he took your title.”

The man shook his head.

“Connor… when you brother stopped to come, I asked to be paired with you.”

“Why?”

“Because…” Hank rubbed his head and took a puff of cigarette. “I wanted to know you?”

“Know me? Why? I’m…nobody. Never had been something else than my brother’s shadow.” He shook his head. “I love him with all my heart so I don’t care but… it’s that.”

“I don’t think I’m someone nice, Connor. I asked to be partnered up with you because I was fascinated by you. I had a crush on you.” He looked by the window. “I still have. Soo… I get you don’t want to stay near me. If you want to change your partner, I’ll support the demand.”

“Lieutenant Anderson…” Connor unfastened his belt and bent to press his lips against his cheek. “I’m interested,” he said. “As a partner, as a crush and to come at yours tonight…”

Hank looked him with surprise but also pleasure.

Since Connor had just kissed his cheek, he didn’t try to do more but his heart fast beating fast in his chest.

 

 

The silent was weird in the car… well as silent a car could be when Iron Maiden was still humming in the loudspeakers. Since they had talked, since they were driving again and leading to the florist, they didn’t have spoken.

Damn! Connor wasn’t even sure about what he had accepted.

Was he his boyfriend now?

He stopped the car, and the stereo, as they arrived at the downtown, next to the first florist. Should he got out of the vehicle and kiss him? Should he try to talk about that? He wasn’t so sure. What should he do?

He felt a bit tense…

“So we’re there… “

“Yep. Let’s go.” Hank pushed open the door and went out.

Connor had a tiny sigh and he left the vehicle. He smiled to the man and followed him until they arrived to the florist, few feet away. This time, there was a real silent. Yes the wind was blowing and roaring, yes their shoes were crumbling the snow but there was the silence…

Hank pushed open the florist’s door and kept it open for his partner. There three people before them so they stayed quite.

Well, Connor had nothing against silence and he looked around. His feet led him to the pot plants and he watched them. He loved to see those colors. He was watching the seeds area when he received a texto and took out his phone. Opened it, he smiled. It was a picture from Niles where he could see him with Gavin in the yard in the snow. Gavin still have a bit of snow on him and Niles was red from the cold, his lips a bit blue.

[AMAZING!!!

You’re so cuuute!  I love that pic’ can it be my wallpaper?

I’m so proud of you!

Get home to be warm again please  You look like you’re freezing.]

“Connor?”

It was their turn!

Connor walked to Hank who was next to the counter.

“Lieutenant Stern and Anderson,” he said. “We’re there because of the case of the MadFlower. You heard about it Ma’am?”

She nodded to Hank. “But I did nothing. I heard a lot of my colleagues got people asking for cactuses…”

“I don’t doubt about that, Ma’am,” Hank replied. “We’re not saying that you’re the murder. But do you have a list of everybody buying cactus to you? Cactus in flower? Or… without? Ugh… How do you grow flower to a cactus?”

The lady was opening her computer to check the information. Connor noticed an Android taking care of the flowers there. A lot of Androids were now paid to do the job they were doing… and he realized he never offered money to Gavin but now he was Niles’ boyfriend so…

“That arrives normally if you let it rest a bit while the cold time and let it come back slowly in the sun while spring and summer.”

“So it’s not possible for now?” Hank asked.

“It is with greenhouse and tricks. You know… in our time…” She printed two pages and handed it to Hank who thanked her, looking the names.

“We can also check if it’s reals flowers?”  Connor said, frowning.

“Yes.” Hank read the list.

“Do you know what the flower means?” the younger Lieutenant said, showing the picture for a reminder.

“Hm… Let me think…” she said. “It can be a lot of things, depending of everybody. I know about the courage, the power or even the protection. The love.” She looked like she was thinking. “Did you have search on internet?””

He nodded. He had found more or least that. But with other words…

“As I said, the florist will say something else to you if they feel it a bit differently. So…”

“We have to go to others florist anyway,” Hank replied. He took a tiny pack in his box and pushed it to her. “Can you let one in every cactus you’ll sell?”

“Y…yes, of course.”

“Thank you. And can I have one sunflower in pot? The tiny cute one there.”

Connor looked Hank, surprised, when he heard that, stopping reading the list he had taken from his hand.

“Of course!”

She left from the counter and came to the said flower to bring it and then asked for the money. Chatting, suddenly relieved, she said to him how to take care of the flower. And when he had the flower, when they had everything, they left the place because they still had so much to see.

Connor was ready for the silent.

He had a reply from Niles but didn’t look because he was surprised. That was maybe the good moment to break that silence he didn’t want back?

“Con’?”

“Yes?”

Hank handed him the pot. “Are you okay to come at my place? As a date. I’ll make you Bolognese spaghettis and we could look up the case? Not the…”

“That’s a perfect date, I really like to!” Connor smiled. He took the pot and pressed it against his heart. “Thank you, I’ll cherish it. And call her…”

Hank looked surprised he wanted to call a flower but smile.

“Blossom!”

“What a cute name,” Hank smiled.


	18. Creeping needs

In a matter of few seconds, Gavin had asked two questions. ‘Cocoa or not?’ and ‘Bath or shower?’

Under his blankets, tightening them around his frozen body, Niles waited because he had say ‘yes’ and ‘bath’. So his Android, his lover, was preparing everything. Honestly? He had just accepted the cocoa to pleasure him but he really looked forward the bath. He was shivering of cold…

When he saw the GV200 leaving the bathroom and walking to the kitchen, just in t-shirt, Niles looked him pass. His arms were beautiful. He loved watch him. He was a really pretty model, in his opinion at least, and he wondered why they never tried to redo the same. He could have been use in many way.

Many many way.

Like those CX100? He had heard they were used as sexual partner. And, in fact, he could imagine the Android moaning under him, his cheeks red as his lips and…

What?

Where that thought was coming from? He couldn’t imagine sex since… way more than six months. And Gavin seemed to be so pure…

But this thought was even more strange to him. Suddenly, he felt really jealous. No, he didn’t want anybody to have someone like Gavin. And especially not as a lover. He wanted to be the only one to have someone as pretty as him, as awesome as him. He was the only one that could be his partner…

When he saw Gavin came back, he had still that burst of visceral jealousy.

“It’s almost done for the cocoa!” the Android let out as he walked to the bathroom.

Niles felt like a stupid child, the same he’d choke with his bare hand if that was legal, when he let out: “I’m cold.”

“Yay, yay, that’s coming.”

“I could use a warm hug,” he added.

“And that’s coming too,” Gavin said.

Niles bent a bit to see him go in the bathroom and he let out a sigh. He was pathetic. So pathetic. How could he be so childish? Act like Gavin was his like he was just an object?

He didn’t deserve someone like Gavin…

But he couldn’t bear the idea to lose him.

He wanted to call him, to wallow him to be sure he won’t leave.

No. No he couldn’t!

And if Gavin hated him for that?

Is head was hurting him, ugh…

He took his head in his hands, letting go a huge sigh. Why? Why! He wanted to be still happy but then, he was just hating himself. He was so awful. Gavin had been so cute to want to have sex with him even if that was so new for him and him, he thanked him how? With a powerful and awful sexual thought followed by hate and jealousy.

He looked his own palms were he had pressed his head, his glasses pressing so much against his own face, hating himself so much.

He didn’t get the single thing with his live…

“Hey, Gorgeous?”

“I’m not…”

“Hey, Beautiful?”

Niles felt a soft kiss on his temple then arms around him, a nose nuzzling in his hair.

“Here’s your hug.”

“… Thank you.”

“What’s happening?” He kissed the hands covering the sweet face.

“I don’t want to bother you.”

“I look like you bother me? Come on… Tell me, Gorgeous. I’ll take care of whatever the problem is.”

“I don’t want to share you… I want you all for me.”

Gavin took his hands to uncover his face and he caressed his cheek. “I just want to be with you. Don’t want to be with anyone else. I’ll stuck at you like a chewing gum at your shoes.”

“Do I deserve you?” Niles asked.

“Is it the real question?” Gavin cupped his both cheeks. “Because… that is non-sense. No, you don’t deserve me…”

Niles looked down.

“But there is no deserving there. Look at me.”

The man couldn’t do it, the words still sinking in him.

“Niles, look at me. Or should I striptease to have your attention?” he joked.

Stern tried to calm himself, trying to rise his face but he didn’t deserve Gavin. But… there was no deserving?

“Wh… What do you mean?”

“I mean there is no question about deserving someone else. You did nothing to have me except being you and every inch of you is… DAMN! And I don’t think I _deserve_ you. I did nothing to get you, just being me, taking care of you. But I’m really, really happy because… Ugh, I don’t say those things and I even don’t know what the phck is with all of this because I’m an Android… but I do care about you and don’t want to see you like that.” He squeezed one of his hands. “Don’t talk about deserve because if we start like that… does that mean we deserve what we get there? I can’t think that. And I decide to not!”

“You’re stupid,” Niles whispered.

“Yay!”

“I’m sorry to bother you with all of that. I’m trying.”

“What’s pissing me of is to see you unhappy. I’ll make you happy,” he swore.

“You’re making me happy, it’s just… Suddenly, I become sad and… and for some stupid things. I don’t even know…”

“That’s okay. Lay it on me. Okay?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yay.” Gavin kissed his lips. “Now come… You’re still cold and I want to hug you in that bath.”

Niles still thought he didn’t deserve him. He wouldn’t think about that as he watched the Android got up and offered him his hands. In fact, he was just becoming stupid because he needed someone to care about him? Yeah, yeah… there was still Connor but, once again, Connor had his live.

Gavin had nothing except him and…

And, God! He was still an asshole to depend of him.

Why was he doing that?

“Niles.”

The tone was firm and made him look up.

“Take my hands and got up. Now.”

This tone…

Niles got a powerful shiver along his spine and he caught the hands, pushing on his feet to get up. He realized he started to be comfortable on his legs, at least just when he got up. That wouldn’t be that if he continued like that, if they take a shower.

“So like it when I’m rough and command you. Noted!”

“In fact… I don’t. I always annoyed Fowler, our Captain, because when he gave me orders, I did, because he was mu superior and I respect my superiors, but I did it with overzeal. And that irritated him so much.”

“That’s almost sexy,” Gavin laughed as they walked to the bathroom. “So you’ll run over to do some zeal? Should I put you a leash on?”

“Don’t even try,” the man replied.

But his mind was somewhat shivering from that mention.

What?

He was becoming really weird.

But this weekend was really charged with emotions, good and bad, and he was lost.

Gavin was laughing, probably because of his reply, and Niles looked him, his eyes blinking a bit. Maybe he had borne his tone, his command, because he was totally genuine? Yes… Gavin looked like a tug and strangely pure.

And… damn, he loved that in him too.

“You sit on the bath? I’ll grab the cocoa, it probably still hot. Like you!” Gavin made his fingers like guns and winked.

Niles blinked as the Android left the room.

“Wait!” he let out at the moment he was about to leave.

“Yay?” The GV200 turned his head toward the man and couldn’t help but smile when he saw him walk to him.

He felt the hands on his cheeks and his chin a bit rose then lips brushing is.

“It’s okay?”

“Do it.”

The kiss innervated every fiber of his body, making his LED flickering with a strange pleasure. This kiss full of passion and love was way beyond those they had shared. He was more like the drilling one they had shared when they had fallen.

He couldn’t help but reply at this kiss, gave up on it, passing his hands around Niles, letting his hands on his lower back. A good way to feel his cold skin and be able to hold him, support him.

Phck… his skin was really cold.

He moved back and felt the hands pressing a bit his cheeks.

“Please.”

“It’s okay, little Gremlins, I’ll kiss you as much as you want as soon as you will be naked and in that bath. You’re so cold.”

“I thought I was hot.”

“You’re hot but you’re cold.”

“Gavin, play Katy Perry _Hot’n’Cold_ ” Niles let out. He blushed a bit, passing his arms around his body. “Don’t say that to Connor, please.”

“Now I’ve something against you,” the Android giggled. “Come on.” He kissed his forehead. “Undress and go to the bath. You’re way too cold. I don’t want you to catch something…”

“You can’t catch something because you’re cold. It’s only virus.”

“Well there is a LOT of virus in that lift and we saw stupid kids when we went back and I don’t want you to be cold. Go, go, go!” Gavin pushed him to the bath and smiled when he saw the man undressing.

He left for the kitchen and grabbed the mug still warm and a huge plate he had found in the kitchen cupboards. He came back and found the man in the warm liquid, seeming to enjoy that, eyes closed. He knelt in the fluffy bathmat and said a little ‘here’s your cocoa’, placing the plate.

“Thank you,” Stern whispered. He opened slightly his eyes to look him. “You join me or…”

Maybe Gavin was good there? Maybe he didn’t like to take bath?

“Yay. I come in your arms?”

Niles nodded, liking that idea too. He loved being hold by Gavin but that will be a real pleasure to have him in his arms. He watched him as the GV200 took out his clothes and threw them in the floor. A thing that amused him. He had taken the time to fold them and lay them on the chair and Gavin he was so chaotic…

“Give me room!” Gavin slid between his legs and tugged the plate. “We’re passing aaaall our time like that, and we still struggle to place us! You believe that?”

Niles pressed a kiss on his shoulder to reply him. “We need to train more, that’s it. You’re fine?”

“Yeah. You’re so tender…” Gavin tugged a bit more the plate. “I can lay against you.”

“Please.”

Niles smiled when he felt his back against his chest. That was so good. He pressed his chin on his shoulder and closed his eyes. He moved one hand to have it on the bench and the other in the water. Gavin touched this hand then snuggled against him.

“Don’t fall asleep, okay?” he whispered.

“Don’t worry… I’m not sleepy, just enjoying. I… I could stay with you forever, just like that.”

Gavin touched his hand once again and he took it, leading it on his belly, entwining their fingers.

“You want your cocoa?”

“You’re really decided to make me eat or drink, right?”

“Right!” he said with a bright smile.

“Can I have a kiss, first?”

The Android took the mug and turned his head, and a bit his body. He watched as Niles opened his eyes and couldn’t help but reply to the kiss when his lips were devoured by those velvet reddish one…

He giggled against the lips.

“You’re good at that.”

“I’ve a good partner to help me,” Niles said against his lips.

“That asshole! What he does better than me?!”

Niles smiled against him. “Kissing?”

“Phck!! Then you’ll need to learn me.”

“It’d be a pleasure. But… I also love your kitty-kisses.”

“Kitty?”

“Yes. You look like a little cat when you kiss.”

Gavin looked him with one of those smirk saying he’ll do something stupid in few seconds and Niles felt his heart beat so fast in his chest. Was it because of this bath very hot? Thermal choc?

“You know how cats kiss? That’s gross, Niles!” He threw him a beautiful smile. “Though I thought they’ll kiss like that.” Gavin stuck out his tongue and licked his lips.

Niles had a surprised look then a little giggle let out his lips and he hated Gavin because he had destroyed the shell he had created… or was it the depression?

God! He _loved_ Gavin. He thought he would never be cute and very emotional and there he was. He wanted to say ‘I love you’ all the time to this Android that had shook, shivered, change his world… saved him?

Well, there was still a world to pass through but he was still reaching to him and there, he was making him laugh.

“Stop, Gavin!”

“But you want kisses!”

“And now I want that cocoa. Stop!”

“Haha! My plan has worked!” the GV200 said before handing him the mug he still had in hand.

Niles took it and drunk a big sip for him. Then he pressed his forehead against his, his hand still entwined with his. He was asking himself why he never did that with someone before. The only time he had been in a bath or a shower with someone, that was only for more sex. Or to spare time.

But there… time didn’t matter, only being with him.

God, he made him feel so alive.

“I need you so much,” he whispered. “Never leave. Please.”

“I have no intention to leave, don’t worry.”

Niles closed his eyes and caressed the belly under his fingers.

“Thank you…”

 

 


	19. Needtional Geographic Channel

National Geographic Channel was on the TV but this time, Gavin wasn’t afraid at all. Niles had asked to put this channel while they were watching lol cats and playing cards at the same time because he didn’t want to miss his series. It was a bunch of documentary with a lot of subject and knowing that Niles _wanted_ something made the Android happy.

The man was sat in the sofa, with covers around him and he followed the whole thing, letting out sometimes a comment. Like…

“That’s part is interesting but they forgot to had the fact it was indeed possible to have an assassination repay if you gave enough money. The amount could change, of course. Glad they had stopped that thing.”

Gavin pressed a kiss on his cheek and got up before going to the kitchen.

“You’re up for a bit of pasta? Helping your sto…”

“Huush,” Niles said, rising a finger.

“Okay. Pasta.”

As he was doing the said pasta, he was humming the song but very low because he didn’t want to disturb Niles, way too happy to see him enjoying something. He had said the emission was weekly and he knew the last time, he was really amorphous, not paying attention to this.

 

“I’m a little robot, short and strong. Here are my handles, just turn me on. When I get all warmed up, watch me go. Sometimes fast and sometimes slow.”

Gavin looked the tiny plate of pasta and smiled to him. Niles would have finished that in few forks but he wasn’t even sure he would be able to do such a thing. This morning, he had taken really little egg and orange juice and the cocoa from earlier wasn’t even finished but Niles had still decided it was his dinner. Now, as the night covered the town, making shine the snow with its moon and its stars, Gavin came in the living room and put down the dish on the coffee table. He handed him the fork as the man was watching the last minutes of the show.

“Niles?” he said, pushing the fork against his hand.

Niles took it and mumbled a tiny ‘thank you’ before pinning some pasta with his fork. Gavin blinked as he saw him bring the food to his mouth then a smile appeared in his lips and he followed the movement of the fork coming from the plate to his mouth. Over and over. Until his lover was pinning the emptiness and he took the fork from his hand.

Now he had a weapon against him!!

So when the emission was over, Gavin smiled, tapped his shoulder repeatedly.

“Yes?”

“You ate,” Gavin smiled.

“What?”

The Android showed the empty plate and the dirty fork.

“You ate while watching your thing. And you were really cute!” He smiled even more.

“I did?”

Niles frowned. Yes, he had a taste in his mouth and the feeling to have a full stomach. He had eaten.

“I can do it?”

“Yay! I’m so proud of you!!”

“Th… Thanks…”

Niles felt weird and a bit stupid. And very happy to have Gavin, cheer him up like that for nothing.

“You really liked that, right?” he said with a smile.

“The emission? Yes. It’s my favorite emission. I discovered it few months before, at the beginning of… this.”

“I want to know some facts! Tell me some!” Gavin looked him with excitation.

Niles thought. He needed to find something that will passionate him. He knew it was important because History could annoy people really quickly. When they were younger, they studied together with Connor and often, he had to explain him again some point because he could become distracted. Still, even when he didn’t pay enough attention, he had really good grades and with Niles’ help that was even better.

“I got one for you.”

“Yay, just for me?”

Niles nodded.

“In the Middle Age, it was said the cats were sign of bad luck and they the first vector of pest. The people searched to protect them from the pest which was really deadly. You could count the deaths by millions. Some influent and faithful people even died from the ill and, obviously for the people, true believers by this time, that was…”

He moved his hand to Gavin who frowned.

“That was… really bad?”

“Yes. A real sign of the Evil. So, I’m sorry, but they hunted down the cats… I spare  you the details.”

“No, no. Go, go.” Though, Gavin had his hands on his face.

Niles took one and squeezed it softly.

“Because of those believes and the witches hunting, they were killed. Drowned and burned alive with the witches…”

“Oh no, poor babies. Those were only the black cats, right? Right?” he asked as if that will be better.

“Especially the black cats but others too. But, the black cats with a bit of white fur on the chest had what they called _Angel’s Mark_ or _God’s Finger_ and where spared, as the Humans who got them.” Niles kissed his fingers softly. “What do you think happened then?”

“There was not much cats and that’s a shame! How could they kill those fluffy ball of purr?! Who they’ll cuddle? Ah… sorry, I love cats.”

Niles pressed his lips on his palms. “I know.”

“But continues, okay? What happened then? What was the problem with the lack of cats? You wouldn’t talk about that without reasons so… I need to know!”

“Yes. You know who brought the pest, right?”

“The rats!  And the cats couldn’t hunt them and eat them, right?”

The man nodded. “Thought, the real vector of pest was the fleas on the rats. But, our story: at some point, they realized that the pest wasn’t there in the place where you could find cats and where they hunted rats. They started to be used to eradicate the rats. The situation became better but the cats were still rare… so rare, in fact, that only the Bourgeoisie could have enough money to have cats. And what was the richest sign?”

“Having cats! A lots of  cats?”

“Yes. More they have cats, more they showed their wealth.”

“Ooh God!” Gavin smiled. “We should start to become wealth! Especially with black  cats!”

Niles found him really cute and he wanted to kiss him and hug him.

“Tomorrow, we will go feed the cats. If there are no kids, they might come.”

“Yay! You know what?”

Stern shook his head.

“I never petted a cat. Ever.”

“Tomorrow will be your first,” Niles swore.

“Yay, can’t wait!

Niles wanted to say him ‘I love you’ again and again when his phone rung. He took it and frowned. Well… he wasn’t so surprised to see a message from Connor.

[Call me, please?]

“Is it okay for you if I call Connor?”

“Yeah! Do it!” Gavin switched in the couch, taking a better place. “I have aaaaaall the time,” he smiled. Watching him try the call, he couldn’t help adding something else. “And to be honest… I’m glad to see you call your twin.”

That should have been a compliment but that did something to Niles and his smile was a bit sad. Yeah… few days before, he wouldn’t do that…

What a horrible brother…

He tightened his hand around the phone and felt a hand on his knee, Gavin’s eyes looking worry so he tried to smile him softly. But suddenly, it became difficult…

“Hello?”

“Connor?”

“Yes.”

“What’s happening?”

“I will have a date.”

Niles almost choked with his own saliva.

“What?” Gavin said, surprised.

“You’ve a date?” he replied. He needed to know if he had well heard…

“Oh rA9. Need to know! Is your bro’ a slut or he succeed his plan? Did he tried the ‘I want to be Cole’s stepfather’s thing’? More cocky?”

“Don’t call my brother ‘slut’,” Niles hissed. “I put on the speakers,” he warned.

After all maybe Gavin could help? Him… he was just good to have a quickie with some strangers. And by God, rA9 and everything in the world, he wished his brother didn’t want that!

“Hello Gavin.”

“Hello other meatbag!”

“I’m in front of Lieutenant Anderson’s house. He asked me to come at his house. He’ll make me Bolognese spaghettis! I’ll stay at his house… We’ll probably work but technically, it’s a date. He even let me go home so that will be less weird. I took a shower, put on fresh clothes and… I’m just in front of his house. What should I do?”

“Knock on the door or ring the bell and pass a nice evening!” Gavin said.

“Yes, that probably… If Hank wants to date you, that mean he wants to date _you._ ”

“Yeah. He knows you, right? He wants to be with you. Don’t try to be too much. I’m not good with romance and stuff but I don’t think he wants something else. Someone else. Especially if the guys made you spaghetti. That’s not hyper super mega romantic.”

Connor didn’t reply.

“Connor?”

“Yes… yes. What am I doing if he wants to kiss me? Or hug me? Or offer me to sleep in his bed?”

“Don’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable. If he wants to kiss you and you want it, if you feel okay, let him do. But if you can’t, ask him to stop. Immediately. Don’t hurt yourself. Keep calm.”

“And your gun. If he tries to rape you, legally, you can kill him,” Gavin said.

“What?” Connor let out.

“Just sayin’.”

“Stay on your guards,” Niles approved. “I don’t want you to be hurt. Call me if something bad is happening. Or if you need to talk.”

“Yes… Yes. Thank you.” Connor hesitated and bit his lower lips. “He offered me a sunflower. He saw me looking the flowers at the florist, for the case, and he offered me a sunflower. She is… really cute.”

“That’s adorable. He is sweet with you, at least.”

“That will be great! And don’t forget: Human’s weak point is the genitals! Just kick his balls if something happens!”

Niles threw a look to Gavin but he was forced to agree.

“Yes. Thank you. I’ll call you or leave you a texto. Few textos.”

“Yeah. Take care.”

Connor hung up and sighed a bit, feeling stressed. He looked his shirt, his vest and rushed to his car. Taking out those, he searched for an old t-shirt he had let on there.

And found it.

The red t-shirt with a picture, and the name, of _Knights of the Black Death_ was just there. Wrinkled, a bit smelly but there. He ruffled again and found his deodorant. He put on the t-shirt, tried to have it unwrinkled and put a lot of deodorant before getting up. He took back the tiny box he had and finally locked his vehicle to join the house where he rung. He was so anxious… His breathing was heavy, it was so cold there, maybe staying like that in the cold wasn’t a good idea, and he searched for his coin. The coin his brother offered to him.

Playing with it always keeps him calm…

He heard woofs from the inside when he rung a new time. If Sumo was there, Hank must be there too?

He was so anxious.

The coin was there and he moved it around his fingers. The movements helped him. He could breath…

The door opened and he almost lost his coin. Hank was there, in the frame door, clean and smelling so good, his beard a bit cut, his clean and well combed hair tugged in a pony tail. He was wearing a black pants and a silver shirt. He was beautiful and Connor almost gasped. He wasn’t so breathtaking…

“He… Hello… Good evening… again… I…”

“Good evening, Connor. Come…”

Connor took a deep breath and entered for his first date ever…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 kudos! I can't believe this?  
> Thank you everybody for your support. Thank you to still follow this story and to give me encouraging with this way!!  
> Thank you all!


	20. I didn't need all of these

In his chest, Connor’s heart was still hammering and it was almost hard to breath. He didn’t smell as good, didn’t look as good as Hank. The man had made a lot of efforts. He shouldn’t have listen is brother?

But… yes, he needed to listen to his brother. His brother was so intelligent…

“You look lovely,” Hank said as he was closing the door.

“Woof!”

“Look at that, Sumo thinks the same!”

“Thanks. Both of you. But… you look lovelier. I… I think?”

“Thank you. Wanted to impress you.” Hank saw his partner uneasy. “For work,” he said.

Connor laughed a bit, feeling uneasy. “I bring you chocolate. I thought… it would be great.” He handed them to him and the man accepted it with a smile and thanks. “I found a good place for Blossom. She’ll have a lot of sun and I’ll water her well.”

“So you love… her?”

“Yes, really much. Thank you.”

Hank smiled then moved to the living room, calling Sumo. “Come, Connor. Let’s have a seat.”

The younger did follow him and took the seat offered to him. The big dog came to him so Connor caressed him with a smile. Here, it was more soothing. Even if he had seen the document, the papers and the computer. The sheets of paper made the younger smile. In that strange case about Androids, when they had decided to let the Revolution go on, Hank had said to him how much he loved the smell of papers, how he loved to read books. That was at that apartment. The first time he decided to don’t follow the orders because…. Well, Rupert Travis had done nothing except being a Deviant.

And after that… they had let the Tracis go because it was only self-defense.

Androids were just like them and today, he was happy of that choice. Of the choice Hank had helped him to do because his own brother took advantage of that.

“Do you want something?” Hank asked. “Something to drink? Or eat? The spaghettis are ready if you want. I wanted to add meat ball and then… I wasn’t sure anymore. I still can add them. That will take few minutes but I can do it. As you wish, Connor.”

“You like meat so… I’m up for the meat and… we will work while it gets ready? Maybe?”

“Yes.” Hank got up. “Connor…”

“Yes?” he squeaked.

“Please, relax. We know each other and we’re working, right?”

“But… it’s also a date and I don’t know what to do.”

“Just what you want, Connor. What makes you fine.”

Connor watched the man as he walked to the kitchen to throw some meatball in a pan when the pasta where in a kettle, done and just waiting for them to eat. The younger caressed Sumo and even kissed his big head.

A bit after, the Lieutenant came back and sat next to him.

The boy bend on the coffee table to look the information on a tablet, passing his fingers to switch between the information.

Hank looked him, couldn’t prevent a tiny smile on his lips. He found him so pretty… The way his hair fell back, the way the light shone against his soft skin… looking so soft. The way he moved.

“So… you…” Hank hesitated because Connor wanted to work, feel better but…

Yes that was a date. They couldn’t lie to themselves that way.

However, Anderson couldn’t bore the idea to hurt Connor or making him uncomfortable. Connor saw his efforts. He wanted to reply to them.

“What about Cole, if I may? You have news from him? Niles saw him yesterday and he said he was doing well.”

“Oh…” Hank smiled. “Fantastic. It’s… fantastic.”

Connor realized his smile wasn’t so happy…

“I’m sorry…”

“No. I’m happy to know that. I just didn’t saw him since a while. But I’m trying to have him for Christmas.”

“Christmas! That’s a beautiful day to have him. Does he… does he still believe in Santa Claus?”

“He’s nine, so yes,” Hank laughed softly. He saw Connor’s face and frowned a bit before laughing even more. “Well, you’re really smart so I’m not surprise you stopped to believe earlier.”

Connor put down the tablet he had in hands.

“In fact… I kind of never believed in?”

“Never?”

Connor shook his head. “My mother thought it was really stupid. The first time they had talked about Santa Claus at school, I had four, I think, and when I asked why he didn’t come at our house, my mother said it was a liar used to force parents to buy presents.” He noticed Hank’s shocked face. “But she was a great mother! She’s right, it’s not useful to have present! Especially if that come from an old strange man! See, I never accepted candies from strangers,” he laughed softly.

Hank smiled at this sweet joke.

“But…”

Connor looked him, shyly. God, was it okay if he took out his coin to play with? He was so stressed!

“You never had present?”

“My mother thought, and still think, it’s bad to offer things to people when they didn’t deserve them.”

“But you never…”

“We received a bit of money if we had a good year at school. Niles more than me because he did better.”

“It’s…”

“It’s normal! I’m not mad against him. And he was really cute all the time. He used the difference to offer us some candies and we ate them together.” Connor smiled, lost in his thought. “Before today, he was the only person buying me things without I deserved it…”

“Connor!”

The younger jumped and moved a bit in the sofa. He felt oppressed when Hank went just next to him and took his hands.

“You don’t have to _deserve_ present!”

“May… Maybe? But my mom is also right… I didn’t need all of these.”

“It warms the heart. It show to someone you care for them. That doesn’t have to be useful. It just…another way to express your love to someone.”

“You’re saying my Mother doesn’t love my brother and me?”

Hank blinked, his hand still in his big one. “I… I…”

The words Connor whispered were like a big slap in his face. Did he…

“What… what did you say?”

“You’re right…” Connor smiled a bit. “But… But I’m happy Cole will have presents! Did you have already those you want? Can I offer him something? And what can I offer him?”

Hank smiled to him a bit. “So… You do love Cole?” he asked.

“Yes! And, especially, I lo…” Connor blushed. “I… You’re fine and I want you to be happy? So if he’s happy…”

“I’m happy, yes.” Hank looked him. “I’d also be happy if you could come at Christmas.” His face looked blank. “Crap… is this to quick?” he asked. “Just forget!”

“I don’t know. For Christmas, we have a big family reunion every year and now Niles is better so he’ll probably come and I really can’t let him alone there, Lieutenant.”

Hank’s thumbs were caressing his hands. “Why don’t you… go for ‘Hank’?”

“Excuse me?”

“I just offered you to… call me ‘Hank’ since we’re…”

“Oh… Oh, yes! Yes. If you want to. Yes… Hank.” Connor blushed.

“Except if you don’t feel it?”

“I… I feel it? I think? I… don’t know…”

“I’m sorry. Just… stay comfortable.” Hank let go of his hands and got up to join the kitchen and check the meatballs.

The silent went back and Connor didn’t know how he needed to react. If he called Hank ‘Hank’, could he work? That was so strange. And it wasn’t so warm in there. Him, with his only t-shirt… he was freezing.

And what should he do with his hands? Where was his coin? He started to ruffle his pockets, his hands twitching, when he received a big lick on his face. Of course, it wasn’t Hank but Sumo and he started to caress it fur, so fluffy. And so distracting.

Soon, he heard a tiny sound and looked the plate put down on the coffee table.

“Here you are,” Hank said.

“We eat here?”

“You want to eat at the table?” The old man was about to eat a fork of the meal but he got up.

Fuck! The table wasn’t undressed from… all its mess. Connor knew about that but he wasn’t proud. So much empty noodles cup, pizza cardboard so greasy, and beer… by dozen.

“No, no. Please. Here, it’s fine.” Connor reach to him but didn’t dare to touch  his hand.

However, Hank took it. Softly. Sweetly.

“Okay… Do you want something to drink, I forgot about that.”

“Just water but I can…”

“I’m inviting you.” Hank pressed a kiss on his hand. “I’m coming back.”

Connor watched the man leaving for the kitchen, once again. He switched just a bit and caressed, once again, Sumo.

When the man came back, he had a glass of water and a beer bottle in his hand. Connor thanked him and took the glass to sip a bit before taking the spaghettis’ dish. He was so uneasy, his fork turning in the pastas.

The silent.

Once again.

He should work maybe?

It was hard to him because he didn’t know what to do. Was it supposed to say it was yummy? Was he supposed to talk? He watched his hand because the kiss that had landed on it was really soft and he wanted to do something but… but what?

“So… Cole is in 3rd Grade, right?”

“4th Grade, in fact. Since he’s at the first of the school year.”

“End of September, right?”

“Yeah.”

“You had it for his birthday?”

“No…”

“I’m sorry.”

Hank shook his head. “Don’t worry. That’s not your fault.”

Connor hesitated because his face was so sad now. He switched a bit to come nearer. Like from on inch?

“You look like a great father to me… Well… I’m clearly not the good reference.”

“It’s a long story… But…” Hank bit his lower lips. “Fuck!” He looked toward the younger Lieutenant. “Lori wants to punish me,” he finally said.

“How’s that?” Connor muttered.

“She’s younger than you. A bit younger. I met her because she had been robbed and she went for a claim. I was the only available and took care of her. While the filing, we joked a bit and that was pretty cool. I didn’t see anything long but when she asked me out, I found it was bold and quite sexy so I accepted. It was fun but… she wasn’t for me.”

Connor frowned.

“I don’t get it…”

“We had sex…”

“Oooh! I get it! She was pregnant from that time?”

“Yes. So I assumed the baby, for her and… I wanted to be father, to be honest. I was quite excited by that and Lori was fun so that could work? That was what I believed. But… few after Cole’s birth, I fell in love. Not with Lori. First, I tried to forget those feeling, being loyal to Lori, to my baby Cole but I was just lying to me. I found it was horrible to stay with Lori in this situation and I offered her a good divorce. I was ready to pay a rent for her and Cole and even to let her have it at the beginning, offering to start the sharing when he’ll be three or four? But she didn’t like that…”

“Why you didn’t attack in justice?”

“I did, Con’, I did… At this time, I was ‘working too much and my job was too dangerous’. That destroyed me… I already thought about attack again but I’m a fucking alcoholic. A barrel of beer. I do…”

Hank looked toward the table where he was so often playing Russian roulette…

Nobody will let him have his Cole back. He never saw him and he just wanted to hug his baby. What that will happen at Christmas!

“And… and what about the person you loved?” Connor asked. “They said ‘yes’?”

Hank looked him with a soft smile.

“Connor…”

“Yes?”

“It’s you.”

The younger blushed.

“You… You mean it’s… it’s my fault? It’s my fault if you’re not with Cole? It’s… I… I’m supposed to…”

“No, no… I fell in love with you but you don’t have to do anything, Connor. I swear. Though I asked for be your partner to know… Know if it was a crush or way more than that…”

“No!” Connor got up so quickly the dish fell in the floor and broke, splashing the meal everywhere.

The younger shivered, his eyes widened by the horror. And he paced backward.

“I can’t… I can’t… I can’t be with you just because you had lost Cole because of me. I don’t… I’m not… You don’t…”

Hank got up, just after shifting his plate on the sofa, and he moved to him. “That’s not what I’m saying. I’m not asking you anything. I was just saying the truth to you. But I don’t expect you to be with me because of that.”

“But… No. No. No… I need… I need my brother. I…” Connor paced backward and when he felt the wall against his back, suddenly, all became black in his mind and he just slid on the floor.

“Connor?”

The younger shook his head, moving slowly his hand and pressed them against his ears, his head so low it almost touched the floor and he whispered the “no” again and again.


	21. I need my brother

Laid in the sofa, Niles was snuggled against Gavin and he just listened to his laugh. He wished he had his chest against his chest because he wanted to see his face… He should be beautiful, watching those cats, laughing because of them. Why he had let the GV200 slid in his back? Though he loved how he had placed immediately his palm on his belly, caressing it softly, how could he even switch the position?

He was so good in his arms.

He asked himself if he ever already felt that? Well… He could remember a time where he had such softness. Such pleasure. The only person with who he could share some love. The same that’d say to him he could remember the time where they were cuddling like that in their mother’s womb.

He never believed Connor could actually remember them cuddling their but he never said otherwise.

Until few, Connor was his whole world and nothing else. His only source of happiness. And he was so ashamed to have disappointed him, to have failed him because one day, he couldn’t anymore…

One day, he’ll talk about that to Gavin, to Connor.

When he’ll be better.

When he won’t have the feeling he was ready to fall if he said something that could hurt him in his very core.

Gavin giggled once again and he moved his head to try to see him. He was decided to offer him a cat. Whatever how…

“Hey,” the GV200 said, pressing a kiss on his head when he saw what he was doing. “Tell me when you’re tired. You did a lot today.”

“Hm… I’m not tired.”

“You swear?”

“Yeah. I prefer staying with you.”

“Okay but we should do something. For prevent you to fall… Okay?”

“I can’t enjoy some lol cats?”

“You can.” Gavin kissed his head. “You’ll be a fool if you didn’t.”

“And I’m not fool.”

“A bit.”

“Nop.”

“A bit because you like me.”

“Those who didn’t love you are fool. But I’m also happy because I’ve more of you.”

Gavin kissed his neck. “Couldn’t hope a better fool than you.” He passed his finger along the bar of his glasses. “I love you kept the glasses.”

“It’s just easier. I don’t feel the contact lenses…”

“Still. You’re beautiful, Gorgeous.”

Gavin switched a bit to kiss him when he heard a sound. He frowned because it was Niles’ phone.

“I let that?” the man asked, sliding on his back.

The Android straddled him and kissed his neck once again. He wanted to adore every inch of his body. Nothing more. Being with him.

The phone was still ringing and he connected to it to turn it off as he was kissing his lover but then stopped, his LED becoming yellow.

“What?”

“It’s Hank… He’s calling you.”

“Hank? Why?”

“I pick up?”

“Yes.” Niles extended his hand to have the phone.

“Niles?”

The voice was coming from Gavin itself, the said phone still on the coffee table.

“It’s you?” Niles asked, surprised.

“I’m an Android, I can do what I want,” the GV200 smiled.

Niles smiled a little to him, stressed because the old man had called him. Why? That wasn’t normal.

“Yeah, it’s me. Hank. I need your help. Can you can come?”

“What’s happening? How is Connor?” Niles asked quickly.

“That’s the problem. Listen…”

Just after that, Niles could hear a tiny voice. “No… No… No… I need my brother. I need my brother. No… No…”

“Oh no…”

Gavin was blinking, surprise. He just had seen his lover being blank and his skin becoming so pale.

“What have you done?!” Niles let out, angry, straightening a bit.

“Nothing! We were talking. And suddenly… he started to act like that. I don’t know what to do.”

“I’ll come, Hank. Don’t touch him. You’ll explain me what happened. But not now. Don’t touch him, try to have silence all around. Don’t talk to him.”

“Okay. But… what’s happening?”

“It’s not grave. I’ll explain you but just keep calm. Gavin…”

“Yay!”

The Android got up and helped him to get up.

“Niles?!”

“That’s not grave, leave him alone. I can’t tell you because you will freak out if you learn it now. Just wait for me. Everything will be alright.”

“Okay but what should I do if the tings become worst?”

“Don’t worry: if you don’t touch him, that can’t,” Niles replied as they moved to the door. He took his shoes to try to put them on, Gavin helping him to stay up. “Let him where he is. I’m coming as soon as possible. We need to catch a taxi.”

“Okay… I’ll wait,” Hank replied.

What he could do except that?

It was obvious he was afraid…

 

 

When the Taxi pulled at the curb, a soft voice sung a Thank you for that well paid trip. Gavin got out of the vehicle. Of course, he helped Niles to come out and his flickering LED said he was paying the autonomous car.

The door, from the house they had stopped in front, quickly opened, as if they were awaited. They could see Hank with a concern look on his face and a good ear could hear Connor mumbling…

“Please,” the old man said.

“How is he?” Niles asked as Gavin was helping him to walk to the door.

It was too important to have zeal and try to do it by its own. That will be a very exhausting day for him… but Connor passed before everything.

Still a tiny point of his brain was saying to him he didn’t felt a mess while he had let Connor down for six months. He was pretty… fine, in fact, despite the fact he had been a terrible asshole too long. And to Connor?!

How his lovely brother had been without him…?

“He’s still the same,” Hank replied. “Sumo tried to cuddle him but I didn’t let him do.”

“Perfect, Connor won’t support to hurt a dog.”

“But Connor won’t never hurt a dog.”

Niles looked the old man as they arrived at the stoop. His eyes were burning with something Hank had never seen. Or not often? One time, he had in a hard case where Connor had been hurt by the criminal and in the interrogation room, Niles had been a powerful and glorious Dragon…

“Connor won’t never hurt me but he already did it. At the very beginning.”

“What does he have?” Hank asked, really afraid.

He switched from the door, letting Niles and Gavin entering. He saw the way the Android was supporting his body and was blinking in front of that spectacle… He never thought he’ll see that. He’d never imagine the man was so a wreck, the shadow of himself.

He moved his hand to Connor as he was closing the door. Internally, he wanted to shake Niles until he said him what was happening. But he did nothing.

The younger Stern was walking to Connor and Gavin helped him to kneel near him.

“Connor… It’s Niles. Can you hear me?” he asked, moving his hand to approach it from his cheek.

But didn’t touch him.

“Connor… I’m there for you. I’m always there for you. Just come back to me… Come back to me.”

“No… No… No… I need my brother. I need my brother…”

“He doesn’t see you’re there?” Hank asked, worry.

“Hush!”

Gavin looked the twin then his lover. He seemed dumbfounded. If Connor attacked Niles what should he do? He didn’t want his boyfriend to be hurt but he wasn’t sure he could only hurt Connor without losing him…

Sumo let out a tiny moan so Hank caressed his fluffy head.

“Connor… It’s Niles. Can you hear me?” His hand was still almost against his cheek. “I’m there for you. I’m always there for you. Just come back to me… Take your time but come back to me. I’m there, Connor…”

The silence couldn’t be there because they could only listen to Connor mumbling, the hands on his ear, his eyes closed.

Hank was afraid the boy couldn’t hear Niles.

Why they couldn’t touch him? What was happening?

Connor moved slightly and frozen. His cheek had brushed the fingers.

“No sound,” Niles warned in a cold and terrifying tone. And just after… “Connor, it’s Niles…” It was the sweetest and tender voice they had never heard from him.

He dared to press slightly his fingers against the cheek.

Connor moved a bit more, to the hand. Which passed against his skin with softness, coming to his ear. The older Stern switched his hand so Niles slid his on his ear, covering it, passing his thumb on the back of the said ear to caress tenderly.

“Ni… Niles…” Connor hiccupped.

“I’m there.” He moved, his hand on his hear and went against him.

Connor started to cry so Niles pressed his head against his temple.

“I’m there, Connor.”

The boy was still crying but he didn’t say anything else, letting his twin rock him tenderly.

“Give him few minutes. He’s coming back.” Niles pressed his lips against his forehead. “He’s very messed up. What had happened? He doesn’t cry usually.”

If eyes could kill, Niles’ will do that right now. Hank had seen a lot of criminals, tuff guys in any kind, serial killer, rapist and other mad but there… a shiver creeped down his spine.

“We were talking. I was explaining him that… I felt in love with him the first time I saw him. And…

“And?” Niles asked.

He was still hugging his brother, pressing him against his chest. Few feet away, Gavin, crouched, was still looking them.

“And I told him I had divorced because it looked awful to me to stay with Lori while I loved him.”

“That’s it… You gave him too much pressure.”

“There is no pressure. I don’t force him to be with me because I broke up for him. I want him happy.”

“I know…” Connor muttered.

“Hey…” Niles caressed his head softly.

Connor moved against him so the man spread his legs to let him snuggle against him. He cracked a tiny smile when he heard a tiny “Like in the womb”.

“Can I?” the old man asked.

Niles nodded.

So Hank went next to them, kneeling to and he moved his hand but didn’t touch him, afraid to unleash something.

“I’m sorry… I… I felt like all was my fault,” Connor explained against his twin’s neck. “I couldn’t… I couldn’t be the one hurting you, tearing Cole from you… I couldn’t. I am… I…”

“Huuush, Connor… It’s not your fault.”

“Your brother is right. Lori decided to punish me. Not you. Normal people wouldn’t punish someone like that. Lori and I couldn’t fit. You helped me, in fact. I wasn’t happy with her.”

“Aren’t you lying?”

Hank shook his head even though Connor couldn’t see it. “No. I’m not lying to you, Con’. That would be useless.”

Connor snorted and he pressed his face against Niles.

“You can do whatever you want. If you wanna, you can go with Niles, it’s okay,” he said, with a warm tone.

The older Stern looked to him, covering his face with his hand.

“He’ll need a handkerchief,” Niles said.

Hank nodded and got up to bring a bit of paper. That was better than nothing so Connor thanked him before blowing his nose.

“I’m in the spectrum…” he whispered. “I’m not… an interesting lover choice…”

He didn’t dare to look Hank. How was he? Shocked? Obviously, he was shocked.

Niles, him, was looking the old man. Which had been a bit surprised but then, had a soft and tender smile.

“I always had weird taste, you had said that to me. You’re still my choice, Connor. I said to you I wanted to discover you and I did. I’m amazed by every new thing I learn from you.”

“I’m not an easy choice…” Connor whispered.

“I’m not afraid. If you want to try, I’ll be waiting you. I’ll be really happy even if we are just partner or friends.”

“But you… Won’t you be afraid to have to deal with what he is?” Niles asked, so cold.

The Dragon was back.

It was obvious Niles loved his brother more than anything in the world. He was so tender, hugging, kissing and caressing his back so softly.

“Let’s be honest: it’s possible. But in live, we never know how a relationship will end. However… I really appreciate Connor as a partner, as a friend and as a person. You’re very clever and interesting, Connor.”

“It’s just… like that I was born. Niles studied to be so clever. Niles is more interesting.”

“Yes. But that twin is mine!” Gavin said.

The younger Stern looked up to Gavin, his heart hammering in his chest. Those words said with a soft laugh… That warmed is heart.

“You’re not your brother. You’re different and that’s what I like in you, Connor.”

The older Stern pressed his face against his twin, needing few seconds to think. I wanted to try but it was hard because he was afraid to hurt Hank and afraid because his mother would be very sad if he was with a man. Niles deserved to be with Gavin. Now he was saying that he’d rise against their mother but he knew that wouldn’t happen. Niles, and him in fact, couldn’t do such a thing.

But also… Hank had lost his son because of him…

“Okay…” he said with a tiny voice. “If you still want me, okay…”

Hank looked relieved and wanted to rush to him and hug him but Niles’ look pushed him to forget. It was true Connor looked still a bit upset, sad… his voice was so shaking. So he just offered his hand. The young man hesitated but took it. Anderson helped him to come on his feet.

“You’re okay?”

Connor nodded slightly.

“Teach me what to do with you and I will do my best to never hurt you?”

The younger smiled a bit and when he nodded, once again, it was more significant.

“Connor?”

He turned his head toward Niles, still sit on the floor. “Yes?”

“That will be okay, then?”

Connor nodded. He looked sorry so Niles tried to get up and Gavin came to help him, leading him to his brother who hugged him with a bit of fear.

“Sorry to have disturbed you.”

“You never disturb me. I’m back. I’ll take care of you again. Thank you to have taken over for me. I’m a lucky man to have such a brother like you.”

“Me too, my baby brother,” Connor whispered against his neck. “Thank you to save me again.”

Niles pressed a kiss on his forehead, rocking him a bit because his brother still needed it. Even if he was in a date with Hank, he wouldn’t leave until he was sure Connor will be okay. And Hank didn’t look like that was disturbing him, understanding.

So, internally, Niles thought he could date his twin…


	22. All cats need to be petted

With a yawn, Connor woke up and moved in the soft bed under him, the warm blankets around his body. The smell was special. The perfume of smoke and wood. Who could say that would look great like that?

Wait a minute…

His bed didn’t smell that?

He got up and tugged the covers over his naked chest. There was something next to him.

Now everything was coming back in his mind…

How he had a meltdown and Niles had to come. How he had stay a moment before leaving with Gavin. He could remember the moment were they had tidy and clean up the mess with Hank then they had eaten while talking. Hank was really soft and wanted to know how to be nice with him, with his ill. Connor didn’t know much person as sweet. He was used to the insult and the disapprobation. Especially from his mom…

At the end of the meal, Hank had offer him the last meatball because he had loved them so much.

And then…

He looked to the side and smiled.

Right. Hank had offered him his bed and he had been forced to accept when the man had added a special treat to the option: having Sumo in bed!

Connor caressed the fluffy fur and bent to kiss the big head.

“Hello, Sumo,” he said softly.

Then, he got up and gathered his clothes to look a bit decent. His hairs were messy but well…

He left the room and moved to the kitchen were Hank was doing the meal. He couldn’t help but smiled a bit…

Maybe he could get use to that?

 

 

“Hurry up! Hurry up!”

“Keep calm.”

“Hurry up, Niles!”

Gavin was at the door and he had around his waist, waiting like an impatient kid. Niles could have kill kids like that but this one? Gosh, he still wanted to kiss him.

Wait… that looked weird.

He wanted Gavin, not a kid.

This Android was melting his heart…

They hadn’t talk about yesterday. Not Connor’s state, not the words Gavin had said yesterday… Niles was wondering if he even get what he was saying. Sometimes, the GV200 looked like he was able to understand all the feelings in the world and fully embraced them and sometimes, he looked like he even didn’t know…

“I’m coming.”

Niles had put on his shoes and he rose up from the couch. He walked to Gavin who looked him with a smile.

“You did lovely,” he said. “Now, come! Come! I want to kidnap those stray cats!”

“So this is your plan?”

“Yay!”

Gavin opened the door and waited for Niles to take his keys. Then, he passed his arm around the man’s waist to support him if needed. And this one felt something strange. He couldn’t help being a bit sad at the idea of being able to walk again soon. A part of him was eager and he was ready to muscle his body again but in the same time, that sweet contact will be over…

He couldn’t say that and they just walked to the lift. Niles hoped there will be nobody there. He wasn’t in the mood to see people.

He took his phone to look the message Connor had send to him. He had the feeling he was back again because this was a part of their relationship before. Even when they worked all the time together because his brother loved to interact with him. Especially because he was his anchorage point. He would never hurt his lovely twin. Not in purpose though it had happened sometime. Hopefully, they always ended up together. A tiny argument was never a problem for their strong bonds…

“Cute photos?”  Gavin asked.

“Hm? Nothing. He must work.”

“The pic from this morning was so cute!”

Connor was with Sumo, and a plate of eggs and bacons. That was really a cute picture.

“You must be covered by cats so we’ll be able to take a good pic for your bro’,” Gavin said as they entered in the lift.

“I don’t think I’m the good one for that. Why not you? Connor seems to like you so he’ll be happy to have a picture of you.”

“He likes me?” the Android asked, surprised.

“Yes.”

“Surprising…” He pressed his finger on the number pad.

“Why?” Niles pushed his head against his neck. “I like you,” he whispered.

“You’re so damn cute, you’re killing me.” He moved his face to kiss his hair. “I’m still glad we’re not cop anymore. I would have to investigate on you!”

“You’re stupid.”

“You love that.”

“When did you become stupid?”

Gavin giggled and pressed him against his side.

“Born like that I guess. Well… created?”

“Born is fine if you feel it like that?”

“I like it like that…” Gavin tugged the cat eared hoodie on his face, hiding his LED, once again.

Niles moved his hand, wanting to touch him but he couldn’t. He was a bit afraid. Afraid to hurt him. To do something that could upset Gavin…

So he lowered his hand, waiting for the lift to arrive at the ground level. When it stopped, they left the cabin and they walked out the building. Niles looked the snow under their shoes as they moved forward. It was cold and the breeze blew his scarf, making it hit his side.

The trip was still three minutes long, a little more because he was pretty slow, and it was just the sound of their feet, the sound of the birds around. It was soft and soothing.

When they arrived at the corner, Gavin looked that playground with the benches around the table. The place they have been Saturday…

“Do you feel you can walk to the bench?”

“It looks really away from there… Let’s cross the road together and I’ll do it.”

“Perfect. You’re really bold. Soon, you will be able to walk by your own.”

Nile nodded.

“You’ll see when that will happen…”

“Maybe,” the man replied.

Gavin tilted a bit his head on the side as they were walking to the other side of the sidewalk. Then, the man forced to take a pace away from Gavin and, only there, he walked to the bench. He could hear paces after him and he was sure the GV200 was following him, keeping an eye on him.

His legs felt good to him, anyway. Like they were actually able to support his way and to lead him wherever he wanted…

Arriving by the bench, he passed his hand on it, moving the snow and then, he sat there.

Gavin came next to him and looked around absently. “You’re fine?”

“Yes. Looking for the cats?”

“Uuuh, yees? Why are we there, after all?”

“For the cats,” Niles let out. “Open the tuna can and put it next to you. Then… be patient.

“Okay!”

The Android hadn’t the slightest reason to say ‘no’ and he complied with a smile. He installed the fish and waited.

“Gavin…”

“Yeah?”

“You must understand something…”

The GV200 looked toward him, intrigued.

“You probably won’t pet them today. They are straight cats. They’ll have the tuna but probably not the petting.”

“Oh…” Gavin looked sad then forced a smile. “Then we will come often… right? It’s… okay?”

“It’s really okay.”

Niles looked him and then the tuna box, just next his thigh. He wasn’t even sure they will come to him today…

 

 

Moving his fingers along his phone, Niles was reading without a word. His fingers were red now and the wind was really cold and heavy. His lips were a bit blue in fact… he’ll need something warm. A bath, probably. He was the kind of people to pass a lot of time in the bath but since Gavin, it was a pleasure…

Losing time in a warm bath, cuddling… why not reading?

“What are you reading, Gorgeous?”

Gavin turned his head to watch his side, way more beautiful in his opinion because the bar of the google were lining his face.

He was marvelous.

“A bit of history of cats. Still missed some point.” Niles turned his head to him. “Then I’ll impress you.”

“You impress me. All the time. But I never say ‘no’ to cats’ fact!”

Gavin glanced around and then turned his head to him. “I’m still searching for your studies. But you need to choose what you want to teach to people.”

“I’m… In fact, I…” Niles closed his phone and slid it in his pocket. “Maybe I should go back to the precinct. I could keep an eye to Hank…”

“Niles… No! Niles! Why?”

Niles shook his head. “I searched what to do, really searched and every time, I…”

Gavin took his hand, pressing softly. He stared him with an undecipherable look.

“I doubt. I… thought about my mother… What she will think about that. Say. I imagined hundred and hundred scenarios and I can’t imagine a good end. She’ll hate me, she’ll stop to talk to me…”

The GV200 still stared him.

“Maybe it’s a good thing.”

“To what?”

“To stop to see your mother. You saw her three times and three times…”

Niles opened his mouth then closed it. He knew Gavin since twenty-six days. Almost a month. He was so dear to his heart and the Android had noticed a lot of things and he was certainly right when he said he was strange after he saw his mother. His lover, his so dearest one, was the one always helping him to stay up after every burst of depression. Because yes, he saw her three times and every time after that, that was horrible. He felt so bad… And two days before, she came… She was horrible with Gavin and with him… that was so strange.

Anyway, he felt bad.

Still now and he couldn’t think about being teacher once again…

“Don’t do that, Niles. Don’t do that… Don’t go back to this job. Look how I found you. You were a wreck. I never want to see you like that anymore. Niles… my Gorgeous… I don’t want you to be as bad again.” Gavin moved his hand on his cheek, pressing his thumb on it. “Look at me…”

“I’m looking at you,” he said, pressing his forehead against his.

“Follow your dream. I’ll take the fallouts on me. I prefer you to be happy. Be a teacher… Please.”

“If I stay Detective… it will maybe be okay for Connor to be with Hank…”

“No… Don’t think like that. Don’t ruin your life because…”

“He’ll do the same for me. I love him and he loves me.”

“I love you.”

Niles stopped to move suddenly. Even to breath. For two seconds, he listened to the nothingness, letting the words flew, sink in him. The only one to have said those three words to him was his brother, obviously. And they were so special now, said by this husky voice, with _so_ much love.

“Niles?”

“I’m okay… I’m fine.” He pressed his hand on his, opened his mouth and… “Look, there is your kitten.”

Gavin turned his head and smiled, seeing a little redfur fluffy cat with chest and paws white. They were young, six or seven weeks, and looked forward something…

“Do you think I can touch it today?”

He was coming since two weeks and they had seen a lot of cats but this one was coming everyday and seemed to be responsive.

“Try.”

Gavin took a bit of tuna on his fingers and bent, extending them to the kitten. Which meowed and approached, sniffing. Niles didn’t move, didn’t want to explode all his boyfriend’s efforts.

The tiny nose approached and the kitten threw a look to Gavin before licking the tuna. The GV200 was doing his best to don’t let out a tiny scream of pleasure. He was ecstatic right now. He never had cats so near of him.

“Look at that,” he muttered.

The first day they came, he had seen this one and wanted to cuddle him but every time he wanted to caress a cat, they fled. Niles had had to push him to stay calm and to don’t touch them. They had settled down the tuna boxes and watch them do. For two weeks.

Now, he was very eager to touch them.

“They’re still there. Do you have an idea if they belong to someone now?”

“I think they don’t… Look at their fur…”

“But they’re so tiny…”

Gavin looked at their fur, yes, and especially to a spot at the back paw. He noticed it one week before. The orange part was a bit… redder. The cat must be really hurt there. He even had tiny scars here and there. You could see one on his tiny pinky nose.

“Look… They’re really in bad shape. What should we do, then?”

“If you’re able to catch them, we can bring them to the veterinary? They’ll be able to find their owner if they had one.”

Gavin looked to him then the kitty still licking his fingers.

“And if they have no owner?”

“I guess you can kidnap them if they want of you. Though…” Niles shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Oh say it, Gorgeous. You’re so mad about me! They would be stupid to do not want me because I’m perfect!”

“Yeah, pretty much. But you will struggle to pass the doors now because you’re head become too big,” Niles let out with a smirk.

Gavin stuck out his tongue then looked the kitten. They had approached their head to lick everything.

“Can I touch them?”

“Yes… But be careful.”

Gavin nodded and bent a bit, slowly. He extended his hand, approaching it. His fingers brushed the tiny back which straightened. He hesitated but dared to caress it anyway. Carefully, tenderly.

“Should I catch them?” he whispered.

“Yes.”

Gavin bit his tongue between his teeth and moved his hand. Quickly, he caught the cat who meowed and tried to flee but the Android kept them against his chest.

“And now?” he said.

“Now, we will bring them to the veterinary. Ready?”

“Yeah!”

“They’ll not scratch you?” Niles asked as he got up.

“They already do it!”

“Let’s hurry up then.”

Niles moved and Gavin followed him. Since few days, the ma, was fully able to move by his own and he missed the contact he couldn’t get, discretely, then but he was also really happy to be able to move as he wanted.

Thought he hadn’t the same stamina than before.

He was working on it…

But he was perfectly able to walk by Gavin’s side. Finally.


	23. You need to save the cat

At the reception, the young boy had given a box for the mystery kitten and now, Gavin and Niles were waiting in the waiting room. The Android was trying to calm the cat with soft words and his fingers in the cage when Niles was watching his phone, reading. But there was a bad point for Gavin… Niles had taken off his glasses, saying he didn’t need them, and had shoved them in his pocket.

So, often, he threw him a side look to know if he looked well. They’ll stay there a tiny moment, it was sure. They arrived after a bunch of others people and it wasn’t an emergency…

When they arrived, though, a dog was led to the veterinary because he was bleeding so much…

“You can read?” Gavin asked.

“Since I’m three, yes.”

“Humor! So cute.” He bent over him. “You’re a small player: I was able to read few minutes after my born.”

Niles couldn’t help but smile and he pressed his fingers to the side of his head and pushed.

“Idiot.”

Gavin stuck his tongue out.

“What is the common age for Humans?” he asked, trying to calm the kitten.

“Between six and seven years,” he replied.

“And you, you’re sooo smart you were able to do it before that! That’s so nice.”

Niles looked his side and replied nothing. The only thing he did was to smile to him when Gavin glanced toward him, as if he wanted to be sure he had been listening. Stern already noted that his Android loved to compliment him. All the time. And to be sure he knew it.

Why?

Why does he even need to do that all the time?

“Back to the topic: can you read without your glasses?”

“Yeah, I’m used to it, don’t worry.”

“Used to it? No wonder why your eyes got tired.”

“Hm…” Niles replied, changing the page.

Gavin looked above his shoulder to see what he was doing. A thing Niles had already noticed and that make him feel… weird. But not in a bad way. That was just strange to see Gavin do that when he could just connect to his phone and learn everything he wanted to know.

“Niles…”

“Can’t I just watch Netflix?” he said, switching for subtitle and closing muting the sound.

Gavin wasn’t very happy, except when it was Niles favorite emission, him watching the TV, or any screen, like that wasn’t really a good thing. Even though it was the story of Lady Di…

“Stay with me, okay?” he muttered when Niles pressed his cheek against his shoulder.

In public.

Niles was someone so squared, so polite, so neat… He wouldn’t show like that how much he needed his lover. And it wasn’t so much the problem he was with a man, even if it was still hard sometimes, homosexuality was pretty accepted now, but being with an Android? Being so tactile, lovely with one of those machines? They had rights, yes, but it wasn’t fixed everywhere. They still struggled. They were still seen as object by most of the people.

And in a way what it was a problem? Most of people had toy to make love… even if, yes, they didn’t walk in the street with them at their arm…

 

 

“And the next one is… Misters? Isn’t it you?”

The Veterinary was smiling to Gavin and Niles as he came from his office.

The Android moved a bit his boyfriend who turn off his phone and straightened a bit. When he got up, he took his hand to help him getting up, throwing him a worry look. Of course he was bad. And he was still hating that lady who had crushed all his efforts. She said she was helping, pointing the evidence but… honestly? Niles didn’t need that right now!

Together, they walked to the office and Niles pushed back his hair. Since he felt better, he had cut a bit his hair for a haircut nearer than Connor’s one but with the snow having melt in them, they were a bit wild.

“What is the problem?” the Veterinary asked.

“We find that tiny kitten and they’re badly hurt so we catch them and bring them here. Can you save them?”

“Let’s see that.”

The Veterinary went to a furniture full of object and took some gloves. He opened the cage where the kitten was hissing and he shoved his gloved arm inside to catch it by the skin of his neck. He put them on the table and, keeping them in place while looking what was going on.

Niles moved a bit and took Gavin’s hand.

“The kitten will be okay.”

“Sure!” Gavin smiled thought he didn’t seem like he believed what he was saying.

He was worry.

That was cute. But not so surprising. Gavin had started to care for him so fast… he was such a sweetheart under his harsh behavior and cuss words.

“That’s not grave. I’ll disinfect it and you can give him a bit of antibiotics for few days and it will be okay.”

“It’s a stray cat,” Niles said. “Can you look if they had an owner? They had an implant?”

“Let’s look that,” the Veterinary said.

The cat was still hissing while the man was looking. He checked the whole body, frowning, then moved his fingers on his neck, he shook his head.

“No implant. But I can see some treatment. I think the little girl had been a part of the new politic. Now, they sterilized strays cats then let them live in the wild. You must disinfect her belly too,” he explained.

Gavin was excited by the idea to keep the kitten, the little girl!, but could they?

“That’s not our cat,” Niles said.

“Since she’s a bit ill, placing an implant is not a good thing, it can be aggressive so if you decide to don’t keep her and let her go in the wild, nobody will bring her to you,” the Veterinary explained.

Niles nodded even if that was hard to him. Does that mean they could even let her go without heal her?

“Except that, she will be fine.” He used a spray to disinfect the little kitten that hissed even more, trying to bit him.

“How old is she?” Gavin asked.

“Seven weeks,” he replied after a long look at the teeth.

“That’s quite young. You realize… we saw her she was five weeks old and she was in such a state already…”

“Cats reproduce between them and sometimes accidents happen. Most of stray cats survived because people give them food. This one…” The man shook his head. “To be honest? I’d rather prefer you keep her warm at your and let her die slowly. I don’t think she had been well nourished by her mother. She will certainly be fragile and will get a lot of illness, she hadn’t got enough food…” He looked them. “I could also euthanize her to end her suffering.”

“NO!” Gavin moved to the kitten and took her in his arms.

She meowed angrily and started to bit him. Even if he could feel pain, he didn’t twitched, holding her against his heart.

He turned his head to Niles. “Is it okay? We keep her?”

“Of course,” he said, walking to him. “She’ll be fine there.” He looked toward the Veterinary. “Can we have the box? You have seen… she is wild. I don’t want her to flee.”

“Yes. But that will count a bit.” He walked to a glass cupboard opened it and take some medicine he brought to Niles. “I’ll ask you one hundred and twenty dollars.”

“Can I?” Gavin asked.

The man  nodded and Gavin’s LED started to flicker yellow. “I’m ready for the transfer.”

The veterinary looked uneasy but moved to the apparel. “Mister… you should take care. Those Androids at Jericho… they don’t like that very much. They hate it, in fact, people who still use Androids like that. They fight against it…”

Niles turned his head to the man, wanting to say the truth and to close his mouth.

“I hack his account all the time,” the GV200 replied as he was paying. “He’s the victim.” He moved to Niles and kissed his cheek. “I’m a horrible boyfriend but if those guys from Jericho want to touch him, I’ll kill them with my own hands.”

Stern smiled to the Veterinary because the wild side of his lover was pleasant. He always had to be there for his brother, to be the one helping him, having someone ready to do the same for him was pleasant. He didn’t want to be the Damsel in distress but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the possibility.

Especially if it was in strange stupid scenario.

The Veterinary was watching them, surprise. He had heard about the Human-Android relationship but…

“Well… it’s… have a nice day,” he said, handing the box to them.

Niles took it and helped Gavin to put the tiny kitten in there. He let him have the box and took care of the medicine. And, finally, they leave…

They walked out and went in the cold wind of winter. The cat was still meowing in the box, hissing and even throwing herself on the cage.

Niles pushed his scarf around his neck and watched his _boyfriend_ , trying to calm the cat. “Are you happy?”

“I am! She’s so cute!”

“And you wanted a cat so much. Here you are.”

“Yeah! But… he said she’ll die soon.”

“We will heal her, Gavin.”

“And if we don’t?” Gavin looked afraid.

Maybe for the first time since they had met?

“You’d have given her a sweet live. You don’t know how that last. Few days, few weeks…”

Gavin nodded slightly. “Okay. I’ll do my best. Thanks again to pay all of this.” He looked him, looked the wind blow the big lock hitting his face. “Can I do something for you?”

“You don’t have to,” the man replied, pushing back his hair with a face.

The Android smiled. It was one of the reason he loved him.

“But can I ask you something? For… no reason?” he said while they were walking.

At this time, most of the people where at school or at work, you’d see not much people in the streets. And it was really cold… They already had hit the minus five degree Celsius there. It was so cold Niles’ fingertip were already becoming red of cold.

“Can you…”

He was hesitating and Gavin could see it.

“What?”

“Hm… Can you… hold me?”

“Sure, Gorgeous.” Gavin passed his arm around his body and pressed him against his own body. “Are you happy?” he smiled.

“I am… Thank you,” he said as they were walking in the snow.

That looked like a film. Those romantic bullshit… and that would certainly be really like those if Niles didn’t struggle against a surge of sadness…

 

 

In the precinct, people moved around. A lot of them were leaving when others arrived for their shift. Colleagues, or even friends, said hello and goodbye to the others. They were chatting a bit but, also, some were staying for listening to someone, others were replying to the phone…

It was a constant buzzing so Hank, with a cup of coffee in a hand and a donut in the other couldn’t help but smile.

How Connor was doing that?

How was he sleeping on his desk?

He approached from him, putting down the treat and the drink and crouched.

“Connor?” he said softly.

He didn’t touch him but called him a bit louder. Connor started to move, moaning a bit. He shook his head and pressed his forehead against his arm.

“Connor? It’s already eight p.m.”

“Hmm…”

“Wake up, Connor.” He forced himself to don’t touch him. “It’s me, Hank.”

“Hmm… Lieu…te…nant?”

“Yes.”

Connor rubbed his face. His eyes were hurting him. Damn… He still had his contact lenses in when he fell asleep. He needed to go in the bathroom as soon as possible…

He noticed the coffee and the donut.

“Is that for me?”

“You want them?” Hank smiled. “Why not.”

“Hu… It’s yours…” Connor straightened with much difficult.

“You can have them. Since when you didn’t sleep?”

“Longtime… My mother was there this week-end and I couldn’t disappoint her so… I worked.”

“Why you didn’t come at home?”

“You had the night shift this weekend because you insulted Captain Fowler,” Connor replied as he got up.

“Yay,” Hank mumbled. “But I’m not punished anymore. Why don’t you come home and sleep? I’ll prepare you a meal.”

“Uh…” Connor blinked. “I… Okay,” he smiled to him. “But I’m a great cooker so I’d like to make you a meal.” He frowned. “Do you have pre-cooked meal?”

“Yes?”

“Awesome! You’ll love it.”

“So… you’re good at pre-cooked meal?” Hank smiled.

“Is that bad?”

The old man laughed and shook his head. “It’s perfect.”


	24. Gratineed

From the soda, Hank was quietly looking Connor. They were partner since almost seven months and together since two weeks and it was the first time he saw him with glasses. He was really cute…

Well, together? He thought they were together and… Connor acted strange. He probably thought the same but sometime, when he asked to do something, his boyfriend looked perplexed before saying suddenly ‘oh, yes, that’s what couples do!’. The poor boy was doing his best and he felt like he was asking too much? The first time he had invited him to sleep again at home, Connor didn’t understand why and that time he wanted to offer him a dinner, Connor had insisted so much to pay he let him do.

Still… He was there, cooking him a succulent shepherd’s pie.

He smiled when Connor got up and came to him after having closed the oven.

“So… You’re doing pre-made meal?” he teased sweetly.

“Y… yes! But I had puree and cheese!” Connor pouted. “Freeze-dried puree…”

“I’ll love it, Con’. Don’t worry. I saw you prepare that and that really looks better now.”

And that wasn’t a lie. Connor had taken the pre-made shepherd’s pie and separate the elements, making his own puree, yes freeze-dried one, and put more spice in the meat and a bit of cream in the spinach. He just seemed to need a bit of help to create his meal but that looked delicious.

And even if that wasn’t… Hank was just happy. Nobody had cook for him since… his mother!

Even Lori didn’t cook for him. He always ate the leftover after long day and that was all.

“You’re just trying to be nice…”

“I’m not. Do you cook at home or?”

Connor sat in the armchair in front of him. “A bit but it’s often my mother who cooks when she’s there. She doesn’t like what I’m doing and I can’t do better so… I don’t want to hurt her. Even if she doesn’t like to have to cook for me. But I understand. And when I’m alone, I don’t have much time so I often eat pasta.”

“Why don’t you order?”

“My mother thinks it’s a waste of money…”

“You’re thirty.”

“And I’m living at hers.”

“Do you…” Hank stopped talking.

Few days before, he had offered to him to leave to a friend, to him, but it was before he became his lover. Now, offering him that was so strange.

“Yes?”

He couldn’t.

“Do you want to walk Sumo?”

“Oh yes! Please, yes! Thank you!” Connor jumped on his feet and called the dog.

Hank smiled and watched the boy caressing the big St-Bernard. Then walking to the entry to catch the leash and put it at the collar.

“Can I join you?” he asked as Connor was putting on his shoes.

“Yes, it’s your dog, after all.”

“Didn’t want to disturb you while you were with Sumo.”

“It’s okay.” Connor smiled and put on his vest then his scarf and his gloves while talking to Sumo with great joy.

The dog was woofing happily, waving his tail.

Hank felt his heart squeezing in front of such cuteness. He wanted to walk to him and kiss him but… they never had kissed yet and Niles warned him to avoid surprising and strange contact. So, he didn’t dare to kiss him. Or even ask for it. He loved Connor, really, loved what he was because of his behavior and, more than anything, he didn’t want to push him in a new crisis. That was the reason he was really careful with him, trying to don’t hurt him.

But today…

Yes, today, he will be bold!

He adjusted his vest and stared to Connor who smiled and opened the door. Hank closed after him.

“You have your keys, right?” the boy asked as they were walking in the alley.

“Yes. But if I haven’t them, you’ll break my window!” Hank smiled.

“I did that only once!” Connor protested. “I was really worry for you!”

“I know,” he smiled. “That was nice to you.”

“You’re the person the less concerned by the fact someone break in in your house,” the younger noticed as they were walking in the sidewalk under the streetlights.

The pavement was free of snow because of workers even though it was snowing right now but the landscape was beautiful with all those snowdrifts by the road and the houses and gardens so pure. Connor was amazed by the decorations and found a reindeer at the porch of a house really cute.

“Connor…”

“You should… Oh, ah! You were talking, sorry. Yes?”

Hank smiled to this cuteness, this warm heart. He wanted to hug him, touch him, protect him…

It was time to be bold!

“ _Come on Hank! You’re a Lieutenant and you catch criminals every day. You can do that!_ ” he encouraged himself. “Can I hold your hand?”

“My hand?”

“Yes.

“Uh… Of course?”

Connor seemed really surprised but he moved his hand so Hank took it very carefully, not even daring to entwine their fingers, though with the gloves that would be quite difficult.

“Are you comfortable?” he asked to be sure.

“Yes. Thank you.”

Connor smiled a bit. In his other hand, he still have the leash and as they arrived next to the area for the dogs, Sumo tugged on the leash.

“Sumo, no!” Hank said firmly.

The St-Bernard let out a tiny and sad woof.

“Aaw…”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be there soon. He knows he can’t tug.” He looked the boy who looked the dog. “What were you about to say?”

“Oh, yeah! You will have Cole for Christmas, right?”

“Right,” Hank smiled. “I can’t believe I will have him for Christmas. That will be awesome…”

He was almost dreamy as he pronounced the words.

“I’ll be glad to bring a present for him.”

“Thank you.”

“So, you will wait for him to decorate the house or you will impress him?”

“I think I should try to impress him. We won’t have much time so if we want to play in the snow, it’s better if it’s decorated.”

“You must send me some pics when you will have decorated. I’d love to see that!”

“Do you decorate your house?”

Connor laughed and Hank’s heart squeezed so strongly that for a second he thought it was a heart attack but it was just a love attack.

“Lieuten… Hank, just remember what my mom thought about Christmas.”

“Yes.” He frowned. “But don’t you have that family dinner?”

“Yes but it’s more like a reunion. Thought the others receive share presents.”

“The others? Your family doesn’t offer you present neither?”

“My mother doesn’t want to,” Connor replied.

They arrived at the dog area.

“Should I unleash Sumo?” Connor turned his head to Anderson who was frozen by horror. “Hank?”

“That’s horrible… How could you get it when you were kid?”

“It was hard at the beginning but in the end, I was able to.” He said. “I unleash Sumo?”

“Hu… You can…”

Hank still looked dizzy. He didn’t understand. How could that be so normal for Connor? He watched him unleash the dog and then got up but still watching Sumo who ruffled here and there.

“Connor… Would you like…”

Connor turned his head to him.

“Would you like…”

“Don’t be afraid to ask, I can hear everything.” And the younger smiled again.

Hank couldn’t believe that. Every time Connor talked about something in his live, that looked like shit but he was still happy and smiling. He was an Angel. A soft and pure angel he couldn’t even truly touch. For example, there, he had the glove between them…

And yes, they had already touched but it was before… before he realized how that had made him uneasy that day…

“Decorate the house with me…”

“Ooh! That would be a pleasure! Thank you! What is your favorite color?!”

Hank blinked and squeezed a bit this hand. “Brown-chestnut.”

“Oh! That’s not easy to find for the decoration… Hm… What is Cole favorite color?”

“Yellow.”

“Then we can decorate with a lot of yellow!”

Hank nodded, unable to don’t smile in front of such joy. “And you? What is your favorite color?”

“Blue!”

“So… yellow and blue.”

“Thank you!”

Hank wished he could break that wall between them and hug him, keep him against him and always protect him… He also wanted to kiss him and whispering how he was awesome for him, dear…

But he couldn’t.

Too afraid to do something bad, to break the moment or that sweet conscious.

 

 

“Coffee! Coffee!”

Niles couldn’t help but smile.

“Stop laughing at me!” Gavin said, on his four on the floor.

“I’m sorry.”

“Yay, yay. Still hearing you laugh, bitch.”

“So I’m a bitch, now.”

“She’s under the couch… Phck. Coffee!”

“Why coffee?”

“Hey, respect coffee!” Gavin said rising his face. “At the precinct, the coffee machine was my best friend!” He shrugged. “Though she hasn’t a lot of conversation.”

Niles giggled. “You’re dumb… And she was my best friend too. Could go on coffee for days.”

Gavin rose his thumb and looked under the couch once again. He could see the tiny kitten curled in the back, hissing to him.

“I love to know news things about you. Now I know it’s normal if you don’t eat enough. Got it! How many hours did you work per day?”

Niles didn’t reply. So the Android looked up to him, worrying there was a problem…

“Twenty… when I didn’t force.”

“Oh rA9… You were insane.” He bent to kiss his knee through the pajama and closed his eyes when Niles caressed his hair, sliding his fingers through them.

The sofa wasn’t anymore with blankets and soft cushions because now, Niles had a bookshelves bed with a sublime cat coverlet. Since ten days. They slept there at night and in fact that helped a bit the man to go back in a bed even if sometime he started to get drowsy on the couch.

“Meow!” As if it was the sound of a car breaking the air, the kitty jump out of her hideout and ran to the bathroom.

“Phck! Coffee!”

Gavin got up and Niles caught his wrist.

“Niles!”

“Let her,” he said.

“But…”

“Let her come by her own, don’t press her. Let her a bit, she will come. Prepare a bit of food for her? And when she’ll come, let her a bit of time and try to play with her? You didn’t get me on my good side in only few hours.”

“Right… Right… But…”

“Prepare the meal and then… let’s cuddle? You won’t see the time pass?”

“Okay…” He sighed. “You win.”

When Nines let go on his wrist, he went to the kitchen and took two tiny bowls to transform them into Coffee’s one. He put water in one and in the second, tuna with a bit of pea leftover with a kitten milk they had bought in the supermarket. He mashed everything well, the water already in the floor.

“Hank is calling you.”

“What?” Niles had his phone in his hand and he didn’t receive the slightest message?

No wait… it just rung.

“Almost frightening,” he let out. “Hank? What is happening?” he asked as he picked up quickly.

“Yeah hum…”

“Quick! Is Connor bad?”

“No. He’s asleep…”

“Touch him and I’ll rip you off.”

“How’s that?” Hank sighed and looked the boy asleep in his couch.

The shepherd’s pie was only half eaten, so much remaining in the plates. But as they were talking and eating, Connor had started to feel a bit sleepy and he let him fall asleep because he needed it.

“I can’t touch him or _touch_ him and you’re just overprotective?”

“I’m not overprotective.”

“I just want to bring him in the bed, he’ll be better. Sumo will sleep with him and I take the couch. But I don’t know if I can carry him?”

Niles thought about that.

“If you’re really careful, you can carry him. Thank to have asked,” Stern said.

“You’re welcome. Thank for the reply.” Hank hung up.

He looked Connor, asleep with his reddish lips slightly parted. He blinked then gave him a powerful slap and took him in his arms, carefully, slowly… And then, only then, he led him in the bedroom to lay him and tug the covers on him.

He wished to have the right to join him but he couldn’t. Not now. Maybe one day. He was already to have held his hand…

He’ll be patient.

He called for Sumo so the dog came happily. He couldn’t go in the bed unless there was Connor and he had learnt that pretty fast. So he installed himself and hank smiled a bit. He left the piece and searched for a beer and his cigarette pack, needing a little break before trying to sleep…


	25. Need for the right outfit

“I’m here since

37

Days”

 

It wasn’t useful for them to have that track anymore but it seemed that Niles enjoyed this so they kept the tracking because there was nothing more important, to Gavin, than making his boyfriend happy.

And the fluffy cat purring in his lap! That had been hard for him to seduce this cute kitten but he succeeded to! He had needed a lot of play, with a ball and while moving his feet to interest her, and also to feed her with love… and real food with kitten milk. She hated the healing at first but finally, she got pretty used to it. And she hadn’t the choice between him and Niles.

The said Niles came out of the bathroom, wearing a sublime dark blue jeans and a red shirt. He passed his hand in his hair.

“What do you think about this one?”

“You’re beautiful.”

“I don’t think so… it’s too bright… Why I even this?” Niles unfastened his shirt and turned to go in the bathroom.

Gavin caressed the cat purring on his thighs. “Keep this jean! Your ass is so phckin’ cute on it!”

“My ass doesn’t count. Won’t impress them with my ass.”

“They have bad taste,” Gavin replied.

“I don’t know if I have to put my contact lenses or not. Do you think I’ll need them?”

“No. Take your glass and you will wear them if needed.”

“Are… are you kidding me? Gavin! I’m not amused!” The man appeared at the frame door and stared him with a cold look.

“First of all: DAMN!” he said, looking his bare chest. “Second: what?”

“It’s a fancy dinner with my family, and my mom! Do you think I want to have my glasses?! What’s wrong with you?!”

The Android looked him, suddenly austere, tugging hardly his hoodie on his face. “What’s wrong with me?” he said harshly.

“It’s an expression, Gavin. Nothing is wrong with you,” he said, walking to him. He sat next to him and cupped his cheeks. “You’re perfect to me, Gavin. Nothing is wrong with you.”

“Yeah… it’s an expression. Sorry, it’s just…”

Niles kissed him. Tenderly, softly.

“I would never want that something change in you. You’re awesome. Really awesome…”

“I know. I would never want that something change in you. You’re beautiful with your glasses on.”

“Thank you but I can’t. I’m…”

Gavin kissed him. “Will we ever finish our sentence?”

“You want me to finish a sentence?” The man bent to his ear and whispered tenderly in his ear: “I love you.”

“Nice choice. Me too. I love you. Put the contact lenses on.”

Niles caressed his cheek with his whole palm.

“And the white turtleneck? With this pants. You’ll be beautiful, you know? You’re already so beautiful, my Gorgeous.” He kissed his cheek. “Go… Because if you don’t leave, I’ll kiss that beautiful chest of you! Rawr!!””

Niles was still afraid to bring Gavin at this dinner because he was his lover but he felt also so reassured because he was so fine when he was with him.

 

 

His lips caught between his teeth, Connor was still watching the evidence wall, his coin moving between his fingers. There was something… it was there. Somewhere…

Where?

Why can’t he found? He found the solution for every crime, pretty quickly sometimes or, at this point, have enough things in hand to work but there… he was literally in front of a wall…

He tried to see the elements. See what had happened, watching the pictures to imagine what it could have been to be the victim…

He felt a hand on his shoulder. That was horrible to know… But what the killer could look like? He felt like he was shaken and a nausea rip his guts. The shake was more powerful. Why he couldn’t see the face?!

“Lieutenant Stern?”

Connor jumped, making bounce his coin and the floor and rolling over. He moved away from Jeffrey Fowler who looked him, breathing heavily.

“Lieutenant Stern… don’t you have a dinner tonight?” Jeffrey asked. “You can’t stay there to that case forever.”

“Hm? Yes, yes. But I’ve time,” he replied, coming on his four to have his coin back. “I wish to stop him, prevent him to stop others people to have their own Christmas dinner.”

He put his hand on the coin and got up, pressing his hand against his heart.

“That’s a sweet idea but it’s already six p.m. thirty-seven.”

“What? Oh no! I need to pick up my brother! Thank you Captain, Merry Christmas!”

Connor turned around the man and climbed quickly the stairs, passing in the main precinct and the reception then leaving completely. He searched for his car and as soon as he had found it, he slid behind the flywheel. However, instead of turning on the car, he took his phone and quickly sent a texto.

 

[Have an awesome night

Send me a lot of pics please!!

Say ‘hi’ to Cole for me.

I love you and I love Sumo!! <3 <3 <3 ]

 

Then only he turned on the vehicle to go pick up his brother.

 

 

His eyes on the screen of his phone, Niles was watching the hour. If his brother was late, his mother will be mad against them. They couldn’t… he couldn’t… But she was certainly in a great mood because this time, Christmas’ Eve was a Friday so it was less a loose of time…

A received a kiss on his cheek. “It’s okay, Gorgeous. That will be okay.”

Niles nodded. “You feel able to let Coffee there for going to Hell?”

“Yeah. I’ll follow you wherever you want!” Gavin smiled and caressed his kitty, still on his lap.

The man hesitated a bit seeing what his GV200 was wearing, something really classic. A black hoodie, a black pants… He was cute anyway and that would be good for a random dinner but… it was his family. That couldn’t be good. What he was wearing wasn’t good neither…

Could he only find something that would please his mother…

Waiting, he was looking his hands while Gavin was petting Coffee with a smile. A sublime and cute smile but Niles couldn’t even find his strength in it…

 _Driiiiing_.

“Connor…’

Niles breathed heavily then got up to come open. They’ll have two minutes to talk before being forced to go in the car because if not, they’ll lose time and risk to be late. He was already thinking about traffic jam at this moment of the day, of the year…

He tugged open the door and his biggest fear took form… His lovely and adorable brother was in a red pullover, looking really cozy, white… with black partition hugging him, sometime topped by a beautiful pair of belt with some mistletoe and his pants? A cute leggings white and red with a fake green elf short having fake fur and even tiny round bell, all printing in the pants of course. Though the pullover seemed to hid most of the said short…

“Connor, you…”

“What do you think about that?” he asked with a bit smile, turning on himself.

“You look so pretty!” Gavin let out.

“Yay. At least, that’s better than the unicorn’s sweatshirt last year.”

“That was a Reindeer-unicorn!” Connor replied with a smile.

The younger brother seemed annoyed so Gavin got up, letting Coffee have his place. He came to his lover and passed his arms around his shoulders.

“Why don’t you let your brother have fun?”

“They’ll mock you, Connor,” Niles said with worry.

“Yeah… They’ll do it anyway,” the older said with a sad look. Just before smiling. “I’ve something for you Gavin!”

“For me?”

“What are you saying?” Niles asked.

“Yes! I’m sure you’ll love it. I offer it to my baby brother few years before but he never wore it! I saw you often wear his cat-hoodie so I hope that doesn’t disturb you?”

Niles watching as his tender brother took a pullover out of his back, so bright and kind even if he had say… say what? What they were doing to him? He always thought to the pressure he could feel at those family dinners but also did his best to protect Connor. But what could he have missed?

What did he miss?!

“Oh my rA9!! Niles, look at that!” Gavin took out his hoodie and threw it on the couch.

When Niles looked toward him, he was wearing a pullover, slightly too wide so it slid on one shoulder, also white… with wrote ‘Meowy Christmas’ up and ‘purr purr’ around a cat head down. Between the two writings, there was a bunch of cats.

He could remember how his brother had offered that to him, saying softly ‘Let’s have fun, it’s all we have’.

Why he didn’t have understood?

Why he couldn’t just be happy as them. Why he even wanted to impress his mother when he knew he couldn’t…

“What do you think?” Connor asked, seeing he stayed mute.

Gavin watched him with a strange eager, as if he was waiting for his approval.

“You’re lovely, Gav’.” He kissed softly the shoulder exposed and he caressed Connor’s cheek with the back of his fingers. “And you too.”

Connor smiled. “Let’s go then!”

“Miw!”

“Aw! The cat! I need to come see her! But we’re still on this case and I don’t have much time,” he said with a sorry look as he came in the hall.

Niles followed him as Gavin was closing the door… and saying a lot of goodbye to his cat.

“Don’t worry, Connor. You didn’t text me often so…”

“I’m sorry.”

“I understand, don’t worry. I’m just glad you look well.”

“You look awesomely! I didn’t realize how you look well. I’m so happy for you. I want a hug!”

Niles pressed on the lift button then took his brother in his arms, squeezing him tenderly against his chest.

Gavin didn’t say anything but he knew it wasn’t over. He could saw Niles’ expression earlier. He wanted to hug him too. When he had kissed his bare skin, he could have caught him in his arm and squeeze him, trying to hold him forever. He wanted to erase every sadness. Forever.

“I’m coming!” Gavin closed the door after a last goodbye to his meowing darling and he jogged to join them in the lift. “How many times are we staying out?”

“I don’t know,” Niles said. “As little as possible.”

“If we leave soon enough, maybe we could do our own party? I’ve present for both of you!”

“For me?” Gavin said, surprised.

“Yes! And even the cat… I forget her name…”

“Coffee!” he smiled.

Niles blinked. Which was seen by Connor.

“You don’t have to offer us things.”

“But if you do it, I want to do the same. I just… didn’t thing about that at all.”

Connor opened his arms so his brother took him in a tight hug.

“I don’t ask you more than this,” he whispered.

“You’re too kind,” Niles sighed, tightening his arms around him. “I’ll offer you something anyway.”

“You don’t have to but thank you.”

“And you don’t have with me. You bought me clothes and paid everything for Coffee. We’re your bitches!”

“Not false,” Niles replied with a tiny smile.

Still, he’ll offer a real present to Gavin because he was shining his day every second and he wanted to pay that back. Especially if they were doing a little Christmas party. He really hoped they won’t stay long time to that Dinner. Unfortunately, with those things, it was always the same…

Though, last year, he had asked to Fowler to let the team of duty call him for a fake emergency so he could flee the dinner.

It was awful…

He wasn’t someone you could frequent like that. He was almost ashamed but… he loved Connor and wanted to protect him. Same for the Android next to him, looking his new outfit with joy.

They were the two keys for a Heaven on Earth.

Maybe he was a mess, maybe he was awful but at least, as long as they loved him, as long as they didn’t push him out of their life, he’ll do the best for them.

 

 


	26. We need a little Christmas

He could recognize the landscape. Always the same. This awful landscape that seemed to stay frozen in time. They lived in Michigan so, obviously, as soon as the cold time was coming, the snow and the ice came there. So, yes, always the same landscape because he didn’t come at any other moment.

Why would he?

He recognized the church with his high cross topped by a rooster swirling in the wind. In a matter of minutes, they will arrive.

Niles turned his head and hid it in Gavin’s neck. Being highly depressed seemed better, he didn’t have to be shameful because of his feelings, didn’t have to prevent the tears to come back. Didn’t have to fake the kisses in the neck… It seemed like he was betraying their whole and genuine relationship doing this.

“It’s okay, I’m there. We’re there.”

Niles could feel Gavin’s hand in his hair as he was whispering the words. That Android able to determinate when something was bad… He even didn’t seem to have anything against him because of those dirty kisses…

“By the way… You must say to me how I should act with you there. How I should comfort you or have your back?”

Niles rose his head a little, watching this side, the cocky smile but the concerned eyes.

“Am I your pet Android or your lover?”

“I’d like you to be my lover but… I can’t.”

In the front, Connor tightened his hands around the flywheel, worry for his brother. Especially because he had said he was able to assume his homosexuality in front of their mother… but it seemed it wasn’t so true.

He had believed it until they arrive.

“Can you be my… friend? Best friend?” Niles smiled a bit.

“That’s not so false. I’ll just keep all the kissing for later and… give you few cuddle because eh! Best friends can cuddle!”

“Yeah,” Niles said softly. He hid against his neck once again.

 

Finally, they arrived in front of the big mansion and Connor counted the cars. He didn’t know the silver one and they were more than expected…

He turned off the car and opened his car door.

“Niles, I’ve a bag of presents for you.”

“What?” the younger Stern said, opening too to follow his twin.

“I thought you wouldn’t think about it this year and didn’t want them to say something against you.”

Niles sighed. They never offer anything to them, that would be a right return. But Connor was so sweet, so kind…

“Connor, you shouldn’t have. I will repay everything to you.”

Connor opened the trunk, looking at his phone’s screen. He took out the two bags filled with the presents, letting five packages with colorful paper and beautiful ribbons. He closed the trunk and Niles was sure his brother wasn’t listening at all, waiting for a call or something.

“So! Choose your bag!” the older smiled.

“It was Hank?”

“I was checking if I had message. I can’t wait to see Cole but I’m sure he’s just enjoying so Hank had forget me.”

“Nobody could forget you, Connor. Never.”

“You’re cute,” Connor giggled. “But I prefer if he enjoys. You’re ready?”

“Yeah.”

Connor pecked his cheek then walked to the main door where he rang the bell. Even if he had a beautiful smile on his lips, he seemed a bit uneasy. It was the whole atmosphere.

The door opened and Niles felt bad. Really bad. It was their cousin, Emily, three years older than them and often with a neat haircut and fancy dress. When she saw Connor, she made a face but then smiled.

“Connor, Niles, what a pleasure. Come! We were waiting you. And this is…” She frowned as she was looking Gavin, just behind Niles.

“Gavin. He’s my best friend and roommate.”

She frowned even more. “Well, come. Let’s install the presents under the tree and Auntie ‘Manda is waiting for you.”

Niles wanted to leave. Now. But he nodded and followed his brother. Together, they took off their coat to hang them at the coat rack and they went in the living room. There was the tree, the others cousins, nephews and nieces and also the aunt, uncle and grand-parents. It was full of noise. So noisy Niles wanted to flee.

“Niles, Connor… You are there,” their mother smiled. “Last to arrive, I started to be worry something had happened.”

“Nothing, mother. A bit of jam and I left pretty late because of the works.”

“Don’t worry, Connor,” Matthew, a cousin, said.

His other sister, Charlotte, was placing the presents under the tree and the five kids were pretty excited, asking a lot of question like ‘Santa Claus had brought that to uncle Connor and Niles?’ ‘We have been good boys/girls then?’ ‘Can we open them now?’ ‘Just one!’

“And… what is that?”

Connor turned his head toward Corey, their uncle, their mother’s big brother. He had a big smile with white teeth on his face so wrinkled. He was showing something. Just next to Niles. This one turned his head to see his lover.

“He said it’s his best friend and roommate, dad. Buuuut…” Emily explained before sitting next to her father.

The old man saw the blue LED as Gavin was turning his head because he had heard a cute meow. And he laughed. Very loud, dragging his kids interest, and his sister, parents and grandchildren too…

Even Gavin was looking him.

“You always had been weird, Niles. You bought an Android just when they don’t sell them anymore. They even don’t _accept_ to be sold anymore. You always been so eccentric.”

“Are you sure it won’t kill you?” Stella asked, Matthew’s wife. “We had one with our cousin but when that revolution started, we had to get rid of. We were afraid they attacked us.”

“Oh…” Gavin approached Niles and put his hand on his throat, what was exciting a bit the man. “I can kill him anytime.” He smiled to the family. “But I prefer petting the cat! Can I?” he said, moving to the said cat in a couch.

That was a cute tabby with a big ribbon around her neck.

“You won’t make a Deviant of him, right?” asked a young boy.

“No, I just want to pet him. I love cats.” He sat in the floor.

Niles walked to him, conscious of the look on his back as he was doing that. Conscious of what they were certainly thinking. He wouldn’t even mention than, first of all, Gavin was a present from Connor.

“Nathan, don’t stay there,” Emily called.

The little boy sighed but came to his mother who hugged him, throwing a bad look to the GV200 frightened. She has seen what they have done! Yes, their revolution was pacific but before? Everybody had forgotten about the case of murders, attack? The revolution hadn’t been pacific for every robots!!

“I’m so happy to see you my little boy! How you have become taller! Look at you! Have you check compared to Niles? He looks taller than you.”

“He’s!” Connor laughed.

Niles sat next to Gavin who turned his head to the old couple, both talking to Connor as if he was just five years old.

“Let me squeeze your cheeks, my baby.”

“Grandma!”

Connor laughed softly and Niles saw his mother got up and left the room. He followed her paces, wanting to get up and to follow her for asking what’s wrong with her. But he couldn’t. And when he felt Gavin’s hand on his ankle, caressing under the cover of his pants… he just knew he needed to stay there, stay next those who cared for him.

“He’s white,” Gavin muttered. “And you’re uncle is metis!”

“Can you stop?” Niles whispered, bending to him.

“But I’m amazed. You Humans are so… strange. And Also, I’m an asshole so…” He smiled and then looked the cat.

He moved his hand to him and touched his fur. It wasn’t as soft as Coffee’s one!

“Niles, Connor!” Charlotte said. “Everybody knew already but let me introduce my new boyfriend… Grayson.”

The man got up and offered his hand to Connor who didn’t take it and said a ‘Nice to meet you’ with a big smile.

Grayson still extended his hand but… nothing. Charlotte cleared her throat softly and took her boyfriend’s hand, shaking her head. He seemed dumbfounded but says nothing.

“Come, we’ll open a new bottle,” she said, leading him to another piece.

“Yes, that’s a great idea. We still have a bit yet. Connor, Niles, Android, have a drink,” the old lady offered, getting up slowly.

“Gavin doesn’t drink!” Niles let out, more harshly than expected.

Suddenly, he could see again the Android throwing up the Thirium and the food. What he had done to him…

He had a shiver.

He didn’t want to remember that.

“Are you okay?” Matthew asked.

“Yes, I’m okay. I’ll just… go search that bottle.”

Niles got up.

“Niles?”

“It’s okay,” the man replied before going to the kitchen.

He was used to this place and knew exactly where to go. He was already tired and he wasn’t sure it was a good thing to go to the kitchen. He needed maybe to go in the garden but it was cold there…

In fact, Niles didn’t like to drink alcohol but one time by year, it became a real need.

And this time… that had started well before the dinner.

Moving around the manor. His family always got a huge amount of money but they had a great job with a big salary so…

He walked toward the big kitchen from where he could smell powerful perfume. That looked so good but if he choice the alcohol he would probably not be able to eat anything. Gavin won’t be happy but this was a high necessity.

The hand on the door, he froze because he could hear his mother voice.

“Is that true? I’m sorry for my son. So sorry… You’re so kind and he acts like that with you?”

“Aunt Amanda, that’s not your fault. Connor always had been a freak. I remember how he never wants to play with us when we were kids… he looked terrorized for nothing.”

“My Darling? What’s going on?” Grayson asked.

“Sorry, I just remember that time he had attacked Emily… I don’t like to have Hazel next to him. She’s so young and if he hurt her…”

“But he’s that dangerous?”

The boyfriend looked really scared.

“If he was that dangerous, I’d place him in an institute but… yes, he can attack. That happened by the past two times. Once with Emily while they were playing at the beach and once with me…”

Niles couldn’t hear anymore and pushed the door. She slammed with violence against the wall, making them three jump.

“You had forced him to go in the sea when he had said no and he was panicked! He could have died that day!”

He could perfectly remember his brother rolling in a tiny ball in the waves. Yes, when Emily had touched him, it was to save him but the bad had been done that day…

“And I remember you that the time he had attacked you, mother, it was because you find nothing better than slapping him to take him out of his meltdown!” He walked to them. “But most important: do you often come in the kitchen to mock the purest person living on this Earth?!”

“Keep calm, dude…” Grayson started.

“Keep calm? When I hear you insulting my brother?”

“We’re not insulting, Niles. You’re more intelligent and reasonable usually. We’re just saying what is true. Your brother is ill and dangerous when he had his tantrum. Charlotte is afraid for her daughter, can’t you understand? You don’t want us to hurt Connor, after all. Connor is my son, I don’t want to hurt him but is normal for you cousin to be hesitant to him. He had been awkward to Grayson from what I had heard so it’s normal he wondered why.”

“It’s true, Niles. Connor is just weird. He’s not like you.”

“Yes. He’s not like me,” Niles said.

But Connor had talked about mocking. How many time did he came somewhere and heard things like that and didn’t dare to say anything, keeping things in his heart and guts. Now, he could remember a tiny Connor coming in his bed and asking, sobbing, if he was normal…

He hated them.

“I’d just like to understand…” Grayson said. “What is that ill? Hazel is not my daughter but I love her as much as my own. If something happened to her…”

“Aaaaaaw,” Charlotte said, hugging her boyfriend.

“Ask her, let see if she’s able to reply.” Niles smiled coldly to her mother.

Then he moved to the counter and caught a bottle of red wine before leaving the room. He didn’t want to stay any longer. He couldn’t stay any longer…

“Niles!”

He could hear the sound of her heels after him. He even heard her said something to his cousin and her boyfriend, something like ‘I’ll take care of him, he’s ill too.’

“Niles!”

She ran on her heels and caught him just before he pushed the door for the living room. She tugged him for them to be a little away from there and if he let her do, he drank at the bottle.

“You don’t understand. They need to protect them as you need to protect him. You did that well. Too well. I couldn’t protect him and you decided it was your work and now… look how he is. He can’t open himself to the others even when he wanted to. You couldn’t know that when you started and now we have to live with that. I know I should have been a better mother and work with Connor but you know how he’s. You can’t blame anyone…” She touched his cheek. “My son, try to understand.”

“Try to…”

“I understand your brother and the risks with that. You have to do that too. You can’t close your eyes all the time. See how your brother is.”

“I…”

“You did your best, Niles. No wonder why you had been so bad with such a burden on your back.” She smiled to him tenderly.

“I… I just…”

“It’s nothing, Niles. Just go apologize for your behavior and Connor behavior, okay?”

Niles shook his head.

“I can’t.”

“You’re not helping your brother there.”

“You’re right… Okay, I will…” he said.


	27. Forget your needs

In the living room, Connor was joking with his grandmother and a bit his grandfather when the conversation was sweet. The children were around Gavin, intrigued by an Android being there when all of them had been free, it was a big mystery for them. And an Android wanting to pet the cat even more!

Emily didn’t like to see her two sons next to him but the GV200 had showed a pic of Coffee on his palm and they were so impress, wanting to see more of that strange magic but also of the cat.

Suddenly, Gavin got up, making squeal Emily and ran to her kids.

The Android walked to the door but those opened just in front of him on a smiling Amanda.

“The soup is ready.” She looked Gavin. “Niles said he’s already at the dinner room.”

Then, she walked to her dad to help him to getting up as her son was doing the same with her mom. The Deviant didn’t care anymore about Emily’s worries or Children’s envy, he moved to the dinner room, quick.

When he arrived, Charlotte and Grayson were there but especially Niles who had poured him a big glass of wine.

“You shouldn’t drink that.”

“It’s Christmas, let’s have a bit of fun”, Charlotte replied to Gavin. “But…”

Niles sipped his drink. The cousin looked a bit uneasy.

“Gav…in?”

“Yay?”

“We don’t have enough place for everybody,” Charlotte explained as everybody was coming in there.

Of course, Connor helped his grandmother to sit next to her husband since more than fifty years. And Niles threw him a look while Charlotte looked annoyed.

“I thought you didn’t need a dish with us, right?” she said.

Matthew and Emily were helping the kids to have their place while the chairs moved in an awful sound as they were tugged and pushed.

“Yeah.”

“So… Hm…”

“I think, what’s my daughter is trying to say…” Corey intervened, with the big soup tureen filled with lobster bisque. “You’re an Android, it would be great to don’t have you at the table.”

“But Gavin is kind,” Connor said.

“I’d rather prefer to don’t have him near the children,” Stella said. “Android are…”

“Awesome!” Jade said, her daughter.

“No, my darling.” She threw a look to her father who was serving the soup. “They are…”

“Come on, sweetheart, say it. We’re monster just good to be thrown in dumpster,” Gavin said, rising his head from Niles, sipping his wine.

“No. I always approved Android,” she replied. “But…”

Gavin smiled widely, understanding what she wanted to say: but they were better as slave than with their own conscious.

“Please. Let’s eat,” the grandmother intervene. “Mister Android, sat with us.”

“Take my seat, Gavin,” Connor offered, just next to Niles.

“Thanks but…” The GV200 had another idea.

He took Niles wrist in his hand and tugged on it, making him getting up and, having him up like that, a rush of fear ran in his guts because he realized he was like that when he had meet him…

He couldn’t lose him in the maze of his own spirit, not again.

“I think you’ll love that option,” he taunted to the others, having a mean pleasure to see some shocked look.

But also, he needed to have Niles against his body. Here, he couldn’t push him by insulting him or bringing him in a warm bath. He needed to find something as the discussions were around the table. By tiny group here and there. The children in their corner were laughing and teasing each other.

The soup was half eaten in most of the plates, or completely to other, when Connor looked to his brother who was still sipping his wine without a word.

“Uncle Niles doesn’t like the meal?” Nathan asked.

“He’ll certainly love it when he’ll taste it. Now, he prefers drink a bit,” Connor said with a smile.

But he was really worry…

“I heard he’s not working anymore,” Corey, the uncle, let out. “Is it right?”

Gavin felt a burst of hate in his electronics guts. He could hear the disregards in the words.

“He’s not working for now, but…” Connor defended.

“For now? And for how many time?” Corey asked.

“I wonder too… He was the youngest Lieutenant from Detroit,” the grandfather said, doubtful, seemed sincerely worry for Niles.

Still, that was attacking Gavin’s nerves. “Just in case you had forgotten, he’s right there!” He tried to tug his hoodie as he felt the anger becoming even more powerful.

He couldn’t.

He hadn’t any hoodie because he was wearing Connor’s sweet pullover. Phck! He felt a rush of panic. If they saw his LED, they’ll be afraid and after…

He felt his body shiver as he didn’t know what to do.

“I’m a little robot, short and strong.”

Gavin’s eyes widened as he heard the soft song at his ear.

“Here are my handles, just turn me on.”

And now, he felt a hand just on his LED, hiding the red color.

“When I get all warmed up, watch me go.”

It was… It was Niles singing that song at his ear. He knew the song. He had heard the song and he was whispering it, hiding his LED… His Thirium pump was tightened with a rush of unbelievable pleasure.

“Sometimes fast and sometimes slow. _”_

“Niles…”

He wanted to kiss him like Niles liked it, to return him that powerful love he was just offering to him right now. But in front of everybody…

Instead of that, he let out a tender: “Eat, Gorgeous.” Hoping nobody else will hear that.

The man nodded softly but he couldn’t move his hand because he wanted to protect him.

A thing Connor had really well see. And he wanted to drag the attention away from his brother. In fact, at the very moment where he had seen his twin moving, putting down his wine with a new strength, to take care of his Android, he had taken the things in hand, asking to the others about their cases.

And now, as Gavin and Niles came back in the land of Christmas’ Eve, they were talking about case. Soft case because they had children near by…

“But…” Gavin said when Emily had finish. “You’re really all cops?”

“Gav’…” Niles muttered.

“No,” the grandfather replied. “I was Colonel and chief of police. Corey is Captain of his own precinct but Amanda is teacher. Though she had lead a genius on the path of your creation, dear… You probably heard about him. Elijah Kamski?”

Gavin looked him and nodded. “And the others? They can’t all be cop!”

“Charlotte is Sergeant and work at the beach patrol; Matthew was Security Agent but he became Agent when the Androids arrived and Emily is Policewoman at the frontier.”

“I met Stella at works, she was secretary. But when your kind took her job, she became Agent, as me.”

“And Grayson is in the mounted unit,” Charlotte added with a smile.

“As you certainly knew, Connor and Niles are the youngest Lieutenant of Detroit!” the grandmother said with a smile.

“I’m not…” Connor started.

“Connor is not the youngest Lieutenant of Detroit, that’s is brother,” Matthew said. “Am I right, Connor? What had happened? They give you the laurels because you were on Niles’ case?”

“No, I…”

“Stop with that. Connor is doing great job. You’re in the case of MadFlower, right?” Corey, the uncle, intervened.

“Yes. But…”

“Dad… They can’t catch him,” Charlotte let out. “Am I right, Connor? Who is your partner?”

“It’s not his fault! Han… I mean, the Lieutenant Anderson is really good and…”

Corey couldn’t help but laugh. “Excuse me, Connor… Excuse me. It’s normal you can’t succeed this case. They had put deadweight in your back.”

“No…”

“Who?” Grayson asked.

“He was a great one in the Red Ice Task, youngest Lieutenant of Detroit before our boys. But now he’s just a mess, not doing is work when he can avoid it and insulting everybody.”

“No…” Connor let out. “He’s a great cop. I…”

“So why you didn’t solve the case yet?” Emily asked. “If it’s not his fault?”

“Maybe it’s…” The boy didn’t touch his food anymore, looking like a fish throw in the shore.

He wanted to protect Hank but if he’d said he was the one in fault, they would mock him and he felt really bad.

“By the way. I’m waiter, now.”

Gavin frowned and looked to Niles who had just talked. What he was saying? That family will learn it he was lying to protect Connor and…

“It was a surprise,” he said seeing his brother and lover’s look on him. “I had the interview by mail and they agreed to take me. It’s on a coffee shop, sound logic,” he smiled to Gavin. “And it will be to pay my studies.”

“Your… studies?” the grandfather said, surprised.

“Your studies?” Amanda replied. “What studies? You’re Detective.”

“Not for long, mother. I planned to become teacher. Following your path,” he smiled to her.

“You will?” Gavin said with a smile.

Connor blinked, surprised. Somewhat he was sad because his brother will not come back again… But in the same time, he was happy for his brother.

Niles nodded when everybody was agape at the dinner table. Well… almost everybody.

“You will be our teacher?” Ryan, Matthew’s last son, asked with a big smile.

“Maybe one day? I don’t know what I’ll do. But who know, one day?”

“Yeah!” he said. “You’ll help me to have great grade, uncle?”

Niles stared him and nodded.

“You will be a great teacher,” the grandmother said with a smile.

“Thank you grandma’.”

She smiled even more. “I’m a glad one of your son follow your path, Amanda.”

“Yes. That’s wonderful,” she replied with a smile. “It seems that his ill had made a lot of good on him.” Amanda turned her head to him. “Nothing could save you and I was afraid you’ll be trapped for seven others months.”

“Seven months? That’s huge…” Emily gasped.

“You didn’t work for seven months?” Grayson said, surprised. “I understood well? But how did you pay the bills?”

Niles put down his spoon.

“My baby brother had a lot of money spared because he did so many extra hours. Don’t worry, Grayson,” Connor smiled.

“It’s like you had reach the pension,” Corey laughed. “I need a partner for the golf.”

“I don’t do golf, sorry uncle,” Niles replied.

He felt Gavin arm around his waist, the fingers moving against his skin, under the pullover. Feeling his contact made him feel better. So much better.

Corey brought the conversation somewhere else and the ambiance changed, becoming more soft and the dishes were clear off, letting them talk a bit while the kids ran away to play. They’ll serve something else later. Now, it was the best moment to have great conversation a bit more adult. To talk about cases for example. As former cop, Corey and the granddad were happy to hear about case, even try to solve those who had been solved…

Of course, they couldn’t talking about those ongoing but… everybody, or almost everybody, was cope there so Connor felt uneasy.

He didn’t want them to talk to him for that.

He glanced to the glass of wine in his brother’s hand. It was the second time he took some…

Could he ask him to stop that?

He still didn’t talk with them… to afraid for the personal question like “when will you have kids?” it always happened a time when that came out. And he couldn’t reply. Though… Gavin was right in a way: he was eager to become Cole’s stepfather. He wondered if Hank was happy with his son.

Probably.

“Connor?”

The boy looked up to them.

“And your case?” Emily asked. “Except… well, you know…” She smiled.

“That’s going well. The Lieutenant Anderson and I caught all the criminals we have.”

“Tell us one,” the grandfather pushed.

Connor couldn’t talk about the Android’s one, it was too dangerous with the family. Especially with Gavin around. But he had the perfect one! One happening two months before where Hank had been perfect and had done almost everything in there. He wanted them to know how much his lover, his model, was awesome.

“It was two months ago. You certainly had heard about that case of a young boy had been attacked and threw in a river. He was almost dead but they managed to save him however, his state was so awful he forced him into coma. We couldn’t interrogate him and have no right to analyze his body for proof. It seemed like we should wait for authorization from the parents or him to wake up, especially because we couldn’t find clue in his common track, a deviation made him change his habits and he didn’t take the normal one for some reason. Nothing could help in his files. So the Lieutenant Anderson…”

His phone rung.

It wasn’t a texto but a call…

“Excuse me,” he said.

“But the end of the story?” Grayson said.

“Emergency? They don’t have any other Detective?” Emily asked.

“Hello?” Connor said, getting up.

“Can you pass, please? I’ll make a big mistake…”

The hand on the back of his seat, Connor froze. It was Hank’s voice…


	28. I need to see you

Connor’s heart had stopped to beat when he heard Hank saying those words.

“Wh… what?”

“I know, I’m an asshole to asking that to you, you have your dinner…”

A noise came at his ear. Strange…

“I don’t want you to stop to have fun. I… Can you just come when it will be over? I need to see you… I’ll just wait for you, don’t worry.”

That sound once again.

“Fuck… You don’t have to come.”

Was it a sob he just heard?

“Hank, what’s happening?” he said.

“Connor?” Niles asked, worry.

His brother’s tone was too worry. Around the table, the others seemed to don’t be bothered by that. Hank? That just should be the work. But the grandmother was sad. They could have called another cop! She didn’t see often her favorite grandson after all!

“It was a plan, Connor. All a set up… She never planned to let me have Cole… I waited for him for hours and when I called… she was at her mother with him. When… when I asked if Cole wasn’t too sad, I understood…”

Now Connor was sure it was a sob. Hank was crying. Of course he was… He had been so happy about that day. He had prepared everything, only talked about that… He had even take his day to prepare everything and yesterday, last time they had seen each other, Hank was almost reached the Nirvana because of the mere idea to have his boy for twenty-four hours…

Hank loved his son more than anything in the world.

“I’m coming,” he said with a tiny worry voice. “Wait for me. Please.”

“I’m sorry to make you leave, Connor. I didn’t want to…”

“No… I’m coming, Hank.” Connor was about to hang up when he felt a hand on his wrist.

“I’ll drive.”

It was Niles he had got up when he had heard the tone of his brother. Something grave was happening. Connor looked bad. Keeping contact with Hank seemed important but especially, he couldn’t let him drive in such condition.

“But you don’t drive anymore…” Connor muttered.

“Didn’t drive since months, not the same. I still know how to do. Come. Gav’?”

“Yep!”

The Android got up and when his lover left the room, dragging Connor, he just followed the lead.

“I’m coming, Hank. Niles will drive and I keep you there with me, okay?”

“What? I… I didn’t want both of you to…”

“I think Niles is really happy to leave,” Connor cut with a little giggle.

“Yep,” he said, catching their coat in the entry.

They came out in the snow and walked to the car.

“You’re sure you can drive?” Gavin asked as Connor opened the vehicle.

“Yeah. But… come at the passenger place,” he pressed.

Gavin was a bit doubtful but because the man had drink wine. Still… He’ll be there to have his back.

“What am I saying to him?” Connor muttered as they fastened their belt.

“What is he wearing?” Gavin asked.

Niles bit his lower lips, swallowing a giggle. “Don’t do that, Connor. Ask him was Sumo is doing.” He took the keys from his brother and started the car.

Connor tried his best, tried to don’t show is fear…

He perfectly knew he had for eighteen minutes to reach him and he didn’t like that…

 

 

Sat on his sofa, Hank was caressing Sumo, his phone against his ear. His fingers were a bit shivering and he stayed hang to the soft voice at his ear. Thanks to this voice, he hadn’t taken the bottle of beer, he hadn’t take the revolver with only one bullet. That sick game. Because he wasn’t able to…

But wasn’t it a better think to have find the courage to call Connor to save himself?

He heard a lot of car pass by but this time, he heard one stopping and he gulped, getting up. Suzmo was barking happily, waving its tail. Hank came to the door and opened. The lights of the street shined and all the neighbor’s decorations were flashing… Connor was overwhelmed by that light as he ran to him in the cold night of December.

He looked just… like an Angel…

“You’re there…” he whispered, like he didn’t actually believe it.

“Of course. Where do you want me to be except there?”

Hank smiled a bit. He wanted to hug him and never let him go. But behind him, he saw Niles. And as he was looking him, Gavin getting out of the car, Connor turned his head. He waved his hand then blew a kiss to him.

He turned once again but to Hank.

“Can I come? I just have my coat and it’s dead freezing,” he joked softly.

“Yes, of course. Come.”

Hank moved and let him come. The first thing Connor did once he was in… was petting Sumo who barked with joy and rubbed his heavy head against his waist.

“I’m… I’m really happy you’re there.”

Connor looked to him. “Why I wouldn’t be there, Hank?”

“I don’t worth someone like you…”

The younger get on the edge of his toes and pressed softly his lips against his, what made Hank shiver of pleasure and love. He wanted to touch him, feel the curve of his waist… and maybe Connor felt it because when he tore apart from him he took his hand and placed it on his hips, the other on his back and he closed his eyes, offering his lips in an adorable way.

Well ridicule for anybody but… not there.

Hank didn’t dare to move his hands but he kissed those lips sweetly, tenderly, tasting the soft reddish flesh. And Connor replied to the kiss… bad. But who cared? He kissed him. And that sweet kiss was enough to warm his heart who had been so crushed…

“Can I?” he asked softly.

Connor nodded even if he was a bit stressed to have his tongue in his mouth.

However, even if he parted his lips, Hank’s one didn’t come there. He received soft kisses all over his face and he moved slightly to him.

“Do you feel better?” he asked when the lips came on his right cheek.

“Just a bit. Thank you to be there.”

“Let’s sit?” Connor offered.

Hank nodded so they went in the couch, him sitting the first. The younger came next to him, his thigh against his. He moved a bit, trying to search how to cuddle. He was really stiff and uneasy but he also wanted those cuddle a bit for him and especially because Hank needed it.

He rose his arms and passed them around his neck, still stiff.

“Will you… be okay to come on my lap for a cuddle?”

“Yes, please. I’m sorry, I’m uneasy… It’s the first time. Well… with you.”

“Why not pretend I’m your brother?”

“That would be weird…” Connor said. “We just had kissed.”

“It’s figurative… Just try to don’t be too tense because… I don’t want to hurt you. I’ll love everything you’ll come with.”

“Okay…”

Connor moved a bit and pushed his head against his shoulder, his hand still around his neck but the other on the couch almost between them. Hank asked to pass his arm around his waist and smiled to him. Sadly.

“Is it fine?”

“Yes… Yes, I think.” He smiled, tense. “I’ll be good at this,” he joked.

“I’m sure you will.”

Connor tried another smile, still uneasy.

“Wh… what about Lori?”

Hank moved his hand and approached it from Connor’s cheek… who nodded slightly and even pressed his cheek to that palm.

“She’s… she’s a real bitch. I can’t believe she had prepared all of that since so many times. She wants to make me suffer and… and I just can’t believe she uses Cole like that… I can’t believe I trusted her…”

“You don’t have any proof?” Connor asked.

“Of what?” Hank said, caressing his cheek with his thumb. “She’s smart… She always _said_ those kinds of things. Nothing else.”

“Do you have any restriction? Restraining order or anything?”

“No? Why? I’m not crazy! I follow every rules! I… You know I haven’t seen Cole since months! I was about to… I wanted to hug him. I needed to…”

“Hank… Hank…” Connor bent to him and kissed softly his lips. “Do you know where Lori’s mother live?”

“Yes…”

“Why not come to say ‘hi’? It’s not prohibited…”

“That’s crazy, Connor.”

“Yes, but Lori had said to you you will see Cole today. If needed, just play it dumb?”

Hank seemed to think so Connor pressed his forehead against his neck. He moved his hand, the one between them, and approached it from his hand but he didn’t dare to touch it. The fingers on his cheek moved softly.

“Okay. I really want to see my son.” Hank rubbed his cheek. “Thank you for that devilish plan.”

“I want you to be happy,” Connor replied.

He moved away and from the embrace itself, what let the man a bit sad. He liked to have him against his body.

“Let’s pack the present so you can drive away to Cole!”

“Yes.” Hank got up. “Are you…” He hesitated, didn’t want to say something bad to the boy. He was so dear to his heart… “… okay to come with me?”

“Oh? Sure! I’d be glad to see Cole. And…” He looked down with a smile. “… to stay with you.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

He wanted to kiss him and hug him again, that precious flower, that Angel…

“But Sumo! If we’re not there for long?” Connor said, worried. “Can you walk him? I’ll prepare the presents!”

“Okay.” Hank moved to him and hesitated.

Connor kissed his cheek with a smile. “Thank you.”

Hank replied to his smile then called his dog to walk him in the garden. Connor waved his hand before taking his phone because he had seen the textos he had received when he was talking with the man. His boyfriend. He couldn’t help but smile, happy to the gesture they had exchanged. He still could feel the remnant of the softness and the warm of his beard against his face. And the warm of his arms… That erased the content of the message he was reading…

 

[Due to the way had reacted, I don’t think you can continue to live at house. Can you come back? We have to talk about that. I don’t want to hurt you but I don’t think it’ll be possible if you don’t fix certain points.]

 

Thanks mother?

He send a texto to his brother and didn’t reply to his mother’s one. Then only, he went to the kitchen where he grabbed an empty and new trash bag to install with care all Cole’s present. And once he had done that, he went to his car to gather the presents he had taken. He realized he hadn’t given their own presents to his brother and Gavin but… later?

They would understand.

With all the presents gathered in the hall, near the door, he went out once again. He walked to join Hank, knowing where Sumo and his Master should go.

The old man was coming back so he jogged to reach him, Sumo woofing happily as he was seeing him.

“I’ve everything!” Connor said. Coming to them, he caressed Sumo as he was turning to follow their lead. “The presents are in your house. Which car do we use?” he asked.

“Mine? So I could drive. You had driven a lot.”

“I didn’t so much… Niles drove to come to you.”

“And I know where I should go.”

“Okay,” Connor said with a smile. “Do you want to hold my hand?”

They will be at the house in like thirty seconds? But Hank smiled.

“It will be a pleasure,” he said.

And he took the hand ever to him with care and tenderness. Earlier, he had really hesitated to call Connor because he knew where he was. He had tried to call him and didn’t press the number so many times… He even counted them. But when he had opened the beer, when he had charged his revolver… he saw Connor. Connor crying… Crying like this time where he had to call Niles. Saw Connor cry because of him. Because he had failed him… He was the only one he still have and he wanted to believe that the boy pure love was also for him. And he couldn’t stand doing that to him… But he was also unable to do it alone…

Now, he didn’t regret to have called him. Even if he needed to talk to him about the party he had missed.

“Connor…?”

“Yes?” he said as he was pushing Hank’s door.

“You look lovely. That’s a really cute outfit.”

“Thank you!! I can’t often wear those.”

“You have others like that?”

“As much as your awesome shirt,” he smiled.

Hank grabbed the sac of presents as Sumo took one or two news caress.

“You should definitely wear them more often. I can’t be the only one ridicule at the precinct!”

Connor laughed. Later, he would said to him about the fact Niles wouldn’t come back and what that did to him but for now, he just laughed and swore he will wear some with him.

If he could made him happy!


	29. I need you in my live

 

**_Few minutes earlier_ **

 

As Connor was coming in Hank’s house, with his car’s keys, Gavin sighed, his hands in his jean’s pockets. He turned his head to Niles looking also the house, the windows with the tugged curtains. He asked himself if the man wanted to stay there for hours to take care to his brother?

He should probably to do something, not letting him be so sad…

What had happened earlier, when he was again in a bull of pain, he didn’t want to see it anymore. And he hated himself because he felt like it was his fault. He had let him alone, in that house Niles seemed to hate. Just for what? Petting a cat?

“How do we go back home? I call a taxi?”

Niles turned his head toward him, seeming to let go his protective bull… or was it again the painful one?

“We can walk if you want to?”

“I’m good with whatever you want.”

“Let’s walk.”

“Put your coat on…”

“Yes.”

Niles complied, sliding his arms in the sleeve of his long coat and fastening the buttons, then, he started to walk. Gavin followed his lead. He tugged the side of his neckline to try to have it on his shoulder but it was too wide. In the cold, it wasn’t so fun anymore. But still sexy, especially when the snowflake felt on it…

“So… waiter?”

“Yes… It was supposed to be a surprise for you and Connor but I had to protect him…” He looked the crosswalk about fifty feet away. “It was especially for you, in fact. I don’t have better to offer.”

“It’s a nice present,” Gavin replied in a low voice.

Very low.

Niles looked toward him, surprised. “You’re not…” He wanted to say ‘proud’ and fought against that. “… happy about that?”

“I’m really happy. I’m impresses! You’re doing a lot of progress and that’s awesome!”

“But?”

“But what? There is nothing!” Gavin smiled to him and pass in his back to be in the other side of him.

Niles wasn’t dumb… He perfectly knew why. He was hiding his LED… so, he stopped to walk even if they were about to cross the road.

“You wanted me to talk to you about that?”

“No. That’s a wonderful surprise. That made me so happy and even proud!”

Niles swallowed his smile at those words. A stupid smile he even shouldn’t have…

“So what?”

Gavin looked away, still hiding his LED. And he mumbled something. Something that the low winter breeze could steal to the man.

Whom frowned and after having blinked because of the light of a car passing by, he caught Gavin’s wrist.

“I didn’t hear?”

“I’m afraid,” Gavin said, just a bit louder.

“Afraid? Why? Of what?”

“Of this… You’re doing so much…” The GV200 turned his head to him, showing that red LED. “Will you need me when you’ll be fine and happy?”

“What…? What?!”

“You need me because you have nobody else… But you will have someone else. You have Connor… You don’t need me to be happy and I will always be the reminder of what you have been for seven months… I’m really happy you’re doing fine and better. I’m so happy you’re doing things again and you will have a work and studies to come… And you’re a super neat guy, you already tidy up the home. You don’t need me, Niles…”

“Don’t say that!”

“It’s true! You know it.” Gavin’s voice was still low and his LED red. “I… I need you, Niles. I don’t want… I don’t want to be thrown away once again. I don’t want to lose you but… did you thought about that?”

“N… No, I don’t. Because I don’t see why…” Niles shook his head but the words were sinking in him.

Somewhat, Gavin was true. Staying with him will be the reminder of the darkest time of his live. Of the fact he had been so useless Connor had paid his rent and offered him an Android. After the revolution. The reminder of the long months to do nothing. And that will hurt. Hurt so much.

“But…”

“There is no ‘but’, Niles? I just… When you will be okay…”

“Stop talking. Gavin… I didn’t think I’ll survive that state. That depression…” Saying the word was important to him. “I was sure I’ll die of that. I waited for that because I couldn’t. I felt like shit but… sometimes, thinking to nothing, just staying there… it was better than my whole life. One day, I’d certainly have killed myself. But you arrived…” He moved to him, just one pace. “Maybe sometimes I’ll remember what had arrived to me, what it still eating me… but do you think I won’t remember how you had been? How you saved me? I’d die for you. I’d die with you… that’s not nothing, Gavin. That’s everything… You’re not the remind of that big awful cloud above my head… You’re the powerful sun that came for me.”

He cupped his face and kissed the red LED. Gavin felt weird with that attention on this part so weird for him, almost see as a default but he couldn’t get rid of because it was a part of him… and the second kiss on him made him close his eyes.

“Gavin…”

The Android opened his eyes and kissed his eyelids with softness, passing his arms around him.

“My kitty…” He moved his head to kiss his neck, coming to the shoulder free to be whip by the cold wind, warming it to his lips.

Gavin smiled tenderly. He didn’t imagine Niles giving surname to his lover so he felt honored. Even if that was only in his head. He felt the hands coming to his, entwining with his fingers. He kissed his nose and the man kissed back the LED, making it more pinky than red.

“I need you forever… I love you like I never loved anyone.”

“Even Connor?” Gavin teased.

“It’s not the same love. But I love you as much as him. You’re as precious to me than him… You make me laugh, I love your cuddle, I can stay in your arms forever. I want nothing more than seeing you happy, in security… I never felt that thing with someone else, Gavin… Somehow, the first time you took me in your arm, I knew… You loved me in my worst and if someone deserve me in my best, who could that be if you?”

“If they couldn’t love you, they were only stupid.”

Niles smiled pressing his forehead against him, sliding one hand on the hollow of his back.

“As stupid as every person that thought you didn’t worth it. You worth… everything.”

“But you should thank them. You wouldn’t have this asshole without them,” Gavin joked, passing his arms around his shoulders.

“Yes.” He kissed his LED, once again, then slid his lips to his ear. “Marry me, Gavin.”

The Android almost jumped at those words and he blinked from surprise. “Wh… what? But… But it’s even not legal?”

“I don’t care… I’d put a ring in our fingers. I’d say it to my mother. I promise you to always love and need you. My life was useless before you. And you… you accept everything about me… You push me to be me… And you’ve already access to my bank account.”

“Worst! I know all your code! That’s why you want to marry me, I guess!”

Niles smiled genuinely.

“I knew… the second I got you in my arms that you were special to me. I never needed someone before. I just hoped… You had loved every bit of me. When I always was ready to change to hope a bit of love, you accepted everything… You showed me what love was when you threw yourself in that stairs for me. When you jumped with me from that window. I don’t want to let you fall, Niles, but you’re always ready to jump for me… I jump too. I jump to you. I love you as much as I need you. You’re the meaning to my life. Yes… Yes, I want to say phck to those laws and to your mom. Yes, I want to be your husband. Thousand yes. Billion yes,” he added before kissing him with all his love, passion… and relieve.

Niles replied and then kept him tightly against his chest, his fingers coming to caress the bare skin.

“Do you want my coat?”

“I’m good. I’m a bit cold but that will be okay. But you, you’re Human. I prefer you  have it.” He pressed a kiss on his neck. “We will be home soon anyway, no? And up for a warm bath?”

“I’m always up for a ba…” Niles stopped talking because he heard his phone rung.

He took immediately the thing and opened the texto. Just as he thought, it was from Connor.

 

[Can you take my stuff at home, please? I won’t live at mom’s place anymore. I’ll keep you aware.

Hank is better, thank you to have driven me. We go to mom’s Cole and hope we can see him.

Keep me aware too, please. Take care of you, my baby brother.

Love you

]

 

“That night sound perfect…” Niles sighed softly.

“Why?” Gavin asked. “Ooooh!”

“You’re reading my message?”

“Yeeeees?” the GV200 smiled.

“You see, you’re already my annoying husband.”

The Android smiled to him. “Just say it if you want I don’t.”

“It’s okay. It’s just Connor. Let’s go pick up his stuff. It’s more than possible that he’ll come home but I rather prefer that instead of him staying with mother…”

Gavin nodded. “It’s your house so…”

“Our?”

“And Connor is nice so…” He paced back, leaving the soft and powerful embrace. “When do you start the waiter job?” he asked as they walked to Amanda’s house.

“Monday.”

“Nice! And when you’ll come back, you’ll smell like coffee, so I’ll love you even more!”

Niles smiled. “Maybe I choice that job just for that.”

“Yes!!”

The man smiled even more as they were walking to the house he didn’t want to go. But Connor needed him so he’ll go.

 

 

Pulling the car at the curb in front of a house really decorated. Connor looked the Santa that seemed to want to climb the wall to the chimney, the colorful lights all around and the wreath at the door.

“That’s cute but your house’s decoration is better!”

“That’s kind from you.” He breather heavily because he was really afraid.

Who knows what Lori will do when she’ll see them at her door…

Connor could see that fear. He wanted to hug him, kiss him, hold his hand… do whatever to ease the fear, to make him calmer… But he wasn’t good at that. He wasn’t good at helping someone. He wanted to be sure he could transform this shitty, hellish night in something else… and for him just showing a glimpse of the love Hank deserved wasn’t enough. How a kiss could be enough? How the cuddle could be enough?

“Hank can I…”

And suddenly, he wasn’t even sure of what he was about to ask because… had he decided that by himself?

“Yes?” the old man said, turning his head to him.

Connor chose to be honest. Maybe the offering will be tarnished but for him, it will be stronger because honesty was really important if you wanted a real relationship.

“My mother throws me out.”

“What? Because you…”

Connor nodded. “Would you be okay if I come live at yours?” He smiled a bot, uneasy but tenderly. “Oh, as a boyfriend,” he felt a need to add.

“I’d be a pleasure, Connor. I wished to have you at home.” He bent a bit to him. “Can I?”

In reply, Connor gave him a tiny peck and even smiled when Hank kissed him a bit more.

“You feel ready?” he asked when Hank parted a bit from his lips.

The old Lieutenant didn’t feel ready at all because he knew Lori. He even didn’t know how he could have marry her if that wouldn’t be for being neat and regular to her…

“Yes.”

“I’ll take the presents if we’re allowed inside. It’ll be better, no?” Connor said, opening the car door.

“Yes.”

Hank went out too and he moved around the car, locked it with his keys, pressing in two worse buttons before finding the same. Always the same but he always messed up. Together, they walked to the house.

Once in front of it, Hank gathered is courage and rung that bell.

Maybe everything will be alright?

Maybe…

Well… In another world, maybe…

The door opened to a twenty-eight years old woman, with brown hair in a fancy haircut and a beautiful pin-up red dress. When she saw them, her beautiful visage became darker and even her pretty make-up couldn’t give her the softness of her features.

“Hank?!”

“Hello, Lori. I’m here to see my son.”

“I thought I was clear, Hank. I can’t believe you chase me until my mother’s house.”

“Excuse me? You said I’ll see him for Christmas and you said you were at your mother’s house… I thought I was invited.”

The lady froze suddenly while Connor glanced to Hank who was perfectly stoic and polite.

“I… I saw to you you’ll have him for Christmas…” she let out angrily.

“He’ll have him tomorrow?” Connor asked with a smile.

“What?” Lori turned her head to him and looked so blank. “Who are you?” she said.

“It’s not the point, Lori. Can I see Cole?”

“Why?” she asked, looking again to her ex-husband.

“Because you promised it. I respected all your stupid rules. I did nothing to deserve such a treatment but worst of all: Cole didn’t deserve that. I’m his father and it’s unfair he can’t be with me.”

“He doesn’t need to see you! You didn’t want him because you preferred to go with a bitch!”

“Excuse me but please, don’t mix up the things. Hank didn’t want to be with you and divorced because he respected you. Do you thi…”

“Why are you even talking to me as you knew something? Who the hell are you?” she said angrily, turning her head to him, judging him and his outfit.

“I’m the bitch,” Connor replied with a smile.

For Hank, it was the softness and most beautiful smile in the world. For Lori, it was an act of war. Maybe because she was about to throw up. Hank had broken up for a guy? For that guy? She looked him from head to toe with a disregard look.

“Well, Hank you know what to do with your night!”

She threw a look full of hate to them and pushed the door.


	30. All I need, all I desire, it's stars in your eyes

The house was big. Really big and Gavin could even see the greenhouse when Amanda passed her time with her beautiful roses. One day, Niles had said to him he remembered his mother always in there. Caring for her flowers with more love than she never had for them. He also had explained how Connor had wanted to offer her a bouquet of flowers, thinking she loved them all, and had been so dismissive to him. He had even wanted to pick up flowers in that greenhouse to have a bit of attention…

Still, the house was classic but big.

Niles was really coming from a rich family. And despise that, the twins looked humble…

What was really hitting Gavin was the fact he couldn’t see nothing. Not the slightest change. No doormat, no plants even if the lady had a greenhouse, not the littlest trinket at the window. Even the curtains were white. Just white.

“Here, I have the key,” Niles said, opening the door.

“Phck. I didn’t pay attention. Where it was hid?”

“And now I can’t trust you anymore for that.”

Gavin smiled and followed his lover in the house. Which was still very neat and with that feel of cold or emptiness. What was strange to him because he knew Connor was living there and unlike his twin, he seemed to spread comfy, light and joy around him. Well, Gavin was really in love with Niles but the only extravagant stuff he had was a bed with bookshelves under the mattress. And, yes, the coverlet but that doesn’t count because… it was just a cat print in the corner.

“Follow me,” Niles said, walking to Connor’s room. “Don’t touch anything.”

“Ah! Tempting!”

“Please!” the man let out as he was walking to the stairs.

“Okay, okay.” He climbed the steps with him and looked around.

The corridor was deep and wide. On the wall? Nothing. Damn!

They walked to a door at the end of the hall and Niles pushed it open. It was the first time you could see something actually colorful: a sunflower near the window.

“I need to get a bag or suitcase,” Niles said. “Can you start to gather his belongings? I’ll take at hand the flower, I don’t want it to be damaged.”

“Yup! I take everything?”

“Yes.”

“And if I find the picture of you baby, I can stop to say ‘aaaw’?”

“Well, no,” Niles said as he was at the door. “Because there is none. If you really want to see that, search in the school archive but certainly not there.”

“Your mom is not fun…”

“Yes…” Niles sighed and left to find one or two suitcase.

Connor hadn’t much belonging but he would have everything. He needed to gather his clothes, his CDs and his books.

 

Connor hadn’t much belonging. In a matter of one hour, they had gathered everything and, packing correctly, they had just needed two big suitcase and a box Niles had find in the greenhouse.

Even if he didn’t need to, Gavin stretched himself, a smile on his lips.

“It’s done! Now, that bath! I want to cuddle you!”

“Okay,” the man replied.

“Where Connor will sleep?” Gavin asked as he took the box and a suitcase.

Niles took the other and the precious flower.

“I’ll let you have my bed. He won’t accept and we will play that at rock, paper, scissor but he always plays paper so he’ll end up in my bed.”

“Cute!” Gavin said. “Talking about bed… Your mother will be there soon?”

Niles didn’t get how his fiancé could pass from a bed to his mother…

“I think she’ll come back tonight but certainly in one or two hours. Why?”

“Can I see your room?”

Stern frowned.

“It’s important for the Humans no?”

“Yeah…” He bit his lower lips. “Okay. It’s the one in front Connor’s one.”

“Cool!”

Gavin put down the box and the case before pushing the door to see what it was and… of course, it was empty of decoration but what surprised him was the fact the bed was made. Neat and perfect but made.

He opened the wardrobe but it was empty. He took a look by the window: the view was cute.

Then, he approached the bed to sit on it.

“Don’t do that!!”

Gavin caught himself while he was sitting, thanks to his Android’s sense. Mostly.

“Sorry?”

“You have your shoes on and the bed is made so…”

“Okay. Don’t worry. But if that’s only that, I can take them out and do the bed after. I just wanted to try that bed. How many lover you brought there? You were a lady-and-boy-killer if I remembered right?”

“Yes. But I never bring anyone there. I couldn’t do that with a boy… here? And I had so much respect for my mother. I was so… uneasy with the fact to disappoint her.” Niles approached and folded his arms.

“So… nobody never moaned your name sit there?”

“False: Connor did. When he had nightmare.”

Gavin giggled and passed his arms around him. “I like when you joke.”

“You like everything,” the man replied.

“Not false.” He kissed his cheek. “Except if you’re bad. Then, that sucks.”

“Of course.” Niles glanced to the bed. “Go on. Sit.”

“Yes!”

Gavin took out his shoes and he sat in the mattress. Very hard. But he wasn’t so surprised. He moved a bit to try to be comfortable but it wasn’t easy.

He smiled when he saw Niles took out his shoes and sat next to him. He had put down the case and the flower, of course. Though… the Android had never seen him so uncomfortable that now. He even didn’t know if he could hug him or kiss him. The orders of his mother were still deeply anchored in him… Being sat with a man there, with his fiancé… that seemed to hurt him in his very core…

“Can I ask why you were so sad at the dinner?”

“Not a big thing…”

“Don’t lie to me, it’s not useful. Whatever it was, I won’t judge you.”

Niles pinched his lips together. He seemed to hesitate. He opened his mouth and closed it few time. And finally…

“Promise me?”

Gavin extended his hand to him, not touching him because he didn’t know if he only could in this bed…

“I promise.”

“I just realized I ruined Connor live… I wanted to make him happy, to take care of him, to protect him and… I just kept him in a cocoon, made him unable to face correctly the world… I didn’t want him to have crisis and in the end, he’s more susceptible to have some…”

Gavin tilted his head, his hand still extended.

“What are you talking about? Your brother is really fine…”

Niles shook his head.

“Damn, Gorgeous, he’s Detective. He arrests people and he’s the youngest Lieutenant in Detroit. I think he’s really fine. He talks pretty easily to people and he’s lovely.”

“Maybe not enough? Maybe I should have push him to touch people and not act like they have the pest… “

“Or maybe he doesn’t wanna? Was it a problem? Connor seems to don’t care about what people could think about him.”

“Yes… Yes maybe. But I’m still… I failed.”

“Failed?” Gavin looked him with horror. “Phck. Let me touch you.”

Niles nodded slightly and Gavin passed his arms around him, bringing him against his chest.

“I’m here…” he said.

That seemed useless but the way Niles nodded again…

“Cutie pie… He’s your _twin_. That means it wasn’t your role. You didn’t have to be the one protecting him, you didn’t have to be the one weaving a cocoon… So if you failed, you can’t blame yourself.”

“I can if that ruined Connor’s life. I failed. I failed, Gav’! I had only one thing to do… But I guess I was too busy to fuck out of that stupid room.” He pushed Gavin and got up, starting pacing, like a lion in cage. Like a Dragon in his cavern. “I thought only about me…”

“Oh phck! Shut the phck up!” Gavin got up too and went to him. “He loves you! You’re his heroes! When he got me, he was talkin’ about ya like ya was the phckin’ Messiah itself! I even wondered why he needed me bicoz ya looked freakin’ awesome. Look what he looks like when he’s next to ya.” He moved to be sure his lover was seeing him, the honesty in his eyes.

But Niles closed his eyes, turning his head.

“He certainly knew all ya did for him and I don’t think he saw that like something bad. Ya know… He felt bad that day, when he came to free me. Bicoz… Because he was ashamed to don’t be able to take care of ya as much you had taken care of him all yer live…”

The Android pressed his lips together, his LED changing color.

“I can’t believe that…  How… How can you be… How can you blame yourself when it’s your mother that had phcked up? It was her role… You… ya were already so busy to work all the time. Doing what _she_ wanted ya to do. Why it would be your fault?”

“Because… she loved me,” he said, opening his eyes with a shiver. “That’s because she loved me she didn’t care about him…”

“Uh… Niles? I don’t think this woman loved you…”

“You don’t know, you’re…”

“An Android?” Gavin asked. “But I love you so… I should know a bit?”

Niles didn’t talk, his arms fold around him. He paced back, coming to the bed where he sat. The Android walked to him and knelt in the floor, just next to him, just in front of him. As if he could touch him if he wasn’t in the bed with him.

“It wasn’t your fault if Connor was born with autism. It wasn’t your fault if sometimes you couldn’t take care of him. But it’s because of you he had always been loved and protected. It’s because of ya he’s happy today. Don’t see the bad in that. See what a kid have done, with his study, with the studies he even didn’t like. I knew a kid with the same problem as Connor. His brother couldn’t. And the guy is not good. Connor is good.” Gavin pressed his head against his knees. “Stay with me…” he said with a tiny voice.

Niles stared him. “You know…” He unfolded one arm and extended his hand to caress his hair with softness. “Nobody never kissed me in that bed.”

Gavin looked up to him. “Should I?”

“If you want to.”

The GV200 got up and sat next to him. Niles moved his head and slid his hand, the one previously in his hair, to catch one of his hands. He let the Android entwined their fingers. Gavin bent to him and approached his lips from his, pushing Niles to close his eyes but in a way more calm and tender than before. So he kissed him softly, pressing just his lips against his for a tiny second.

“Thank you.”

Gavin kissed his eyelid with tenderness.

He didn’t like to see him that way…

“So now, I lie on the back and I moan your name to be the lucky one moaning your name in your bed?”

Niles let out a giggle.

“I’m tired because of you,” he said, opening his eyes.

“What? You want to lie down then? Okay but then, you do all the moans!” Gavin teased.

“Yes…”

“Hu?”

“I… would like to be with you. Like that. I never had the slightest feeling for those I had before. They were just a stress relieve… I often didn’t even know their name and I pushed them out of my house before they could try to bond. I only had one or two, just under the hand. Some happy to be called to have sex and nothing else. But you… I want to moan your name. I want to know what is it to be with someone you love between the sheets.” Niles frowned and looked down. “Damn… it’s look like I’m not leaving you choices…”

“Don’t worry, cutie pie. I know you’ll leave me the choice.” He slid his hand under his back and laid him in the covers. “Let me love you. Love every inch of you.”

He passed his hands under the pullover and pushed it above his head, offering the chest at his view. He was so skinny… You could see the bones here and there because he still didn’t eat enough. Gavin wanted to touch him… wanted to make him feel how he loved him. How he was afraid to lose him one day because of that…

He passed his fingers along the line that was one day the sign of abs there, he slid his hands to his navel, pressing his thumb. He never had make love, obviously, but he was able to express his love. He was able to take care of that so pale skin. He pressed kiss on the outline of the ribcage, letting Niles close his eyes under the tender softness. His hand was around the blanket, squeezing and he could _feel_ the barrier. He could _hear_ what his mother said about sex instead of working… and he believed her. Especially because some time, it wasn’t so fun. Just… useful.

But there… there… he felt Gavin’s hands come to his waist caressing the side of his legs as the lips loved the remnant of his powerful pectorals. He couldn’t help but moaned. Not his name again because he wanted this name to receive the right amount of love.  

Gavin opened his pants, making fly the belt, to touch more of that flesh covering with difficulties the bones. Each bones deserving a bit of love, just when his lips caressed the collarbone.

“W… wait…”

“Yes?”

Niles passed his arm around him and he pressed him a bit to go up, just to kiss his face, avoiding the lips and coming down to his throat, sliding kiss by kiss to the exposed skin of his shoulder.

“This pullover is really beautiful on you…”

“You want me to keep it?”

“I want you to be comfy.”

Gavin passed the pullover above his head and threw it on the floor. Niles passed his hands on his body, his fingers taking time in the scars letting appear strange blueish glimpse.

“You have so much of those…”

“I was just sent to the danger. Better an Android than Humans.”

“I’d give the whole humanity, minus Connor, to keep you,” Niles replied before kissing a scar on his pectoral.

“Minus you.” Gavin rubbed his nose against his cheek. “You’re the one I want.”

Niles turned his head to kiss the scar on the said nose. “You’re the one I waited for.”

Gavin caught his lips between his, kissing him and he slid the pants along his legs.

“You’re the one I need.”

“I need you so much…”

Niles folded his legs, pushing up is knees, pressing his feet on the mattress. Even if he was used to be naked in front of Gavin, this time, his nudity had something exciting and relieving. He was about to offer him everything he was and nobody deserved that more than his _fiancé._

“Oh… like you need me? Now? Because I planned to love all your body first but okay!”

“I just need you whole. Take your time. I offer you my life.”

“So you got mine…”

Gavin bent to love his manhood. He pressed his lips on the base and Niles shivered.

“Don’t… don’t do that.”

“Hm?” Gavin said coming to the inner thigh to kiss it, his thumb was caressing the other.

“I don’t want you to swallow anything,” he said with worry.

Gavin let out a chuckle and he rose up a bit to kiss his forehead. “My cutie pie. You’re so cute.” He pressed another kiss as Niles was caressing his chest. “Ah damn! You’re not making this easy. I want to love you from A to Z, null to infinity but I also wanna see you fully happy.”

“Then look at me,” the man replied.

Gavin kissed his cheeks while his hands followed the line of his legs. Niles couldn’t help but passed a hand on his nape of the neck before pressing his lips everywhere he could. What wasn’t that easy because Gavin had the same idea. Sometimes they would find each other lips but except that, it was a kind and warm kiss battle, making them giggle and chuckle. And sometime moan, of course.

The Android opened his pants and got rid of it because he wanted to be as naked as him. Feeling the thighs  squeezing his waist each time he giggled.

“Gorgeous,” he said as he was receiving a kiss on his neck.

“Hmm?”

The GV200 kissed his ear. And then his temple.

“Androids bonds by the purest connection between the skins. Would you be okay if I remove my skin where our skins touch?”

“Yes, please…”

“Don’t do the same,” Gavin teased as his hips skin disappeared and at his fingers and… mouth.

Niles passed a thumb against his lips, receiving tiny kisses. It was cold in every part touched by that pure Android’s shell but it was also powerful and delightful… He moaned softly and moved his hand, pushing his head on the side. Gavin kissed the throat, every inch, loving the impression to bond with his very soul that way.

He moved a bit more to kiss the hand squeezing the sheets.

Niles lowered his other hand to caress his back and he felt the skin becoming cold under his fingers.

“You… You feel every contact…”

“Better, stronger,” he replied with a tender smile.

He kissed his collarbone, letting Niles bend to peppering his kisses all over his face. However, he pushed his head back a bit when he felt the hands along his thighs, the fingers sliding sometimes to his lower cheeks. He was ready to be entirely his, to feel his lips all over his body. And he was ready to make him feel the same.

He accepted the kisses on his chest and pressed his thighs around his waist when the hands came upper. He moved his legs, unfolding them a bit to press them as long as he could along his legs, feeling the skin removing to accept his contact…

“Touch me,” Niles whispered, red of fever and love. “Touch me, everywhere, please,” he asked.

He needed to feel him. He needed to be flown by his love because here… here he had nothing but him. Here, feeling the weight of his body on his belly, he got the feeling the universe was only Gavin. And nothing seemed to be better than that.

He saw the LED flickering yellow under his half-closed lid and moved his lips to the circle.

Gavin let out a kind of purr and moved his hand to go up, following his side until he arrived to his shoulder and there… he slid it down once again but this time to his hand, making him shiver with those kind caress. Niles kissed his LED again and again, letting out a moan once in a while when Gavin kissed his throat or his chest. The Android entwined their fingers and brought his hand above his head, pinning it on the mattress. The man moaned a bit more.

“I didn’t know how much you were a Gorgeous when I gave you that name. There… nobody can be more Gorgeous than you,” Gavin let out, looking his face.

“Wait to see me with my glasses on,” he taunted softly.

“Oh rA9!!” He kissed his face all over, making him moan and groan even more.

Gavin smiled, seeing him that way. He wanted him to touch the Nirvana. He wanted him to be happier than he will never be. And even if the engagement was really important to him, he also wanted to be sure he was unique in every way because he couldn’t imagine his live without him. If he didn’t want to be thrown away by someone, that was by him.

And plus… this sweet moment they were sharing together, it was so perfect. His kisses, his moans, the contact powerful of his warm skin against his cold shell… they were meant to make the sky shiver under their love. He wanted to be the thunder, the storm… the star that will shine his life…

He come to his ear and gave a tiny bite on it before passing his tongue there.

“Where is the lube?”

Niles let out a tiny laugh, quite nervous. “There is no lube there. Do I remember you where we are?”

“Right… But in the web, they said we need lube.”

“Hm… When did you have check that up, naughty boy,” he teased, passing his thumb on his collarbone.

“Now!”

“Now?” Niles laughed more and kissed his neck. “God, I love you.”

Gavin pushed back his head, letting him kiss and kiss, shivering under the contact and letting his skin move to accept every kiss…

“Give me your hand,” Niles said sweetly.

“I’m already your fiancé,” he replied with a chuckle but still gave him that hand.

The man looked him right in the eyes when he made slide the fingers in his mouth, slowly. Taking them out to push them again, his tongue coming to lick the tip or the base or peppering kisses on them before sucking again. Deep…

“Oh… Oh… I wish I could have a boner!” He squeezed his hand. “Is it okay if I made love to you with my fingers?”

Niles let the said fingers slide from his mouth.

“Yes, please… I want you. Just you.” He watched the hand coming down and tightened his hold on the other hand.

His heart was beating so quickly and his breath was short. It will be the first time and… what first time!

He was about to be taken by the only one he had loved, his universe, his Gavin… In his childhood’s bed.

He felt a fingertip touching his most intimate area and…

“Wait!”

Gavin looked him and moved a bit upper, pressing his forehead against his.

“Yes?”

“I… I really want… I want it but… I just realized you… you’re there, in my bed. My childhood bed and… if my mother will learnt that, she’ll kill me.”  He pressed his lips together. ‘I’m afraid…”

“Cutie pie… she can’t hurt you.”

“She…”

“Look at me,” he said tenderly.

Niles complied.

“I’ll protect you. I won’t let anybody hurt you.”

The man gulped. “I don’t want to let anybody hurt you too…”

“Have my back. I’ll have yours.” He kissed his nose. “But nothing forces you to do it, remember… If you wanna, we’ll do that in your cute bed at home, or on the floor or against the wall.” He winked.

“Yes… but I want to feel you now. I need your love. I need my fiancé…”

But he was still afraid.

“Please… do it.”

“Stop me if you feel you can’t continue.”

Niles nodded and he closed his eyes when he felt the fingertip sliding inside of him. It was more painful that he imagined but he welcomed this finger in him, his lips parted and his legs pressing against him.

“Is it okay?”

“Y… yes…” He pressed his head against Gavin wrist. “That’s cold…”

“And you’re so hot.” He kissed his ear. “In every way.”

Niles let out a kind of chuckle and moved hi arms to roll it around his powerful body, his fingers pressing against the shell.

Gavin could feel him shiver.

“Gorgeous… there is nothing but me there. Think only about me.”

Niles nodded and rubbed his forehead against his wrist. Still, he had no idea why he was doing that… His guts were tightened by an invisible hand.

“My cutie pie…” Gavin bend to his ear and whispered a thousand of compliment, moving his finger in him.

He said to him how he was smart, cute, fascinating, kind, protective… and each time he said a compliment, his finger pushed in him. Niles shivered and kissed his wrist, feeling the cold body against him and hearing those compliment he didn’t believe. But they were flowing in him as the pain became pleasure, now he was used to this. His nails pressed the silver shell as he heard a ‘you’re so interesting’, the finger moving in him.

“I love when you laugh. Your body is beautiful. Your _booty_ is beautiful.”

Niles let out a tiny chuckle as he felt the movement in him again and again, the burst of pleasure and the compliments entwined. He pressed his thighs a little more around his waist.

“I love your glasses.”

Niles let out a cry suddenly, his whole body shivering.

“Oh…” Gavin smiled. “I love that spot,” he murmured, caressing it with his fingertip.

“Ah… ah… Ga… Gah…vin… More… More,” he begged.

Gavin moved a bit, pressed his body against him and he moved his finger in him, pressing his naked bulge against the manhood fully showing the effect of their love because he wanted to fulfil him from every part. So he didn’t stop the compliment. Though he whispered words more than sentence.

Niles could feel his body moving on him, against him; hearing him puffing just a bit. It was like he was fully dominating him… No. Like he was making love to him… His fingers scratched the shell and a new movement made him cry.

“Love that,” Gavin let out, caressing in the same way again, making him shiver and cry of pleasure.

Niles parted his lips and forced his eyelid to open. When he saw Gavin moving above him, hearing the compliment, he shivered even more. He was making love to him, making love to his mind which purred for him, wished to never been without him again.

“Ah… Gavin… Hm… Gaaah… vin… I… I… lo… love… y… you…”

“Love ya,” he replied, pressing in him, against him in a powerful thrust. “Whole ya.”

He could feel the exact moment where Niles touched that Nirvana and moaned of a powerful pleasure. He panted and moved his head, squeezing his thighs, pressing his lips to his temple, his LED he could see blue-pink… well almost purple.

“Stay… with m… me…”

Gavin moved his hand to caress his waist.

“Forever.”

“I… would like… to… see you…”

Gavin moved his head and shivered seeing the bliss in his lover’s face. He couldn’t resist to kiss his nose.

“You’re beautiful.”

“You…are beautiful…”  He moved up his hand to caress his cheek softly.

His hand was shaking, thought but it was mostly from the pleasure. He tugged the other hand to pass his arm around him, caressing his side.

“Did… did you had pleasure?” he asked with worry.

“Yes, Gorgeous. Seeing you like that, knowing you were enjoying… I don’t need more. Your moans made love to me.”

Niles felt a blush. “You’re saying nonsense…”

“You think?” he said, pressing kisses all over his throat and face.

And the shoulders too.

“You’re my gift from rA9! Thought I don’t believe in rA9, in fact… You’re still my gift from… from…”

“Connor?”

“Okay! Let’s glorify Connor!”

Niles chuckled a bit, a melt of pure pleasure, relieve and love. Stupid love… But Gavin made him happy. And he pressed himself into his arms to hold him. To kiss every inch of his skin because he wanted to give him back all he did to him. Gavin made him purely, genuinely, simply happy. He didn’t know why. Why him? Why his stupid joke had effect on him when he could hate them from someone else? Why he loved to pass his fingers in his soft hairs. Why he meant the world to him that way?

Why that Android was his universe?

He couldn’t reply but what he wanted to ask to Life, Destiny, rA9 or whatever… it was…

Please, make that last forever.

 

 


	31. He needs his father

He didn’t know why but Connor placed his foot between the door and the frame. A powerful pain came from his foot to his whole body, forcing him to bit his lips to swallow a moan.

“Fuck!” Lori let out with anger. “Can you take back you’re bitch?!” she added.

“Mommy…?” a tiny voice came out.

Cole.

Hank couldn’t help but shine. Well… if he’d know how much Connor was suffering, he wouldn’t be so happy but just there… he was. He hadn’t heard Cole’s voice since four months… That seemed to be an eternity.

“Cole…” he said, tenderness and joy in his voice.

“Shut up, Hank.”

“DADDY!!”

Too late. The little guy was rushing to the entry so Lori opened the door because she couldn’t be the mean one in front of her son…

“DADDY!!!” Cole jumped in Hank’s arm and snuggled against his chest, passing his tiny arms around his neck.

Of course, Hank had crouched. The little boy couldn’t jump that high yet!

“My baby. I missed you so much,” Hank said, caressing his hair.

“What are you doing here?” Cole asked with excitation. “Mommy didn’t say you’ll be there! You’re doing Christmas with us? You’re doing Christmas with us?”

It was hard to prevent the tiny boy to bounce.

“Please,” Lori whispered.

Hank didn’t want to make wave but he also needed to be near Cole. To continue to hold him like that. What he must to do? How to not been throw away by Lori. She had said ‘please’. Of course… If it had been planned for Hank to come, the tiny boy would be aware of that…

“Since your parents are not together, Santa Claus had made a tiny error and he brought some of your presents at your daddy’s place. So we come to bring them to you.”

The little boy turned his head to Connor who had just talked and he smiled.

“Connor!!” He bounced a little more, but he still had his arms around his father who was hugging him. “Connor it’s you! You’re with daddy? Oh… You can’t stay… you’ve big case then…”

Connor shook his head and could see Lori became inch by inch angrier with the corner of his eyes.

“No. I’m… hu…”

Could he say he was with Hank as a partner?

Cole blinked and looked his daddy then Connor, then his daddy… He could see the look Connor had send to him, the tiny smile and the red cheeks.

“Ooooooh…!!!”

“Hank!” Lori said between her teeth.

“What’s happening there?”

A fifty years old lady appeared in the frame of the door. Of course, she could tell it was Hank there and she even knew the boy because she saw him in the newspapers.

“Mom, I’m sorry…”

“GrandMa’, daddy is here! Can he stay? Please, please, please?”

“Cole, your dad is busy…” Lori started.

But then, she saw the face of her son, the tears growing in his eyes. His lips were moving and he lowered his head, pressing his face against the broad chest. Hank caressed his hair softly. He wanted to swear they’ll see each other very soon. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t hurt him…

“Why not staying?” the grandmother offered. “We have well enough for everybody.”

“Mom…”

“We always have leftover, right?” she said to Lori.

Which nodded even if she didn’t want to. But she couldn’t hurt Cole. She couldn’t bear the mere idea of becoming the mean one.

“Why don’t you go pick the presents up?” she offered to Connor.

He nodded and asked his keys to Hank, so he could go in the car, and maybe check his message. He still hopped a reply from his brother…

 

 

In the living room, Hank had his son on his lap and he was happier than ever. His heart was beating so fast, he even didn’t care about the Christmas’ music playing in the background or the stories his ex-stepmother was telling. He didn’t like them at all but who cared? He had Cole in his arms.

And Connor sat next to him.

The two ladies had talked to him a bit, the grandmother calling him Niles each time, but not much. Now, they were talking together, Cole and Hank… and also Connor. The man had missed him so much. And had missed so much from his live. Because when he heard his son talking about the school program, about how he was able to ride a bicycle now and he had done some ice skating…

He was missing so much.

He wanted to have him forever, to be the one playing with snowball, helping him to build snowman.

He needed to be a part of his life.

“You’ll be there tomorrow, daddy?” The little boy looked toward Connor. “And you? Can we sledging tomorrow?” he asked suddenly. “Are you good to do sledge, Conny? I want to show you how I sledge! And I want to sledge with you! And…”

“Why we don’t open the presents?” Lori said.

“Ooooh!” Cole let out.

Hank squeezed a bit his one against him. “Next time, say I’d like to and not want,” he said with a smile.

And then, he kissed his cheek, making him laugh. He put him down and let him run to the tree where her mom pressed him to open the packages.

Hank looked his son with tenderness as he unwrapped the shiny papers. There was also presents for the two ladies there and he seemed as excited to know what his mother and his grandmother will get as knowing what he’ll get.

“You’re good?” Hank asked to Connor as the boy was a bit stiff.

“Yes! I’m happy,” he said with a big smile.

“Happy?” the man replied, as if it was… not normal.

Connor had stayed there, doing absolutely nothing even if Cole tried to have him in the conversation. At the end, he was always so happy to be with his father, he didn’t pay too much attention to others things…

“Yes. You’re so happy. That makes me happy.”

“You’re too pure…”

“Isn’t it normal to think that way?” Connor asked, feeling suddenly a bit uneasy.

That comment…

“Well…” Hank watched his son opening a present and discovering a video game he wanted. “A lot of people don’t act like that anymore, only thinking about them. And this is not a good thing.”

Connor looked him in silence. Like if he was analyzing what he had just said.

The man was probably right but he couldn’t get why. Wasn’t it normal to care about the others?

“Daddy! Look! Santa Claus had thought about you!”

Hank was surprise when the tiny boy jumped on his feet to bring him a tiny box covered by green paper and blue ribbon. Of course, Lori and her mom got things because they offered things to each other. But him? Why would he…

He opened the paper with care and was even more surprise to discover a lumberjack’s shirt black and yellow, and another with colorful spot like a painter had splashed paint all over a white shirt. He had showed them to Connor few days before and only to him. Because he loved them but they seemed “too ridiculous”. He even saw a t-shirt from _Knight of the Black Death_. Well, he had this one but that wasn’t important because he knew from who that present was… so this t-shirt was so precious to him…

He felt something else under the clothes and unfolded them to discover a compilation of jazz. One with a lot of artist he loved…

He felt something in his throat.

“Woaw… Santa did an amazing job. That’s an awesome present,” he said with emotion.

Connor smiled, not saying a bit even if he was so glad his present was good.

Little by little, the packages were unwrapped. Of course, Hank had just one present but it was really the best present he could expect so he was happy with that anyway. And even more to see his son  so full of joy, discovering every present. Those from the ladies and his. He couldn’t help but be proud when Cole jumped, seeing a book with tales. He even said he was happy to be able to read on a real book!

He was very proud.

And Cole got too a St-Bernard plushie and he loved it so much he kept it on his lap all the time, kissing and caressing the fur often.

Hank didn’t miss Lori’s expression when Cole had yelled “it’s Sumoooooo!!!!” bursting with joy and jumping everywhere. So he knew… their very secret and sweet Santa had made marvel…

Now, the living room was full of paper and ribbon. Cole was looking his presents but also his mother’s and grandmother’s. They received sublime things, and some his mother said she needed for example so he thanked Santa Claus for that. His lil’ Sumo in arms, he came to his father and was a bit sad the big man from the North had offered _so_ much things to him and so little to his father?

But then…

“Connor? You got nothing?” he said with a tiny voice.

“Oh? Yes, it seems so.”

“You had been a bad boy?”

“I don’t think so,” the young Lieutenant replied.

“So why Santa didn’t offer you anything?”

“Well… he supposed I didn’t need anything, I guess?”

Cole looked strange, squeezing the St-Bernard plushie against his chest.

“Come Cole, we’ll eat the dessert,” Lori said, getting up.

“Wait, mommy. Please?”

“What?”

“Just two minutes?”

She sighed seeing his puppy eyes. Then she nodded. The tiny boy rushed to the room he’d use tonight. He had taken some stuff for the night and, the little Sumo in his arms, ruffled in the bad before coming back in the living room. He came in front of Connor, who was watching the CD’s track with Hank.

“Conny, Conny!!”

“Yes?” He turned his head to him with a smile.

The little boy was handing to him a plush of Stitch, the character from _Lilo & Stitch_, a bit torn and with undefined strains but a really cute one.

“You want me to play with you and your plushes?”

“No. Well, yes! I’ll love to play with you but I want to offer my Stitch to you.”

“Cole?” Hank was surprise. “That’s…” He bite his lower lips, afraid about what the information could do to Connor.

“That’s your favorite, you can’t give it to a stranger!” Lori said.

“Cole…” Connor said under his breath.

“That’s not a stranger, mom! That’s Conny! And he got no present so…” He turned again to Connor. “Please, Connor.”

Connor blinked. Cole saw he didn’t move at all and had a tiny jump.

“Wait!”

He rushed to the others paper sheet and rolled the plush in two, making a big ball of colors then he took a ribbon still sticky and put it on the package. He saved his St-Bernard from another  sticky ribbon and came again to Connor.

“Here a present for you!”

“Aaw… Thank you Cole.” Connor took it in his shivering hands. “I wonder what is it?”

“Cole, it’s bad,” Lori said.

“Why?” he asked, surprised. “I thought it was good to be nice to someone?” He turned again to Connor. “And Conny is an awesome someone!”

“Thank you, Cole.” He forced himself to open the present, finding the Stitch, of course. He took it on his hands and smiled. “It’s a beautiful present. I swear I’ll sleep with it.”

Cole smiled with all his teeth, minus one because he had lost the first few days before.

“After the dessert, we can play with the plushes, maybe?” he offered.

“Yes! And maybe the board game Santa had brought?”

Connor nodded.

“Let’s go at the table?” Lori tried once again.

“Can I come between you and daddy, Conny?” He frowned and bent to him. “Or you prefer to be next to him?” he... not whispered.

Stern blushed then laughed a bit. “No, no. You can come between us. Well…” He looked to Hank, the man wanting maybe to be near him?

“I’m okay,” Hank said, getting up. “Come here, lil’ champion!” He took his son in his arms to bring him in the dinner room.

Hank was so happy to have his son with him like that. He knew that wouldn’t last much so he enjoyed every bit of that…


	32. Did you need to do that

The moon was high in the night and the stars were shining but despise all their efforts, they couldn’t beat the streetlights.

Most of the people where in their house sharing a big meal or presents.  It was the time people sent message to their beloved, those they couldn’t have with them because they had their own party or, in few case, were sick. You could see one police car, once in a while, shining even more.

And in that atmosphere, there was a couple, walking with two cases and a box in the arms.

And a flower protect as much as possible in the cover of his coat.

They stayed quite, walking in the cold when each glimpse to a window brought a scene of love and joy.

Christmas.

They walked side to side, in the sidewalk, not talking because it wasn’t useful. Though… it was getting cold and Niles wanted to arrive quickly to his apartment. He wondered if his mother was still at the dinner or if she arrived yet to her house. Did she have found Connor’s empty room? Did she have found his room? He had tried to clean up everything but he had the impression his mother would feel it. Feel all the love that was print in the covers forever…

Niles felt still weird. When he had his first, he thought about what everyone said ‘your first time change you’ well… not him. No, getting laid with the neighbor, one year and half older than him, hadn’t change a thing in him. He thought it was maybe because everything was weird, it was a guy, his mother would hate him for that… but when he had his first with a girl, a seventeen years old that was always shy and sorry for everything, nothing had change neither… And now… Now, he had have sex with Gavin and he felt changed in everyway. He felt happier, he had a bit of pain too, but he felt a bit confident. Except Connor, who was ‘forced’ to love him, he had someone to love him. Someone he truly believe to his love.

And it was good…

So good to be loved that way.

They arrived at the building and they took the lift because the night had been long and painful… and joyful. Really full.

Since it was Christmas, they got the elevator just for them. As soon as it stopped, they come out and Niles put down a suitcase to open the door.

“Miiiiiiiaaaaaw!”

Coffee ran to them and rubbed her cheek to Gavin’s ankle.

“Aaaaaaaw!”

“Give.” Niles took the suitcase to put it down too then the box, letting his lover crouch to pick up Coffee.

She never had done that to him.

“Do you think she loves me?”

“Who wouldn’t love you?” Niles said, coming in the apartment to install the sunflower somewhere Coffee wouldn’t go.

“Can you hurry to close?” Gavin asked. “And… uh, a lot of people?”

“Keep your mouth close,” Niles replied, picking up the suitcases.

“Make me?”

“I can’t. I kiss so well as soon as I’ll start, you’ll open for more.” He winked to him, putting down the cases just next the door.

“Hmm… Interesting.”

Niles picked up the box and closed the door behind him before kissing softly his lips.

“They’re idiots. Every jackass that can’t see how awesome you are is an idiot.”

“You don’t cuss a lot so you excite me sayin’ that, rawr!”

Niles let out a tiny sigh. “You exhaust me.” Still, he kissed him once again. “And I believe it. You’re awesome, Gavin soon Stern.”

“I take your name?” he smiled, caressing the kitty rubbing her head against his chest.

“Do you have a name to give to me? You want me to become Niles Two Hundred?”

“It’s not…” Gavin smiled. “Do we really want to have the name of your mother?”

“Hm? It’s my name,” Niles said, moving Connor’s belonging to a good place.

“Yeah and I hate your mother,” he replied, coming to the couch to sit.

The little kitty rolled on her back and meowed happily. Niles came kiss his cheek.

“So that’s true what they said about the stepmother.”

“It seems so but, also…” He took him by the turtleneck to bring him near his lips, pressing a kiss on his jaw. “She’s a bitch.”

Niles sat next to him and stared as Gavin’s hand came naturally on the little pet’s belly.

“Why…”

“Because I see what she has done to you,” he cut. “How someone could be so afraid to have sex in his teenage bed?”

“Because mother…”

Niles clenched his teeth.

“You see?” Gavin let out. “That’s not normal.” He caressed the head of the kitty who hit his hand with her little paw. “Well… I think that’s not normal.”

“That’s not?”

“That’s not.”

Niles frowned. “Well… I’m not against taking your name if that makes you happy but do you have…”

“No. BUT Android can ask for a surname, legally, as being. We choose a name and we ask to have this one! I offer… Sexy!”

“I’m not sure you can ask for Sexy,” Niles smiled.

“Damn! We would be Sexy Niles, Sexy Coffee and Sexy Gavin!”

“She takes your name too?”

“Yes, please!”

“Okay.” Niles pressed another kiss on his cheek, needed his contact even if that make him feel stupid…

Stupid to carve so much for his contact, for his love. Why?

“When you will have chosen the name, just tell me.”

“You can choose it too, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Can I make you something to eat?”

“Yes. We can watch an emission while eating?”

“Yes!” Gavin got up, his cat in arms. “I didn’t ask because I was too excited…” And then too worry. “What do you want to teach?”

“I didn’t really think about that, to be honest. Taking the decision was already special to me… But I’ll think about it.” He took out his shoes. “I’m already a bit nervous for this waiter job.”

That was weird for him to confess that. Even if that was to Gavin. He wasn’t use to show his weakness. It was something he just couldn’t do. Nobody taught him that.

“That’s normal. It’s a new job and… well, you’re still weak.”

He got up and walked to his lover, laying his back against the tiny wall dividing the living room from the kitchen.

“Yes. But I’ll do my best.” He looked his fiancé crouched to put down Coffee then got up. “But that… it’s only because of you. Without you, if I’d be able to come back to work, I’d go as a Lieutenant-Detective once again.”

“I’m here for you, Cutie pie. I want to see you happy. Whatever you choose.”

Wasn’t it awful that he could count on his _hands_ the time someone had said that to him?

 

 

In front of the TV, where blooper reel where casted like every year, Cole was getting drowsy, yawning often, squeezing the plush in his arms.

“I think it’s time for the lil prince to go sleep,” Lori smiled.

“Can I?” Hank asked lowly.

So if she said no, Cole wouldn’t have heard and won’t beg…

The lady looked him and glanced to Connor too. He was so weird. How Hank could have let her down for him?

“Yes,” she sighed.

Why not after all…

Hank thanked her and he got up, picking up his boy. He went to the stairs his ex-stepmother showed him and followed her indications until he was in the room. There, he installed his son, already in a pajama since more than a half hour. He slid him under the covers and placed them correctly on him, wanting him to stay well warmed. He even moved a bit the St-Bernard in his arms.

“Good night, my Cole.”

“’Night daddy…”

Hank kissed his tiny forehead then straightened, leaving him even if he’d wish to stay by his side all the night. Forever.

Well… that would have been creepy.

He forced himself to get out of the room, letting it slightly open and the leaving the light in the corridor. Then, he climbed down the stairs and walked to Lori and her mother.

“Thank you,” he said.

His ex-wife stared him and got up. “I did it for Cole, not for you. And with what you have done today, I don’t think you’ll see him soon.”

“Lori! You had said to me I’ll have him for Christmas. I just wanted to see him.”

“Why? It seems you got the bitch, it’s pretty good for you, isn’t it?”

“Don’t call Connor a bitch, Lori. He’s more caring than you could never be.”

“Hm… probably,” she said. “But we will never know how much. You won’t see him again, Hank.”

“Wh… what?”

“What?” Connor said, getting up. He passed his arms around one of Hank’s one. “But why? Hank is an excellent father and…”

“You never saw him,” she said. “Today? It can be faked. And He’s alcoholic, got suicidal tendencies and had a dangerous work. Why would I let him have my son? Why I’ll take that risk?”

“Lori, you can’t… II love him. I… I love Cole so much… I want to have the right to see him. To hug him…”

“It’s ‘no’, Hank. You’re not enough trustable. Look at you! You can’t even stay up on your feet!”

Indeed, Connor was helping him to sit because the man couldn’t believe all of this. He felt so bad right now… It was like someone had taken his guts and were unfolding them, tugging wildly. He was about to puck but he couldn’t. If he’d throw up, Lori would use that against him.

“Stop it, Hank is shocked, that’s all!” Connor said.

Lori looked him with disregard but the boy didn’t react… it was the story of his live. In fact, her look seemed pretty warm compared to his mother’s one.

“Maybe he’s shocked but that won’t change anything. With what he has done, it will be my pleasure to go to the cops.”

“Good. I’m a cop, what would you like to say to me?” Connor asked, straightening.

He walked toward her.

“Not you!”

“What will be the difference? Ma’am…”

“Miss! Since he had divorced with me for you!”

“Miss…” Connor said. “You perfectly know you’ve not the good role there. You have torn Cole apart from his father for no reason. Do you really think nobody will discover that?”

“And what?” She chuckled and looked toward Hank. “Put the leash on your bit. He looks like he’s about to… what?”

“To what… Are you afraid about something, Lori? By what he could push in my mind?” He looked up to her. “What I should have done already?” He forced to straighten and to walk to her.

He was way taller than her so she blinked, feeling his aura crushing her. The only other time she saw him as determined was the day he asked for the divorce.

“I’ll go in court. And I’ll have my son. You can’t keep him away from me any longer.”

“What?”

“Hank…” Connor let out.

“I hoped you’ll be comprehensive, you’ll understand one day, you’ll loosen your grip but you just can’t. You don’t even want to understand.”

“And you’ll say you’re doing that for the good of Cole?” she asked, even more angrily.

“Who said that?” Hank asked. “I don’t pretend it’s for Cole’s good. But I’ll do my best for him to be happy.”

“He’s happy with me. And I’ve time for him. You…”

“I’ll do my best, Lori.”

“Hank…”

The man looked toward Connor and extended his hand toward him. So the boy got up, all Hank’s present in his arms with the Stitch, and came to him, taking his hand.

“Thank you for this night, Lori,” the old Lieutenant let out.

Then, he moved to the door, catching his jacket in the hook as they were leaving.

As soon as the door was closed, Connor tugged on his hand, doing a pace away from Hank who turned to him.

“You can’t do that. It’s not you, Hank! I wasn’t talking about that. Just protect you from any jail sentence! You can’t do to Cole what she’s doing! I thought you were better than that!”

“Connor… I don’t want to have him all the time. I want to have what I offered to her, maybe minus the rent. I want to see my son. To be with him.”

Connor’s shoulders went down and he sighed of relieve.

“I thought…”

“No. Don’t worry. I… I wanted to frighten her a bit, yeah,” he confessed.

Well… he was just in front of her house so it was possible she had heard that even if he thought she was spiting her venom about him with her mom.

He opened his arms and Connor moved quickly to him to receive the hug. That surprised the man but he was also happy that he could trust him that way. He rolled softly his arms around him.

“I’ll do my best to help you,” the boy swore, pressing his head against his pectoral.

“Thank you… That means so much to me, you can’t imagine it.”

Connor smiled a bit. “Let’s go… home?” he offered.

Hank nodded and forced to let go on him. Then, together, they walked to the car and he opened it to let Connor sat in the passenger seat. He when behind the flywheel because he didn’t even drink a glass of wine. He didn’t want to be seen as someone bad by his ex-wife or, worst… his son.

“I asked for Niles to pick up my stuff at home. I’ll certainly get it Monday or Tuesday… if I can borrow some stuff to you? I don’t want to disturb him on the weekend and he’ll have his new job Monday so… Oh yes! He’ll have a new job!”

“A… new job?” Hank said, turning on the car.

“Yes. He’ll be waiter in a coffee shop! To have money for his studies because he want to become teacher!”

“Teacher? He doesn’t come back to the DPD?”

“No… But he seemed… relieved to try those studies?”

“I see. That’s weird. You were always together and… well I thought he’ll come back and be your partner once again very soon? Especially now he felt better.”

Connor nodded. He glanced to him and looked by the window.

“I thought the same so when he announced that I was… a bit surprised? I… I’m a bit lost. Because…”

He didn’t dare to talk, to say what he had in mind.

“What?” Hank pressed a bit.

“He and I, we didn’t like the fact to become Detective. We did it for your mother… so seeing him give up it’s… weird? I don’t know where am I anymore.”

“You want to do like him?”

“I… I don’t know. I don’t want to let you…”

“You should think about you, Connor.”

He pinched his lips, not knowing what he really wanted…

“What will we do for tonight? You always sleep in the couch but… but since now I’ll live with you, I can’t let you doing that. So…” He bit his lower lips. “We’re using the bed on alternate days?”

Hank couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle.

“You can have the bed, you know.”

“But your back…”

“Can I… propose you something? I’m not sure if you’re comfortable with that in fact…”

“Yes?” Connor smiled to him.

“We can maybe sleep together. I don’t know if you’re comfortable with that…”

“I’d love sleeping in your arms!”

“Really?” Hank couldn’t help but being surprise. “I thought you were pretty uncomfortable with contact?”

“Well… It’s more like I don’t know how to be in couple? What to do? When to do? And sometimes, I’m not in a hug mood and I’d be sad if you want some… But I’m not often not in hug mood! But…”

“You can just tell it to me. And I can continue to ask when I want to hold your hand or hug you? If you’re more comfortable that way. I want only you to be happy.”

“And me for you to be happy. If you want, we could do a bit of kissing before we’re going to bed.”

“That sounds amazing. Thanks a lot for the presents. They’re so great. Everything is great… I should have taken your present too.”

“I wouldn’t have such a cute present from Cole if you did! Cole is so cute!”

“Oh yes, he’s!”

“I hope you’ll have him more often,” Connor said with a soft voice.

“I hope too,” Hank replied, his heart still hammering in his chest.

 

 


	33. I need coffee

 

“I’ll come back soon, okay?”

At the frame of his door, Gavin was moving the kitty hoodie Niles had offered to him. It had two pompoms, each hanging to a long string and four words saying “I’m a cat.”

“I’ll be there soon enough.”

He closed the door of the apartment after him then went to the stairs he climbed down. And from there, he walked to the entry, pushing it, both of it. He glanced to the people walking here and there. It was getting late and most of the people were in the streets. For at least few minutes again. Then, there will be less people and a lot of cats. Gavin loved to watch the cats by the windows and he also loved to go in the park to feed them but he especially loved his own cat!

He walked in the streets, searching a very special shop.

He threw a look to his hand then sighed and pushed him in his pocket. He still looked around, searching with the sign. When he could have looked in internet… That would have been easier but finding it by himself seemed to be a part of the pleasure?

At least, Humans seemed to do that?

The GV200 continued to walk, moving his fingers in his pocket.

And then… he found it!

A smile came in his lips and his LED show out a bright color. He pushed open the door and looked around, a bit uneasy. Even with the changes, it wasn’t common to see Android there. But he knew it was the right place to be!

 

 

“There is a problem with the table six.”

It was the owner of the coffee shop, checking the amount of mug still available. It was a good day and if they never ran out of plastic glass, sometime, it was hard to clean quick enough the mugs to follow the orders.

“I can take care of that?”

The owner turned her head, looking the guys wearing a black turtleneck and dark tight jeans covered by the shiny apron. Yes. Black with bright white, purple and yellow spot, like a galaxy.

“You want to deal with it, newbie?”

“Yes, please.”

The woman hesitated but then nodded. “Go. Prove yourself. Uh…Stern?”

“Yes, for now. You can call me Niles if you prefer.”

He bowed his head then turned around the counter, letting the others reply to the clients. He walked to the table six. A pretty big one with just a person sat with their cup of coffee.

“You need to leave,” Niles let out immediately.

“But why?”

“You’re using the table and other people can have use of it.”

“Yeah. I saw that. I said to them they can sit down, I don’t care.”

“I think that disturb them,” Niles explained.

“Maybe… But I ordered a coffee. It says we can stay as long as we order. I ordered so…”

The man bent on the table. “Yes… But normally you drink it.”

“But if I drink, you’ll kill me.”

“Wrong. I’ll panic. Gavin…”

“Whaaat? I want to be there for your first day! I want to see you work and…”

“And what?” Niles asked, hearing something in his voice.

“Be there if you fall…”

“I won’t fall.”

“You’re awesome and you’re doin’ great but if you become weak…”

“I’ll sit. Don’t worry.”

Gavin sighed. He wanted to be there for him and he even didn’t know what he could do. He moved a bit his head, not wanting to tug the hoodie  yet because Niles would get it too quickly.

However… Niles started to know him well enough and he bent a little more. With a soft voice.

“What else, my kitty?”

“I’m bored,” he said with a little face.

“There is a lot of things you can do. Go feed the cats? Play with Coffee? Take a walk? Do whatever you want, Gav’.”

“Yeah, probably.”

He seemed really annoyed, especially because… for almost one month and half, he had nothing to do except taking care of Niles and now he had nothing to do… Walking? He could walk? But where? Why?

“And why you don’t come pick me up?” Niles offered with a smile. “I’ll be glad to see you as soon as I’ve finish with the work.”

“I’ll be glad too but…”

Niles crouched next to him, even if his boss was certainly seeing that… He didn’t like that, didn’t like to show such an inferiority but in the same time… showing to Gavin everything he could give to him was important to him.

For them.

“Something is disturbing you?”

Gavin looked to the door and tugged his hoodie as he was doing that.

Niles took his hand, wishing he’ll say him what he was thinking in the deep of his mind.

“I don’t know what to do without you and… I’m not comfortable with being outside alone. That’s phckin’ lame.”

“That’s normal.”

Gavin looked the others clients all around. Niles took his hand and squeezed it.

“That’s normal for you. I don’t care for the others. They’re not you…”

“Newbie?!” the boss said with a hard tone, few paces from there.

“Yes!” He looked to Gavin. “Please. Why you don’t go buy our rings? And some tuna to feed the cats in the park? I still have you in my GPS, I’ll check as soon as I can that you’re fine. I’ll send you messages.”

Gavin felt like shit as his lover was talking to him like that.

“Okay… But I don’t see the point of you working if I use all your money.”

He got up and took his lover hand to help him coming back on his feet.

“I just want you to be happy. You still can come once in a while if you want. I’ll wave at you if I see you. Just have fun and take care. Okay?”

Gavin nodded. Niles moved back.

“Wait!”

The Android caught his hand in his. “Needed to analyze your finger size,” he said with a fake smile.

“Liar,” Niles replied before kissing his lips, wanting to ease the worry from his face.

Gavin smiled a bit, just a bit, and forced to move backward and leave the place. So Niles turned to the others clients. Those standing and searching where to go.

“Please, here is a place for you. We’re sorry for the wait. Do you want something else?” He asked as he led them to the table.

He took Gavin’s full cup of coffee and even took the slightly wet fabric he had at his waist to clean quickly.

As the clients didn’t want anything, he moved back to go behind the counter and glanced above his shoulder. Gavin was looking him so he waved his hand to him, seeing him smile a bit.

At this exact moment, Niles realized how he had been selfish. Gavin needed him… That meant there was something more than what he always said. He had kept his fear hid because he wanted to take care of him…

Gavin had done so much for him, how he could not move away his fear and his pain? And he loved him so much… He only wanted to see his bright cocky smile on his face.

Why something else could have place there?

 

 

A cup of coffee in her hand, Tina was looking the street through the big widow screen. William, her partner in most of the case, would have say to her to go in the break room and just enjoy some time with her colleagues but she wasn’t really fond of them. They were great cops, for most of them, but there was just something she didn’t enjoy in their presence… The story they could tell? The fact they always talked about their personal live? Yes, she loved to see some picture of the little Damian when Chris came to show that to him but is she really needed to hear what his poop looked like while she was eating a donut?

No.

And she didn’t want to hear about Ben’s problem in couple.

She really loved them but all of that… it was kind of special for her. Even hurtful sometime because she was nowhere. She hadn’t a lover, she hadn’t a family, she didn’t dare to take any animal since her gold fish had suicide herself by jumping out of her tank and she wasn’t a big officer. Just an officer.

She liked it when they didn’t invade her live with their.

Don’t think she really didn’t care, for example, she asked sometime to Connor about Niles. She liked the twin because they didn’t talk about their personal live without getting invited to.

That was the point. Why she couldn’t ask if Damian was talking yet or if Ben had gone in that trip with Sabrina as planned? Why she has to hear things she just didn’t care?

But in the end, she was proud of herself because she was about to catch someone really strange… Someone coming to the door, letting them open, looking inside and then moving back, walking a bit in the sidewalk and try to come back. His hands were moving in his pockets.

A lot.

She put her coffee on the reception counter, next the ST300, and walked to the opening. She moved her hand, letting it sat on the butt of her gun. So, she got out and frowned, seeing the man with a hood on his face. It was almost impossible to see his face. Maybe they even were a lady? After all the hoodie was pretty wide, like someone stealing her lover’s outfit. Cute outfit.

But that could be a ruse!

She walked to him, to them, slowly and stopped just next their back.

“Don’t move anymore,” she warned with a cold tone.

She saw the hands moving against their side.

“Why?”

It was a masculine voice.

“I want to know what you’re doing there. If you’re about to do an act of terrorism, you better know that you will end up, in the better case, in jail.”

“If I wanted to blow up that phckin’ precinct, I’d have done it already. I’m not there for that, keep calm. I want to see my stepbrother.”

“Okay. His name?” Tina said with a tone saying that she didn’t believe him a second.

“Connor Stern. Lieutenant Stern. You must know him.”

“Yes. It’s probably not hard to pick up that name but everybody know that Connor’s brother is unreachable.”

“That much? I’m a lucky guy!”

The man turned and she saw his features, something reddish near his hair, casting a strange shadow in the inner of the hoodie.

An Android.

“Keep calm, Deviant,” she said, taking out her gun.

“Every Android is a Deviant now,” he replied with a cocky smile. Then he tugged a bit more the hoodie, understanding what was happening.

And he didn’t feel good at all. His level of stress was dangerous, he knew it. He needed to calm down but how was it supposed to do it?

He couldn’t go against his stress, his fear.

They said stress level was bad for them because they could self-destruct? Yes. He could perfectly figure out how because all he wanted right now was to run away, even if he perfectly know that will be seen as a war declaration by the lady. All he wanted, that was calling Niles and begging him to come and to hug him even if he’ll lose his job. And if Niles lost his job because of him… He’ll throw him away, right?

And then…

He couldn’t keep calm and the stress was coming up and up.

“Why are you really there?” the lady said, once again.

She has her gun on his hand. Gavin thought it would be quicker if she put her bullet right in his forehead…

Why did he even come here?

“I need to see… Connor Stern.” He held out his hand.

Obviously, a gun’s barrel was against his forehead. Around them, people started to realize there was a problem. Some were taking picture or video, others were running or hiding… One girl asked what was happening to Tina.

“Is it a good proof for ya, cop?”

She looked down quickly. And then more slowly. This was a scene seemed to be reflected in a mirror, as if the Android had taken out a part of their live he could have kept in his memory for ever because they were in front of a glass at the moment he took him by the waist, pressing his cheek against his and certainly talking. Tina had never seen Niles so happy that this moment where he was looking the Android behind him.

What Tina couldn’t know was that they were in a mirror because Gavin wanted that Niles saw himself up. And he was hugging him because he helped him to stay up but the man preferred to watch him. Gavin loved this picture and passed it often in his memory. Did Niles know already he loved him back at this time? Was that the reason he looked him that way?

“That’s Niles Stern,” she approved in a soft voice.

“I want to see his brother…”

“How… How do you?” She blinked.

She never talked to anybody as such and she didn’t even know Niles had a boyfriend. An Android boyfriend.

No… Not, boyfriend. It was his husband. Maybe it was the problem to don’t care about others?

And there, she could see the Android felt really bad. She sheathed her gun. She could imagine Niles saving this poor Deviant from a bad master and getting attached to him, starting to love him.

“Connor isn’t there. He left with his partner, the Lieutenant Anderson, to interview a suspect. We don’t know when they’ll come back. But you can come inside anyway?”

“Uh… I’ll wait outside.”

“Why? Androids are welcomed, you know?”

“I don’t want to come,” Gavin said.

The lady was even more surprised. The poor Android must have been really mistreated. But Tina was still agape to know it was Niles’ husband. Really, she couldn’t see him with someone who looked… so needy?

“I still have few minutes of break. I’ll warn him and I can stay with you?” she offered.

Gavin asked himself if he was that pathetic. And when he saw her took her phone, he wanted to connect to it to know what she was saying to Connor. Seeing her face, it was obvious it was something bad. She looked like she had discovered a kitten half-dead…

But he couldn’t connect like that. He did it with Niles because… because Niles had never say ‘no’. The first time he did it for the emergency call and it was just natural. He loved to tease him with that but he’d respect his privacy if needed…

When Tina had typed, she stared him and smiled. “Would you like to sit there?” She pointed out a bench, few feet from there.

“Are you friend with Niles?”

“Well…” He didn’t have moved so she didn’t move neither. “I’m not sure we can say that he had friends? But you must know that?”

Gavin nodded.

Tina could see he was still bad. She saw something in him, in the way he moved his arms here and there. As if he wanted to hug himself but didn’t dare. There was also something in his looks she couldn’t define.

“How… How did you meet him?” she asked, trying to relax him.

She already got testimony from people being robbed just few minutes before so she could have something from him? She already calmed people after having seen an attack, so she hoped…

“His brother bought me for him.”

“Oh… I imagined him saving you.”

Gavin nodded.

“Oh…” Tina wasn’t made for talking. In fact she realized she was made for listening but she wasn’t good at that neither. “I didn’t imagine him with an Android.”

“I guess so.”

“So… Hu…”

“When I undressed the first time, he felt in love because I’m so sexy!” he smiled brightly.

She blinked.

Gavin still grinned then he shrugged, folding his arms. “I don’t know why he wanted me but he did and I want him, that’s it.”

“I’m happy to know he’s happy with someone. I’m working with Niles since seven years now and he looked…” She hesitated, not knowing if she could say that to Niles’ husband…

“Yeah, tell me?”

“Really dark. He didn’t look like he enjoyed anything, he had that austere look and… well, as I said to you, he seemed unreachable? Like he wasn’t there. But he was… he’s a great cop, very smart. But you know that. You were certainly the first to encourage him when he became the youngest Lieutenant?”

Gavin shook his head.

So Tina frowned…

It was only one year and half ago? A bit before he started to be even more close on himself… If they were married… Wait, married? She was even more doubtful. But she had seen the picture!

“I didn’t remember Humans and Androids can be married now?”

Gavin nodded. “That’s details.” He shrugged. “Can you talk to me about Niles?”

Tina seemed to be surprised and she looked him. Thought she noticed his LED was now yellow…

“Is it that surprising?” the Android asked, frowning his nose.

“No… Not that much. Can we sit?” she offered.

Gavin nodded once again, his arms still fold.

“And when I’ll have said you things about Niles, can I ask you things about…”

“If you say ‘Niles’, I’ll become a jealous bitch!” Gavin warned with a smile.

“Android?”

“Oh? Keep calm lady, I’m married-slash-engaged-slash-we-don’t-care-about-the-terminology.”

“I’m just interested and that can help too. We don’t have much Android in the precinct to help to deal with those problem.”

“Uh… okay…”

Gavin thought that it was normal because when you saw what they had done to him because he was Deviant. How cops could only understand machines? Except if they served coffee.

 

 


	34. I need to reach you

Something vibrated against his thigh. He could feel it each time he was moving and he forced a smile to the lady ordering a big frappucino with chocolate chip. It was the rush-hour and he hadn’t a second to take his phone and look what was happening. But the vibrations didn’t stop. That was Gavin. That was obviously Gavin and he couldn’t get his phone?

But Gavin was more important than a job, right?

Also it was maybe nothing.

And if it was something? Gavin was somewhere, alone, in the street… Maybe he had lost himself. But he had a GPS. Maybe someone had frightened him? He knew what a rush of fear could do to you. He never felt it but he often saw Connor freak out. Even for nothing.

He wanted to take his phone.

He wrote a name on a plastic cup then handed it to his colleague. Since he was just starting, at the rush hour he could only take the orders and gave them to the people. That didn’t stop…

Still eight people. No, nine.

He wrote on the cup then handed it to Emily before bending to her.

“I need to sit,” he lied.

When he got the job, he had explained for his problems and the boss had said to him he could sit if needed. Niles supposed they had accepted him because that was good looking to show so much mercy?

“It’s madness here!” she said. “You’re sure you can’t wait?”

No. No he couldn’t. His phone was vibrating so much he could have use it for something else.

“I really need to sit. I can’t control that.”

He took the order, writing in the cup quickly. His legs could let him down at every moment but he was still good at writing. He liked that job where writing was still a thing, in fact.

She sighed. “Okay. We did it without you yesterday after all.”

“Thank!” he let her took the next order as he let his place to her.

He went to the change room as he was picking up his telephone. He felt bad when he saw the number of… that wasn’t messages, rather some alert like when applications asked for update. But still.

He pressed his thumb and the flow of not-message jumped on his face.

 

[If u’re not busy, Gorgeous, can u send me smth?

Just wanna know how u’re] 11:04 am

 

[Guess there is a lot of work?

Cheer up!] 11:29 am

 

[Just wanted to make u vibrate ;)] 11:54 am

 

[Text me asap plz] 11:59

 

[Busy?] 12:02

 

[Sorry for the last message] 12:02

 

[Hey, Gorgeous, when u’ll have ur break?] 12:05

 

[I miss u] 12:07

 

[Sorry for the last text] 12:08

 

[Didn’t I already send that?] 12:08

 

[Fuck! Sorry for the last messages. Didn’t realize] 12:10

 

[Gorgeous, message me, plz] 12:15

 

[Cutie pie?] 12:16

 

[Oh damn, Niles, please, please, please] 12:17

 

[Don’t approach me, damn. Just leave. Just leave] 12:17

 

[Oh no] 12:17

 

[Why I came here?] 12:17

 

[LEVEL OF STRESS 66%] 12:17

 

[Why this is happenin?] 12:17

 

[Niles…] 12:18

 

[Why I am here] 12:18

 

[Why he’s not here] 12:18

 

[I don’t want to be torn apart from him] 12:18

 

[I can’t be away from him] 12:18

 

[Please…] 12:18

 

The phone was shaking in Niles’ hand as he realized what he was reading. Somewhat, his mind had freaked out and had connected to his phone. Gavin was afraid!

He pushed the message and searched the application to know where Gavin was. He almost chocked in his own saliva when he saw where he was.

At the precinct.

Why?

No wonder why Gavin was panicked.

Maybe it was nothing but he didn’t care.

He pushed out his apron and sent a text to the autonomous taxi system to have one as soon as possible. Then he went in the piece where he saw his boss working to help.

“If I make the closure, can I take my break now? I’ll stay as long as possible but I’ve an emergency,” he said with a panicked tone.

How was it even possible? Did he already had been so afraid  for Connor?

“Newbie…” the boss sighed, doing the latte of a man hang at his phone.

“I’ll do the closure for free.”

“Okay, go.”

Niles didn’t need more to dash to the exit. He searched after his taxi but couldn’t see it. He texted Gavin back, still receiving messages…

 

[STRESS LEVEL 87%]

 

[No, no.]

 

[Maybe I can reach Niles but then...]

 

[Gavin! I’m coming! Everything will be alright!]

 

He received so many messages. He wasn’t even sure Gavin could receive his. He hesitated to ask someone at the precinct to take care of his lover, be sure someone will calm him. But he couldn’t trust anyone there.

Connor?

Connor would have already been there if something was happening, right?

“Thank you to choose our company…”

Niles rose up his eyes and saw his taxi. He sat in the passenger seat without losing the slightest second and fastened his belt, closing the door to push the car to leave immediately.

“1301 3rd Avenue! Drive as fast as possible and I’ll pay it double.”

He sent a text to Connor, just in case.

“Sir, your request is accepted,” the car said after few seconds.

Of course it was. As soon at the manager knew he has the possibility to have more money, he was ready to yield to anything.

Niles send another message to Gavin, hoping. And he switched to the GPS all the time, checking he was still in the same place.

He couldn’t even have the time to read the message because a new one, as panicked as the one before, or maybe more, replaced it.

The flux of thought didn’t stop…

 

And suddenly… it stopped.

Niles’ heart stopped to beat and he send a panicked “GAVIN?!”. He switched to the GPS application to check. Gavin was still where he was. He had maybe moved just a bit? Not much… Gavin was maybe fighting?

Or maybe they were moving him?

Did Connor have replied? He couldn’t know. Each time he erased a message, he had a new one and he didn’t know if it was a new one or an old one? His phone didn’t vibrate anymore, right?

He put it on his thigh as to check.

No.

No vibration.

“How many time before we arrive?!”

“Perturbations. Big traffic jam. New route calculation.”

Niles took out his card and pressed it against the board. “Forget, let me there.”

As soon as the money was took off, the man came out of the car, not even listening to the thanks.

He knew the place.

He prayed a God he didn’t believe in, prayed a God Gavin didn’t believe in that his legs will support him and he ran. He was along a big road and when a car passed near him, which was every ten seconds, a burst of wind almost threw him in the floor. But he caught himself and he ran.

He passed in a road less used and sprinted, feeling his legs begging him to stop that. He didn’t listen to them and send a cast to his phone when he was sure he wouldn’t hit someone.

Gavin was moving.

A shiver shook his spine and he cussed, hating himself.

And then, as the adrenaline hit him harder, he realized something… if he stopped to run, it will be over. He wouldn’t be able to run again. And he needed to pass through a crosswalk. He looked for the cars. There were so much there. What should he do?

“Fuck!”

He threw himself in the white lines, forcing a red car to stop. Its driver looked shocked but he didn’t care. He ran, glancing to his phone. His heart was hammering so fast in his chest. He wasn’t used anymore to so much effort. His stamina was bad but his love was strong.

He approached the point.

“DON’T TOUCH HIM OR I’LL KILL YOU!” he yelled with all his forces.

He saw someone turning his head. Gavin. Yes! He still could do something. He forced on his legs.

“Oh phck… PHCK!!”

As Niles was near enough from him, he could know his rhythm cardiac, he could hear his muscles dying. He ran toward him like in the stupid movies and he caught him by the waist at the exact moment where he felt arms around his shoulders.

“They won’t get you. I’ll fight them…”

“You’re doin’ nothin’!”

Gavin knelt in the floor, following the fall of his lover, who tightened his arms around him. He was huffing and puffing, his cheeks red under the efforts.

“I’ll kill them if they touch you. I swear. I’ll kill them.”

“Huuush… There it’s you, you’ll kill. Keep calm, breath.”

He pressed his forehead against his.

“I… I…”

“Huuush… I’m there.”

Niles shook his head, rubbing his forehead against him without wanting it.

“I’m here…”

“Yeah, I saw that.”

“Got your message…” He huffed. “All…” And then, he handed his phone.

Gavin watched the message. So much.

“Phck… sorry, I…”

Niles shook his head.

“I couldn’t come before… It was the rush but… but when it didn’t stop, I couldn’t wait anymore… and then… then I saw all of this. I needed to come…”

“You come…”

“Yes. I… I couldn’t… give up on you.”

“So you…”

“I said I’ll work… later… and then… I ran out… took a taxi but… jamming traffic and…”

Niles tried to breathe calmly. He looked up and moved his lips to press them against his LED.

“I didn’t think…”

“I didn’t know it was so hard for you to be alone in the streets… I really thought that will help you… And please you to see the cats. I thought…”

Gavin pressed kisses on his cheeks and nose. “You were kinda right. I forced you to walk and eat, right?”

“Yeah but you…”

“You fell. And each time you fell, I was there. And now… I panicked and you’re there…” He pressed his lips against his skin. “God, you’re there. You’re there.”

“Hmm…” Niles closed his eyes for some seconds.

His heart was going better.

“Why… why are you even there? You… I don’t know if you’re courageous or stupid.”

“Get up, you’ll catch a cold.”

Niles let him help to get up, feeling a bit of shame because he was laying on him again when he wanted to be there for him.

“He was there to see your brother.”

The Detective, the ex-Detective, looked to Tina, standing few feet from them.

“Connor?” Niles huffed as the Android led him to the bench for letting him sit.

It was still cold but less. He squeezed Gavin’s hand and pressed it against his cheek just after that.

Especially because his darling didn’t have reply…

“You don’t have any other brother, do you? Or maybe,” Tina smiled. “After all, I didn’t know you were engaged.”

Niles nodded.

“Since two days. But we didn’t talk much anyway,” he said to her.

She moved slightly her chin in an approval sign. It wasn’t fault but hearing that was again like a knife in her belly. As if she really didn’t care. If even Niles Stern thought that…

“Congratulations?” She smiled a bit.

Especially when she saw Gavin sat next to him and hug him tightly. She even  saw Niles pressing his lips against the LED.

She wanted to reach them because they were the first to show her her lack of sympathy. Or interest.

Was it bad?

“Wait… what work?” she asked, dumbfounded.

Niles looked up to her, still huffing a bit. His legs were hurting him and he was asking himself how he will even continue to work in those conditions…

“I won’t come back at the precinct. Connor didn’t say that to you?”

Tina bit her lower lips and Niles got a cocky smile, earning a ‘Damn, you’re hot’ at his ear.

“You didn’t even care, don’t you?”

“I ask sometime to Connor how you are. He didn’t say anything lately.”

Niles smirked. Gavin looked toward the girl. Even if that was awful for him and she scared him, making him completely panicked, but she was doing her job in the end.

“That’s new.”

“Hm…” Niles said.

“What is the new job?” Tina asked.

“I’m waiter at Coffee Master,” he replied.

“That’s not nearby…” She frowned. “Do you want me to drive you there? I’ll ask Billy to come and we’ll do a patrol?”

Niles seemed doubtful but he nodded. “If you feel comfortable, Gavin?” he added, looking to his boyfriend.

The Android pinched his lips and then agreed with a short move of his head. He wasn’t really comfortable but it was for the greatest good of his lover and he was with him so it was good. It’ll be good!

Still, for now, he held him, warming his body to be sure his Niles won’t catch a cold.

“I’ll pick up, I’m coming.” Tina bowed her head to them before walking to the crosswalk.

Niles waited to see her back in the other side of the road to press his forehead against Gavin’s one.

“You’re okay?” he asked, his breath still short.

“I’m in Heaven,” the GV200 replied, pressing his head to his soft skin.

“You didn’t reply… I was afraid they got you. I’m so sorry. So sorry to not have been there.”

“It’s okay,” Gavin said under his breath. “I was really afraid. I hate this place… I thought…” He sighed and looked down. “That was stupid.”

Niles rubbed his thumb against his cheekbone.

“Why did you come? Why did you not send a text to Connor? He’d met you wherever you wanted.”

Gavin bit his lower lips and threw him a smile. “Just wanted to know when Connor will come.”

Niles frowned. “I’ll ask him. You didn’t have to do that.”

“Maybe I just wanted to be as courageous as you?” Gavin looked Tina coming back with William.

“You are,” Niles swore before kissing his cheek.

Gavin forced a smile and pressed his forehead against his temple. Maybe he’ll say to him later why he really came. Even if it was surprising that Connor didn’t come yet.


	35. We are clues when you need it

“Thank you and… well, come back for something else?”

Hank let out a ‘yeah yeah’ pretty tired as they went in the cold wind. He glanced to his watch.

“We should go eat.”

“No!” Connor said. “There is two others florist in the area, we must go there first. And maybe we should push until the urban farm?”

Hank smiled to this proposition.

“I don’t think they really work with the cactus but who know? And maybe someone is taking advantage of the place?” Connor continued. “Why?” he asked, seeing Hank’s expression.

“I should bring you to _Chicken Feed_!”

Connor seemed lost.

“It’s my favorite restaurant,” Hank continued.

And then, the younger became blank, almost uneasy.

“Is it another Date?” he asked, being not prepare for that at all.

And not knowing the real difference between the date and the dinner they already shared…

“A date? No. But I’d really like to bring you there.” And suddenly, Hank realized he had maybe said something wrong? He ruffled his hair as they were waling for the other florist. “It can be a date if it’s what you wish? It’d be a pleasure to have another date with you.”

Connor smiled. “But… what is the difference? Why we had a date that day at yours and it’s not a date today except if I want to?”

“I don’t know… It depends if we want that to be a date or no? I enjoy passing time with you anyway, Con’. You… hm… shine my day as soon as you’re there,” he mumbled, feeling a bit stupid with all this sweetness.

“Excuse me?” Connor said, moving near him. “I didn’t hear.”

“Just sayin’… you decide if it’s a date or not.”

That didn’t help Connor because he didn’t know what a date was exactly. Was it just having nice clothes on your back? And what about the famous rules of the three dates? He had heard Niles talking about that before saying he hated this rules. But his brother never went in date so that was even more special…

So yes, he must ask him.

“I don’t know. Let’s say… uh… no? Just having fun?”

Hank nodded. “It can be a good time. I don’t doubt about that.” He smiled and wanted to take his hand.

But there, they were working. He couldn’t. it was already not a good thing to talk like that about their love life.

They crossed the town until they arrived at a florist with a shiny sign above the door. Connor watched the flowers behind the big widow screen, they were so bright and colorful and that was amazing him how the plants were still there, with their warm color, even if it was the heart of winter.

Hank climbed the tiny steps and pushed open the door.

“Con’?”

“Yes!” He followed him quickly. “Sorry, I was watching the flowers.”

“Don’t worry,” he said, keeping the door open for him.

He closed after him. There was several person before them so they had to wait. Hank smiled, looking him watching the flowers around, and the rose. He even brushed a petal.

“You really like them.”

“Yes. My mother had always had flowers in a greenhouse. I was always impressed.”

“Impressed?”

“Yes, because that was so beautiful. And since we couldn’t have pets, and we didn’t have a lot of decoration well… it was nice to have those things.” He felt weird, explaining this.

“That’s cute. You worked with your mother?”

Connor shook his head.

“My mother didn’t want to. Sometimes, I watched her taking care of the flowers. And I tried to do the same with daisies for example.”

“We have your sunflower but if you want more…”

“Oh no, no, don’t that, please. You don’t have to.” He smiled a bit.

Hank didn’t like to see him a bit uneasy like that so he changed the subject of conversation. “And you don’t know about the cactus flower?”

“No, I searched again the meaning… wait!” Connor took out his phone since there was still one person in front of them.

He had a lot of difficulty to choice the perfect bouquet.

Connor blinked in front of his phone when he had put his code.

“Something’s wrong?”

“Messages from Niles…” He was at work but he opened them.

 

[Can you take care of Gavin? He’s in front of the precinct and something is happening.

Please.]

 

“Oh no…”

“What?”

“Gavin has problem…” And then he sighed with relieve. “No! It’s good. That’s good. He’s okay.”

He showed the new mail to Hank.

 

[I got him. He’ll be good.

We’d like to know when you’ll come home, by the way.

I’ll stay late at work. We’ll tell you everything.

You have the keys, right?]

 

“He thinks you’ll live at his home?”

Connor looked his phone.

“Oh… yes. I need to call him. But there he’s working. Maybe we can visit him too?”

“Of course.” Hank looked to the counter then to Connor.

The boy was still on his phone and replied to his brother. The old Lieutenant needed to ask him some help but not now. Maybe later… at _Chicken Feed_? Or in the car.

“I’m replying to Niles, I don’t want him to be bad. And I’ll check for the flowers as soon as I can.”

“Don’t worry,” Hank smiled.

Then he glanced to the counter once again and saw the man paying his order.

“Connor, we can go.”

“Yes.” He quickly sent the message to his brother and followed Hank to the florist, a big guy with short grey hair. “Hello!”

“Hello. How can I help you?”

“We’re the Lieutenant Anderson and Stern,” Connor introduced. “We’re here because of the MadFlower case. You have heard about it, isn’t?”

“Yes. You think it’s a florist?”

“Maybe. Maybe not,” Connor said.

“But we need to know if you have sold some cactus lately. Or cactus’ flowers or seeds or whatever.”

“Of course…” The man switched in his computer and turned the screen to let them see. “I don’t have a lot of sell like that. Cactus are a thing near the spring because people believe they will flower soon? And it’s a beautiful spectacle… Also, I’ve a lot of sell for kids. It’s easier for them to take care of them… Do you want to know about the succulent sells?”

“No, only cactus, please,” Connor replied. “You never had strange sell around cactus?”

“Not I remember,” he said.”

“And when do you work there?” Hank asked.

The seller looked him with horror. “Am… Am I a suspect?”

“In a case, nobody is innocent,” Hank replied.

“I can… I’m independent. If the store is open, I’m in. But… but it’s not a proof, right?”

He looked so panicked.

“No,” Hank approved.

“But if you have security camera?” Connor offered.

“Yes! I’ve that! I’ll give you the USB. I keep everything. Just in case.”

“Perfect,” the old man replied.

 

Few minutes later, they were out of the store… and of the next one. In the car, Hank turned on the heater because Connor was a bit cold. It was really freezing outside and, as they were in mission, the younger wasn’t wearing his gloves and scarf. But he had done a little effort of madness, having a pullover with writing ‘I like dog’ in place of his usual suit jacket.

Hank hesitated.

They sleep together but he was always a bit uneasy because Connor looked like he loved cuddle but had hard time. Sometime, when he wanted to take his hand, his lover jumped and had a move back, even if he accepted the contact after.

Asking was weird.

But he also loved the fact he was like that, he had to ask. There was more consent between them.

“Can I hold your hands? Warm them up?”

“Oh? You want that?”

“I’d like… if that helps you? Maybe the heater will be enough?”

Connor pressed a button on his phone then extended his hands to the man. “Please.”

Hank took them and squeezed them between his, pressing a kiss on the side of one.

“You’re really cold.”

“Am I but like that, it’s nice.” Connor smiled.

“Glad to know that.”

The boy smiled then turned his head to the phone. “Vocal use.”

“Vocal use on.”

“Can you search the signification of cactus flower in language flower?”

“How can you do that?” Hank asked, looking the phone.

“It’s just the vocal assistant? Since you’ve my hands,” he laughed softly. “I registered my voice so it replies only to me. You can do that to, you know?”

“I’m… I’ve already struggled to do my voice mail message…”

“I’ll help you if you want to. But you don’t have to do it if you don’t want. You’re beautiful like you are.” He smiled tenderly and looked the screen. “Here… The significations are: Lust and sexual attraction between two people; the power and loneliness of the desert; enduring all things, no matter how painful or difficult it is; protection from danger and threats; warm and care, especially from a mother to a child; chastity and abstinence from physical contact.”

The older Lieutenant looked the phone, his forehead almost against Connor’s temple.

“Maybe it’s the ‘enduring all things, no matter how painful or difficult it is’? Like a… ‘you have endured the worst to join the death, here’s a flower’”? Hank offered.

“Hm… Maybe! But I think we should also continue to ask for the signification at the florist? You remember… the signification can change. Thought… each time I looked in the web, I couldn’t find something good enough for us. You’re idea seems the best but… how did he choose? He or she…”

“Can you have access to our evidence from there?”

“Yes. What do you want?”

“The place of every murder.”

Connor asked for that, encoded his password and he looked the screen until he could ask for having a holographic appear of the map. The dots, red, were appearing in every place a murder had happened.

Was it forming something?

If you searched a lot, yeah, you could join some point and try to see a circle or something. But honestly… it was a making up of mind, because they had to find something. Anything. As cops.

It was more throwing hope because they needed to find who was the murderer.

“I need to look that more.”

“I looked as much as I could.” Connor watched the man as he kissed his hands once again. “And I can’t figure what they have in common. I mean… some are married and others don’t, they don’t go in the same place. I had… Wait… Please, can you show the most common and last itinerary of the victims?”

“Here you are,” the soft voice said.

“Is it an Android thing?”

“I don’t think my phone is an Android? I’ll look after if you want.”

“No… Is there an Android voice or?”

“Oh, it’s just an assistant. That’s even not made by CyberLife,” Connor explained softly as the victims’ path appeared.

It was in green, when the dots were still red. And… yes, sometime, some path would join but it was not all the time, pretty rare, in fact.

But they’ll investigate every meeting point anyway.

“We have a lot of work.”

“Yes. Let’s go eat at your _Chicken Feed_ and then Urban Farm?”

“Okay. I guess I give you back your hands?”

“At least you can drive without yours?” Connor laughed.

“Unfortunately not.”

Hank let go on his hands to take the flywheel, turning his car on. He glanced to Connor who had pressed his palms on his cheeks.

“Thank you. I’m warmed up now,” Connor smiled.

“I’m glad to know that. I’d be my pleasure to keep you warm.”

“Thank you!”

He fastened his belt as the car moved on the road surrounded by snow.

 

 


	36. The needs out of case

A tiny smile appeared on Hank’s face when he saw they arrived at _Chicken Feed_. He was happy to have Connor trying the food there. But it was also pretty cold outside and the heater was still on. He didn’t want him to be freezing and he took out his vest to offer it to him.

“Oh? No, no! Please, no,” Connor let out. “I’ll be okay.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes. Here.” Connor held him out his jacket and gave him a quick peck. “Thank you to take care of me. I just should move more and I’ll have less cold.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll go take the food, okay? What do you want?”

“We’re eating here?”

Hank nodded as he took his cigarette pack. He hoped that didn’t bother Connor? For eating there. Fir the cigarette… Connor seemed a bit uneasy, seeing him taking a cigarette but he’ll smoke that outside.

“Okay. Hu… What are they doing?”

“Hamburger. Nuggets. Fries. Hot dogs too!”

“Oh… I like dogs so I want to try the hot dogs, please,” he said with a tiny smile. “With onion? Is it possible?”

“Yes. And try to don’t eat Sumo when we’ll come home,” Hank joked.

“I swear!”

Hank took his jacket and put it on his back as he was closing the door. He crossed the road, lighting his cigarette and walked to Gary’s truck. There was just one person before him and he looked around. Will Pedro be there? He wasn’t sure he wanted to be seen with the man when Connor was there. He wasn’t ashamed by his acts or friends but he didn’t want to lose too much time. Or be judged by them, maybe?

Thought… could they really be ‘friends’ if they dared say something about his so lovely, intelligent and awesome Connor!

 

In the car, Connor was sending few texts and then checked for the case. Whatever he could find. He glanced once in a while to Hank, the man talking with the cooker. He couldn’t help but smile. He even had an idea to please him! He waited for him coming back!

He came back to the work, still glancing when he was waiting for page to change.

And when Hank came back, he turned off his phone and smiled to him, turning his head to follow his movements. The older man sat in the seat and closed the door.

“Here you are,” he said, handing him the hot dog with onions.

“Thank you.”

Connor bent to him and kissed his lips, what made jump, just a bit, the Lieutenant.

“Oh… Did I do something wrong?”

“No. I was just surprised.”

Hank approached his lips from his and waited, for one, maybe one and half, second before kissing him. He loved the taste of his lips, the tender way he tried to reply to the kiss. Except when Connor had wanted to comfort him when he’d learn Cole wouldn’t be there for Christmas, they haven’t really share kisses. So this one was also a piece of paradise.

He passed his hand on Connor’s cheek with soft movements and when he felt he wasn’t pushed back, he caressed the tender skin. Connor, eyes closed, opened his mouth and went all red when he felt the tongue coming in his mouth, discovering him. That was so intimate! And he was so novice in that he let him do, trying a bit to offer a bit of love back but he wasn’t really good at that.

Maybe it was the reason why Hank moved back?

Or the lack of breath? Maybe.

Connor was all red and he tried to push his mind away so he took Hank’s hand to look it, passing his fingers on the palm.

“They’re so full of calluses…” he said.

“Sorry.”

“No. I like that,” Connor swore. “They said what you did during your live.” He pressed a kiss on the hollow of his hand.

“You’re too kind…”

“It’s just the truth,” the younger said with a smile. “I like everything in you. Tonight… can I sleep against you? In your arms?”

Hank’s heart ceased to beat for a second full of marvel.

“He’d be a pleasure.”

Connor felt relieved. “I’m sorry. I get it’s difficult for you to be with me. I’m not easy. I’m doing a lot of efforts.”

“You don’t have to if that makes you uncomfortable. I fell in love for you.”

Connor nodded. “But I trust you and you had been very nice and sweet so I think we can have cuddles while sleeping? If you’re good with that?”

“I’m very good with that,” he replied. “And I’ll do it at your rhythm. I love everything we’re sharing.”

The younger smiled and moved to try to hug him. But it wasn’t so easy with all the food and the car’s apparels.

“You want to go in the back?” Hank offered to help him and make the situation easier.

Connor moved back on his seat. “That’s not a way to say… sex?” he asked in a whisper.

“Oh… Sometimes. But that can also be just going in the back so I can cuddle you while we eat?”

“Okay.”

He trusted him anyway. So he moved in the back of the car and Hank opened the car door to come join him. Connor had his hot dog in his hand, and the soda in the other, while Hank’s hamburger was on his lap, the drink in the car door and the fries just at reach for Connor. He extended his arms on the back of the seat, letting his lover come when He’ll feel comfortable. What had been pretty quickly, in fact. He already had his hand around his shoulder as Connor was against him.

“The cuddles start to become pleasant for you?” Connor asked, knowing he was still a bit stiff.

He used to cuddle with Nines but not much. And not like that.

“Your cuddles are perfect.” Hank kissed him on the cheek. “But it becomes more perfect each time, yes.”

Connor enjoyed the contact. His face was still warm because of the feeling of his beard and his love.

Hank stared him as he bite in the hot dog, thought his face didn’t change much. Still, he was happy to share this meal with Connor. It wasn’t a lot, it was even something classic but it became special. Because it was him. Because they were together, sharing some time together.

 

The pack of fries was becoming emptier as they both take some from and the silent was there again. Hank didn’t try to blow it away because it was soft and pleasant.

However…

“What about Cole?” Connor asked. “Do you have some news?”

“No. I hoped Lori will react after the menaces to be honest but she didn’t. And… Gosh, I’m not sure I’ve the slightest chance in court. She certainly knows that…”

“Why? What do you should do?”

“I don’t even know… I guess I should go to see a lawyer?”

“Or you can check already on internet?”

“Hu?” Hank said before biting in his hamburger.

“It’s very helpful.” Connor put down his drink and took his phone to search some information under Hank’s perplexed look. “Here. They said you must have a room for the child; be polite and kind; show you have enough money; you’re able to take care of your child…”

“Can I?”

Connor handed his phone to Hank, letting him look. The man read and then struggled to even scroll so the younger helped him, tenderly. That was something else Anderson loved in him. He wouldn’t mock him for anything.

“There are things I can’t even do. They ask for proof you’ve seen your child and paid the pension but Lori sent it back all the time and…”

“Keep calm, Hank.” Connor gave him a tiny peck on the cheek. “You can show them that Lori send the money back and you can have witness proofing she didn’t let him be with you.”

“Maybe… but I’m a police officer, working at night, drinking…” Hank moved his arms around him and rubbed his face. “That’s ridiculous…”

“Hank…” Connor moved and wanted to take his hands but didn’t dare. “You’re asking to have half-custody not plenty. They can understand. If you prove you have a room for him and you want is good, they’ll certainly bend to you…”

“Not if I can’t take care of my own fucking child while he’s there! My fucking work takes all my time and when I’m not there, chasing fuckers, I’m drinking!”

Connor looked him, his lower lips trembling a bit. Could he say the words? Would it be a good idea?

Why not…

“Stop drinking.”

Hank looked toward him.

“They don’t ask you to be fully clean but to show efforts? If you try, they’ll be good to you. And… you won’t need alcohol if you have him, right?”

“And… you,” Hank let out in a whisper.

“Aaw… it’s cute and kind, Hank.” He smiled a bit and held him out his arms.

Hank accepted the hug, the kind of hugs Connor can do. Pretty well.

“I don’t want much… I just want to see my son, to hug him. To be there for him… I don’t… I don’t want him to hate me later, when he’ll be adult, thinking I was absent because it was my choice… I love him so much, Connor. I love him.”

“I know, Hank…” He tightened his hug. “And I’m sure they’ll understand too. You have a room, you have some proofs and a good salary. They have no reasons to say ‘no’ to you…”

“Lori is a bitch and I… I work late.”

“Captain Fowler is your friend? You can arrange with him a good schedule?”

“How… How do you know about Jeffrey being my friends?”

“I… remember a lot of things,” he said, a bit ashamed. “I saw you were in the same class at the training when I make research to go in that precinct with Niles. And in the photo… you seemed very friendly?”

Hank hugged him back, softly. “Yeah, we’re friends. I can ask him but still… If there is an emergency… You work already so much, I can’t let you have everything on your shoulders? And some case asks me to work a lot, at work or at home… Lori was maybe right from the beginning.”

“No.” Connor moved backward and looked him right in the eyes. “No. It’s false. You’re panicking but you’re also thinking about everything and you prove you’re an awesome father. I’ll be glad to testimony for you. I get your job is a big part of your life because he’s for me too… our job force us to give more than anything because if we don’t catch criminals, the streets are dangerous.”

Hank was marveled by Connor’s determination. This was so strange and also pretty astonishing.

“You’re a cop, a Lieutenant knew for his skills… If you stop doing alcohol… and maybe smoke, start to take more care about what you eat and… work out a bit…”

Hank groaned.

“Perhaps, with a correct schedule…”

“You’re killing me, Connor…”

“I’m just saying that showing something good can only help you! And you’ll be there at good hours for Cole?”

The older wanted to protest and even remind to him how he had a bad behavior with his sleep and work but he couldn’t. He couldn’t hurt Connor. Especially when he wanted to help him. There, he was just trying to provide advices, very useful he had to say, for having the custody…

“And I say no for the emergency?”

Connor knew what it was to be a cop, having to reply to that and wanting to do it.

“May I offer something?”

“Of course, everything you want,” Hank replied.

“I’m thinking since a moment and I don’t know what to do with my life. Niles not coming back is very hurtful for me and I’m lost. Really lost… so I was thinking… I just think…” Connor blinked.

“Take your time?” the older offered, worry for him. “Don’t force too much.”

Connor brought his hand to his heart, calming his breathing.

“I want to offer to you to be at home? I’ll take care of everything and if you need to leave at night, or can’t be there… I’ll take care of Cole?”

Hank froze, hearing this sweet promise. He couldn’t believe that someone wanted to do that for him? Because, somewhat, he was sure Connor would have continued to work, even if it wasn’t sure, without this. And in another way, he was happy to know his lover would stop a work he didn’t like anymore?

“Oh… Oh, crap. I didn’t… Of course. I’m sorry,” Connor said. “Of course… you need someone sure. I didn’t… I’m so sorry, Hank. I should have thought about that.”

“About… what?”

“About the fact we’re not together since long and maybe that won’t last long. You can’t trust me.”

“But I want to,” Hank replied. “I want this to last forever. I love you since years, Connor.”

“Me too,” Connor whispered.

“I was just… impressed that someone would do that for me. I don’t want you to suffer.”

“Okay. I thought you thought about… when it’ll be over. They will maybe think about that in the court?”

“Lori could say how I divorced with her for you?” Hank replied with a smile.

Connor let out a chuckle.

“But… when will you stop working?”

“I’ll warn Fowler, I think… to let him know how to deal with that… and the fact my brother won’t come back. But I’ll wait we caught the MadFlower. Because I can’t let you face that problem without help.”

“You’re an Angel, Connor. My Angel.” Hank pressed a kiss on his forehead without asking.

But Connor didn’t seem to react badly.


	37. I need to get use to it

Doing his best, Niles was cleaning the table or got near one or the other client to ask what they wanted. He filled a cup of coffee near someone working on their computer and reached the counter to ask something with coffee with a huge amount of calories.

He was getting tired. His legs were weak. He just wanted to sit somewhere and do nothing… Doing nothing was such a pleasure suddenly.

He took some cups on the counter and walked to the clients, offering them the drinks and asking with a warm voice if they needed something else.

“Can I have those?” a twenty years old woman asked, pointing out something.

Niles turned his head and walked to the counter to grab a plastic spoon he brought to the lady. Who looked the spoon.

“Can I have another one? This one is crooked.”

“It’s not…” Niles swallowed his sigh because he perfectly knew that “the client was the king. But if he could push that spoon deep in that lady throat… “Very well.”

He walked to the counter, taking a new one and he heard giggle. Turning to bring it to this annoying person, he couldn’t help but smile. Gavin just entered in the coffee. No wonder why the girls had giggled. He could have done it too. Was it because he had miss it or was it the light? But he was so pretty…

He put down the spoon and walked to the table where Gavin was about to sit. There, he realized how much he was tall compared to his lover… He wasn’t really use to standing next to him. Not with his back straight and paying attention to the fact he wanted to kiss him. Especially because he wished he could show to those ladies that beautiful Android was his, in every way.

“Can I sit?”

“Yes. I’ve five minutes left.”

“I know. Should I take something to drink?” He saw Niles’ expression and smirked. “Not drink.”

“Let’s try no. Go work,” Gavin said.

He sat in the chair and looked as Niles moved to the counter to continue his work. He saw the two ladies moving a bit to watch something. And he quickly got _what_ they wished to see.

He waited for five minutes, looking the ladies and then one new minute before Niles arrived, his hair a bit ruffled. He got up and walked to him, sliding his arm around his waist and pressing a tiny kiss on his lips. He heard muffled words, but really understandable for him, as he smiled to his fiancé. So, when they left the place, he winked to those women.

And there, they arrived in the cold winter wind.

“Ah!” Niles let out when the wind whipped his face.

“You’re good?” Gavin asked. “Want my hoodie?”

“I’m good. Just surprising. It’s really cold… Let’s go home, I want to sit down.”

“What do you think about a bath?” Gavin offered as they were walking.

“Hm… a warm bath, sound lovely.”

The Android was smiling, happy to know how to talk to him. Happy to have snuggling a bit against him. Getting warmed against him. He pushed up his body temperature and Niles pressed himself more against him.

“What a marvelous idea to have an Android boyfriend.”

“Fiancé!” Gavin replied.

“Yes. An Android fiancé.”

“So how was your first day?”

“Not bad. Not bad… Exhausting. Sometime, it was getting really hard to follow the rhythm but well… the day is over.”

“I’m proud of you! But the day is not over yet. Connor had said he’ll come at nine p.m.!”

“That leave…”

“Fifty-three minutes to come back and went in that bath. I need to put the diner in the oven too and pour the bath. But you, you could take a bit of time.”

“Thank you. I’m relieved Connor will come…”

He supposed he wanted to be the weekend with Hank and could get it but he has all his belongings. And since his brother has left the house, he’ll need someone to take care of him. He was ready to do it, to erase his mistakes… But he was doing it because he loved his brother, not because he wanted his mistakes to vanish. He wanted Connor happy…

 

 

As the lift opened on the couple, they both left the cabin, saying goodbye to the old neighbor because she said bye to them. Gavin took the keys and opened the door. They were welcomed by a cute  “miiiiiiiaw” and a powerful smell.

“Hmm… that smell deliciously,” Niles said.

He did a pace to the side, letting his lover bend to hold his kitten, hugging her softly.

“Thank you.”

He moved in, pushing his fiancé to do the same and he closed the door after them as Stern was going to the couch to sit and rub his legs. Tomorrow, he’ll suffer.

“What is this delicious meal you prepare to us?”

“Mushroom soup with a puffy pastry top. It’ll be easy to eat for you but also rich.”

Gavin put down his kitty next to Niles and went to the bathroom to prepare the bath his fiancé deserved.

“To be honest,” Niles said, caressing the cat, “I’m starving.”

“Yeah,” Gavin came back in the room, a wide smile on his lips. “I’m so glad to hear that!” He walked to him and kissed him on his lips. “That makes me so happy! I want to kiss you everywhere! I want to kiss your cute beauty spot at the top of your thigh!”

“What?” Niles said.

Gavin sat next to him a brushed his finger on the junction between his thigh and what it was between.

“There. You have a big beauty spot. I love it.”

“You… noticed that?”

“I saw you naked few times and I kissed all your body. And I like every of you beauty spot, in fact. There all beautiful. You have fifty-three beauty spot on all your beautiful body. I love them all.”

“I… didn’t notice your beauty spots… Just this scar…” He touched his nose.

“It’s enough. I’m an Android, that’s probably I keep everything in mind. Your way to love me is perfect. It’s yours.”

Niles passed his arms around his shoulders.

“You’re really cute,” he said at his ears.

“And you a Cutie Pie.” He pated his nose and then helped him to get up.

He slid his hands under his pullover, tracing the line of his spine. Niles closed his eyes and hummed a tiny moan.

“Phck! I forget to put the food in the oven!”

Niles blinked when his butt hit the cushions. But he couldn’t even say that his lover had let him fall because he felt his hands following his move.

He caressed the kitten as he looked Gavin crouching to place bowl in the oven.

“Three?” he asked.

“Yes. Hank will be there.”

“Oh, okay.”

Gavin got up, pushing closed the oven. Then, he walked to the bathroom and turned the tap off. He slid his fingers in the warm water topped with bubbles. And the nice aroma went on his nose.

“Okay! Everything is good. I can’t wait to undress you!”

The Android came in the living room and he walked to his lover, offering him his hand.

“How many time do we have?”

“Twenty-seven minutes and thirty-two seconds. Just enough time to... have a nice and warm bath.”

Niles took his hand, getting up. “It will be a pleasure if you undress me but I’m tired so I won’t be able to do a lot.”

“Don’t worry.” Gavin kissed his nose. “I like to be with you. And I just want to chat with you. How was your day? I need more details!”

He smiled to him, leading him to the bathroom.

“I don’t know what I can tell you? But you? What did you do?”

“Not much. After you had to join me, thank you for that, I came back here…” He undressed his Niles who moved to hug him tightly.

Well… he had to move his arms, rising them to have the neck turtle ending on the floor.

“I played with Coffee and as you wanted me to have new clothes, I looked for more.”

“You just should stop stealing mine,” he said, taking out the pullover.

His pullover.

“I love your clothes, that’s it. Connor have great taste and… uh, that’s lame, forget.”

“Have the remnant of me?”

“Yeah. It’s like being hugged by you?”

“You know I never wear one of those?” the man said.

“I know but…”

Niles tugged on his jeans. “I’ll wear those you had bought so it’ll have my smell.”

“Perfect. And now…” Gavin let fall his fiancé’s pants and rose him suddenly. “In the bath, my Cutie pie.”

“Wait, wait I’ve to…”

Niles ended up in the bath with splash of warm water.

“Gavin! I hate you!”

But he laughed and he grabbed his lover by the belt, bringing him in the water.

“You asshole!!”

Still his pants on, he was in the warm water, kissing him, caressing his cheeks.

“You, asshole!”

“Oh don’t cuss like that, I can’t stop kissing you when you’re as sexy.”

And since Gavin since didn’t like to kiss especially his lips, he kissed him everywhere. On his forehead, nose, his cheeks, temple, chin.

“Keep calm,” Niles let out.

“Can’t! Love you!”

“Wait. Seriously wait. I need to take out those lens contacts.”

“Rawr!”

“Don’t do that: I just get water in my eyes and need to take them off.”

“But rawr. You’re beautiful, you know.”

“You’re saying that all the time. I’ll finish by not trusting you anymore.”

“But I’m sure you’ll do.”

Gavin took out his shoes, socks and then his jeans and underwear, throwing them in the floor. That splashed once again and then, he held out his hands, offering them to his fiancé, and receiving the lens… to throw them in the WC and press the flush.

“FREEDOM!!”

Niles smiled. “I’ve day-to-day lens, you know.”

“I’ll throw them all, then.”

“Come,” the man said.

The GV200 joined him and went in the bath, kneeling between his legs. Stern grabbed the shower head and pressed on Gavin’s head to make it bend then sprayed the warm water on his hair. Even if he had the loud sound on his ears, he still could hear a tiny meow.

“Is this Coffee?”

“Yes.”

“What a lovely kitty.”

Gavin didn’t rose his head and not because he has a good view on his torso, still pretty skinny… he passed his thumb over one of the flat flesh and muscles pillow then slid his hand to the belly following too much the natural hollow of the body.

The spray stopped a moment and then he felt Niles’ hand on his hairs, ruffling.

“You know… what you did earlier, leaving your work, running all over the town…”

Niles’ hand slid on his nape of the neck, letting Gavin push up his head if he wanted.

“Yes?”

“No one ever did that for me. Nobody will ever do that if you.”

He moved his head because he knew how his LED was reacting and then he felt a palm on it, what make him… happy and pathetic at the same time.

“I won’t remember how many scars or beauty spot you have on the body but I know that song, I knew from the first day you wanted to hide your LED and I’ll travel the world to reach you.”

Gavin moved and passed his arms around him, pressing his chest against his chest.

“Gavin?”

“It’s okay… Sometimes, I just need a bit of contact.”

Niles tightened his arms around him and kissed his neck. Gavin chuckled but bitterly.

“We’re doing great together, right?”

“Yeah. You can be weak too… You don’t have to stay up all the time for me.”

“Yeah…” He pressed his nose against his shoulder.

“Gavin…”

“Hm?”

“One day… Do you think you’ll say to me who was your first owner? I suppose it’s not the time and I get it but if I know who he’s. Maybe I’ll be able to help you?”

“Do you think that could help _you_ to be better?”

“I hate seeing you so bad but I don’t need it… I just want to be able to help you. Do something for you?”

Gavin moved backward and he looked the back of the bath. Then opened his arms to him, taking a big useless breath in his fake lungs. His body slowly slide backward. Niles switched and follow his lead. Their lips touched when the warm surface was broken. He closed his eyes to not have the shampoo on his eyes, since the bubbles appeared. Their lips moved against each other. He slid his hands around his waist, caressing softly and he could felt nails digging in his back. Soap hit those tiny scars and he pressed his lips against his even more. He could feel breath starting to lack and then a tongue pressing him to open the mouth. He complied and a burst of air filled his lungs.

The Android passed his legs around his waist, pressing him and keeping him against him and he could felt a hand on his lower back, the other on his cheek.

Thought… the air will miss soon enough so he forced them to go up.

Niles breathed as his hairs were covering his eyes. Gavin chuckled and pushed the dark locks.

“Better?”

“Better.”

“Thank you. For that.” He pressed a kiss on his cheek. “I’ll massage your lovely legs later!”

“Thank you. I think I’ll suffer tomorrow.”

“But you have a job and that’s awesome!” Gavin took the soap and pressed some liquid in his hand. “I was afraid you got fired.”

“No but I should be careful after that,” he said.

“So it’s better if I stay at home for a moment,” the Android supposed, passing his hand all over Niles’ body.

“You don’t have to. But you can maybe do something that will stress you less? I don’t want you to be bad.”

“That’s cute!”

Gavin watched the limb as he made them become white under the soft bubbly foam. Niles slid his hands along his cheeks and bent to kiss his forehead, which had still a soap taste.

“More hugs?”

“Yes.”

Gavin passed his arms around him, pressing his body against him.

“I’m so sad, you don’t smell coffee anymore!”

“Miaaw!”

“Sorry,” Niles said with a tiny smile.

He watched his lover bent on the bench of the bath and smile to his kitty.

“You heard that! She replied to her name! She’s so smart!”

“Yes. You want to take care of her?”

“I took care of her all the day,” he said, rubbing his palm on the bench before caressing the kitten standing in the bath rug.

“Still you prefer caressing her than me.”

“What?” Gavin smirked, looking to him.

“That’s… that’s not what I wanted to say,” Niles replied, trying to keep a serious face.

“Of course. And what I uh… should caress?”

The man bit his inner lip. “Your cat!”

Gavin chuckles, still caressing Coffee who rubbed herself against his hand.

“Still, if you want me to caress you, I’m in. I also thought about the fact I want to please you.”

“How’s that?” Niles asked while rinsing himself.

“Well, for example, I don’t have a dick.”

“You already proofed you don’t need that. But if you _want_ this…I guess there is an option? I’m not really good with Android’s things.”

 “Yeah, I should look for that upgrade. So, we will be a real couple!”

Niles moved and kissed his back. “That’s not what defined us being a couple. I don’t want you doing something you could regret just because you think you have to change. You’re perfect. Just the way you are… Our way to love each other is the right.”

“I please you enough?”

“More than anyone in the world. But… do I please _you_?”

“Yes. Everything you’re doing please me.” He switched a bit to kiss his lips. “And we still could try things once in a while?”

“Of course.” Niles kissed him all over his face, making him purr with delight.


End file.
